Almas unidas
by zelink91
Summary: Desde tiempos inmemoriales las almas de la princesa del destino y del héroe elegido por las Diosas han estado unidas. No solo han renacido varias veces para acabar con el mal que amenaza al mundo, sino también para amarse el uno al otro... por eso cuando Link y Zelda volvieron a nacer en una nueva época, sus padres decidieron comprometerlos en matrimonio y cumplir con la leyenda.
1. El designio de las Diosas

**Comentarios iniciales**:

Los personajes de esta historia están físicamente basados en el juego de Twilight Princess (específicamente en los DLC de TP de Hyrule Warriors, solo que Link tiene el cabello más claro), más la historia no contiene spoilers del mismo. Por otra parte indico que subiré capítulos nuevos lo más seguido posible, si por alguna razón me tardo en hacerlo no se preocupen, no dejaré este fic a medias; de todas las historias de "The legend of Zelda" que he escrito en esta página, jamás he dejado estancada ninguna.

En esta historia Link no ha perdido su esencia de héroe legendario, pero si encarnará a un personaje diferente al que siempre ha utilizado para iniciar los juegos...todo eso tiene una razón de ser que la descubrirán a medida que vayan leyendo.

Como podrán haber notado, el género de este fanfic es drama/romance, es una lástima que no se pueda poner más de dos géneros, porque mi historia posee tres, que en este caso son drama/romance/aventura.

Habrán varios puntos de la trama en que se darán momentos muy románticos, apasionados e intensos, pero siempre guardando el respeto y no llegando a la vulgaridad. Por lo menos en mi historia, el lime abarcará la sensualidad en vez de la sexualidad.

Espero que sea de su agrado. Saludos cordiales :)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: El designio de las Diosas<strong>

Desde tiempos inmemoriales el mal ha amenazado al mundo entero. Un antiguo rey maligno siempre ha buscado apoderarse de una reliquia divina cuyo poder es conceder los más grandes deseos del corazón de quien la obtenga, sin importar si son buenos o malos…esta reliquia es conocida como la Trifuerza.

El antiguo rey del mal logró apoderarse de la Trifuerza, pero una vez que la tocó esta se dividió en tres fragmentos. El malévolo ser obtuvo el fragmento del poder, el fragmento de la sabiduría paso a manos de la princesa del destino y el fragmento del valor se dirigió al héroe elegido por las Diosas.

En ese momento las Diosas designaron que las almas del héroe y de la princesa lucharían juntas para vencer al maligno ser que amenazaba la destrucción del mundo.

Pero la almas de los elegidos no solamente estaban unidas por la misión encomendada…también los unía el amor. Desde el inicio de los tiempos y en todas las eras, ellos se han amado profundamente…las Diosas designaron que no solo reencarnarían para vencer al mal…sino también para estar juntos, sin importar época ni clase social.

Así fue durante el pasar de los siglos, cada vez que le encarnación del mal regresaba, el alma del héroe y la princesa se unían para luchar contra él. Ese era el designio de las Diosas…ese era su destino…

* * *

><p><strong>Miles de años después…<strong>

En un reino llamado Hyrule vivían un rey y una reina, sus nombres eran Daphnes y Celine respectivamente. El joven rey era un hombre alto y fuerte, cabello castaño y ojos color ámbar, mientras que su esposa poseía una gran belleza que se veía reflejada en sus dorados cabellos y ojos azules.

Hace ya muchos años que anhelaban tener un hijo, no había día que no le pidieran a las Diosas que les concedería tal bendición….hasta que un día sus oraciones fueron escuchadas y la pareja fue bendecida con el nacimiento de una hermosa niña, a la que pusieron de nombre Zelda.

Sus padres le pusieron ese nombre porque en el momento de su nacimiento se dieron cuenta que poseía un símbolo en su mano izquierda…el fragmento de la sabiduría de la Trifuerza, eso significaba que la pequeña niña era la encarnación de la princesa del destino que relataban las antiguas leyendas de la familia real de Hyrule…una de los elegidos de las Diosas para erradicar el mal que amenazaba al mundo.

Los reyes se sintieron honrados al haber sido elegidos como padres de la poseedora del alma de la antigua diosa Hylia, pero al mismo tiempo se llenaron de temor porque eso significaba que la vida de su hija corría peligro, pues el mal regresaría en algún momento y trataría de apoderarse de su divino poder para destruir el mundo.

Por esa razón decidieron mantener en secreto la verdadera esencia de la pequeña, sin embargo ese secreto solo lo compartirían con una importante familia, cuyo destino estaba enlazados al de ellos…

* * *

><p>En Hyrule el nacimiento de la princesa fue motivo de alegría y júbilo, por esa razón los reyes decidieron celebrar a lo grande el nuevo acontecimiento, donde todo el pueblo rindió pleitesía a la recién nacida soberana.<p>

Nobles y plebeyos se encontraban reunidos en la sala principal del castillo, el rey Daphnes estaba sentado en su trono junto a la reina Celine y a su lado se encontraba su pequeña hija durmiendo plácidamente en su cuna.

- Daphnes, estoy segura que la decisión que hemos tomado es la mejor para el bien de nuestra hija.

- Así es cariño, además estamos cumpliendo con el designio de las Diosas…

Todos los presentes estaban ansiosos por saber la gran noticia que el rey iba a anunciar, murmuraban infiriendo posibles razones de la reunión…

De repente el sonido de unas trompetas silenció a los todos presentes anunciando una llegada importante.

- ¡Ya llegaron Celine!… Ya están aquí – exclamó el rey emocionado.

Un noble se puso frente a los presentes y anunció a los recién llegados.

- Damos la bienvenida a la familia real de Ordon…

La familia real de Ordon estaba conformada por el Duque Demetrio, la Duquesa Aitana y su pequeño hijo el príncipe Link.

El Duque Demetrio era un hombre alto y con buen estado físico, cabello rubio y ojos azules, por otra parte la Duquesa Aitana era una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y ojos verdes. Ambos se caracterizaban por ser unos excelentes soberanos. Sus antepasados se dedicaron a sacar a Ordon adelante pues el reino empezó como un pequeño pueblo y con el pasar de los siglos se convirtió en una gran nación cuyas relaciones con Hyrule eran excelentes.

El rey se puso de pie rápidamente y de forma amistosa abrazó al duque Demetrio quien era su mejor amigo desde la adolescencia.

- Por fin llegan, estábamos esperándolos ansiosos. – indicó el rey emocionado.

- Nosotros también estábamos ansiosos, no nos vemos desde que nuestro hijo era un bebé.

La reina Celine observó a Link y se sorprendió de ver lo mucho que había crecido.

- ¡Cuánto has crecido Link! eres todo un caballerito.

- Gracias reina Celine.- respondió sonriendo tímidamente.

El pequeño Link era un niño de 5 años, piel blanca, ojos azules y cabello rubio cenizo.

- Los felicito Aitana y Demetrio, su hijo ha crecido muchísimo.- dijo la reina de Hyrule.

- Gracias Celine, Link es un niño muy educado y tiene buen corazón…aunque siempre nos está dando sustos, le gusta escaparse del palacio a jugar a ser héroe. Siempre que salimos a buscarlo lo encontramos defendiendo a algún niño agredido o salvando animales maltratados, tiene un gran interés en ayudar a los demás…

- No me sorprende, eso está en su alma…y sabes muy bien a que me refiero.- susurró la reina.

El rey Daphnes dirigió a la los duques de Ordon a la cuna de la princesa, todos los presentes podían observar que los cuatro gobernantes hablaban entre ellos en voz baja, nadie podía escuchar de que se trataba su conversación.

- ¡Que hermosa es tu hija!…felicidades a los dos.- exclamó la duquesa Aitana.

- Gracias Aitana, pero sabes perfectamente que la belleza de mi hija no es su única cualidad.- respondió la reina Celine.

La reina de Hyrule sacó la pequeña mano izquierda de la manta de la princesa y se la enseñó a los duques de Ordon…

- No cabe duda, es una de los elegidos de las Diosas, en su interior late el fragmento de la sabiduría de la Trifuerza.- indicó la duquesa.

- Así es, ella tiene el mismo destino que nuestro hijo Link.

- Efectivamente Demetrio, así que sabes perfectamente que ese destino se debe cumplir, pues las Diosas así lo han designado siempre…las almas del héroe elegido y la princesa del destino siempre renacen para estar juntas.- respondió el rey de Hyrule de forma seria.

- Así es, sus almas están unidas para erradicar el mal y también para amarse eternamente…así está escrito en la antigua leyenda, lo tengo muy presente.- respondió el duque.

- Me siento complacida de que las almas de nuestros hijos estén unidas desde siempre, estoy segura que serán muy felices así como lo fueron en sus anteriores vidas.- indicó la reina conmovida.

El rey Daphnes y el duque Demetrio observaron que todos los presentes tenían un gran interés por saber el motivo de la reunión de los dos reinos.

- Creo que es momento de hacer esto oficial Demetrio.

- Así es Daphnes, hay que anunciar esta gran noticia.

- Demetrio, como ya sabrás nadie debe saber que nuestros hijos son los elegidos de las Diosas y que son poseedores de los fragmentos del valor y la sabiduría de la Trifuerza.

- Lo sé perfectamente, ese es un pacto sagrado…aún recuerdo cuando mi esposa y yo les confiamos el secreto de Link, siempre nos brindaron su apoyo. Ahora es momento de apoyarnos mutuamente y velar por la felicidad de nuestros hijos.

- Así es amigo…bueno, creo que llegó la hora de anunciar todo esto.

Ambos gobernantes se pusieron frente al pueblo para hacer su importante anuncio. El rey Daphnes fue el primero en tomar la palabra.

- Amado pueblo de Hyrule, quiero darles las gracias por acompañarme a mí y a mi esposa Celine en este día tan especial, la presentación pública de nuestra hija, la princesa Zelda.

Todos aplaudieron fuertemente al escuchar al rey anunciar el nombre de la princesa…Después de los aplausos el duque Demetrio tomó la palabra.

- Señores…tengo el honor de anunciarles que nosotros, la familia real de Ordon hemos decido junto con la familia real de Hyrule que desde este día nuestros hijos, Link y Zelda… ¡están comprometidos en sagrado matrimonio!...

El pueblo gritó eufórico de alegría por el compromiso del príncipe y la princesa, se sentían emocionados al saber que dos respetados reinos se enlazarían.

El pequeño Link miraba confundido al pueblo gritando, no entendía del todo porque estaban tan contentos.

Demetrio tomó la mano de su hijo y lo dirigió hasta la cuna de la princesa.

- Mira Link, ella es tu prometida. Con ella te casarás cuando seas más grande.

El pequeño observó a la pequeña bebé dormida en su cuna, y solo de pensar que sería su futura esposa provocó que haga una mueca de extrañez.

Los gobernantes de ambos reinos se sentían dichosos de saber que sus hijos unirían sus almas…tal como las Diosas lo habían designado desde el inicio de los tiempos…

* * *

><p><strong><em>20 años después…<em>**

Un pequeño niño corría por la ciudadela de Ordon desesperado, pues unos maleantes lo estaban persiguiendo…corrió sin parar hasta que llegó a un callejón sin salida.

- ¡Déjenme en paz! - grito desesperado.

- ¡Danos el dinero maldito mocoso!

- ¡No! sin ese dinero mi mamá no podrá tomar sus medicinas.

Los delincuentes se acercaron al niño con la intención de golpearlo, él cerró sus ojos esperando su final…hasta que escuchó unos desgarradores gritos.

Los delincuentes estaban siendo atacados por una misteriosa persona, un hombre joven y alto, de cabellos dorados como el sol del ocaso; su rostro estaba cubierto por un antifaz, pero a pesar de eso podía visualizarse que tenía ojos azules tan profundos como el océano. De vestimenta usaba una camisa color gris, un pantalón color negro y una capa, guantes y botas color marrón.

El misterioso joven desvainó su espada y amenazó a los asustados delincuentes.

- ¡Lárguense de aquí!.. si vuelvo a ver que abusan de los más vulnerables los haré pagar miserables.

Los delincuentes se pusieron de pie y salieron despavoridos con las palabras del joven.

Después de la huida de los maleantes, el misterioso enmascarado se acercó al pequeño niño asustado con la intención de calmarlo.

- Ya estas a salvo pequeño, te aseguro que no volverán a molestarte.- dijo con una sonrisa.

- Gracias por haberme salvado…espera un momento…tú…tú eres…. ¡eres el "héroe enmascarado"! eres el famoso héroe de este reino. Todo el mundo habla de ti, has salvado a muchas personas.- dijo el niño asombrado.

El misterioso joven sonrío ante el comentario del niño, metió su mano al bolsillo y le colocó en sus manos una pequeña bolsa.

- Aquí hay 3000 rupias, dáselas a tu madre para que compre sus medicinas y también compre comida para ustedes.

- ¿En serio? ¡Gracias!...ahora entiendo porque la gente te admira tanto, eres muy generoso.

El niño se fue corriendo saltando de felicidad provocando que el rostro del héroe enmascarado se llene de satisfacción.

* * *

><p>Después de haber salvado al niño de las garras de los delincuentes, el héroe enmascarado se encontraba escalando sigilosamente una gran torre hasta llegar a un balcón… una vez que llegó ahí abrió un gran portón de cristal, se sacó las botas para no hacer ruido, entró a una habitación y caminó en puntas cuidadosamente hasta que una voz lo asustó.<p>

- Buenas noches…"héroe enmascarado"… - dijo en tono sarcástico.

El misterioso joven se dio la vuelta sobresaltado para encontrarse con una mirada enojada.

- Papá…yo solo…

- ¡Hasta cuando seguirás haciendo esto Link!…te he dicho miles de veces que dejes de salir a luchar con los delincuentes, es muy peligroso para ti. Además nuestros soldados se encargan de todo eso.

- Lo siento papá, pero no soporto que en nuestro reino haya delincuencia, no me gusta que abusen de los débiles. Por más soldados que existan cuidado Ordon, no me gusta quedarme con los brazos cruzados.- respondió de manera firme.

- Es que acaso no entiendes, ¡te arriesgas demasiado! pueden descubrirte, recuerda que nadie debe enterarse que tú tienes…

- ¡Sí! si lo se…que yo soy poseedor de esto.

Link se sacó el antifaz y el guante de su mano derecha mostrando la marca de la Trifuerza grabada.

- No entiendo porque mamá y tú se preocupan tanto, siempre estoy cuidando que nadie me reconozca, por eso uso este antifaz y referente a este símbolo es una simple marca de nacimiento.

- ¡No es una simple marca!…es…todavía no te lo puedo decir, ya llegará el momento.

- No sé cuándo será el momento, siempre estas con secretos conmigo, un ejemplo de eso es ese armario del sótano que siempre tienes bajo llave.

**_Flashback_**

_En esa época Link tenía 15 años, estaba entrando al sótano en silencio pues regresaba de sus heroicas misiones. _

_Mientras iba camino a sus aposentos pasó por un armario, que en ese momento empezó a producir una luz brillante. Eso le llamó la atención en sobremanera, así que decidió abrirlo…a medida que se iba acercando, el brillo de la luz se iba haciendo más fuerte…colocó la mano en la perilla del armario, abrió la puerta y cuando estuvo a punto de descubrir lo que contenía, una mano lo detuvo bruscamente…_

- _¡Papá!..._

- _No abras ese armario Link…_

- _Pero es que hay algo ahí, y está brillando…_

- _Imaginación tuya, no vuelvas a acercarte aquí._

- _Pero es que…_

- _¡Es una orden!...no vuelvas a intentar abrirlo. – dijo amenazante._

_El duque Demetrio sacó un juego de llaves de su bolsillo y cerró el armario, luego de eso tomó del brazo a su hijo, lo sacó del sótano y también se aseguró de cerrar con llave esa habitación._

**_Fin del flashback_**

El duque Demetrio recordó el mismo acontecimiento de ese entonces, así que tratando de no mostrar nervios le respondió a su hijo.

- No sé porque tienes tanto interés en ese armario, solo hay dinero guardado ahí.

- ¡No hay dinero!...en ese lugar hay algo más valioso que eso, cuando pasé por ahí sentí que una extraña fuerza recorría mi cuerpo, así que estoy seguro que ahí hay algo verdaderamente importante.

El duque estaba perdiendo la calma con las palabras de su hijo, pero sus nervios fueron reducidos con la llegada de su esposa.

La duquesa se sobresaltó al ver al joven, así que rápidamente se acercó a abrazarlo haciendo que Link le corresponda de igual manera.

- Estaba preocupada por ti Link, te hemos buscado por todas partes.- dijo preocupada.

- Lo siento mamá, no quise preocuparte.- respondió apenado.

- Ya deja de escaparte por favor, te arriesgas demasiado. Ya deja de luchar contra la delincuencia, eso no te corresponde.

Link se separó cuidadosamente de su madre y con forma firme se dirigió a ella y a su padre.

- ¡No los entiendo a ninguno de los dos! yo soy el príncipe de este reino, por supuesto que me corresponde velar por la seguridad de mi pueblo. No puedo sentarme a firmar puros papeles y encerrarme a reuniones de comité mientras hay personas que me necesitan…lo siento por los dos, no quiero tener problemas con ustedes, pero no dejaré de seguir haciendo esto.

Después de haber hablado con sus padres, Link salió de la habitación dejándolos sumamente consternados.

- ¡Ya no sé qué podemos hacer Aitana! cada día es más difícil controlar a este muchacho, no hay fuerza que lo haga dejar de salir a luchar contra los maleantes del reino….

La reina abrazó por la espalda a su esposo para tratar de calmarlo, ella se sentía igual de inquieta que él.

- Cariño, es algo que no podemos evitar, ya está en él…está en su alma.

- Lo se…sé que eso es parte de él, pero temo que le hagan daño, ¡que descubran su verdadera esencia!

- Yo también, no quiero que nada malo le pase a nuestro hijo.

La pareja salió al balcón a tratar de calmar sus preocupaciones y vieron desde lo alto a su hijo practicando con la espada de forma muy dedicada.

- Link es un excelente espadachín.- indicó la duquesa.

- Así es, desde niño demostró serlo…cada día que pasa demuestra más que es el elegido de las Diosas, el nació con esos dones.

- Tengo miedo por la seguridad de nuestro hijo, pues siento que se está acercando el día en que el mal regrese a este mundo y si es así…hará lo que sea por obtener el poder de Link.- dijo la duquesa.

La duquesa Aitana empezó a llorar desconsoladamente provocando que su esposo se conmueva y la abrace con cariño.

- No llores mi amor, durante todos estos años el mal no ha vuelto a este mundo, sin embargo no debemos confiarnos. Creo que ha llegado el momento en el que Link cumpla con su destino, para lo que vino a este mundo.

- Es decir que…

- Si Aitana, mañana mismo le enviaré una carta a Daphnes…

Los duques abandonaron el balcón y de dirigieron a descansar a sus aposentos esperando que muy pronto las cosas cambien de rumbo.

* * *

><p>Pasó una semana desde que ocurrió la discusión entre Link y sus padres. Esa mañana el príncipe se encontraba en la biblioteca leyendo un libro, le encantaba leer relatos de aventuras y héroes salvando naciones, desde niño sentía un fuerte deseo de ser como los protagonistas de esas historias.<p>

Se encontraba fascinado leyendo, hasta que su padre lo interrumpió entrando a la biblioteca.

- Buenos días hijo.

- Buenos días papá.- respondió sonriendo

- Link…tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante.

- Papá, no quiero ser irrespetuoso contigo, pero espero que no intentes convencerme sobre dejar de defender al reino, ya te dije que no dejaré de hacerlo.

Demetrio miró a su hijo de forma seria y le indicó la razón de su charla.

- ¡Eso se va a detener de una vez! porque tu…mañana mismo te iras de Ordon.

- ¿Irme?… ¿Me estas echando del reino? – preguntó impactado.

- No…no te estoy echando, pero debes partir a Hyrule cuanto antes.

- ¿A Hyrule? No tengo porque ir allá, no tengo asuntos con ese reino.

- ¡Te equivocas! tienes un asunto muy importante.

- ¿Cuál es ese asunto? - preguntó firmemente.

El duque suspiró de forma profunda y decidió responder de una vez la intriga de su hijo.

- Tu matrimonio…Link.


	2. El encuentro

**Capítulo 2: El encuentro**

Link se quedó impactado al escuchar el asunto importante por el que su padre quería enviarlo a Hyrule.

- ¿Mi matrimonio? No entiendo a qué te refieres…

- Si Link, tu estas comprometido con la princesa de Hyrule.

El joven empezó a vagar en sus recuerdos pasados, hasta que a su mente llegó la escena de una bebé dormida en su cuna.

- ¿Te refieres a la bebé que me presentaste como "mi prometida" cuando tenía 5 años?…ha pasado mucho tiempo, no puedes estar hablando en serio, era solo un niño.

- Nunca he hablado tan en serio como ahora, la princesa Zelda es tu prometida, ustedes están comprometidos porque las Diosas lo han designado desde siempre.

- Es imposible que las Diosas nos hayan designado estar juntos, ni siquiera nos conocemos.

- Cuando viajemos a Hyrule te enteraras de algunas cosas, pero por lo pronto te diré que ella posee el mismo símbolo que tú.

- ¿Es decir que ella también tiene el extraño triangulo de mi mano?... No tomes a mal lo que te diré, pero no creo que dos personas deban estar juntas solo porque tengan marcas de nacimiento similares, es algo ridículo. Pienso que si un hombre y una mujer se aman debe unirlos únicamente el amor y eso es lo que no existe entre Zelda y yo, pues no nos conocemos. Lo lamento papá, pero no deseo viajar a Hyrule a casarme con una desconocida.

Al escuchar la tajante respuesta de Link, el duque Demetrio dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa ofuscado.

- ¡Basta! No te he preguntado si deseas ir ¡te he dicho que irás! Este compromiso está pactado desde hace 20 años, todo el reino de Hyrule lo sabe. No pienso permitir que mi reino quede mal solo porque su joven gobernante no es una persona cumplida. Si tanto dices amar a Ordon cumplirás con tu deber y te casarás con Zelda.

- Pero yo no la amo ni la conozco papá. – refutó frustrado.

- ¡La amarás!…eso es lo que las Diosas han designado y quieras o no lo cumplirás. Mañana iniciaremos el viaje a Hyrule, conocerás a la princesa y comenzaremos con los preparativos de tu boda. ¡¿Entendido?!

El padre del príncipe salió de la biblioteca dando un fuerte portazo dejando a su hijo con la mirada frustrada. A pesar que Link siempre se escapaba del castillo en contra de la voluntad de sus padres, siempre fue un joven bueno y considerado. En el fondo sabía que no podía contradecir a su padre en la orden que le había dado, además no deseaba que Ordon quede como un reino de mentirosos. Así que por más que le doliera, tendría que cumplir con lo encomendado.

* * *

><p>Al llegar la noche Link se encontraba caminando por la ciudadela, le afectaba enormemente tener que abandonar su amado pueblo por un tiempo. Tenía miedo que su ausencia provocara que los maleantes hicieran de las suyas.<p>

- Espero que nada malo pase en mi ausencia. – se dijo a sí mismo.

- Nada malo pasará Link…

El joven se dio la vuelta para descubrir que la voz que le habló sorpresivamente fue la de su madre.

- Buenas noches mamá, no deberías estar sola a estas horas en la ciudadela.

La duquesa Aitana rio pícaramente y se agarró del brazo de su hijo con cariño.

- Ya no estoy sola, además mientras el héroe enmascarado esté a mi lado, nada malo me pasará.

Link sonrió cálidamente ante su comentario y empezaron a caminar de regreso al castillo.

- No tienes nada de qué preocuparte hijo, vamos a aumentar el número de soldados para que el reino este más seguro que nunca.

- Gracias mamá, por lo menos así me sentiré más tranquilo. – respondió agachando la cabeza.

- Link, sé qué piensas que tu padre es muy duro contigo, pero quiero que sepas que todo lo que él hace es porque te ama y quiere que seas feliz.

- No lo sé mamá…si fuera así no me obligaría a dejar este reino y a casarme sin amor.

La gobernante se quedó callada unos segundos hasta que se decidió hacerle una pregunta al príncipe.

- Hijo... ¿alguna vez te he mentido? – preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¡Jamás!…todo lo que me has dicho ha sido honesto y verdadero.

- ¿Entonces crees en mí?

- ¡Ciegamente!

La duquesa detuvo su paso para acariciar los alborotados cabellos de su hijo de forma graciosa.

- Entonces si crees en mí, te aseguro que amarás a Zelda…

Link se quedó mudo con lo que su madre había decretado, ella por su parte solo sonrió y entró al castillo dejando atrás al confundido joven…

* * *

><p>En el castillo de Hyrule el rey Daphnes y la reina Celine se encontraban caminando por los pasillos, en esos momentos se dirigían a una peculiar habitación.<p>

- Falta una semana para el gran día Celine, nuestra hija pronto cumplirá con su destino.

- Así es cariño, por fin Zelda y Link se conocerán y sus almas volverán a reencontrarse.

La reina removió su sonrisa por unos segundos por una idea que se le vino a la mente.

- Daphnes… ¿Y si no se aman? - preguntó con la mirada triste.

- ¡Imposible! Puede ser que no se recuerden, pero el amor es la única fuerza que va más allá del tiempo y la distancia, así que tarde o temprano sus corazones se reconocerán. No te preocupes por nada.

La reina volvió a retornar la sonrisa a sus labios con las tranquilizadoras palabras de su esposo.

Una vez que detuvieron su paso llegaron a una habitación y detrás de esta se podía escuchar la hermosa melodía de un violín, en vez de tocar la puerta prefirieron abrirla con cuidado, pues estaban tan deleitados con las notas que no querían que el ruido de llamado las detenga.

Al abrir la puerta encontraron a una gran habitación, esta tenía una gran cama color coral con filos dorados y frente a esta una cómoda con espejo del mismo color y material donde se encontraban varias botellas de perfume y peinetas; las cortinas que cubrían las ventanas eran de seda, pero había una en particular que era diferente…esa cortina cubría las puertas de un gran balcón, de ese lugar se originaba la melodía…

Una vez que los reyes apartaron las cortinas encontraron a la responsable de las notas…era una joven cuya belleza opacaba a las más brillantes estrellas, su cabello castaño con reflejos dorados resaltaban con sus hechizantes ojos color zafiro, su piel era tan blanca que provocaba que la luna llena se sienta ridiculizada y las curvas de su cuerpo provocaban las más arrebatadoras sensaciones…pero más impactante que su belleza física, era la belleza de su alma y corazón.

- Buenas noches hija. – dijo la reina

La joven detuvo las notas de su violín y sonrió cariñosamente a sus padres.

- Buenas noches papá…buenas noches mamá.

- Discúlpanos por haber entrado sin avisar, pero estabas tocando tan hermoso el violín que no quisimos que te detengas por el ruido de la puerta. – dijo la reina.

- No se disculpen, para mi es una alegría que vengan a mi habitación… ¿Hay algo que quieran contarme?

Los reyes se quedaron en silencio observando a su hija hasta que se decidieron a responderle.

- Zelda, tu madre y yo hemos venido a buscarte porque tenemos una noticia que darte.

- ¿Qué noticia papá?

Los reyes se miraron emocionados y sin poder contenerse su madre le respondió.

- ¡En una semana conocerás a tu prometido!

Luego de las palabras de la reina, el arco del violín de la princesa cayó al suelo de forma impactante.

- ¿Qué has dicho?... ¿Mi…Prometido? - preguntó impactada.

- Así es Zelda…tú estás comprometida desde que eras una pequeña bebé. Tu prometido es el heredero de la familia real de Ordon, el príncipe Link.

Zelda estaba helada con cada palabra que escuchaba, deseaba con toda su alma que todo fuera mentira.

- ¡Eso no puede ser!…yo no puedo casarme con alguien que no conozco. ¿Por qué me comprometieron sin siquiera habérmelo consultado? – preguntó indignada.

Los reyes miraron impactados a su hija, no creyeron que la noticia iba a tomarla de mala manera.

- Hija mía, tú estás comprometida con él porque así las Diosas lo han designado. – explicó la reina angustiada.

- No entiendo porque las Diosas harían eso, no tengo nada que me una a él.

- Te equivocas, tú y él están unidos por un lazo muy fuerte. En una semana que lo conozcas te vas a enterar… - indicó el rey.

- No puedo casarme con alguien a quien no amo y que no conozco, además…yo no deseo casarme con nunca.

Los reyes se impresionaron con las semejantes palabras de su hija, estaban incrédulos a lo que oían.

- ¿Co…cómo es que no deseas casarte? ¡Toda joven sueña con hacerlo! – preguntó el rey exaltado.

- ¡Pero yo no!…yo dejé de creer en el amor después de ver lo que le paso a mi amiga Salma…no quiero que me pase lo mismo que a ella. – contestó entristecida.

- Zelda…lo que le pasó a tu amiga no pasará contigo.

- Ella murió de pena mamá…su prometido Shad fue un canalla al escaparse con esa mujer el mismo día de su boda. Ella lo amó muchísimo, entregó todo por él y por esa razón no pudo superar su traición y se consumió lentamente…Desde ese día me di cuenta que ya nadie valora el amor, las personas de ahora solo piensan en jugar con los sentimientos y usar a los demás egoístamente, por esa razón decidí no entregar mi corazón a nadie.

- Zelda, te aseguro que Link es la persona correcta para ti. El será el hombre al que amarás.

- ¡Pero papá yo no quiero casarme con él! – dijo suplicante.

El rey empezó a ponerse serio con la princesa al ver su negativa, pero se calmó al ver que su esposa lo tomó del brazo y una vez más controlado le respondió con firmeza.

- Mira Zelda, sabes perfectamente que un compromiso es algo importante, vas a casarte con Link porque así se dispuso hace 20 años y sobre todo porque es un designio divino. En serio me sorprendes, dices amar y honrar a las Diosas mas no deseas cumplir con sus mandatos. No pienso decirte nada más, en una semana conocerás a tu prometido y una vez que eso pase, iniciaremos los preparativos de su boda. – explicó enojado.

El rey se retiró de la habitación de Zelda dejando a su madre junto a ella. La reina Celine pudo notar que los ojos de la princesa estaban llenos de lágrimas.

- Hija, sé que esto te ha tomado por sorpresa, pero créeme que es lo mejor. Verás que una vez que conozcas a Link lo amarás profundamente.

- No mamá, ya te dije que no pienso enamorarme de nadie y menos de un desconocido, me parece injusto que me hayan comprometido cuando yo no podía defenderme o refutar en ese entonces… - reclamó sollozando.

- Sé que por ahora lo ves todo oscuro, pero te aseguro que con el tiempo nos darás la razón.

La reina abrazó a su hija cariñosamente y mientras eso pasaba, Zelda se aferraba fuertemente a su cuerpo dejando que las lágrimas salgan sin control de sus ojos.

* * *

><p>Después de una semana de viaje, la familia real de Ordon llegó al reino de Hyrule y una vez que llegaron al castillo fueron recibidos por los reyes de forma amistosa.<p>

- ¡Demetrio! Después de tantos años nos volvemos a encontrar. – dijo el rey emocionado.

- Mi esposa y yo estamos felices de volverlos a ver a ti y a Celine.

Los cuatro gobernantes se quedaron un buen rato saludándose y una vez que se detuvieron, el duque se acercó a Link para llevarlo hacia los reyes.

- Amigos…este es mi hijo Link.

Link se encontraba vestido con una elegante chaqueta color azul con detalles plateados en los bolsillos, su pantalón era color crema y sus botas eran color marrón. También había decidido ponerse sus pequeñas argollas de plata; hace tiempo que no las usaba, pues siempre se las quitaba antes de salir a luchar contra los delincuentes, pues pensaba que si las tenía puestas podría llamar la atención.

Link saludó a los soberanos de forma educada y se esforzó por sonreír cortésmente.

- Buenos días altezas, es un placer verlos después de tanto tiempo. – dijo haciendo una reverencia.

- ¡Por las Diosas! Como has crecido Link…ya no queda nada del niño que vino aquí hace 20 años, ahora eres todo un hombre. – exclamó la reina emocionada.

- Muchas gracias por sus halagos mi reina. - respondió sonriendo cortésmente.

- Vamos todos a la sala principal, ha llegado la hora que nuestros hijos se conozcan. – indicó el rey.

Todos se dirigieron a la sala principal del castillo para presentar a los futuros esposos.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron a la sala principal del palacio, el rey Dhapnes estaba ansioso por la demora de su hija al bajar.<p>

- ¡Zelda está tardando demasiado! – exclamó nervioso.

- Tranquilo cariño, en cualquier momento llega. – respondió la reina.

Link se encontraba con la mirada perdida observando los detalles de lugar hasta que escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

- Buenos días…disculpen la tardanza.

El príncipe volteó el rostro al escuchar una cálida voz y observó que esta provenía de una joven.

- ¡Por fin llegas hija! me tenías preocupado. – reclamó el rey.

- Lamento haberte preocupado papá, por favor permíteme saludar a los Duques de Ordon.

Zelda usaba un vestido largo cuello de bandeja que mostraba sus delicados hombros, este era color rosa pastel con detalles dorados a los costados y sus puntiagudas orejas estaban decoradas por unas grandes argollas doradas. Para la especial ocasión decidió usar el cabello suelto adornado por una tiara con un rubí.

La princesa se puso frente a los duques e hizo una reverencia ante ellos.

- Buenos días duques, es un placer conocerlos. – sonrió cortésmente.

Los duques saludaron emocionados a la princesa, la felicidad no les cabía en el pecho.

- ¡Por las Diosas! No puedo creer que la dulce bebé que conocimos se haya convertido en una hermosa mujer. – dijo la duquesa sorprendida.

- Gracias por sus lindas palabras duquesa. - respondió de forma tímida.

- Así es Zelda, eres una jovencita muy hermosa. – indicó el duque.

Luego de haber saludado a los gobernantes de Ordon, la duquesa se dirigió hacia su hijo y lo tomó del brazo.

- Zelda, quiero que conozcas a tu prometido. Él es nuestro hijo Link.

Antes de que su madre lo tome por el brazo, Link observó con interés a la princesa, no podía negar que su belleza lo había impactado en sobremanera. Jamás en su vida había visto a una mujer tan majestuosa.

- Buenos días Zelda…es un placer conocerte.

Link tomó la mano de la princesa y se la besó. Por la educación recibida desde su infancia estaba acostumbrado a saludar a las mujeres de esa manera, pero esta vez era diferente…mientras rozaba sus labios en la mano de la joven, un pensamiento invadió su mente provocando que se sonrojara.

- _Que hermosa es_… - pensó en sus adentros.

La princesa por su parte también se había impactado al ver al apuesto joven que tenía frente, tampoco pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco al sentir sus labios rozar su mano, sin embargo eso no conmocionó sus sentimientos ni provocó un cambio en su decisión de no querer casarse nunca.

- Buenos días Link…también es un placer conocerte.

Los cuatro gobernantes miraban complacidos la imagen de sus hijos juntos, incluso las dos mujeres soltaron pequeñas lágrimas ante el hecho.

- Hacen hermosa pareja. – dijo la reina conmovida.

El rey Daphnes miró al duque Demetrio de forma curiosa y le hizo una señal que parece haber entendido. Luego de eso los dos hombres se acercaron a sus hijos.

- Ahora que ya se conocen, ha llegado el momento de que se enteren de la razón de su compromiso. - indicó el duque.

- Así es, hija por favor escolta a tu prometido a mi despacho. Hablaremos ahí.

Link le ofreció cortésmente su brazo a la princesa y ella dudosa lo tomó, luego de eso se dirigieron camino al despacho del rey.

- Demetrio… ¿Estás seguro que es mejor decirles la verdad a medias?

- Si Daphnes, prefiero que por el momento sepan que las Diosas solo designaron que sus almas deben estar juntas por el amor…no quiero que sepan que también los une una misión tan peligrosa, acabar con el mal que pronto llegará a este mundo.

- La verdad pienso como tú, no quiero que mi hija sufra pensando en el duro destino que le aguarda.

El rey agachó la cabeza apenado y en ese momento el duque puso una mano en su hombro.

- Tranquilo amigo, aún no sabemos el día exacto en que el mal llegará, mientras eso pase hagamos lo que sea para que nuestros hijos sean felices.

- Tienes razón, es mejor no pensar en eso…vamos de una vez a hablar con ellos.

* * *

><p>Link y Zelda estaban solos en el despacho del rey. Por más que el joven quisiera evitarlo no podía dejar de observar a la princesa, está por su parte solo mantenía la mirada agachada y con semblante serio.<p>

El príncipe estaba a punto de romper el hielo y entablar una conversación con ella, pero fue interrumpido por la llegada de los cuatro soberanos.

- Ya estamos aquí. – indicó el rey.

La princesa subió la cabeza y se dirigió a hablar con su padre.

- Papá… ¿Qué es lo que quieren contarnos?

El rey hizo una señal para que todos se sienten y empezó a relatar su historia.

- Ustedes se preguntaran porque los comprometimos desde pequeños…hay una razón muy poderosa por la que hemos decidido su unión. Link, Zelda, ¿podrían sacarse sus guantes derechos? por favor.

Link se quedó impresionado ante la petición del rey, después de eso miró a sus padres para ver si en la mirada de ellos había aprobación de que haga algo que le habían prohibido por años y una vez que vio que ellos asintieron, se sacó el guante.

Zelda por su parte había hecho lo mismo y no pudo evitar impresionarse al ver que su prometido tenía el mismo signo que ella.

- ¿Tienes la marca de la Trifuerza? – preguntó sorprendida.

- ¿La Trifuerza? – preguntó el joven extrañado.

El duque Demetrio se puso de pie al ver el confundido rostro de su hijo.

- Link, hay algunas cosas que tú no sabes. En Ordon adoramos a las antiguas Diosas, pero jamás te mencioné que ellas crearon un divino poder capaz de cumplir cualquier deseo, ese poder es la Trifuerza…te preguntaras porque en Ordon nadie conoce sobre esta reliquia, pues eso es porque nosotros somos descendientes de Hylianos que llegaron a Ordon hace miles de años, por esa razón pocos somos los habitantes que tenemos las orejas diferentes a los demás. Solo en Hyrule rendimos respeto a esta reliquia y por esa razón no envié ningún mandato de que en Ordon hagan lo mismo, solo indiqué que se adoraran a las Diosas únicamente.

Link se quedó de piedra al escuchar la confesión de su padre, aun se sentía un poco confundido con la confesión.

- Es decir que… ¿somos de sangre Hyliana?

- Así es hijo. – indicó la duquesa.

Zelda escuchó atentamente la confesión del duque y luego de eso se dirigió a su padre.

- Papá, me gustaría saber que tiene que ver la Trifuerza con nuestro compromiso. – preguntó de manera seria.

El rey sonrió cálidamente a su hija y le contó toda la verdad.

- Un día la Trifuerza fue dividida en tres fragmentos, el fragmento de la sabiduría fue enviado a una joven princesa y el fragmento del valor fue enviado a un valeroso joven…Las Diosas designaron que desde el inicio de los tiempos hasta la eternidad, el alma de esos jóvenes estarían juntas para amarse y prueba de ello son las señales de esos fragmentos…ustedes dos son los descendientes de esos jóvenes, su destino es estar juntos, por esa razón los comprometimos. Sé que ahora están confundidos, pero créanme que eso es lo que las Diosas han destinado en sus vidas.

Link y Zelda escucharon impactados al rey, jamás se imaginaron que ellos eran las encarnaciones de esos jóvenes que se amaron desde siempre, sin embargo había cosas que no les cuadraban.

- Rey Dhapnes, me gustaría hacerle una pregunta. En primer lugar si la Trifuerza se dividió en tres fragmentos y dos de ellos pasaron a Zelda y a mí... ¿A manos de quien fue a parar el tercer fragmento?

El rey se puso nervioso con la pregunta de Link, pero se tranquilizó al ver que su amigo intervino.

- Eso no lo sabemos…pero lo que más importa es que ustedes tienen sus almas enlazadas desde hace miles de años y la prueba de ellos son sus fragmentos.

La princesa se sentían muy confundida, también tenía muchas preguntas que hacer.

- Papá… ¿es posible que las Diosas nos hayan destinado? ¿Hay alguna prueba que indique eso? Y aparte de eso ¿el amor es la única razón por la que debemos estar juntos?

- Como indicó Demetrio, los fragmentos de sus manos son la mayor prueba que sus almas están unidas. – respondió nervioso.

Link y Zelda se miraron extrañados, a pesar de que ya sabían la razón de su unión, una sensación inexplicable los tenía inquietos.

Luego que el rey y el duque terminaron de hablar, la reina Celine se puso de pie y se dirigió a la joven pareja.

- Otra prueba de que sus almas están enlazadas, es que si entrelazan sus manos sus fragmentos empezaran a brillar…junten sus manos y lo comprobarán.

Link miró a Zelda sonrojado al saber que iba a entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella, por otra parte ella también se ruborizó pero sin cambiar su serio semblante.

Luego de dudarlo un poco, los dos jóvenes alzaron sus manos, entrelazaron sus dedos y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que ninguno de los dos fragmentos se iluminó…


	3. Amor sellado

**Capítulo 3: Amor sellado**

Los cuatro gobernantes estaban impactados al ver que los fragmentos de sus hijos no brillaron al hacer contacto, se sentían totalmente confundidos con esa situación.

- ¡No es posible! Deberían estar brillando en este momento. – indicó la reina preocupada.

Los jóvenes se quedaron extrañados al ver la sorpresa de sus padres pues no comprendían lo grave de la situación.

Link aún tenía sus dedos entrelazados en los de la princesa, por alguna extraña razón no quería dejar de tocarlos, sentía una calidez agradable al tener contacto con ella.

La joven delicadamente empezó a soltar la mano de su prometido, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que él la sostenía firmemente. Eso la hizo sentir incomoda, así que rápidamente soltó su mano sobresaltando enormemente al príncipe.

- Lo siento… ¿Te estaba sosteniendo muy fuerte? – preguntó apenado.

- No es eso, solo que ya quería soltarme. – respondió tranquila pero seria.

- Entiendo...

Link se sintió muy avergonzado al no haberse dado cuenta que sostenía la mano de su prometida con firmeza y al mismo sintió incomodidad por la forma en que ella la retiró.

Luego de haber soltado sus manos, siguieron escuchando la conversación de sus padres.

- No te alarmes Celine, debe de haber alguna explicación, recuerda que recién se están conociendo talvez por eso no han brillado. – le indicó el duque.

- Si…ha de ser eso. – dijo la duquesa Aitana preocupada.

Después de unos minutos de silencio el rey pensó que lo mejor es que los jóvenes se retiren, así que encontró la excusa perfecta para eso.

- Zelda… ¿Por qué no vas a visitar a tus amigos? Sería muy bueno que les presentes a tu prometido.

- Papá es que…

El rey le hizo una señal seria a su hija indicándole que obedezca su orden.

- Está bien, lo llevaré a conocer a mis amigos. - dijo disimulando su incomodidad.

La duquesa se acercó a su hijo y lo tomó por el brazo cariñosamente.

- Me parece una excelente idea Zelda, a Link le hará muy bien hacer nuevos amigos. Hijo, debes cuidar a tu prometida en todo momento ¿sí?

- Si mamá, no te preocupes…. – respondió incómodo.

Link caminó hacia la salida del despacho, abrió la puerta y le indicó a la princesa que salga ella primero. La joven observó a su prometido unos segundos y luego de eso pasó la puerta y tras ella salió el príncipe.

Una vez que los jóvenes se retiraron del despacho, los gobernantes se pusieron a conversar exaltados.

- ¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar? ¿Por qué no brillaron los fragmentos al hacer contacto? – se quejó la duquesa alarmada.

- Tranquila querida, ya te dije que no hay que tomarlo tan en serio, recién se están conociendo y pienso que es algo normal. – respondió el duque.

- Físicamente si se están conociendo, pero sus almas se conocen desde siempre y lo sabes. – indicó impaciente.

Viendo que entre los duques iba a empezar una discusión, el rey decidió intervenir para tranquilizarlos.

- ¡Cálmense amigos! la verdad esto es muy extraño, pero no debemos perder la cordura. Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es buscar al sabio.

- ¿A Rauru? – preguntó el duque.

- Así es, él es el único que nos dará una explicación. Esta noche iremos a verlo.

* * *

><p>La joven pareja se encontraba caminando por las afueras del palacio, en todo el recorrido no se dirigieron la palabra. Link tenía muchos deseos de hablarle a su prometida, pero presentía que la ella quería estar callada así que mejor guardó silencio.<p>

Luego de caminar por varios minutos llegaron a un gran condominio cuya elegancia era parecida al palacio, estaban ubicadas varias mansiones decoradas por enormes y majestuosos jardines indicando que en ese lugar vivían personas de la nobleza.

- ¿Qué es este lugar? - preguntó el joven.

- Es el condominio real, aquí viven los marqueses del reino junto con sus familias.

- Ya veo, en Ordon hay algo parecido, pero en vez de marqueses viven la comunidad de los condes.

Luego de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras, la princesa observó que de una de las mansiones salía una joven de piel blanca, pelirroja y ojos celestes; utilizaba un elegante vestido color verde claro y su peinado estaba conformado por una larga cola a un lado cayendo sobre su hombro.

- ¡Gracielle! – llamó la princesa en tono alegre.

Cuando la joven escuchó el llamado de la princesa aceleró el paso para abrazarla cálidamente.

- ¡Zelda! Qué bueno que vienes a visitarme, hace una semana que no te veo, incluso fui a buscarte pero el rey me dijo que te sentías mal. ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado?

La princesa se quedó callada ante la pregunta de su amiga y luego de eso le respondió evadiendo el tema.

- No te preocupes, ya estoy mejor…quiero que conozcas a alguien…

La princesa tomó del brazo a Link y lo puso frente a su amiga para presentarlo.

- Gracielle, te presento a Link, él es el príncipe del reino de Ordon y también…es mi prometido. – señaló cabizbaja.

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron desorbitadamente al escuchar la noticia que su amiga le acabó de anunciar.

- Tú… ¿Prometido?

- Así es…yo soy el prometido de la princesa. Es un gusto conocerte Gracielle. – dijo dando una reverencia.

- Mu…mucho gusto Link. – dijo entrecortada.

Gracielle estaba sorprendida, no tenía ni idea de que su mejor amiga estuviera comprometida. Estaba dispuesta a preguntar sobre el asunto en ese momento pero atrás de ella apareció una persona interrumpiéndola.

- Hola mi amor, ya regresé…

La joven de volteo con una sonrisa y se abrazó a la persona que la saludó.

- Hola cariño, me alegro de verte. – dijo de forma tierna.

Luego de haberse abrazado, Gracielle presentó al joven recién llegado.

- Link, te presentó a Cocu, mi esposo.

Cocu era uno de los marqueses del reino, un joven de buen porte al igual que el príncipe, su cabello era castaño y sus ojos de la misma tonalidad de su esposa. Estaba utilizando una chaqueta color marrón con unas hombreras de acero y un pantalón negro con botas color café.

Cocu estrechó la mano al príncipe para saludarlo cortésmente.

- Hola Link, me alegra conocerte.

- Hola Cocu, igualmente. – respondió estrechando su mano.

- Cocu y Gracielle son uno de los marqueses de este reino y somos amigos desde que éramos niños. Los dos están casados desde hace 2 años. – indicó la princesa a su prometido.

Después de haberse presentado los cuatro jóvenes empezaron a conversar.

- Me alegra mucho verte Zelda, no tienes idea como Gracielle me ha enloquecido quejándose porque no ha podido ver a su mejor amiga. – dijo riéndose.

- A mi también me alegra verte Cocu, he estado un poco indispuesta por eso no he venido. – dijo agachando la cabeza.

- Querido, Link es el príncipe de Ordon…y es el prometido de Zelda. – mencionó Gracielle.

El joven se quedó de piedra al escuchar la noticia que le dio su esposa, fue una gran sorpresa.

- ¿Prometidos?...en serio no lo sabía…felicidades a los dos. – dijo sorprendido.

La pareja solo se limitó a sonrojarse y a sonreír a la felicitación del marqués.

Cocu notó que su felicitación no fue del todo bien aceptada, así que para acabar con el incómodo momento decidió dirigirse al príncipe.

- Link… ¿Sabes usar el arco y la flecha?

- Claro que sí, desde niño lo he practicado.

- Me alegra oír eso, ¿qué te parece si me acompañas al campo de entrenamiento y practicamos un poco? así también dejamos que las amigas conversen.

- Me parece bien, gracias por la invitación. – respondió sonriendo.

Los dos jóvenes se dirigieron a entrenar y dejaron a sus parejas solas en el lugar. En ese momento Gracielle agarró a la princesa fuertemente del brazo y le habló de forma ansiosa.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?...pensé que éramos amigas. – reclamó resentida.

- Perdóname, pero yo me enteré hace poco de esto.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- Yo no sabía que estaba comprometida, me enteré hace una semana, por esa razón no pude verte pues estaba tan deprimida que quería solamente estar encerrada.

- ¿Deprimida?... ¿Acaso no estas enamorada?

La princesa se quedó en silencio ante la pregunta de su amiga, dio un fuerte suspiro y le respondió.

- No Gracielle…no estoy enamorada.

- Es decir que…

- Me casaré con Link obligada. – respondió tristemente.

Gracielle estaba impactada, le dolía ver que su amiga estaba sufriendo de esa manera.

- Zelda, no deberías casarte sin amor.

- Lo sé, pero nuestros padres nos comprometieron desde pequeños, pues según ellos las Diosas así lo han designado.

- Las Diosas desean que uno sea feliz… y tú no lo estás.

- Es cierto, pero ya no puedo hacer nada, tengo que casarme con él. Lo veo como un simple deber de honor a las Diosas pues sabes perfectamente que yo no pienso enamorarme, así que casarme carente de ese sentimiento no me afecta en lo más mínimo.

- No deberías pensar así, el amor es algo valioso. Solo míranos a Cocu y a mí, nuestra relación no es perfecta pero nos amamos profundamente y él jamás me ha herido, es un buen chico.

- Ustedes son una excepción…porque con Salma no pasó lo mismo.

Gracielle agachó la mirada al escuchar las tristes palabras de la princesa.

- Zelda, yo también lamento lo que le pasó a Salma, extraño tanto como nos reunimos a conversar las tres juntas…pero no por eso debes pensar que el amor es algo malo.

- No Gracielle, para mí el amor no existe…Salma murió en mis brazos, si hubieras estado en mi lugar, pensarías diferente. – dijo mientras lloraba.

La joven prefirió no seguir presionando a su amiga, solo se limitó a abrazarla y a consolarla.

* * *

><p>Link y Cocu se encontraban entrenando con el arco y le flecha, el marqués se quedó sorprendido al ver la habilidad del príncipe utilizando el arma.<p>

- ¡Eres muy bueno Link! me sorprende que no has fallado ni una sola vez.

- Gracias, tú también eres muy bueno en esto…

Mientras el príncipe seguía lanzando flechas, Cocu inició una conversación con él.

- Debes estar feliz de casarte con Zelda, ella no solo es una hermosa chica también tiene un buen corazón. Todo el reino la quiere mucho.

Link dejó su interesante actividad para responderle a su amigo de forma seria.

- La verdad, es que no se casi nada de ella…recién la conozco.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó sorprendido.

- Si…nosotros estamos comprometidos desde pequeños, fue una decisión de nuestros padres y hoy hace unas horas nos vimos por primera vez.

- ¿Quiere decir que no están enamorados?

Link se quedó callado unos segundos ante la pregunta del marqués.

- No, es difícil amar a una persona que recién conoces, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que…Zelda me provoca curiosidad.

- ¿Curiosidad?... ¿A qué te refieres?

- No sé cómo explicarlo pero siento que dentro de ella se esconde un gran misterio…eso me da curiosidad, no sé porque.

- No te entiendo muy bien, pero ahora que será tu esposa será mejor que la conozcas mejor.

- Si lo sé, y eso es lo que voy a tratar de hacer pues si vamos a ser marido y mujer, debemos saber cosas del uno y del otro.

Luego de que los jóvenes terminaran su conversación, siguieron entrenando animadamente…

…

Al llegar la noche Link escoltó a Zelda a sus aposentos y una vez que llegaron a la salita fuera de su habitación empezaron a hablar.

- Buenas noches Zelda, gracias por haberme presentado a tus amigos, son una pareja muy agradable. – indicó de forma cálida.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, me alegro que se hayan llevado bien…buenas noches. - se despidió sonriendo cortésmente.

- ¡Espera Zelda!... quiero decirte algo.

La princesa prestó atención a su prometido para escuchar lo que le iba a decir.

- Quisiera conocerte mejor… - afirmó sonrojado.

- ¿Conocerme?...no te entiendo.

- Quiero que nos conozcamos el uno al otro. Vamos a casarnos, es algo normal y sano que una pareja se conozca.

La princesa se ruborizó ligeramente ante las palabras de tu prometido pero antes de que él note el tono de sus mejillas, le respondió de forma distante.

- Link, no tienes por qué forzarte conmigo, sé que seremos esposos pero eso no quiere decir que tengamos que conocernos más de lo debido. Eso sería normal si es que estuviéramos enamorados.

- Lo sé, pero también es importante conocernos más a fondo, una vez que nos casemos compartiremos nuestra vida, por eso pienso que es mejor...

- Nos casaremos porque es nuestro deber, no porque nuestros sentimientos nos lo ordenen…además es mejor que sepas que el amor es algo inexistente para mí.

El príncipe se quedó helado al escuchar las frías palabras de su prometida, estaba incrédulo.

- ¿No crees en el amor? – preguntó impactado.

- No…yo no creo en el amor. – respondió con firmeza.

- Pero ¿Por qué?… ¿acaso alguien te lastimó? – preguntó serio.

Link pensó que talvez hubo alguien en la vida de la princesa antes de que él llegara, eso provocó que en su interior nazca una inexplicable molestia.

- No Link, yo jamás me he enamorado, solo que he visto algunas situaciones donde las personas hacen daño en nombre del amor, por eso yo no creo en eso.

- ¡Estas equivocada! pienso que el amor es lo más bonito y dulce que puede sentir una persona hacia otra.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?... ¿Acaso tú te has enamorado?

- No…la verdad jamás me he enamorado, pero no por eso cambia mi concepto del amor.

- El único amor genuino que yo he sentido es el que mis padres me transmiten.

- Es cierto, el amor de los padres a los hijos va más allá de todo, pero el amor entre un hombre y una mujer es el que se da por el enlace de las almas.

- No deberías creer en eso, porque si fuera así tu historia y la mía sería diferente y la prueba más grande de ello es que nuestros fragmentos no se reconocieron…talvez las Diosas se equivocaron al pensar que nuestras almas estaban enlazadas.

Link se quedó callado ante las duras palabras de la princesa, no entendía porque, pero se sentía dolido al escucharlas, así que antes de retirarse del lugar le dedicó unas palabras de manera muy firme.

- Lamento si te incomode al decir que quería conocerte mejor, te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer…que descanses.

El joven se retiró del lugar mientras que Zelda entró a su cuarto y al cerrar la puerta se arrimó a ella dejando que las lágrimas caigan en su rostro.

* * *

><p>Los cuatro gobernantes estaban cubiertos por capuchas caminando en la oscura ciudadela de forma pausada, parecía que estaban buscando un específico lugar…<p>

- ¿Crees que Rauru nos pueda ayudar? – preguntó la reina Celine.

- ¡Claro que sí! por algo es considerado el hombre más sabio del reino. – afirmó el rey.

Una vez que los soberanos llegaron a una gran y antigua casa, se dispusieron a tocar la puerta haciendo que los reciba un hombre mayor con cabellera y barba blanca.

- ¡Pero que es lo que veo! los reyes del reino junto a los duques de Ordon. – dijo de forma alegre.

- Hola Rauru, ha pasado mucho tiempo. – dijo el duque alegre.

- Pues por ninguno de ustedes han pasado los años, están igual y mejor que antes y mejor ni hablar de los reyes, muy bien conservados.

Después de un momento de saludos y halagos, el sabio hizo pasar a los soberanos a su casa y entraron a su despacho. Una sirvienta les trajo a cada uno una taza de té y en ese momento se dispusieron a conversar.

- Si los veo a los cuatro juntos, es porque está pasando lo que me imagino.

- Así es, como lo sabes desde hace años nuestros hijos están comprometidos, pues poseen el alma de la Diosa Hylia y el Héroe legendario. – afirmó el rey Dahpnes.

- Correcto, desde tiempos inmemoriales las Diosas los han unido. – respondió el sabio.

- Si, pero estamos preocupados…hoy les pedí que entrelacen sus manos para que sus fragmentos se reconozcan…pero no brillaron ni un poco. – dijo la reina en tono triste.

El sabio se quedó pensativo varios minutos ante lo que los soberanos le relataron.

- Lo que ha pasado es que el amor que sus almas se han tenido por siempre no se ha despertado completamente. A diferencia del fragmento del poder, el fragmento del valor y la sabiduría están enlazados por una fuerte energía, esta energía se activa cuando los elegidos se reconocen. Lamentablemente sus hijos no se han reconocido pues estuvieron separados por mucho tiempo, son completos extraños. No sienten amor el uno por el otro, no porque este no exista sino porque está profundamente sellado en su interior…el amor de los elegidos es el motor para que los fragmentos se enlacen, si no existe eso los fragmentos no brillaran jamás…

Los gobernantes se quedaron de piedra al escuchar al sabio, se sentían inseguros ante lo que escuchaban.

- Rauru, ¿qué debemos hacer para que nuestros hijos se reconozcan?, sabes muy bien que ellos deben estar juntos, tanto porque sus almas están unidas y también por su importante misión. – indicó el duque preocupado.

- Pienso que lo mejor que podemos hacer es posponer su boda por tiempo indefinido para que poco a poco se conozcan mejor, talvez de esa manera sus almas se reconozcan y se amen como siempre lo han hecho. – afirmó el rey.

- ¡De ninguna manera!…eso complicaría las cosas y los separaría más pues en este momento están distantes y retrasar las cosas no los ayudaría a conocerse mejor. Ellos ya deben empezar a convivir y lo mejor para eso es que se casen lo más pronto posible.

Las parejas escucharon atentamente las palabras del sabio. Todo tenía lógica, la única manera de que sus almas se enlacen completamente, era uniéndose en matrimonio inmediatamente...


	4. Sentimientos estremecedores

**Capítulo 4: Sentimientos estremecedores**

Los gobernantes regresaron al palacio una vez que terminaron de hablar con Rauru. Las mujeres se dirigieron a descansar a sus habitaciones dejando a sus esposos solos en la estancia.

- Demetrio ¿Cómo tomará tu hijo la noticia de casarse antes de lo pensado? – preguntó preocupado.

- No lo sé amigo…pero él es un caballero y sea como sea cumplirá con su promesa. La que me preocupa es tu princesa, puedo notar que no está contenta con la idea de casarse.

- Te pido disculpas, no quiero que te sientas ofendido por la reacción de mi hija.

- No te disculpes, tu hija es una jovencita muy dulce y educada, es normal que se sienta así, recién conoce a Link.

- Espero que con el tiempo se hagan buenos amigos y que esa amistad se convierta en amor, también espero que mi hija se adapte de la mejor manera a la vida en Ordon.

Al escuchar eso el semblante del duque se tornó serio, luego de eso se animó a hacerle al rey una petición.

- Dahpnes…de eso quería hablarte, quisiera pedirte un gran favor…

- ¡Lo que quieras amigo! sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

- La razón por la que te escribí hace una semana, no solamente fue para que Link conozca a la princesa, también fue porque necesito que se aleje de Ordon, por ese motivo me atrevo a preguntarte si podrías acepar que sea él quien se traslade a vivir aquí en vez de que tu hija vaya a Ordon. Sé que la tradición siempre ha sido que la mujer vaya donde vive su marido, pero te pido que por esta vez hagas una excepción.

El rey se sintió extrañado por la petición de su amigo, era algo inusual y fuera de las tradiciones.

- Por supuesto Demetrio, encantado acepto que tu hijo viva en mi reino, es más, créeme que me estás haciendo el hombre más feliz del mundo, pues Celine y yo ya estábamos desconsolados al saber que nos separaríamos de nuestra amada hija.

- Te lo agradezco amigo, me quitas un gran peso de encima. – indicó aliviado.

El rey sentía curiosidad por saber la razón por la que el duque deseaba que su hijo no regrese a Ordon.

- Demetrio… ¿por qué deseas alejar a Link de tu reino?

- Hay cosas que no sabes Dahpnes. En primer lugar deseo que Link se aleje del palacio porque cada día que pasa la curiosidad por abrir el armario del sótano aumenta. Temo que si me llegó a descuidar lo haga.

- ¿Te refieres al armario donde guardas las…? – preguntó asustado.

- Si amigo, ese mismo… y en segundo lugar deseo que Link se aleje de mi reino porque…ahí él es un héroe misterioso que lucha contra la delincuencia.

- ¿Un héroe misterioso?

- Así es, sabes que Link desde pequeño se escapaba de mi castillo, pues sentía una enorme responsabilidad por defender a los más débiles, por esa razón él se creó la identidad del "héroe enmascarado" para salir a la ciudadela de Ordon a proteger a los vulnerables de la delincuencia. Todos en mi pueblo aman y respetan al héroe sin imaginarse que se trata del mismo príncipe del reino. Sé que no puedo luchar contra su espíritu heroico, pero temo que sea descubierto y le hagan daño, por esa razón deseo que se aleje de Ordon y viva aquí una vida tranquila hasta que llegue el momento de que se enfrente a su destino. – relató apenado.

El rey escuchó las palabras de su amigo, entendía perfectamente lo que sentía.

- ¿No te duele separarte de Link?

- ¡Claro que sí! sobre todo a mi esposa, la relación entre ellos es maravillosa, pero preferimos mil veces que viva una vida despreocupada en este reino, que sea como sea también es su hogar, pues su alma siempre ha pertenecido aquí.

- Está bien, de una vez te digo que Link será tratado como un hijo más para mí y Celine.

- De eso no tengo ninguna duda, no hay mejores personas que ustedes para estar cerca de mi hijo.

- Gracias por considerarnos tanto Demetrio.

- No agradezcas…otra cosa amigo, por favor no cuentes a nadie sobre lo que te dije del "héroe enmascarado", mi esposa y yo somos los únicos que conocemos ese secreto.

- Pierde cuidado, de mi boca no saldrá ninguna palabra.

El rey abrazó a su amigo enérgicamente y luego de eso se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente ambas familias estaban desayunando en el comedor. Mientras comían, Link observaba a Zelda con curiosidad. La princesa estaba usando un vestido parecido al del día anterior, solo que este tenía unas hombreras doradas; su cabello lo traía suelto pero con una trenza al final de este y dos mechones con listones entrecruzados; su frente estaba adornada por una tiara de oro con un zafiro en medio. Link estaba sonrojado mirándola, se veía fascinante para él.<p>

- _¿por qué me sentí tan afectado con su respuesta de ayer? no debería importarme…pero sin embargo me afecta, no sé porque quiere ser distante conmigo… _- pensó en sus adentros.

Por su parte Zelda prefería comer sin cruzar la mirada con su prometido, el solo hecho de hacerlo la hacía sentir incomoda y más aún porque la ropa que este usaba lo hacía ver más atractivo que ayer, pasó de usar una larga chaqueta azul a una color roja.

- _Talvez ayer fui un poco dura…pero no puedo evitarlo, estar cerca de él me hace sentir inquieta. _– pensó para sí misma.

La joven siguió sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que se escuchó la voz del padre de Link en el lugar.

- Chicos…hay una noticia que queremos anunciarles.

Los jóvenes miraron con atención al duque de Ordon ante su llamado.

- Los cuatro hemos decidido que su matrimonio se llevará a cabo en un mes, este fin de semana haremos el anuncio a todo el reino.

Link y Zelda se quedaron de piedra al escuchar al duque, más que una noticia parecía una sentencia para ellos.

El rey pudo notar el rostro desencajado de su hija, no quería que su amigo se dé cuenta y lo tome como un rechazo a su hijo.

- Hija, sé que esta noticia te ha impactado, pero es necesario que se casen cuanto antes, necesitan conocerse mejor y la única manera es conviviendo entre ustedes.

La princesa tenía la mirada hundida en la tristeza mientras miraba a sus padres.

- Es que me duele saber que en un mes me separaré de ustedes.

- No tendrás que separarte de tus padres Zelda, porque será Link que el vivirá en este reino a tu lado.

Link sintió que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho al escuchar la respuesta de su padre.

- ¿Qué has dicho? No puedes hacer eso, la tradición es que la esposa se traslade a donde vive el marido, Zelda debe venir conmigo a Ordon. Pensé que solamente permaneceríamos aquí hasta el matrimonio y luego de eso nos marcharíamos de aquí.

- Lo se hijo, sé que la idea inicial era que permanezcas aquí hasta que te casaras, pero tu madre y yo pensamos mejor las cosas y creo que es mejor que vivas aquí, será más seguro para ti.

Link sabía la perfectamente la razón por la que su padre quería alejarlo de su reino, también miró a su madre con ojos de reproche, no podía creer que ella estaba de acuerdo.

- Mamá… ¿Tú sabías esto desde el principio verdad? – preguntó entristecido.

La duquesa Aitana sintió como sus ojos se nublaban al ver el resentimiento de su hijo.

- Si hijo, pero entiende que esto es por tu bien, aquí estarás mejor además yo te prometí que no tenías de que preocuparte, nuestro reino estará seguro.

Link sintió que una enorme tristeza lo invadió, se sentía traicionado por sus padres al haberle ocultado que se quedaría a vivir en Hyrule.

- Majestad…lamento mucho haberlos involucrado en esta discusión de familia, pero esto me tomo por sorpresa. – indicó el joven apenado.

- No te preocupes hijo, estamos aquí para apoyarnos.

- Le agradezco su comprensión y también me disculpo por retirarme en este momento, no me siento bien. Con permiso.

Link hizo una reverencia a todos en la mesa y se retiró del comedor. La duquesa se levantó para seguirlo, pero su esposo la detuvo.

- Déjalo cariño, necesita estar solo.

- ¡No quiero que nuestro hijo nos odie Demetrio!

- Él no nos odia, solamente se siente ofendido por no haberle consultado nuestra decisión, espera a que se calme para que más tarde hables con él.

La reina Celine abrazó a su amiga para consolarla, pues esta empezó a llorar en silencio.

Zelda se sentía feliz al saber que no abandonaría a sus padres, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió inexplicablemente dolida al ver a su prometido triste.

* * *

><p>Link se encontraba en el jardín del palacio sentado en una banca, se sentía sumamente triste al saber que no regresaría a su amado reino, temía que en su permanente ausencia los delincuentes lastimen a los más necesitados, pero lo que más le dolía era que sus padres hayan decidido por él tantas cosas sin consultarle.<p>

- No solo me obligan a casarme sin amor…ahora también me obligan a quedarme aquí y no regresar a Ordon. – susurró enojado.

Link estaba tan inmerso en su frustración hasta que escuchó una voz llamarlo.

- Hola…

- Hola Zelda…

- Lamento todo esto Link, no te voy a negar que me siento feliz de no alejarme de mis padres, pero me hace sentir mal que tu no regresarás a Ordon.

- No te preocupes…de todas formas tengo que aceptar, es parte de mi compromiso contigo.

Zelda se sorprendió al ver que a pesar que Link se sentía triste, estaba dispuesto a cumplir con su compromiso ante todo.

La princesa se sentía apenada al ver a su prometido desganado, quería encontrar una forma de que se sienta mejor, así que se decidió cambiar de tema.

- Link, ya que tú también gobernaras en este reino, deberías conocerlo. Sería una buena idea que empieces a recorrerlo.

Link escuchó atentamente la sugerencia de su prometida, le pareció buena idea aunque para eso tenía una condición.

- Creo que es buena idea…pero solo lo recorreré si tú vienes conmigo.

Zelda se sonrojó terriblemente al escuchar la condición de su prometido, ella le había sugerido que debería conocer el reino para cambiar de tema, pero no se imaginó que él le pediría recorrerlo con ella.

- Yo…

- Vamos Zelda, solo será un momento además yo no conozco el reino, necesito que me guíes.

La joven empezó a ponerse nerviosa, no sabía que decir, pero en el fondo deseaba acompañarlo.

- Está bien Link, vamos a recorrer la ciudadela. – indicó animada.

Los jóvenes se sonrojaron al saber que saldrían solos a recorrer la ciudadela, inmediatamente Link cedió su brazo a su prometida y juntos salieron del palacio.

* * *

><p>La pareja se encontraba caminando por la ciudadela, Link estaba sorprendido de ver tantas personas caminando de un lado a otro. Muchos transeúntes se detenían a cada momento a reverenciar a la princesa y a él mismo, pudo notar que ella era muy apreciada por todos.<p>

- ¡Hay bastantes personas trabajando!

- Si, en este reino las personas son muy trabajadoras.

- Me recuerdan a los habitantes de la ciudadela de Ordon. – dijo nostálgico.

Mientras caminaban observando los negocios de los habitantes, el príncipe se sobresaltó con un desgarrador sonido. Pudo ver que un hombre arrastraba a un gran caballo color marrón con crin blanca por el suelo, el pobre animal daba alaridos de dolor.

Link se sintió encolerizado al ver esa escena, así que se separó de su prometida y se dirigió a encarar al hombre.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que hace? ¡Suelte a ese caballo! lo está lastimando. – reclamó enojado.

- ¡No sé quién seas! pero no te metas en mis asuntos, me costó bastante cazar a esta yegua y pienso venderla a un buen precio.

Zelda también se sintió indignada al ver como ese rufián maltrataba a la yegua, así que sin pensarlo se acercó a encararlo.

- ¡Suelte a esa yegua! ¿Acaso no sabe que en este reino el maltrato animal es penado? – reclamó la princesa enojada.

Zelda se acercó a la herida yegua para acariciarla, pero el hombre la tomó del brazo bruscamente y la empujó.

- No te metas en mis asuntos niña. – gritó el hombre violentamente.

Al ver que el hombre empujó a la princesa, Link sintió que la ira se apoderó de su raciocinio, así que se acercó al hombre y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara.

- ¡Bastardo! ¿Cómo te atreves a tocarla?

Link y el rufián se empezaron a pelear fuertemente a golpes. Zelda se sentía muy asustada así que inmediatamente pidió ayuda a los guardias.

- ¡Guardias! Vengan inmediatamente.

Cocu, que se encontraba en la ciudadela conversando con unos cuantos ministros, escuchó los gritos de la princesa así que inmediatamente abandonó lo que estaba haciendo y se aproximó con los guardias a detener la pelea.

Al llegar, el joven marqués agarró a Link por los hombros separándolo del rufián, mientras que uno de los guardias sostenía al violento hombre.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí Link? – gritó Cocu alarmado.

- Este mal nacido estaba maltratando a esta yegua, y es no es todo empujó a Zelda el muy poco hombre. – respondió ofuscado.

Cocu frunció el ceño y se puso frente al rufián detenido por el guardia.

- ¡No tienes idea en el problema que te has metido! has osado a maltratar físicamente a dos figuras importantes de la realeza, la joven a la que empujaste es la princesa de este reino y el joven con el que te peleaste a golpes es el príncipe del reino de Ordon; y para empeorar las cosas has violado una de las leyes más importantes de este reino al maltratar a este animal. El rey de Hyrule decidirá tu sentencia ¡Llévenselo!

Los guardias obedecieron la orden de Cocu y encadenaron las manos del rufián para llevarlo a la prisión del reino.

Link se dirigió rápidamente a la princesa, temía que el hombre la haya lastimado al empujarla.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo daño ese infeliz? – preguntó preocupado.

- Estoy bien…gracias por haberme defendido. – dijo sonrojada.

Zelda pudo notar que de los labios de Link salía un hilo de sangre, eso la preocupo en sobremanera, así que sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y lo limpió suavemente.

- Estás lastimado, lo lamento. – dijo apenada.

Link no pudo evitar ruborizarse al ver que la princesa le limpiaba su herida, jamás se imaginó que ella haría eso por él.

- No te preocupes, ese fue el único golpe que logró darme. - respondió sonriendo.

Link y Zelda se quedaron mirando a los ojos por unos segundos en silencio hasta que Cocu los sacó de su ensimismamiento.

- Pobre Yegua, está muy herida. – dijo con voz apenada.

El príncipe observó al animal herido con tristeza, se sentía molesto al ver cómo había sido maltratada.

- Cocu, por favor pide a los guardias que trasladen a esta yegua al palacio, le pediré al veterinario que sane sus heridas

- Ya escucharon al príncipe, busquen una carreta para llevar a este animal al palacio inmediatamente.

Los guardias buscaron una carreta y con mucho esfuerzo subieron al animal, esta estaba tan débil que ni opuso resistencia. Una vez que la carreta se alejó la pareja regresó al palacio junto con el marqués.

* * *

><p>Cuando Link y Zelda llegaron al castillo fueron recibidos por los reyes de forma alarmada.<p>

- Hija, ¿te encuentras bien? me acaba de llegar un informe sobre un rufián que maltrató a una yegua, y encima de eso se atrevió a empujarte. – dijo el rey exasperado.

- Si papá, estoy bien. Link me defendió de las manos de ese hombre.

- Gracias Link, es un alivio saber que mi hija está segura a tu lado. – respondió la reina aliviada.

- No agradezcan nada, es mi deber velar por ella.

- No se preocupen chicos, castigaré a este hombre enviándolo a la horca. – refutó el rey.

Los jóvenes se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar la sentencia del rey hacia el rufián.

- ¡No padre! no lo hagas por favor…él se portó mal, pero no quiero que le quites la vida.

- Pero hija…

- Por favor rey, yo tampoco deseo que ejecuten a ese hombre, no resolveríamos nada haciendo eso, al contrario… solo nos convertiríamos en alguien como él.

El rey se quedó sorprendido por la compasión desplegada por los jóvenes, de su hija no le sorprendía pues la conocía desde siempre, pero Link lo impactó en sobremanera.

- Está bien, no ordenaré su ejecución pero si lo dejaré encarcelado un buen tiempo y se le prohibirá que vuelva a entrar a este reino.

- Gracias rey por escuchar nuestra petición. Ahora con el permiso de ustedes me retiro.

* * *

><p>Link entró al palacio y se dirigió a su cuarto. Al abrir la puerta encontró a su madre con la mirada triste sentada en su cama.<p>

- Hijo…

- Hola mamá…

- Por favor hablemos de lo que pasó…todo esto es por tu bien, entiende que…

- No necesito que me expliques nada mamá, mi deber como hijo es obedecer lo que ustedes digan. – respondió con una sonrisa.

La duquesa se quedó callada al escuchar a su hijo, estaba segura que estaba ofendido con ella y su esposo.

- No quiero que te alejes de mí por eso, sabes que te quiero mucho.

- Y yo a ti mamá, perdona mi comportamiento de esta mañana, nunca me alejaré de ti.

El joven se sentó en la cama y abrazó a su madre con cariño, luego de eso su padre entró a la habitación rápidamente.

- Dahpnes me acaba de contar sobre el escándalo que hubo en la ciudadela, me alegro que hayas defendido a Zelda y a ese pobre animal, pero por otro lado me preocupas Link, debiste llamar a los guardias en vez de pelear tú, ¡eres un príncipe y debes comportarte como tal! ¿acaso planear jugar al "héroe enmascarado" aquí en Hyrule también? – reclamó molesto el duque.

Link se soltó cuidadosamente de su madre y después de eso le respondió a su padre.

- Papá, sabes perfectamente que no me quedaré de brazos cruzados cuando veo injusticias. Podrás llevarme hasta el fin del mundo, pero sea donde sea yo no toleraré abusos de esta índole.

El príncipe hizo una reverencia a su padre y se retiró de la habitación...

La duquesa Aitana se levantó de la cama y le dirigió a su esposo una mirada llena de reproche.

- Eres muy duro con el…

- ¿Duro? He sido muy tolerante con Link, es cierto que lo he tratado con extrema firmeza, pero jamás me he atrevido a insultarlo y mucho menos a golpearlo porque por sobre todas las cosas amo y respeto a mi hijo. – respondió ofuscado.

- Sí, pero lo cuestionas por todo, hizo bien en defender a ese animal y a su prometida, ¿qué esperabas? ¿Qué se quede con los brazos cruzados viendo como ese hombre actuaba de tan mala manera?

El duque se quedó callado ante los reclamos de su esposa, se sintió sumamente culpable con sus palabras.

- Es cierto, cuestiono demasiado a nuestro hijo, pero lo hago porque tengo miedo de que esto se salga de control.

- ¡Debes dejar que él forme su propio camino! nosotros viviremos lejos de él así que no podremos controlarlo como antes, si él es feliz defendiendo a los demás deja que lo haga, ya es suficiente su matrimonio obligado, no le arrebatemos eso también…sabes perfectamente que su alma es la que lo obliga actuar así, es inevitable.

La duquesa se retiró de la habitación mientras que el duque se quedó en silencio pensando en lo sucedido.

* * *

><p>En ese momento Link se encontraba en las caballerizas para preguntar sobre el estado de la yegua.<p>

- Buenas noches, por favor indíqueme como está la yegua.

- Ya he curado todas sus heridas, en unas cuantas semanas estará mejor. – respondió el veterinario.

- Me alegro mucho, una vez que esté completamente recuperada la liberaré en la pradera.

El veterinario se retiró dejando a al principe solo con la yegua. El joven no pudo evitar acariciarla mientras esta relinchaba de alegría al tenerlo cerca.

- Eres una linda yegua, muy amigable.

Link sentía que la yegua era diferente a los demás animales que había conocido, por alguna extraña razón se sentía muy cómodo con ella, como si fueran amigos desde siempre.

* * *

><p>Por otra parte, Zelda estaba preocupada por la yegua herida, así fue a la cocina a tomar algunas manzanas para alimentarla y se dirigió a las cabellerizas a ver como se encontraba.<p>

Cuando la princesa llegó ahí se sorprendió a ver a su prometido hablándole cariñosamente al animal. No pudo evitar conmoverse al ver esa escena.

- _No sabía que Link fuera tan dulce.._. – pensó en sus adentros.

Al darse cuenta de lo que pensó, su corazón empezó a palpitar aceleradamente, se sintió tan asustada que rápidamente se fue de las caballerizas dejando caer las manzanas al suelo sin darse cuenta.

* * *

><p>Una vez que la princesa llegó a su cuarto se acercó al espejo, pudo notar que sus mejillas estaban totalmente rojas y su corazón aun latía rápidamente.<p>

- ¿Por qué me siento así? ¿Por qué tengo tanto miedo? – se dijo a sí misma.

La princesa apretó su pecho con fuerza, no entendía porque tenía esos sentimientos, y lo que es peor, porque empezó a sentirlos luego de haber visto a su prometido actuando tan cariñoso.


	5. Anuncio formal

**Capítulo 5: Anuncio formal**

Zelda seguía mirándose al espejo fijamente, no entendía por qué su corazón latía de forma acelerada y sus mejillas estaban ardiendo.

- Creo que la pelea que ocurrió en la ciudadela me ha puesto nerviosa, mejor iré a tocar el violín para calmarme. – se dijo a sí misma de forma tensa.

La princesa tomó su preciado instrumento y empezó a entonar una dulce canción al pie de su balcón.

* * *

><p>Una vez que Link terminó de acariciar a la herida yegua, se despidió de ella para luego encaminarse a su habitación a descansar, pero una dulce melodía lo hizo detenerse estremecido.<p>

_- Que hermosa música… ¿De dónde vendrá?_ – pensó para sí mismo.

Link afinó sus oídos y pudo notar que el sonido venía de cierto balcón del palacio.

- Ese lugar…es la habitación de Zelda.

Sin pensarlo, escaló un gran árbol hasta llegar a la copa. Cuando se sentó en una de las ramas descubrió a la princesa deleitada tocando su instrumento. Link analizó cada uno de los gestos y movimientos que hacía al tocar el violín y eso se sumaba al estremecimiento de su piel al escuchar cada nota. Definitivamente se sentía extasiado observándola.

- _Que apasionada…_ - pensó en sus adentros.

Link se ruborizó enormemente al tener esos pensamientos sobre la princesa, jamás es su vida había visto a una persona apasionarse tanto por alguna actividad, en especial a una mujer como Zelda. El joven cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la armonía del momento, definitivamente le había impactado descubrir a su prometida en tan increíble situación.

* * *

><p>El fin de semana llegó rápidamente, el rey había invocado a todo el reino para anunciar la gran noticia.<p>

Todos se encontraban dentro de la sala principal del castillo, estaban ansiosos por escuchar a su gobernante.

- Amado reino de Hyrule, hace 20 años la familia real de Ordon y la familia real de Hyrule, los reunimos aquí para anunciar el compromiso de nuestros hijos. Tenemos la dicha de anunciarles que el anhelado día ha llegado, pues dentro de un mes, el príncipe de Link y la princesa Zelda unirán sus vidas en sagrado matrimonio con la bendición de las Diosas. – anunció el rey Daphnes.

- Me siento complacido al saber que mi hijo unirá a su vida a tan respetable joven. Desde el fondo de nuestros corazones, mi esposa Aitana y yo estamos seguros que las Diosas bendecirán esta unión… y ahora sin más que decir, les pedimos a nuestros hijos que se presenten ante ustedes formalmente como prometidos.

Los jóvenes se encontraban en una habitación posterior a la sala principal del castillo. La princesa no dejaba de temblar al saber que su compromiso era un hecho, se sentía tan devastada que empezó a llorar en silencio.

Link a su lado pudo notar su tristeza, sintió una punzada en el pecho al ver a su prometida sufriendo, así que siguiendo un impulso le tomó la mano y la miró a los ojos compasivamente.

- Tranquila… sé que esto no es fácil para ninguno de los dos, pero debemos aceptarlo. Lo único que podemos hacer ahora es apoyarnos mutuamente, pienso que de esa forma esto será más llevadero. – le dijo con una sonrisa.

La princesa se sonrojó al ver la delicadeza de su prometido al tratarla, pensó que él simplemente pudo haberle restado importancia a su pena y seguir con las cosas, sin embargo Link se preocupó y le brindó su apoyo.

- Gracias Link…

Zelda se limpió las lágrimas y después tomó el brazo de su prometido para salir a encontrarse con las personas del reino.

Una vez que cruzaron la puerta, los gritos de euforia se escucharon por todas partes, por un lado se escuchaban frases de felicitación a los futuros esposos y gritos de admiración a la pareja y por otra parte se podía notar a varios nobles no muy contentos con la situación, pues muchos de ellos tenían deseos de cortejar a la princesa y reprochaban la decisión del rey de casarla con un príncipe recién llegado.

Los jóvenes estaban totalmente sonrojados al ver que estaban siendo aplaudidos por tantas personas.

- Estamos dichosos que los dos reinos se unifiquen y la prueba de ello es la unión matrimonial de nuestros hijos. – dijo el duque Demetrio.

- Espero que esta unión traiga muchas cosas buenas a este reino y a Ordon. – indicó el rey.

Después de que la ceremonia terminó, el pueblo entero celebró el compromiso de la pareja.

* * *

><p>La ciudadela cantaba y bailaba emocionados celebrando la futura unión. Zelda y Link se encontraban caminando junto con Cocu y Gracielle por el lugar.<p>

- Felicidades chicos, dentro de un mes serán marido y mujer.

- Gracias Cocu. – agradeció Link.

Zelda por su parte agradeció con una sonrisa, en su mirada se notaba cierta tristeza, ese semblante provocó que el príncipe se sienta incómodo, sin embargo decidió restarle importancia.

Los cuatro jóvenes seguían en su animada caminata, hasta que se encontraron con una persona.

La princesa Zelda y Gracielle cambiaron su tranquilo semblante a uno lleno de enojo al ver a la persona frente a ella, se trataban de un joven alto con piel ligeramente bronceada, cabello castaño rojizo y ojos azules cubiertos por unos lentes.

- ¿Tu aquí….? – preguntó la princesa.

- Zelda yo…

- ¡No puedo creer que tengas el descaro de ponerte frente a nosotras Shad! – reclamó la marquesa.

- Por favor Gracielle no quiero pelear, solo dime donde esta Salma. Necesito explicarle muchas cosas.

Todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Gracielle le respondió de forma seca.

- Está muerta…

El recién llegado joven empezó a temblar al escuchar la respuesta de la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- ¡Lo que escuchaste miserable! Salma murió por tu culpa, porque no pudo superar que la hayas abandonado el mismo día de su boda por largarte con otra mujer. – respondió Gracielle furiosa.

Shad se impactó al escuchar las palabras de Gracielle, sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos al saber que la chica a la que había abandonado murió por su culpa, pero no tuvo tiempo de derrumbarse pues sintió que una mano le agitó su hombro.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces? Debemos buscar un lugar para pasar la noche, rápido.

La mujer que le habló de mala manera era de piel blanca, ojos verdes, cabello corto y rubio. Shad se dio la vuelta al sentir su presencia.

- Lo siento Ilia, inmediatamente iremos a buscar un lugar. – respondió agachando la cabeza.

Ilia observó a las personas frente a ella de forma despectiva, especialmente a la princesa.

- ¡Vaya! Pero si es la princesa Zelda… ¿así que ella fue amiga de la insignificante que dejaste plantada, verdad?

Zelda se encolerizó al escuchar al Ilia referirse de forma tan grosera a su difunta amiga, pero más furiosa estaba Gracielle, estuvo a punto de lanzársele encima a golpearla, pero su marido la detuvo.

- ¡Cálmate cariño! Guarda la compostura…

- ¡No te permito que hables así de Salma!…por lo que veo que tú eres la mujer por la que este infeliz abandonó a nuestra amiga.

- Así es, le hice un favor a Shad al impedir que se casara con esa ilusa, la muy tonta creyó que él la iba a tomar en serio. – respondió riéndose.

Gracielle sin poder controlarse más alzo la mano para abofetear a Ilia, pero Zelda la detuvo bruscamente.

- ¡No te rebajes a su nivel Gracielle! no tenemos nada que hablar con esta mujer, ella no le debía fidelidad a nuestra amiga, al que le correspondía eso era a Shad. Ningún hombre te traiciona por culpa de otra mujer, sino por decisión propia, así que es mejor que no perdamos el tiempo en hablar con ella.

- Tienes razón Zelda, no vale la pena pelear con esta "señorita".

Ilia sintió una enorme molestia al ver que la princesa la tomó con poca importancia, también se sorprendió de la manera en como ella manejaba las palabras, pues por más enojada que estaba sabía controlarse.

- A ver princesita, quien te has creído de tomarme a menos, tu gran título no te da derecho a eso. Todo lo que he dicho es verdad, la tal Salma no fue más que una mujer gris y sin gracia. La verdad no me sorprende que haya sido tu amiga, pues se ve que tú eres igual o peor que ella.

Link se molestó al ver como la irrespetuosa joven se dirigió a la princesa, así que intervino inmediatamente defendiéndola.

- ¡Cuida tus palabras! no te permito que te dirijas así a ella, en primer lugar porque es la princesa de este reino y en segundo porque es mi prometida y no toleraré que le faltes el respeto delante mío. – reclamó en tono serio.

Ilia observó detenidamente a al joven frente a él de pies a cabeza, se estremeció al notar lo atractivo que era y no puedo evitar perderse en su intensa mirada. Estaba tan ensimismada observándolo que ni siquiera le importó que Shad estuviera a su lado. Definitivamente no pudo evitar sentirse atraída hacia el príncipe.

- ¿Así que la princesa es tu prometida? – preguntó con voz pícara.

- Así es. – respondió seguro.

- Link es el príncipe del reino de Ordon, él y la princesa se casaran el mes que viene, precisamente hoy anunciaron su compromiso al reino. – respondió el marqués.

- Ah…ya veo…pues felicidades. – respondió decepcionada.

- Creo que es mejor que nos retiremos de aquí, pues hay personas que esperan felicitar a la pareja. – indicó Gracielle en tono irónico.

Los cuatro jóvenes se retiraron dejando a Ilia y a Shad solos, en ese momento Shad agarró a Ilia por los hombros bruscamente.

- ¿Se puede saber a qué juegas? – preguntó furioso.

- ¿Qué te pasa Shad? ¿Por qué me hablas así?

- ¡Crees que soy estúpido! casi se te salen los ojos al ver al prometido de Zelda.

- No digas tonterías cariño…

- Espero que sean tonterías mías, no te olvides que por ti dejé a una mujer plantada en el altar, así que por eso me debes fidelidad eterna.

- ¿Veo que aún te afecta el haber dejado a esa poca cosa?

- No es eso…solo que ella está muerta por mi culpa.

- Lo lamento tanto…así es la vida, sin embargo ella es parte del pasado, ahora estás conmigo y debes dedicarte solo a mí.

Shad se quedó en silencio varios segundos, no quería confesarle a Ilia que a pesar que estaba a su lado, la culpa por haber lastimado a Salma no lo dejaba en paz especialmente ahora que sabía que estaba muerta.

- Vamos a buscar un hostal para pasar la noche. – pidió el joven.

- ¿Un hostal? ¿Estas bromeando? No pienso dormir en un hostal de quinta.

- Eso es lo que puedo pagar por ahora, ya no tengo el dinero de antes Ilia. Lamentablemente no me fue bien en los negocios que tenía en villa Kakariko, por esa razón te pedí que regresemos acá para empezar de nuevo.

- Espero que esta vez las cosas si te resulten, porque del aire no se vive Shad.

Ilia dejó atrás a Shad, se sentía muy enojada al ver que no tenía dinero para dormir en un lugar más cómodo. Empezaba a hartarse de llevar una vida miserable a su lado, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas tener una vida lujosa al precio que sea.

* * *

><p>La fiesta en la ciudadela duró hasta la noche y una vez que esta acabó los cuatro jóvenes regresaron al palacio. Antes de dirigirse a dormir fueron a ver cómo iba la recuperación de la Yegua.<p>

Link y Cocu se encontraban en el establo a revisando a la yegua, mientras que Zelda y Gracielle los esperaron afuera.

La marquesa aprovechó ese momento para hacerle a su amiga una confesión.

- Zelda… hay algo que quiero decirte.

- Dime amiga ¿de qué se trata?

- Pude notar como la tal Ilia no le quitaba los ojos a Link.

Zelda sintió una punzada en el pecho al escuchar a dichas palabras.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- Parece que esta tipa se sintió atraída por tu prometido, después que él le reclamó que te faltara el respeto, no dejaba de mirarlo de arriba a abajo. Ten cuidado con ella, se ve que no tiene buenas intenciones.

Zelda volvió a sentir como su corazón latía sin parar, era una sensación parecida a la que había tenido días atrás, solo que el miedo que sentía era más estremecedor e incómodo. Sin embargo decidió restarle importancia, pues no había motivos que hagan que ella se sienta mal, pues nada la unía a Link más que el compromiso obligado por sus padres.

Después de la confesión de su amiga, el príncipe y ella se despidieron del joven matrimonio y caminaron juntos al palacio.

* * *

><p>Link escoltó a la joven a sus aposentos y antes de despedirse le hizo una pregunta.<p>

- Zelda… ¿Quién era Salma?

La princesa se quedó en silencio varios segundos antes de responderle.

- Salma era la mejor amiga de Gracielle y mía, ella estaba comprometida con Shad, el chico que conocimos hoy, pero lamentablemente él la dejó plantada el mismo día de su boda por huir con esa chica. Salma quedó tan devastada y deprimida con la traición que se consumió hasta morir.

Link pudo notar la forma triste en la que su prometida narraba la trágica historia de Salma, eso lo preocupó en sobremanera.

- Lamento tanto lo que le paso a tu amiga. – dijo en tono pausado.

- Yo también, ella murió en mis brazos, es una imagen que no puedo sacar de mí mente... ¡Que caro le costó haber amado a ese hombre!

- Zelda… ¿Por esa razón es que no crees en el amor?

- Si…

- Ya veo…puedo entenderlo después de lo que tu amiga sufrió…bueno, me retiro para que descanses. Hasta mañana.

- Espera Link…

El joven se dio la vuelta al escuchar a su prometida llamarlo.

- ¿Qué te pareció esa mujer…la tal Ilia? – preguntó con voz nerviosa.

- ¿Qué me pareció? No te entiendo.

- Es decir… ¿Qué pensaste de ella apenas la viste?

- Que era una altanera por cómo te faltó el respeto, siento que no es una persona sincera.

- Está bien…que descanses Link, hasta mañana.

* * *

><p>Una vez que los jóvenes se encontraban acostados en sus camas no dejaron de pensar en el día transcurrido, habían anunciado su compromiso oficialmente y se casarían en un mes. Les parecía imposible como su vida haya cambiado en tan poco tiempo.<p>

Después de meditar por varias horas se entregaron al sueño, sin imaginarse que el mes transcurriría más rápido de lo que se imaginaran…


	6. Eterna unión

**Capítulo 6: Eterna unión**

El mes transcurrió de manera acelerada, ya solo faltaba un día para el tan esperado matrimonio.

Esa tarde la princesa se encontraba en la casa de alta costura del reino para probarse su vestido de novia, junto a ella estaban su madre y su mejor amiga Gracielle. Zelda se sentía desdichada al saber que faltaba menos de un día para unirse en matrimonio a un hombre al que no amaba ni amaría jamás.

Las tres mujeres estaban sentadas en la sala de espera hasta que la modista le pidió a la princesa que pase al probador.

- Buenos días princesa, venga conmigo por favor.

- Buenos días, enseguida voy.

Zelda se levantó siguiendo a la modista y se encerró en el probador…después de algunos minutos, las cortinas del probador se abrieron mostrando a la princesa.

El vestido de Zelda era color blanco, la parte de arriba estaba ceñida a su figura, era un strapless que mostraba sus hombros descubiertos y estaba forrado del más fino encaje, tenía un seductor pero discreto escote en corte de corazón y el borde del mismo adornado con finos diamantes; la parte de abajo tenía forma de "A", los bordes de la falda estaban decorados con los mismos diamantes de la parte de arriba y el velo que adornada su cabeza estaba hecho del mismo encaje de la parte de arriba del vestido, este era sostenido por una pequeña corona de oro blanco y zafiros, la corona que la identificaba como princesa de Hyrule.

La reina Celine y Gracielle se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver lo hermosa que se veía la princesa.

- ¡Por las Diosas! Hija mía estás bellísima. – exclamó emocionada.

- Amiga, eres la novia más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, te ves magnifica.

A pesar de los halagos de su madre y amiga la princesa no se sentía feliz, reconocía que el vestido era increíblemente hermoso, sin embargo eso no fue suficiente para cambiar su triste mirada.

- Se ve preciosa princesa, el vestido le quedó mejor de lo que imaginé, regresemos al probador para quitárselo, mañana temprano se lo enviaré al castillo.

- Gracias… - respondió en tono triste.

Gracielle pudo notar la tristeza en los ojos de su amiga, luego de eso observó a la reina, a pesar que sonreía pudo notar cierto aire de preocupación en ella. Tenía deseos de preguntarle porque hacía que su hija se case con alguien a quien no amaba, pero prefirió no incomodarla con sus dudas…

* * *

><p>Link se encontraba en los campos del reino junto a su amigo Cocu, ambos jóvenes llevaban a una recuperada yegua a su liberación.<p>

- Por fin estás totalmente sana amiga, tu recuperación ha sido lenta pero me alegro que ya estés mejor. - manifestó el príncipe alegre.

La yegua respondió con alegría las palabras del joven. Cuando ya se encontraban muy apartados del castillo, Link le quitó las riendas y se despidió apenado.

- Creo que ha llegado el momento de despedirnos. Espero que no te olvides de mí y que algún día me visites. ¡Ahora ya eres libre!…Adiós amiga.

El joven se dio la vuelta junto con su amigo, pero su paso se detuvo al sentir al animal siguiéndolos.

- Link, la yegua nos está siguiendo. – dijo el marqués sorprendido.

- Talvez está asustada, la ayudaré a animarse a correr.

Link se acercó a la yegua y le dio un ligero golpe para que corra, sin embargo el animal no se movió ni un poco, todo lo contrario, se acercó más hacia él.

- ¿Qué pasa amiga? ¿Acaso no quieres irte?

La yegua relinchó con fuerza como si quisiera indicarle algo a al joven.

- Link…creo que esta yegua quiere quedarse contigo.

El príncipe se sorprendió al escuchar a su amigo y al ver la reacción del animal.

- ¿En serio quieres quedarte conmigo? – preguntó de forma tierna.

La yegua relinchó de forma amistosa al escuchar al joven hablarle con cariño.

- Está bien…a partir de ahora vivirás conmigo amiga.

La yegua se abalanzo a Link de lo feliz que se sentía al saber que él le había permitido quedarse a su lado.

- Qué bueno que te quedaras con esta hermosa yegua Link… ¿Qué nombre le pondrás?

- Epona…se llamará Epona.

* * *

><p>El gran por fin había llegado, en solo unas horas Link y Zelda unirían sus vidas en matrimonio para toda la vida.<p>

Todo el pueblo había decorado la ciudadela para celebrar el gran acontecimiento. Reyes y nobles de los reinos vecinos habían asistido a acompañar a la pareja en el importante paso que iban a hacer, sobre todo el reino de Ordon pues no podían faltar al matrimonio del joven soberano de su nación.

* * *

><p>Link estaba terminando de arreglarse en su habitación, se había puesto un traje conformado por una chaqueta negra con finos botones plateados y hombreras del mismo color, un pantalón color crema y una botas en juego con el color de la chaqueta; el peinado que usaba era el habitual de todos los días solo que peinado un poco para tras y en su cabeza portaba una pequeña corona de oro blanco, el signo que indicaba que era el legítimo príncipe de Ordon.<p>

Una vez que terminó de arreglarse, su padre tocó la puerta.

- Buenos días ¿Puedo pasar?

- Buenos días…Claro que sí, pasa.

El rey entró a la habitación de Link y se sintió orgulloso de verlo vestido tan elegante.

- Hijo, te ves muy bien…por fin el gran día ha llegado. - indicó emocionado.

- Gracias papá…finamente el día llegó. – contestó serio.

El duque Demetrio pudo notar que en los ojos de su hijo se escondía una profunda tristeza, eso lo preocupó enormemente.

- Deberías estar feliz, vas a casarte con una hermosa mujer. Cualquiera quisiera estar en tu lugar.

- Sé que Zelda es una mujer bellísima, pero sabes perfectamente lo que pienso de este matrimonio, no hay amor que nos una, por esa razón no me siento feliz de casarme.

El duque se quedó en silencio varios minutos, hasta que decidió hacerle a su hijo una pequeña confesión.

- Sabes una cosa…tu alma en su anterior vida hubiera deseado estar en tu presente.

- ¿En mi presente? No entiendo.

- No en todas las eras fuiste de la realeza. El joven que poseía tu alma era de origen humilde, vivió en la época en la que Ordon no era más que un pequeño pueblo. Él y la princesa sufrieron muchísimo para que su amor sea aceptado y no tienes idea todo lo que tuvo que luchar para que las diferencias sociales no los separen…

Link se quedó impactado al escuchar la confesión de su padre, inexplicablemente sintió una punzada en el pecho al saber que su alma sufrió por amor en su anterior vida.

- Tienes tanta suerte y me da mucha tristeza el ver que a pesar que nada te impide estar junto a Zelda, no te sientas feliz.

- No sé qué decir papá…la verdad me ha sorprendido lo que me has dicho, pero entiende que esto es difícil para mí, no es fácil amar a alguien a quien no conozco mucho.

- Lo entiendo y no te juzgo, por eso solo quería que sepas que anterior mente las cosas no fueron fáciles para ustedes dos, así que valoren el presente y aprendan a amarse…el amor no es solo un sentimiento, también es una decisión de vida.

Link se quedó analizando la última frase de su padre, se le hacía difícil entender como el amor podía ser una decisión además de un sentimiento. Luego de eso una duda invadió su mente, así que inmediatamente pidió a su padre que se la despeje.

- Papá… ¿Qué hizo el joven en mi anterior vida para que su amor por la princesa sea aceptado? Debe haber hecho algo muy importante para que puedan estar juntos.

El duque enmudeció con la pregunta de su hijo, pues sabía que si se la respondía muchas otras cosas saldrían a la luz, así que trató de evadir el tema.

- No hay tiempo para hablar de eso, apresúrate sino vamos a llegar tarde al templo. – ordenó de manera firme.

Link prefirió no insistir más en la pregunta, así que salió con su padre de la habitación y se dirigieron a la carroza.

* * *

><p>Todos los invitados se encontraban en el Templo de la Luz esperando que la ceremonia inicie. Todo estaba decorado con las flores y rosas más bellas y perfumadas, era una decoración digna para la nobleza.<p>

La ceremonia iba a ser llevaba a cabo por el sabio del templo, Rauru. Link se encontraba junto a su madre en el altar, estaba muy nervioso al saber que en solo momentos se convertiría en el esposo de Zelda. La duquesa Aitana sintió la ansiedad de su hijo y lo tomó del brazo para calmarlo.

- Tranquilo hijo…todo saldrá bien.

- Si mamá… – respondió con una sonrisa forzada.

- No olvides lo que te dije la última noche que pasamos en Ordon.

- La mente de Link empezó a divagar en su inconsciente hasta que encontró las palabras a las que se refería su madre… _"Entonces si crees en mi…te aseguro que amarás a Zelda…"_

- Confía en mi hijo… - dijo con una sonrisa.

Luego de recordar las palabras de su madre inexplicablemente sus nervios se esfumaron…

Después de unos minutos de silencio, las puertas del templo se abrieron de par en par dando la bienvenida a la princesa Zelda tomada del brazo de su padre. Todos los invitados enmudecieron al ver lo hermosa que se veía la joven maquillada de una forma tan natural y provocativa, de como portaba su magnífico vestido y su largo cabello castaño recogido en una elegante cola con unos mechones sueltos a los lados.

Todos estaban con la boca abierta admirándola…pero nadie se sintió más sorprendido que el mismo príncipe.

Una vez que padre e hija llegaron al altar, el joven hizo una reverencia al soberano y luego de eso tomó la mano de su prometida y se la besó.

Link sentía sus piernas temblar al ver a la hermosa novia que tenía frente a él, el rojo de sus mejillas no podía ser ocultado.

- Te ves…tan bella…tan hermosa. – susurró quedándose sin aliento.

Por su parte Zelda también se ruborizó al ver lo atractivo que se veía su prometido.

- Gracias Link…tú también te ves muy bien.

El joven no dejaba de contemplar a la princesa, se sentía tan hechizado por su belleza que sin darse cuenta susurró unas involuntarias palabras.

- Que afortunado…

- Link… ¿Dijiste algo?

- No…nada Zelda.

Link no entendía de donde se originaron las palabras que salieron de su boca, se sintió avergonzado al haberlas dicho, sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron detenidos por la voz del sabio.

- Nos hemos reunido aquí para celebrar la unión de estos dos jóvenes…Link, el príncipe de Ordon y Zelda, la princesa de Hyrule. Es voluntad de las Diosas que las almas de estos jóvenes estén juntas para toda la eternidad…

La ceremonia transcurrió de forma lenta, el sabio empezó relatando el inicio de los tiempos donde las Diosas de oro crearon al mundo, sobre la importancia del amor y lealtad en el matrimonio y todo lo relacionado a lo mismo…

Después de terminar con su relato, llegó el momento del intercambio de los anillos y los votos matrimoniales.

El marqués Cocu y su esposa Gracielle caminaron hacia el altar, en sus manos llevaban un pequeño almohadón donde reposaban los anillos de oro de la pareja…Link tomó el anillo destinado para Zelda, y ella hizo lo mismo para con su futuro esposo.

Una vez con los anillos en sus manos, el sabio empezó con la declaración de los votos.

- Príncipe Link… ¿acepta a la princesa Zelda como su legítima esposa para amarla y respetarla en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad…hasta que la muerte los separe?

El joven se quedó en silencio unos segundos, su corazón latía rápidamente…tomó un hondo respiro y respondió a la pregunta del sabio.

- Si…acepto…

- Princesa Zelda… ¿acepta al príncipe Link como su legítimo esposo para amarlo y respetarlo en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad…hasta que la muerte los separe?

Zelda no sabía que responder, se sentía muy deshonesta al hacer semejante juramento sin sentir amor por su prometido…una lágrima rodó por sus mejillas y suspiró de forma profunda.

- Si…acepto.

Luego de que la pareja finalizó sus votos, se colocaron mutuamente los anillos en sus dedos anulares izquierdos…

- Las Diosas han bendecido su unión y en el nombre de ellas los declaro marido y mujer… sellen su eterna alianza con un beso.

Los recién casados sintieron una enorme punzada en el pecho, no habían analizado el detalle de que siempre los votos matrimoniales se sellaban con un beso; no sabían que hacer; todos los presentes los observaban ansiosos esperando que se besen.

Zelda sin poder contenerse empezó a temblar ligeramente mientras apretaba su ramo de flores. Link al observar los nervios de su esposa, la tomó de las manos y la miró a los ojos.

- Zelda…hagámoslo…

- Link yo…

- Sé que esto es difícil, pero debemos hacerlo. Nuestros padres…todos nos están observando.

Zelda agachó la cabeza sonrojada, estaba nerviosa por la confesión que le iba a hacer a su esposo.

- Este será mi primer beso…

- Comprendo…estoy en tu misma situación. – indicó apenado.

Zelda se sorprendió al saber que Link jamás había besado a nadie, pues pensaba que un hombre tan atractivo como él habría besado antes a muchas mujeres…pero las cosas eran diferentes, el joven estaba en la misma situación de ella.

- Cierra los ojos y no pienses en nada… - susurró el joven.

Zelda obedeció a su esposo y cerró los ojos, inmediatamente Link levantó el velo que la cubría, acarició su rostro con delicadeza para calmarla y le dio un tierno beso en los labios…

La pareja mantuvo sus labios unidos por varios segundos, el corazón de ambos latía aceleradamente, inconscientemente no querían que el beso termine, ese contacto tan íntimo hizo que sus cuerpos sea cubiertos por una ráfaga de sensaciones nuevas y agradables…

Luego de que se separaron, se miraron a los ojos y sus rostros estaban totalmente sonrojados. Zelda se sentían tan impactada que no pudo evitar que una lágrima caiga de sus ojos, pero Link la tomó con sus dedos antes de que caiga al suelo.

- Tranquila…ya pasó todo… - la animó sonriendo.

- Gracias Link… - dijo sonrojada.

Todo el templo aplaudió alegremente con la tierna escena del beso. Los soberanos estaban dichosos de que por fin sus hijos se habían casado; la reina y la duquesa no podían contener las lágrimas de la felicidad.

* * *

><p>Cuando todos los invitados llegaron a la elegante recepción que se daría en el palacio, el rey indicó que los recién casados bailarían un tema musical antes de dar inicio de la celebración.<p>

La pareja bailó una balada llamada "El reencuentro de las almas". Ellos no conocían el origen de dicha canción, pero según la leyenda la balada fue escrita hace miles de años por la Diosa Hylia, se la dedicó al Héroe elegido una vez que este murió en sus brazos, pues en el fondo de su corazón sabía que muy pronto sus almas se reencontrarían en una nueva vida para no separarse nunca más…

Mientras bailaban no pudieron evitar sentirse extraños, por alguna razón la balada se les hacía familiar, esta provocaba que en sus corazones nazca una calidez agradable a pesar que era la primera vez que la escuchaban…

Una vez que finalizaron su baile, todo el público presente aplaudió eufórico y luego de eso el Duque Demetrio dio inicio a la celebración…

* * *

><p>La celebración duró hasta el anochecer y una vez que esta se terminó una carroza llevó a los recién casados a una majestuosa cabaña en el Lago Hylia.<p>

* * *

><p>Una vez que la carroza se retiró, los jóvenes entraron a la cabaña y se dirigieron a su habitación, que para sorpresa de ellos, estaba decorada con pétalos de rosas rojas esparcidas por la cama y velas aromáticas en el suelo, haciendo que de la misma se perciba un ambiente totalmente íntimo y romántico.<p>

- ¿Quién hizo esto? - preguntó el joven sonrojado.

- Deben haber sido las doncellas…ahora entiendo porque muchas de ellas se ausentaron el día de hoy. – respondió ruborizada.

Zelda observó el escenario horrorizada, pues sabía perfectamente lo que venía…debía cumplir sus obligaciones de esposa con Link. La joven no supo cómo reaccionar en ese instante, así que rápidamente corrió hacia el baño y se encerró a llorar en silencio…

Link por su parte se sentía avergonzado, también estaba nervioso por lo que venía y no tenía idea de cómo iba a afrontarlo.

Después de varios minutos la puerta del baño se abrió y Link se sobresaltó en sobremanera al ver a su esposa vestida con una pequeña bata color blanca con encaje en el escote y mostrando sus voluptuosas piernas. El joven no pudo evitar observarla de pies a cabeza, se sentía impactado con esa imagen tan excitante.

La princesa se sentía asustada, tenía la mirada agachada y sus ojos estaban vidriosos, así que el príncipe al notar eso se acercó a ella.

- Zelda… - susurró ruborizado.

- No te preocupes…ahora que soy tu esposa se cuál es mi lugar y estoy dispuesta a cumplir contigo como mujer. – dijo limpiándose una lágrima.

Zelda empezó a bajarse una de las tiras de su bata, pero la mano de su esposo la detuvo.

- No lo hagas…

La princesa se quedó sorprendida al ver la reacción del príncipe.

- Link…

- No es tu obligación entregarte a mí, se las circunstancias en las que nos casamos y por esa razón no pienso obligarte a nada. Iré a dormir a la habitación de al lado, que descanses.

Link se dio la vuelta para retirarse de la habitación, pero una vez que tocó la manija de la puerta, la voz de su esposa lo detuvo.

- Link… ¿En serio no lo deseas? – preguntó asustada.

Sin darse la vuelta el joven respondió a la pregunta de su esposa.

- Solo te voy a decir que cualquier hombre desearía estar en los brazos de una mujer tan bella como tu…pero no deseo forzarte a nada. Hasta mañana.

Una vez que el príncipe salió de la habitación, Zelda estaba totalmente sorprendida. Nunca en su vida creyó que un hombre toleraría algo tan inaceptable como que su esposa no cumpla con él íntimamente y mucho menos en su noche de bodas…en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Link era alguien especial…


	7. Ser buenos amigos

**Capítulo 7: Ser buenos amigos**

Link entró a su cuarto de forma agitada, sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas y su corazón latía fuertemente. Se sentía tan sofocado que se quitó rápidamente la chaqueta y se arrancó la corbata que tenía por dentro.

La imagen de Zelda vestida de forma tan provocativa lo había desequilibrado, jamás en su vida se había sentido así frente a una mujer…

El calor seguía en aumento así que entró al baño y se dio una larga ducha de agua helada antes de irse a dormir…

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente Zelda salió de su habitación para desayunar. Al llegar al comedor se encontró con Link. Ambos jóvenes se miraron avergonzados, pues recordaron la situación de la noche anterior. La princesa desvío su mirada a la mesa y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que encima de esta había una gran variedad de comida.<p>

- Buenos días Zelda…

- Buenos días Link… ¿los sirvientes trajeron todo esto?

- No, lo preparé yo mismo. – admitió con una sonrisa.

- ¿En serio? No imaginaba que supieras cocinar. – respondió sorprendida.

Link se acercó a la silla de su esposa y la retiró indicándole que se siente.

- Aprendí a cocinar en mi adolescencia, la verdad lo hacía a espaldas de mis padres, pues ellos decían que esa no era una actividad para un príncipe, así que a escondidas les pedía a los sirvientes me enseñaran a cocinar. Hubo veces que mis padres me descubrían y se enojaban conmigo pero al final buscaba la manera para que se les quite el enojo, hasta que llegó un momento en que cuando me veían en la cocina dejaron de reprenderme.

- Vaya…me siento sorprendida, la verdad yo también hubiera querido aprender a cocinar, solo que mis padres jamás me lo permitieron, aprendí a hacer algunos postres a escondidas de ellos pero aparte de eso no se preparar nada más.

- Cocinar no es nada difícil y si tu lo deseas te puedo enseñar, ahora que eres mi esposa no habrá nadie que te lo prohíba.

Link se sonrojó enormemente al haberse dado cuenta de la palabra que salió de su boca, era la primera vez que se refería a la princesa como "su esposa". Zelda por su parte se sintió nerviosa al escucharlo llamarla así, pues para ella esa palabra tenía un peso enorme sobre sus hombros.

El príncipe se dio cuenta de la incomodidad de la joven, así que trató de cambiar el tema.

- Sera mejor que comas Zelda, espero que te guste.

- Gracias…

Los jóvenes empezaron a desayunar, mientras lo hacían Link no le quitaba la vista a su esposa, era la primera vez que estaban completamente solos y conversaban de un tema en particular. Cuando le dijo que le iba a enseñar a cocinar le nació un fuerte deseo de enseñarle a su esposa mucha más cosas del mundo.

- Esta delicioso, muchas gracias… - dijo con una sonrisa.

- No agradezcas, lo hice con mucho gusto.

Por primera vez Zelda le sonreía de una forma tan cálida, no pudo evitar sentirse emocionado al verla así, pues ella siempre demostró ser amable pero distante con todos, especialmente con él.

- Zelda nuestra lun… nuestra ausencia en el palacio será por un mes… Aparte de estar en esta cabaña… ¿qué más deseas hacer? – preguntó ruborizado.

- Hagamos lo que tú creas conveniente, prefiero no opinar en eso.

- Quiero que aprendas a confiar en mí, no te avergüences de decirme lo que quieres. ¿Dime que es lo que más has deseado hacer en tu vida?

- La verdad…siempre he deseado conocer Hyrule en tu totalidad, mis padres me han protegido tanto que no me han permitido salir más allá de los rincones del castillo.

- Entonces, me gustaría que viajes conmigo por el reino.

Zelda se sonrojó al escuchar la propuesta de su esposo, jamás había viajado a solas con un hombre.

- Link…yo.

- Tómalo como unas vacaciones…al igual que yo has de estar hostigada de tantas responsabilidades en el castillo. Viajemos juntos y conozcamos lugares nuevos, además…de esa forma podremos conocernos mejor, si estamos casados tratemos de llevarnos bien y ser buenos amigos. ¿qué dices?

Zelda se quedó en silencio varios minutos y analizó cada una de las palabras del príncipe…después de meditarlo un rato le informó su decisión.

- Está bien Link…acepto irme de viaje contigo.

El joven no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar que Zelda aceptó viajar con él.

- Me alegro que hayas aceptado, apenas terminemos de comer iremos al castillo a preparar una carroza y a avisarle a nuestros padres.

- Link… preferiría que no vayamos en la carroza, es demasiado ostentosa y no deseo llamar la atención.

- ¿Entonces como viajaremos? – preguntó extrañado.

- No lo sé…pero no quiero ir en la carroza…

Link se quedó pensando unos momentos hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

- ¿Y si viajamos en Epona?

- ¿Epona?

- Cierto, ayer con la boda no tuve tiempo de contarte. Hace dos días Cocu y yo llevamos a la pradera a la yegua para liberarla pero no quiso irse, prefirió quedarse a mi lado, así que le puse ese nombre.

- Me alegro mucho Link, desde que la yegua llegó al palacio no dejaste de cuidarla.

- Es un hermoso animal. ¿Te parece si viajamos en ella?

- No es mala idea, lo que me preocupa es como llevaremos nuestras cosas.

- No te preocupes por eso, compraré lo que necesitemos en el viaje. Será divertido aventurarnos de esa forma.

- Gracias… - respondió sonriendo.

* * *

><p>Los recién casados regresaron al palacio a informar a sus padres sobre su viaje…una vez que llegaron se encontraron con Cocu y Gracielle.<p>

- Hola chicos… pensé que estarían aun en su luna de miel. – preguntó la marquesa.

- Hola…es que regresamos porque hemos decidido irnos de viaje por el reino. Cocu, por favor ayúdame a alistar a Epona para el viaje.

- ¿Viajaras en la yegua? – preguntó el marqués alarmado.

- Si amigo, es que Zelda desea que viajemos en ella. Con una carroza llamaríamos mucho la atención.

- Te entiendo, a las esposas es imposible no complacerlas. – afirmó riéndose.

Link se sonrojó enormemente al escuchar a su amigo, pero sus palabras eran ciertas…inexplicablemente tenía deseos de complacer a la princesa.

Link y Cocu se dirigieron a las caballerizas a preparar a Epona para el viaje mientras que sus esposas se quedaron solas.

- Zelda… ¿Cómo te fue ayer? –preguntó ansiosa.

- ¿Ayer?

- Si ayer…como te fue en…

- No te entiendo… ¿cómo me tenía que ir?

- A lo que me refiero es que… ¿Cómo te fue anoche con Link?...tú y él a solas.

La princesa se quedó en silencio al entender la pregunta de su amiga, luego de eso se animó a contarle la verdad.

- Gracielle, ayer no pasó nada entre nosotros.

- ¿En serio? Pero si eres su esposa, hubiera sido lo más normal.

- Si, lo se…en realidad yo estaba muy asustada por tener que estar con Link íntimamente, tu sabes que yo jamás he estado con un hombre de esa manera, sin embargo estaba dispuesta a cumplir con mi deber de esposa y convertirme en su mujer, pero Link se portó tan comprensivo que no me presionó a nada.

- ¡Que sorprendente! Se ve que Link es todo un caballero, no cualquier hombre acepta eso y mucho menos en su noche de bodas.

- Entre nosotros no hay amor, así que pienso que no debe haber lamentado el no haberse acostado conmigo.

- Zelda, es un hombre, no tengo ninguna duda que él hubiera querido pasar la noche contigo, pero también es respetuoso por eso no te exigió nada.

- No lo sé…creo que jamás estaré lista para eso.

- Si no estás lista estoy segura que él jamás te presionará. Entregarte a alguien es algo muy especial por eso debe ser con la persona a la que ames; te lo digo yo…la primera vez que Cocu y yo hicimos el amor fue una experiencia maravillosa, no me imagino en brazos de otro hombre que no sea él. – contó sonrojada.

- Es porque entre ustedes si hay amor, pero mi caso es distinto…

- ¿En serio no te atrae su esposo? Es un hombre demasiado apuesto y después de cómo se comportó contigo anoche se ve que es muy amable y comprensivo. Me sorprende que no te produzca ningún sentimiento.

La princesa se sonrojó enormemente ante la pregunta de su amiga, pero trató de disimularlo.

- Yo…no te negaré que Link es un hombre muy atractivo y también me sorprendió su conducta de ayer, pero prefiero que mejor nos llevemos como amigos. Tú sabes que mi corazón está cerrado para enamorarme, no depende de mí.

Gracielle prefirió no hablar más del tema y no presionar más a su amiga, pues sabía que no daría su brazo a torcer…

Las jóvenes siguieron conversando de otro tema hasta que llegaron sus respectivos esposos.

- Ya Epona esta lista, vamos a ver a nuestros padres. – afirmó animado.

- Está bien. – respondió sonriendo.

* * *

><p>Una vez que los jóvenes entraron al palacio se encontraron con los cuatro soberanos en la salida del mismo.<p>

- Hola chicos, pensé que estarían en su luna de miel en el lago Hylia ¿por qué han regresado tan pronto? – preguntó en rey extrañado.

- Buenos días rey, el motivo de nuestro regreso es porque hemos decido irnos de viaje, me gustaría que Zelda conozca el reino más a fondo.

- ¡Me parece bien! ordenaré que preparen la carroza para ustedes.

- Se lo agradezco, pero no es necesario. Iremos en mi yegua.

El rey se quedó espantado de escuchar que su yerno llevaría a su hija de viaje en una insegura yegua.

- Pe…pero ¿cómo vas a llevar a mi hija en una yegua? es muy peligroso.

- Papá, yo le pedí a Link que viajemos en ella, la carroza es demasiado llamativa y no quiero que todo el mundo esté atento a nosotros. – indicó seria.

- Eso no lo voy a…

El rey guardó silencio cuando sintió que la mano de su esposa le apretó su brazo.

- Cariño, respeta la decisión de ellos. Zelda ya no está bajo tu tutela ahora es su esposo el que debe velar por ella, así que si ellos quieren viajar en la yegua tu no debes intervenir en eso.

- Pero es que…

El rey agachó la cabeza consternado por las palabras de su esposa, pero estas eran ciertas…ahora que Link era el esposo de su hija ya no podía decidir sobre ella de esa forma.

- No tiene nada de qué preocuparse rey, los pueblos a los que iremos no están muy lejos y hay bastantes hoteles donde pasar la noche. Si ella llega a necesitar algo no tenga duda que se lo daré inmediatamente…le aseguro que nada malo le pasara a Zelda.

- Está bien hijo… - respondió apenado.

La princesa entró al castillo para alistar sus cosas para el viaje y los reyes fueron tras ella…mientras tanto Link se quedó junto a sus padres.

- Veo que ahora harás lo que siempre has soñado… - preguntó el duque en tono serio.

- ¿No entiendo a qué te refieres papá? – preguntó extrañado.

- Toda la vida has soñado aventurarte y conocer nuevos lugares, ahora no solo lo harás realidad sino que también arrastrarás tu mujer en eso.

- No tiene nada de malo, solo será por un mes. Zelda es mi esposa y debe ir a donde yo voy. Me pediste que me comprometa con mi deber con las Diosas y eso es lo que hago, además ella también tiene deseos de viajar.

- ¿Pero por qué en la yegua? Pensé que ya la habías liberado.

- Si la liberé, pero al final Epona quiso quedarse a mi lado…

Los duques se quedaron pasmados al escuchar el nombre de la yegua.

- ¿Epona? Hijo… ¿de dónde sacaste ese nombre? – preguntó la duquesa.

- No lo sé mamá, solo se me ocurrió… bueno, ahora con su permiso, voy a alistar mis cosas para el viaje. - dijo sonriendo.

Link se retiró del lugar dejando a sus padres totalmente sorprendidos.

- Cariño… le puso a su yegua Epona, igual que el corcel legendario. – mencionó la duquesa.

- Lo sé querida…eso me impactó mucho.

- ¿Sera que está recuperando sus recuerdos?

- Puede ser, solo espero que por el momento, solo recuerde las cosas agradables.

* * *

><p>Link salió del palacio junto con su esposa y los reyes, los padres de Link aún se encontraban ahí.<p>

- Bueno, ahora si nos vamos, no se preocupen por nosotros, en un mes regresaremos. – dijo el joven animado.

- Espera hijo…mañana tu padre y yo regresaremos a Ordon, así que cuando regreses ya no nos encontrarás. – contó la duquesa de forma triste.

Link se sintió apenado que ahora se despediría de sus padres, era la primera vez que se separaba de ellos y no volverían a vivir bajo el mismo techo. El joven se acercó hacia su madre y la abrazó profundamente.

- Cuídate mucho Link…por favor. - dijo sollozando.

- Tranquila mamá, me cuidaré y prometo ir a visitarlos.

Link dejó de abrazar a su madre para inmediatamente ir a abrazar a su padre.

- Cuídate hijo…espero que la vida de casado te haga mantener la cordura y no ser tan impulsivo.

- Basta papá, no me hagas quedar mal delante de mis suegros. Sabes muy bien que se cómo comportarme.

- Lo sé, pero a veces me preocupas. Ten cuidado en ese viaje y no permitas que nada malo le pase a tu esposa.

- No te preocupes…protegeré a Zelda con mi propia vida si es necesario. – afirmó seguro.

Mientas Link abrazaba a su padre no pudo evitar el sentirse extraño al haber dicho que protegería a su esposa con su vida, pero inexplicablemente eso fue lo que le nació en ese momento. La princesa por su parte no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escucharlo.

Los reyes abrazaron a su hija y se despidieron de ella con nostalgia.

- Buen viaje mi pequeña, así ya estés casada nunca dejaras de serlo. – dijo el rey.

- Yo lo se papá, no te preocupes nos veremos muy pronto. – respondió cálidamente.

Después de despedirse, los jóvenes se alejaron de sus padres y salieron del palacio junto con Epona. Zelda pudo ver la tristeza de su esposo al separarse de los duques, no pudo evitar sentirse dolida al verlo así…

* * *

><p>Una vez que la pareja llegó a la ciudadela, Link se detuvo sobresaltado.<p>

- ¡No puede ser! Zelda espérame aquí, se me olvida llevar algo muy importante.

El príncipe se alejó de su esposa y empezó a correr rápidamente por la ciudadela.

Antes de girar una esquina para llegar al palacio, se chocó fuertemente con otra persona.

- Lo lamento, no me di cuenta. Permítame ayudarle por favor.

- ¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde…?

Link se sorprendió al ver que la persona con la que se había chocado era Ilia.

- Pero si eres tu príncipe Link… ¡que grata sorpresa! – dijo con mirada picara.

- Buenos días Ilia…de verdad lamento haberme chocado contigo, es que estoy apurado.

Ilia no pudo evitar acortar la distancia con el joven y le rozó sus dedos en el rostro de forma atrevida.

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué tan apurado?

El joven no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo con el acercamiento de Ilia, así que cuidadosamente le retiró la mano.

- Me voy de viaje con mi esposa, ella me está esperando. – indicó serio.

- Ah cierto…ya te casaste con la princesa. - refutó en tono molesto.

- Así es, bueno ahora si me retiro, debo partir cuanto antes.

Ilia sintió un enojo enorme al ver que la princesa se iría de viaje con su atractivo esposo, mientras ella solo debía conformarse con caminar por la ciudadela.

* * *

><p>Una vez que Link encontró lo que buscaba regresó donde su esposa.<p>

- ¿Una espada?

- Si, la llevaré por si acaso alguien nos quiera atacar…es mejor que nos vayamos de una vez.

Link se trepó a su yegua y ayudó a su esposa a subir sentándola detrás de él.

- Abrázate a mi espalda, iremos un poco rápido para que la noche no nos caiga encima.

Zelda obedeció a su esposo y se abrazó a él…inexplicablemente sintió una calidez agradable al contacto con él, era una sensación extrañamente familiar para ella.

* * *

><p>Ilia observaba furiosa a la pareja alejándose de la ciudadela, sentía una envidia enorme por la princesa.<p>

- ¿Cómo es posible que una mujer tan simplona como ella esté con un hombre tan fascinante y adinerado?... definitivamente no lo merece.

- Claro que no lo merece, él debe ser para ti…

La joven se volteó asustada al escuchar una extraña voz detrás de ella.

- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué te metes en mis asuntos? – reclamó enojada.

La persona que le habló a Ilia era un hombre alto cubierto por una capucha negra, no podía visualizar bien de quien se trataba.

- Soy un hechicero y pude notar que te gusta mucho el príncipe de Ordon.

- Eso no te importa… ¡Déjame en paz!

Ilia empezó a caminar delante del hechicero, pero este la detuvo y le colocó un papel en sus manos.

- Si tu deseas yo puedo hacer que ese joven será completamente tuyo…en este papel esta anotada mi dirección…si te animas, visítame y te ayudaré a conseguir lo que quieres.

- ¿Ah sí? Pues no tengo dinero para pagarte, lo siento.

- No tienes por qué pagarme…pienso ayudarte sin ningún interés, solo debes limitarte a escuchar mis consejos para que caiga rendido a tus pies.

Ilia se quedó pensando en las palabras del extraño hombre, pero prefirió no responderle y se retiró…y al irse pudo escucharle hablar una vez más en voz baja.

- _Cuando te decidas, acude a mi…no te arrepentirás…_


	8. Más allá del deseo

**Capítulo 8: Más allá del deseo**

Link y Zelda ya estaban muy apartados del castillo de Hyrule, en ese momento se encontraban caminado con la yegua en un frondoso bosque, dicha vegetación pertenecía a la región de Farone.

Link conocía perfectamente esta región, pues en dicho lugar su familia tenía una cabaña que habitaban en el verano cuando él era niño.

- ¿Esta es la región de Farone verdad? – preguntó la princesa.

- Así es Zelda, quise traerte aquí primero porque es un lugar precioso lleno de flores y animales silvestres, además este lugar guarda recuerdos de mi infancia, aquí venía con mis padres en el verano y habitábamos una cabaña que perteneció a mis abuelos, los antiguos duques de Ordon.

- Me gusta este lugar, se ve que es muy tranqui...

La conversación de la pareja fue interrumpida por unas flechas que cayeron frente a la yegua causando que esta se espante.

- ¡Calma Epona! – gritó alarmado.

Detrás de ellos aparecieron tres bokoblins, con grandes espadas, arcos y flechas; tenían todas las intenciones de atacar a los jóvenes.

En príncipe enfurecido se bajó de Epona, desvainó su espada para enfrentarlos e impedir que le hagan daño a su esposa.

- ¡No Link!… - rogó angustiada.

- ¡No te bajes de la yegua Zelda! yo me encargaré de ellos. – ordenó con ímpetu.

Link se puso en guardia y empezó a pelar con los monstruos, al principio fue muy sencillo golpearlos, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo estos aumentaban sus fuerzas...

El príncipe se sentía preocupado, temía que algunos de esos indeseables seres lastimen a la princesa. A pesar que no tenía ni un rasguño se sentía agotado, porque el viaje había sido demasiado pesado, sobre todo para él que era el que llevaba las riendas del corcel de forma atenta…

Sin tenerlo previsto, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo… y antes de que se diera cuenta, uno de los bokoblins ya se estaba lanzando encima de él con su espada con la intención de aniquilarlo… Link cerró los ojos esperando lo peor pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que una barrera de luz lo estaba protegiendo…a darse la vuelta pudo descubrir a la persona responsable de dicha protección.

- Zelda… - dijo con voz ahogada.

La princesa estaba haciendo un peculiar movimiento de sus dedos para proteger a su esposo de los ataques, luego de eso sacó de su bolso un arco y una flecha y atacó a los monstruos ahuyentándolos del lugar…

Una vez que los bokoblins se marcharon, Zelda esfumó la barrera de luz y se acercó a su esposo para ayudarlo a levantarse del suelo.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto preocupada.

Link no podía inmutar palabra, su rostro estaba pálido al ver lo que su esposa fue capaz de hacer.

- Zelda… ¿Qué…qué fue eso? ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – preguntó entrecortado.

La princesa agachó la cabeza avergonzada y con dificultad le respondió su pregunta.

- Eso fue magia…

- ¿Magia?

- Sí, yo nací con este don… solo que lo he mantenido en secreto pues mi padre por alguna extraña razón me prohibió que lo practique…lo mismo pasa con el arco y la flecha, desde niña mostré un enorme interés por aprender a usarlos pero también me fue prohibido, así que a escondidas empecé a practicarlo hasta que mejoré mucho mi técnica.

- ¿Practicabas sola? ¿Sin un instructor?

- Así es…extrañamente jamás necesité uno, desde que tomé un arco y una flecha por primera vez sentí que ya sabía usar esa arma, talvez así como heredé el don de la magia también heredé la habilidad del tiro con arco.

Link estaba impactado, jamás se imaginó que su esposa escondía tan misteriosos secretos.

- Lamento no haberte dicho que traje el arco y las flechas, pero preferí no decirte nada para evitar que me descubras…ahora que sabes mi secreto, por favor no se lo digas a nadie. Mi intención era que jamás te enteres, pero no podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados viendo como esos monstruos te hacían daño.

El joven se quedó en silencio algunos segundos hasta que asintió con una sonrisa.

- Está bien Zelda, juro no mencionar a nadie sobre esto…te agradezco mucho el que me hayas salvado.

- No tienes nada que agradecer, solo hice lo que tenía que hacer. – respondió sonriente.

- La cabaña está a unos pasos de aquí, vamos hacia allá.

Link y Zelda caminaron unos cuantos pasos hasta atravesar unos arbustos y detrás de estos se encontraba a la cabaña de la familia del príncipe. Esta era una gran casa construida con los más finos materiales pero al mismo tiempo conservaba una decoración rústica y acogedora sin perder la elegancia.

- ¡Es hermoso este lugar!… - exclamó la princesa.

- Gracias, espero que te sientas cómoda estando aquí.

Una vez que entraron acomodaron sus cosas y Link le mostró a Zelda todos los rincones de la cabaña para finalmente llevarla a su habitación.

- Esta es la habitación matrimonial, es la que mis padres usaban cuando veníamos. Aquí dormirás durante los días que permanezcamos en esta región.

- No puedo aceptar esto Link, esta cabaña es tuya por lo tanto mereces el mejor lugar.

- ¡De ninguna manera!…tú eres una dama y mereces lo más cómodo. No te preocupes por mí, yo dormiré en mi habitación, la que siempre usaba al venir aquí…me retiró para que descanses, buenas noches. – dijo de forma cálida.

- Gracias…buenas noches. – respondió ruborizada.

Una vez que Link entró a su cuarto se metió a la ducha, mientras el agua caía por su cuerpo recordó todo lo que ocurrió ese día…los secretos de su ahora esposa lo tenían impresionado. Desde el día que la conoció, sintió que Zelda le provocaba una enorme curiosidad, tenia deseos de descubrir cada parte de su esencia, cada secreto que escondía…le parecía una mujer sumamente interesante.

* * *

><p>Zelda se levantó esa mañana con un buen semblante, la comodidad de la cama matrimonial la había reconfortado en sobremanera.<p>

Al salir del cuarto pudo notar que su esposo no estaba por ninguna parte, así que se imaginó que aún seguía dormido…lentamente se acercó a su cuarto y pudo notar que la puerta estaba entre abierta y una vez que se asomó se dio cuenta que sus suposiciones era acertadas. Link dormía plácidamente en su cama, tenía el torso totalmente descubierto y sus cabellos estaban más alborotados de lo normal. Zelda se sonrojó enormemente ante dicha escena, jamás en su vida había visto a un hombre semidesnudo y mucho menos se imaginó que detrás de los formales trajes del joven se escondía tan bien formado cuerpo y todo eso se complementaba con el semblante dulce y seductor que su esposo mostraba al dormir.

Zelda sintió que su cuerpo se llenaba de diversas emociones y sensaciones ante dicha escena, así que inmediatamente cerró la puerta del cuarto y caminó hasta la sala a sentarse en uno de los muebles para tratar de tranquilizarse.

A pesar que su corazón ya no estaba tan acelerado aún se sentía inquieta, así que decidió que lo mejor era salir a caminar un poco y respirar aire fresco para calmarse completamente.

* * *

><p>La princesa caminó por el frondoso bosque, se sentía maravillada por todo lo que veía. El día anterior habían llegado en la noche, por esa razón no pudo visualizar cada detalle del lugar, pero esa mañana pudo darse cuenta de lo hermoso que la rodeaba…varias flores y animales formaban parte del hermoso paisaje, pájaros cantando y pequeñas ardillas guardando nueces en su pequeñas madrigueras. Un espectáculo digno de admirar.<p>

Caminó varios pasos hasta que llegó a un hermoso manantial con una cascada, se acercó hacia ella y se sacó los zapatos para mojarse los pies…el sentir el contacto del agua en su piel la estremeció enormemente, tenia deseos de tener tan deliciosa sensación de una manera más profunda, así que siguiendo un impulso verificó que no haya nadie alrededor y se quitó la ropa para sumergirse en las reconfortantes aguas.

* * *

><p>Link se levantó de su cama sumamente cansado, el viaje del día anterior y la pelea con los bokoblins lo habían dejado totalmente agotado. Vio el reloj en la mesita junto a su cama y al darse cuenta de lo tarde que era se sintió totalmente avergonzado, pues no quería que su acompañante piense que era un desconsiderado al dormir tanto.<p>

Una vez que se vistió se sorprendió al ver la puerta del cuarto de su esposa abierta y la cama tendida. La buscó por todos los rincones de la casa pero no la encontró.

- _¿Dónde habrá ido Zelda?_ – se preguntó preocupado.

Al salir de la cabaña y pudo notar que en el suelo había unas huellas, en ese momento se imaginó que se trataban de los pasos de su esposa, así que decidió seguirlos y descubrir donde se encontraba

* * *

><p>El joven seguía la dirección de las huellas sigilosamente y a medida que iba caminando escuchaba el sonido de la cascada y a su vez percibía un hechizante aroma…El aroma que emanaba el ambiente era el de perfumadas rosas, extrañamente esa esencia se le hacía familiar, pero nunca la había sentido de forma tan concentrada.<p>

Una vez que llegó a la cascada no pudo evitar caer de rodillas desplomado al ver la escena frente a sus ojos…ahí se encontraba su esposa completamente desnuda disfrutando de la caída del agua en su cuerpo, el príncipe se sintió impactado e indefenso ante tal imagen mientras sus mejillas ardían en extremo. Por primera vez descubrió lo que era ver a una mujer desnuda, pero más que esa imagen le impactó ver a la dueña de dicho cuerpo, quien estaba tan ensimismada en su ritual de purificación que se había olvidado de su pudor…Link observó cada detalle de su cuerpo, sus bien proporcionados y apetecibles pechos mezclados con sus mojados cabellos castaños, sus exuberantes curvas, dignas de una diosa y el rostro de placer infinito de ella al recibir el impacto del agua sobre sí misma.

Su conciencia le decía que debía retirarse, que no era correcto observarla sin su permiso, pero al mismo tiempo no deseaba irse, quería deleitarse con tan sublime espectáculo y memorizar cada rincón del maravilloso cuerpo desnudo frente a él…

De repente a su mente vino una imagen estremecedora…sentía deseos de compartir ese momento con ella, de quitarse la ropa y descubrir juntos que hay un placer más intenso que el agua rozar sus cuerpos…sentía deseos de tocarla y ser tocado por primera vez, de recorrer con su boca cada rincón de ella y provocar que tiemble entera en sus brazos, debido al extraordinario placer incontenible.

A medida que el joven se deleitaba con sus fantasías, paulatinamente reemplazó sus ardientes deseos por vergüenza. Se sintió lo más vil y sucio al desear de esa forma a una mujer tan pura como ella, recordó lo vulnerable que la vio la noche que iba a entregarse a él sin quejarse, en ese momento a pesar de sus deseos de hacerla suya, sintió un enorme interés de protección hacia ella…pero ahora al verla en forma tan seductora en el manantial, protegerla no era lo único que aspiraba.

Rápidamente se levantó del suelo y caminó hacia la cabaña para tratar de calmar su cuerpo después de semejante alboroto de emociones.

* * *

><p>Pasaron los días y la convivencia entre los jóvenes se hizo más cercana, salían juntos a caminar por el bosque mientras conversaban sobre temas agradables…desde la escena de la cascada, Link no permitió que su esposa vuelva a salir sola, tenía miedo que si se bañaba de nuevo en el manantial otro hombre la observe, solo de imaginar que otro se deleitara con la desnudez de ella lo retorcía por dentro y aparte no quería exponerla a que alguien la lastime. A pesar de que él observó la sensualidad que irradió mientras se bañaba, también analizó la inocencia que latía dentro de su alma sin malicia, esas cualidades no las vería otro hombre, simplemente sentiría lujuria y querría profanar sus encantadores secretos sin importarle nada…él no iba a permitir eso por nada del mundo.<p>

Todas las noches al príncipe le costaba conciliar el sueño. Se sentía aterrorizado, pues estaba descubriendo que su cuerpo no era el único al reaccionar al ver a su esposa, también empezaba a reaccionar su corazón. El sentimiento que se formada en su alma no era un simple deseo de protección o empatía…no quería aceptar y mucho menos mencionar que podía formarse en su corazón algo más fuerte y verdadero, pues de aceptarlo significaba sufrimiento para él, pues jamás seria correspondido por el corazón de su esposa, quien se había negado a conocer el amor por siempre…

* * *

><p>Esa tarde se encontraban caminando por un pequeño pueblo situado en el centro del bosque de Farone, un poco alejado de la cabaña donde se hospedaban.<p>

Link y Zelda se encontraban charlando animadamente, cuando de repente el joven descubrió que se había olvidado de un importante detalle.

- Ya regreso Zelda, olvidé de alimentar a Epona. Compraré unas zanahorias, se las daré y regreso…Espérame aquí, no te vayas a ir.

- Está bien. – asintió con un sonrisa.

La princesa se sentó en una banca a esperar el regreso de su esposo…de repente frente a ella se paró una persona a saludarla.

- ¿Zelda?... ¿eres tú?

La princesa sonrió de una forma amistosa al ver a la persona que la llamó animadamente.

- ¡Vilan! hace tiempo que no nos vemos. Me da alegría verte.

- ¡A mí también! no nos vemos desde niños.

- Si, recuerdo que siempre jugábamos con los demás chicos.

- Aún recuerdo a Gracielle y a Cocu, ¿Cómo se encuentran ellos?

- Ellos se casaron y son muy felices, viven en la mansión de Cocu, la que siempre habitó desde niño.

- ¿En serio? Me alegro por ellos…yo también me casé con una maravillosa mujer, es de este pueblo y estoy muy feliz porque dentro de poco tendremos un hijo.

- ¡Te felicito! espero que sigas siendo bendecido.

- Gracias amiga… ¿Me enteré que te casaste? Muchas felicidades.

- Sí, me casé hace unas semanas…gracias por tus palabras. – dijo con una sonrisa débil.

Zelda y su amigo siguieron conversando amenamente por un buen rato, recordando bonitos momentos que vivieron en su infancia.

Link regresó al pueblo aliviado al saber que había alimentado a su yegua y una vez que buscó a su esposa con la mirada se sorprendió al verla conversando con un hombre.

- Bueno Zelda…mi esposa me está esperando en casa, en serio me dio una alegría enorme verte. Espero que nos veamos de nuevo.

- Yo también me alegré mucho de verte Vilan, saludos a tu esposa.

Vilan acarició la cabeza de su amiga de forma graciosa y luego de eso la abrazó con cariño, Zelda por su parte respondió de la misma forma hasta que se separaron y el joven se retiró.

Link vio la escena del abrazo de su esposa con otro hombre impactado, sintió que una furia inmensa se apoderaba de él, así que rápidamente se acercó a ella y sin medir su fuerza la tomó de la mano de forma brusca.

- ¿Qué pasa Link? – preguntó sorprendida.

- Regresemos a la cabaña. – respondió en tono frio

- Me estas lastimando… ¿puedes soltarme por favor?

Link no se molestó en soltar la mano de su esposa a pesar de las quejas de dolor de ella, la sostuvo de la misma forma hasta que regresaron a la cabaña.

* * *

><p>Una vez que entraron a la casa, Zelda le reclamó de forma enojada su forma de actuar.<p>

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Te dije que me estabas lastimando y no me soltaste a pesar que te lo pedí.

- Lo lamento…no fue mi intención ser brusco. – respondió serio.

Zelda observó que la mirada de su esposo tenía una mezcla de tristeza y enojo, eso la preocupo en sobremanera.

- Link ¿qué te pasa?

- ¿Sabes lo que me pasa?… ¡que me molesta que me quieras ver la cara de tonto! – respondió enojado.

- No entiendo…

- Vi como abrazabas a ese hombre de forma tan cariñosa…

- Es un amigo de mi infancia, también es amigo de Cocu y Gracielle ¿qué tiene de malo que lo haya abrazado? – preguntó angustiada.

- ¡Me molestó que lo hayas hecho! a mi…nunca me has abrazado ni tratado con cariño. – dijo desviando su mirada.

Zelda sintió una punzada en su corazón al escuchar las palabras del príncipe, se sintió sumamente culpable de verlo tan apenado.

- Link yo…

El joven agarró a Zelda fuertemente de los hombros y le siguió reclamando con reproche su forma de actuar.

- ¡Tú eres mi esposa! no debes andar abrazando a otros hombres… ¡ten un poco de decencia y guarda tu lugar! – le reclamó enojado.

Zelda abofeteó a su esposo al escuchar las palabras tan ofensivas que salieron de su boca, se sintió devastada al oírlas y sus ojos empezaron a derramar lágrimas debido al resentimiento.

Link se quedó impactado con el golpe de su esposa, en ese momento se dio cuenta que dejarse llevar por el enojo fue una pésima idea, se sentía el hombre más canalla del mundo al haberle faltado el respeto de esa forma.

- Zelda por favor… - dijo angustiado.

- ¡Déjame en paz!…no quiero verte… - reclamó llorando.

La princesa rápidamente salió de la cabaña y se escabulló en los confines del bosque con la intención de no ver al responsable de su tristeza.

Link desesperado salió tras ella, quería arreglar lo que había hecho. Jamás creyó que su enojo llevaría a lastimar a tan dulce persona.

- ¡Zelda! No te vayas déjame explicarte por favor. – suplicó descontrolado.

Link entró al bosque para alcanzar a su esposa, quería pedirle perdón por su mal comportamiento con ella…

* * *

><p>Pasaron varias horas y Zelda no aparecía, Link se sentía desesperado pues la noche estaba empezando a ponerse helada.<p>

- ¡Soy un imbécil!…no debí tratarla así. – dijo con la voz quebrada.

El príncipe sentía que las lágrimas iban a salirse de sus ojos, se sentía muy culpable por haber maltratado a su esposa…siguió caminando en su búsqueda hasta que la encontró…pero en ese momento sintió que su corazón se destrozaba, pues la princesa estaba inconsciente y tirada en el suelo.

- ¡Zelda! – gritó desgarrado.

Sin poder contener las lágrimas se acercó a su esposa para levantarla, su cuerpo estaba muy frio, respiraba con dificultad y su rostro estaba lleno de ojeras signo de haber llorado tanto. El joven sin pensarlo se sacó su chaqueta y la cubrió para calentarla, para luego tomarla en sus brazos y llevarla rápidamente a la cabaña…

* * *

><p>Recostó a su esposa en su cama, la cubrió con todas las mantas de la alcoba y rápidamente encendió la chimenea con toda la leña que tenía al alcance.<p>

El príncipe no podía dejar de llorar, se sentía el peor de los hombres al ver el estado de la princesa.

- ¡Todo es mi culpa!…por favor perdóname. – suplicó entre lágrimas.

El joven tomó las dos manos de su esposa y empezó a calentarlas con su aliento…estuvo así por un buen rato hasta que la escuchó hablar en delirios.

- Link…

- ¡Zelda! por favor despierta, estoy aquí a tu lado…

- Perdóname…por no haberte abrazado…

Link empezó a llorar amargamente al escuchar los delirios de su esposa, no podía creer que a pesar de lo grosero que se portó, ella estaba preocupada por la tristeza de él.

La princesa empezó a temblar de forma intensa, el frio se estaba volviendo insoportable para ella.

- Tengo frio… - se quejó temblando.

El joven inmediatamente se recostó a su lado para abrazarla profundamente, quería que el calor de su cuerpo desvanezca el frio que ella sentía…la princesa no opuso resistencia al abrazo de su esposo, pues su inconciencia no le permitía analizar nada.

Link estuvo abrazándola toda la noche mientras rogaba a las Diosas que su esposa amanezca bien…


	9. El inicio de una agonía

**Capítulo 9: El inicio de una agonía**

_¿Dónde estoy?... Siento que un cálido viento roza mi rostro y mis cabellos… ¿Este es mi cabello? ¿En qué momento cambió su color? Mi tonalidad es castaña y este que el viento mueve es tan rubio como el sol… ¿Cielo?...Estoy volando en el cielo ¿Acaso estaré muerta?...Siento que mis manos se sostienen de un manto muy suave…bajo la mirada y observo unas plumas color carmesí…_

_Noto que una felicidad inunda todo mi ser, nunca me había sentido tal libre como ahora… de repente alguien me rodea con sus brazos por la espalda… ¿quién me está abrazando?..._

_¿Quién es este joven?...No puedo distinguir su rostro…pero me siento bien junto a él. _

_A pesar que no puedo verlo completamente, puedo ver sus hermosos ojos azules…no puedo evitar perderme en su intensa mirada y acurrucarme en sus fuertes brazos mientras me estremezco cuando acaricia mi rostro con delicadeza…veo que poco a poco se acerca más a mi hasta que junta sus labios con los míos…mi corazón late rápidamente ante aquel agradable contacto. _

_Una vez que se separa de mí, puedo distinguir su rostro… ¿Acaso será posible que se trate de él?...sus facciones son diferentes, pero su mirada es exactamente igual. Sin embargo… se trata de la misma persona…_

* * *

><p>Los rayos de sol empezaron a iluminar la cabaña ubicada en el centro del bosque de Farone y estos se asomaron a una habitación en especial…<p>

Zelda empezó a abrir sus ojos lentamente mientras una ligera sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro. El sueño del que acababa de despertar provocó que en su corazón se produzca una sensación acogedora, extrañamente sentía que no era la primera vez que volaba por los cielos encima de aquella majestuosa ave. Esa sensación de libertad era muy familiar, como si lo hubiera vivido antes…

La princesa pudo notar que se encontraba en su habitación cubierta por varias mantas y por una chaqueta con un aroma familiar, también se sintió rodeada con firmeza por unos brazos …al darse la vuelta pudo notar que estos pertenecían a su esposo.

Link estaba profundamente dormido abrazado a ella, no entendía como llegaron a estar en esa situación, sin embargo el estar junto a él de esa forma provocó la misma sensación agradable que tuvo en su sueño…pero todo eso se fue opacando hasta que a su mente vinieron recuerdos dolorosos…la discusión con su él y las ofensivas palabras que él le dijo.

Los ojos de Zelda se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar aquella ofensa, le dolía en el alma el saber que su esposo tenía tan mal concepto de ella, el de una mujer indecente que no se da a respetar solo por haber abrazado a un viejo amigo. Lentamente se empezó a incorporar para zafarse de sus brazos provocando que el joven se despierte…

Link se levantó rápidamente al notar que su esposa se había despertado y al notar que los ojos de ella estaban derramando lágrimas sintió que su corazón se hacía mil pedazos.

- Zelda… - mencionó entristecido.

La princesa agachó la cabeza apenada, no quería que Link la vea en ese estado…pero para su sorpresa el joven se acercó a ella abrazándola fuertemente mientras lloraba con dolor en su hombro.

- Perdóname…. – pidió entre sollozos.

La joven se quedó impactada ante aquel abrazo, jamás pensó que su esposo reaccionaria de esa forma con ella…inexplicablemente a pesar de su resentimiento sintió deseos de corresponderle, así que también lo rodeo con sus brazos y se recostó en su hombro, no entendía porque sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo…simplemente lo hizo.

- Link…

- Perdóname…no quise lastimarte, me arrepiento tanto el haberte tratado así, no lo merecías. Por mi culpa huiste de aquí y te enfermaste por el frio.

Zelda estaba callada, no sabía que decir al escuchar las palabras de arrepentimiento del joven que la rodeaba con sus brazos.

- No es tu culpa Link, la verdad es de mal gusto que una mujer casada abrace a otros hombres…no quiero que pienses que no tengo moral ni decencia. – dijo soltando otra lágrima.

El príncipe al notar que su esposa lloraba, acarició su rostro con afecto secándole las lágrimas y le habló mirándola a los ojos de forma dulce.

- No tiene nada de malo que hayas abrazado a tu amigo, eso no te hace una mujer inmoral. Eres la mujer más decente y con valores que he conocido y jamás me perdonaré el haberte ofendido diciéndote lo contario.

- Pero… ¿por qué me trataste así? – preguntó apenada.

Link se quedó callado varios segundos, en el fondo sabía porque había actuado así, sin embargo prefirió no confesarle absolutamente nada.

- No lo sé…no sé porque actué de esa forma, pero eso es lo de menos pues mi incertidumbre no disminuye mis errores. Sé que nuestro matrimonio fue decidido por nuestras familias pero…estar contigo es muy agradable, no quiero que dejemos de hablarnos por lo que pasó. Por favor, perdóname… - suplicó entristecido.

Zelda observó la triste mirada de su esposo, pudo notar que en ella había verdadero arrepentimiento, así que acercó su mano a su mejilla y le sonrió tiernamente.

- Claro que te perdono, también perdóname a mí por haberme ido de esa forma al bosque… y por haberte abofeteado. – dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla en la que lo había golpeado.

- Me lo merecía…soy el único que debe disculparse.

La pareja se abrazó con cariño luego de haberse pedido perdón, era la primera vez que se abrazaban y eso provocó que sus cuerpos se estremezcan al estar tan cerca…siguieron abrazados hasta que Link sintió que su esposa se desvanecía en sus brazos.

- Zelda… ¿qué tienes? – preguntó alarmado.

Link notó que las mejillas de su esposa estaban muy rojas y al tocar su frente notó que estaba caliente.

- Estas con fiebre… - dijo preocupado mientras la recostaba en la cama.

- No es nada, es producto del frio que recibí ayer. Desde pequeña me pasa lo mismo, incluso había veces que salía en las noches frías a dar un paseo sin estar abrigada y al regresar al castillo me enfermaba.

- Lo lamento… es mi culpa. - dijo agachando la mirada.

- No es cierto, la culpa es mía por haber sido impulsiva. – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Espérame aquí Zelda, iré al pueblo a comprarte alguna poción que te quite la fiebre.

Link se levantó de la cama rápidamente y se dirigió al pueblo para comprar la medicina que su esposa necesitaba. Le preocupada dejarla sola, pero ordenó a una de las sirvientas que cuidaban el lugar estar atenta a ella en su ausencia...

* * *

><p>Zelda se había quedado dormida producto de la fiebre, pero poco a poco se fue despertando al sentir un agradable aroma junto a ella…vio que junto a ella estaba colocado ramo de rosas rojas.<p>

- Que hermosas… - susurró contenta.

- Me alegro que te gusten…

La princesa desvió la mirada de las rosas para encontrarse con su esposo quien llevaba una bandeja de comida en las manos.

- Link… ¿estas rosas son para mí?

- Claro que sí, me parecieron tan hermosas que no pude evitar comprártelas. Son como agradecimiento por haberme perdonado y también para que te recuperes al verlas. – dijo sonrojado.

- Gracias, son preciosas.

Zelda estaba totalmente roja con el detalle que tuvo su esposo, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente. Toda su vida había sido honrada por medio de este tipo de presentes por muchas personas del reino, pero era la primera vez que un hombre le regalaba rosas. Su padre jamás permitió que se relacione con otros chicos, porque sabía que su hija ya estaba reservada para alguien especial.

Por primera vez sintió que el aprecio que le tenía a Link se estaba convirtiendo en algo más profundo, una calidez interna que jamás había sentido con un hombre y una sensación extraña recorriéndole el estómago.

- No agradezcas, lo hice con gusto, también traje algo para que comas y lo tomes junto con tu medicina. El médico me dijo que mañana estarás recuperada, es una poción muy buena.

El joven colocó la bandeja en la cama para que su esposa empiece a comer y mientras ella se decidió a eso, decidió hacerle una secreta confesión.

- Yo también tengo un secreto…

- ¿Secreto?...

- Sí, era algo a lo que me dedicaba cuando vivía en Ordon. Yo ahí tenía otra identidad… era un "héroe enmascarado" – contó avergonzado.

- ¿Héroe enmascarado?

- Si, desde los 15 años me dediqué a defender a los más débiles de los delincuentes, a pesar que en mi reino hay buenos soldados, había cosas que se les escapaba de las manos y yo me encargaba de resolver eso.

El príncipe metió su mano al bolsillo y de ahí sacó el antifaz que utilizaba en ese entonces.

- Este antifaz lo usaba para proteger mi identidad, por nada del mundo podía permitir que Ordon descubra que su príncipe era el héroe que los auxiliaba.

- Que fascinante historia, me alegro que tengas cosas interesantes que contar. – dijo de forma animada.

- Me alegra oír que te parece fascinante. Mi padre se ponía furioso cada vez que me escapaba del castillo a luchar contra los maleantes, siempre me decía que un príncipe debía comportarse a la altura y que no debía exponerme al peligro, sobre todo por la extraña marca de nacimiento de mi mano.

Link se sacó el guante de su mano derecha y empezó a observar la Trifuerza con mucha curiosidad.

- Zelda… ¿Dime que sabes sobre este extraño signo?

- Lo único que se de ella según la leyenda es que antiguamente cumplía deseos a quien la obtenía…he tratado de buscar más información pero extrañamente en ninguna biblioteca de Hyrule hay datos profundos sobre ella y cada vez que le pedía a mi padre algún libro que hablare sobre eso evadía el tema al igual que mi madre, incluso cuando le preguntaba a mis maestros o a los sirvientes no me explicaban nada. Desde niña siempre quise saber porque tengo este fragmento, créeme que grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que tú tenías uno igual.

- Para mi también fue una sorpresa y espero algún día nos enteremos si hay una razón más allá de nuestra unión por la que portemos este símbolo.

Luego de su conversación la princesa se dispuso a tomar su medicina; la cara de ella no fue muy agradable al tomar el remedio, cosa que provocó que su esposo se ría.

- No seas malo, esto sabe horrible… - dijo abrumada.

- Lo sé, pero es que no puedo evitar reírme al ver tu cara de desagrado.

Los jóvenes empezaron a reírse, se sentían muy cómodos el uno con el otro…una vez que dejaron de reírse se miraron intensamente por varios minutos en silencio…

Él joven se sentó más cerca de su esposa sin dejar de mirarla…Zelda estaba totalmente sonrojada y con los labios entre abiertos producto del ensimismamiento al ver los ojos de su esposo, definitivamente su penetrante mirada la impactaba.

Link se sentía fascinado viendo los labios de la mujer frente a él, verlos entreabiertos eran como una invitación a conocer los secretos que estos escondían, esto provocó que su cuerpo se estremezca como nunca antes lo había hecho…y sin salir de su trance no pudo evitar acariciar el rostro de su esposa.

- Tienes la piel muy suave…tan hermosa… - mencionó en susurros.

El príncipe rozó los labios de la joven delicadamente con sus dedos provocando que ella suelte un pequeño gemido ahogado.

El joven se acercó poco a poco al rostro de su esposa y mientras eso pasaba, Zelda cerró los ojos instintivamente. Su corazón latía aceleradamente a la par que su cuerpo se estremecía de forma intensa…en ese momento sintió miedo, tuvo miedo de lo que estaba sintiendo, así que lentamente giró el rostro para que sus labios no se encuentren con los de su esposo…

Link se quedó sorprendido por la reacción de su esposa, pensó que las cosas iban a ser diferentes entre ellos.

- Zelda…

- Me siento mal, me gustaría dormir un poco. – dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos.

La mirada del joven reflejó una profunda decepción al escuchar las palabras de la princesa.

- Está bien Zelda, que descanses. – dijo en tono triste.

Link salió de la habitación de su esposa desanimado y una vez que cerró la puerta se arrimó a esta recordando lo que acabó de pasar…En ese momento sin preverlo sintió un doloroso sentimiento que le quemaba el pecho…el rechazo.

- _No…esto no me puede estar pasando…_ - pensó entristecido.

Desde ese instante asimiló que a su corazón había llegado un fuerte sentimiento, desde hace varias semanas evadía esa sensación tan profunda que lo inundaba al ver a Zelda…era algo más allá de un deseo físico, era un deseo del alma…

Amor…se sentía intensamente enamorado de su esposa, por más que no quiso aceptarlo, el corazón le ganó a la razón. No tenía miedo a enamorarse de ella, ese dulce sentimiento lo hacía sentir vivo y feliz, lo que lo aterraba era que él jamás sería correspondido, eso él lo tenía muy claro pues por los labios de la misma Zelda se enteró que ella no tenia deseos de amar a nadie y eso lo incluía a él, con quien solo se había casado por órdenes divinos mas no por compartir tal sentimiento.

* * *

><p>Una vez que Zelda se recuperó de la fiebre, partieron de la región de Farone rumbo a otros rincones del reino. Recorrieron varios pueblos donde fueron recibidos de la forma más cordial por sus habitantes, pues todos conocían a los príncipes, ya sea por haberlos visto o por noticias esparcidas de los mismos.<p>

Su última parada fue la región de Eldin, donde visitaron un pequeño pueblo llamado Kakariko. En ese lugar varias personas también reconocieron a los príncipes y les rindieron honores a su llegada, los invitaron a varios eventos típicos de la región y les dieron a probar sus mejores comidas. La pareja se divertía de gran manera y pasaban juntos en todo momento.

Cada día que pasaba el amor de Link hacia Zelda se hacía más fuerte, el joven no podía evitar tener algunas demostraciones de afecto con ella; abrazarla mientras se embriagaba con el aroma de sus castaños cabellos, alguna caricia fugaz en el rostro para sentir su suave piel, entrelazar su mano con la de ella o regalarle algún presente que a la joven le haya gustado al pasar por los bazares del pueblo. A pesar que la princesa respondía afectuosamente de igual manera hacia él, al mismo tiempo prefería tomar la mayor distancia posible pues ella sin saberlo quería evadir el extraño sentimiento que le transmitía su esposo. Esa actitud lastimaba el corazón del príncipe poco a poco, no quería ni podía conformarse con simples galanteos…él deseaba mucho más de ella.

* * *

><p>El mes de la luna de miel llegó a su fin y con ello el momento de que los príncipes regresaron Hyrule a empezar su vida matrimonial.<p>

Una vez que llegaron al portón del castillo fueron recibidos por los padres de Zelda. Los reyes no pudieron evitar sentirse emocionados al volver a ver a su hija, así que caminaron hacia ella y la abrazaron con cariño.

- ¡Te hemos extrañado tanto mi dulce princesa! – exclamó el rey emocionado.

- Si mi niña, es la primera vez que nos separamos tanto tiempo. – dijo la reina conmovida.

- Yo también los extrañé mucho, pero este viaje resultó maravilloso y me siento muy feliz de haberlo hecho junto con Link.

Los reyes observaron a Link con admiración y el joven les hizo una reverencia saludándolos.

- Buenos días reyes, me alegra mucho verlos de nuevo.

- A nosotros también nos alegra verte Link. Te agradezco que hayas llevado a mi hija a este viaje. No te voy a negar que al principio no me convencía que viajen sin seguridad, pero al ver lo radiante que se ve, me di cuenta que en tus manos está más que segura.

- No tiene nada que agradecer rey, ahora que soy su esposo es mi deber es cuidarla siempre.

La reina Celine se sentía muy emocionada al ver a la pareja junta.

- Me alegra tanto de ver lo bien que se llevan, veo que se han hecho muy buenos amigos; en un matrimonio la amistad entre la pareja también es algo fundamental para ser felices.

A pesar que las palabras de la reina eran buenas, Link no pudo evitar sentirse mal, pues él deseaba tener una relación con su esposa más allá de una simple amistad…una relación de marido y mujer.

- Link, como sabrás ahora que eres el esposo de mi hija tendrás nuevas responsabilidades en el reino. – indicó el rey con seriedad.

- Claro que lo se mi rey, en el momento que usted me indique empezaremos a trabajar. – respondió decidido.

- ¡Tómalo con calma muchacho! Por el momento tendrás libre esta semana, la necesitaras pues tú y Zelda deben adaptarse a su nueva casa.

- ¿Nueva casa? – preguntó extrañada.

- Así es hija mía, en su ausencia los duques de Ordon y nosotros enviamos a construir una hermosa mansión en la parte Oeste del palacio. Es una zona muy tranquila y nada ruidosa. Es cierto que su deber es vivir en el castillo según la tradición, pero también son un matrimonio que necesita su privacidad. Esta casa es un regalo de bodas para ustedes de parte de nosotros, como sus padres lo único que deseamos es que se sientan a gusto en esta nueva etapa de sus vidas.

Los príncipes no pudieron evitar conmoverse ante tal gesto, se sentían felices de saber que sus padres habían construido una casa para ellos.

- Le agradezco tanto semejante detalle reyes, hoy mismo le escribiré a mis padres una carta de parte mía y de Zelda agradeciéndoles.

- Muchas gracias papá y mamá… - agradeció conmovida.

- No tienen nada que agradecer chicos, todo lo hacemos porque los queremos. Ahora es mejor que vayan a su nueva casa y se habitúen a ella.

El rey le entregó a Link las llaves de la mansión y luego de eso guiaron a los jóvenes a su nuevo hogar.

* * *

><p>La mansión en la que vivirían los príncipes era grande y majestuosa, externamente se podía admirar un hermoso jardín decorado con maravillosos arbustos florales, en la parte superior de la casa varios ventanales con elegantes balcones y una gran terraza cubriendo todo el techo de la construcción; por dentro tenía lámparas con finos diamantes colgando de ellas, pilares tallados por los artesanos más reconocidos del reino, el piso estaba cubierto por el mármol más majestuoso, las puertas con la madera de más alta calidad y muebles de la misma buena calidad.<p>

- La mansión es perfecta y elegante, en serio en nombre mío y de mi esposa les agradezco todo esto que han hecho por nosotros.

- ¡Me alegro que estén felices! Desde ahora este será su nuevo hogar. Las habitación de ustedes está ubicada en el piso de arriba en la parte central y en las alas este y oeste hay otras habitaciones… cualquiera de esas están reservadas para sus futuros hijos.

Zelda sintió que la sangre se le helaba al escuchar a su padre, de ninguna manera se imaginaba teniendo hijos con su esposo.

- Pero papá es que…

Link apretó con suavidad la mano de su esposa y luego de eso le respondió a su suegro de forma calmada.

- Gracias por todas sus indicaciones rey, las tendremos muy presente.

- Espero que muy pronto nos regalen un nieto, eso no solo nos llenaría de inmensa alegría a mi esposa y a mí, sino que eso permitiría relacionarnos mejor con los otros reinos, sobre todo con Ordon. Un heredero fortalecería enormemente las relaciones con tu reino Link, pues a pesar que de vivirás aquí, tu título real en Ordon sigue vigente…

Luego de la conversación los reyes se retiraron dejando a la pareja solos en su casa. Link soltó la mano de su esposa y se dirigió a hablar con ella.

- Creo que es mejor que tus padres no sepan que no hemos consumado nuestro matrimonio, eso solo los preocuparía. – indicó en tono serio.

- Pero…me preocupa que quieren que tengamos hijos. – dijo apenada.

- Es mejor que no pienses en eso por ahora, estamos recién casados así que por lo pronto eso no será una presión para ti.

- Llegará el momento en tendremos que tener un hijo, eso es una ley para personas de nuestro rango, así que creo que es mejor que ya…

- ¡De ninguna manera! ya te dije que no pienso presionarte a estar conmigo íntimamente. Quita de tu cabeza esa imagen de mujer sumisa que debe complacer a su marido, creo que ya te he demostrado que yo no soy así. – dijo acariciándole el rostro.

- Pero Link…

- Yo me encargaré de hablar con el consejo del reino cuando llegue el momento, inventaré algo para que no se atrevan a molestarte, deja todo en mis manos. – aseguró sonriéndole.

Zelda no pudo evitar sonrojarse y que su corazón se estremezca con las palabras de su esposo, así que inmediatamente lo abrazó cariñosamente.

- Gracias, mi mamá tenía razón, te has convertido en un buen amigo para mí.

El príncipe no pudo evitar sentir una dolorosa punzada en el pecho con las palabras de su esposa, una cosa es que su suegra pensara de esa forma pero otra muy distinta la mujer de la que estaba enamorado. Lentamente se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos fingiendo una sonrisa.

- Zelda…iré a caminar un poco, regreso más tarde.

- ¿Te sientes bien? - preguntó preocupada.

- Si…no te preocupes. Recorre la casa sola hasta que yo vuelva.

Link se retiró del lugar dejando a su esposa extrañada con su cambio de actitud…

* * *

><p>El ocaso había cubierto el cielo mientras el príncipe se encontraba sentado en una enorme roca a las afueras del castillo, extrañamente esa tonalidad rosa y naranja se le hacía familiar, no porque la haya visto todos los días, sino por otra razón que aun desconocía…desde pequeño se sintió familiarizado con esa etapa del día.<p>

Los pensamientos del joven fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de su amigo Cocu saludándolo.

- Hola Link, me alegra verte después de tanto tiempo. ¿Cuándo regresaron?

- Hola Cocu, regresamos hoy mismo.

- ¿Te pasa algo? Te noto preocupado.

- No es nada…no me pasa nada.

El príncipe se quedó callado unos minutos hasta que decidió hacerle a su amigo una pregunta.

- Cocu… quien se enamoró primero… ¿tu esposa o tú?

- La verdad nos enamorados al mismo tiempo, fue un flechazo apenas nos vimos…como si nos hubiéramos conocido desde siempre.

- Ya veo… y ¿será posible enamorar a una mujer que no cree en el amor? – preguntó entrecortado.

- Link… ¿por qué me haces esas preguntas? No entiendo.

El marqués se quedó pensativo varios segundos hasta que entendió por fin lo que le estaba pasando a su amigo.

- Link… ¿la mujer de la que me hablas es Zelda?…

- Sí, es ella…

- No puede ser…eso quiere decir que tu…

- Así es, me enamoré locamente de ella sin haberlo deseado y se perfectamente que a partir de ahora es el comienzo de mi agonía…


	10. Aceptando la derrota

**Capítulo 10: Aceptando la derrota **

Link y su amigo Cocu se encontraban sentados en la gran roca a las afueras del castillo, estaban teniendo una importante conversación.

- ¿Estás seguro que estás enamorado de Zelda? Ustedes se casaron sin sentir el mínimo sentimiento, pienso que estas confundido y te has dejado impactar por su belleza.

- No Cocu, al principio creí lo mismo. No te voy negar que Zelda es una mujer increíblemente bella, pero en este viaje aprendí a conocer su esencia y eso fue lo que me enamoró, inexplicablemente cada día que pasaba a su lado mi alma se sentía atraída a la de ella. Empecé a acoger este sentimiento con cada sonrisa que me regalaba, con cada agradecimiento que me daba por mis atenciones para con ella…pero me di cuenta que me había enamorado cuando tuvimos una fuerte discusión.

- ¿Discusión? – preguntó sorprendido.

- Si…cuando fuimos a visitar la región de Farone se encontró con un amigo de su infancia y una vez que se despidieron se abrazaron cariñosamente, ver esa escena me llenó de una rabia y celos incontrolables. – confesó avergonzado.

- Si no me equivoco el amigo con el que se encontró Zelda es Vilan. Es un amigo de nuestra infancia que vivió en la ciudadela, luego se mudó a la región de Farone por los negocios de sus padres. Supe que se casó y es muy feliz en su matrimonio. Él siempre ha visto a Zelda como una hermana, no debiste desconfiar de ella al verla abrazándolo.

- Lo se…pero no pude evitarlo, me sentí tan enfurecido al ver esa escena y le reclamé con dureza su actuar con ofensivas palabras. Ella se sintió lastimada y me abofeteó, en ese momento me di cuenta lo mal que me había portado pero cuando quise pedirle perdón ella no quiso escucharme entonces salió rápidamente de la cabaña donde nos hospedábamos y se adentró al bosque. La busque por varias horas y una vez que la encontré estaba desmayada por el intenso frio que hacía esa noche. Verla en ese estado me devastó totalmente, tuve miedo que por mi culpa le pase algo así que me quedé cuidándola y abrigándola toda la noche. – relató entristecido.

El marqués escuchó atentamente todo el relato de su amigo, estaba sorprendido de ver hasta donde habían llegado los celos de Link por la princesa.

- Le pedí perdón por mi forma de actuar y ella me perdonó enseguida. A partir de ese momento asimilé cuanto la amaba, todos los días me lo negaba a mí mismo diciendo que era simple atracción física, pero con el tiempo mis sentimientos se hicieron más fuertes e intensos. Nos hicimos más unidos desde esa pelea… pero solo como amigos, porque ella no desea nada más allá que una bonita amistad conmigo.

- Me apena mucho lo que te pasa amigo…hace años que conozco la actitud negativa que tiene Zelda hacia el amor, todo eso nació a raíz de la muerte de Salma.

- Lo sé, ella me lo contó todo antes de casarnos. Al principio no me afectó tanto su actitud pues aparentemente yo no sentía nada por ella y acepte mi matrimonio como un simple formalismo…pero en este viaje me di cuenta que la ame desde la primera vez en que la vi. Desde el día que no conocimos sentí algo muy especial al verla, como si la conociera desde siempre… - recordó sonriendo.

- Creo que es mejor que hables con ella y le confieses tus sentimientos.

- ¡No pienso decirle nada! si ella llega a saber lo que siento se alejará de mi…prefiero estar como ahora, nos muy llevamos bien y nos tratamos con cariño, no quiero que eso cambie… - dijo preocupado.

- Puede ser que ahora te conformes con eso, pero llegará un momento en el que te cansarás de ser visto como un amigo, pedirás que te vea como un hombre y como tal desearás compartir momentos más intensos con ella…momentos únicos que solo les compete a un hombre y su mujer casados. – afirmó el marqués.

- Ya me he sentido así pero puedo controlarlo…pensé que el estar casado con ella no iba a hacer de todo malo, nos llevaríamos bien y seriamos buenos amigos pero no conté con que me enamoraría de ella…

- Espero que las cosas no se salgan de control, un matrimonio sin amor puede convertirse en el peor de los infiernos para la pareja…pero en este caso el infierno solo sería para ti…

Link se quedó en silencio analizando cada una de las palabras de su amigo, eran fuertes pero a la vez ciertas…él ya estaba empezando a vivir la tristeza de amar sin ser correspondido y no sabía hasta qué punto iba a tolerar su actual situación…

- Ya está anocheciendo Link, tengo que regresar a casa o sino Gracielle se preocupará.

- No te preocupes y te agradezco tanto que me hayas escuchado, por favor te pido que no comentes esto con nadie… - pidió avergonzado.

- No agradezcas, para eso estamos los amigos, y pierde cuidado que de mi boca no saldrá ninguna palabra…buenas noches.

- Gracias…que descanses.

El marqués se retiró dejando al príncipe perdido en lo único que abarcaba su mente…su amada princesa.

* * *

><p>Link se perdió tanto en sus pensamientos que regresó a su casa a la media noche. Subió a las habitaciones para decidir en cuál iba a descansar pero de pronto notó que una de estas estaba con la puerta entreabierta…<p>

El príncipe se asomó al lugar y vio a Zelda profundamente dormida en su cama…Link se dio cuenta que no estaba cubierta así que silenciosamente entró para cubrirla.

Una vez que llegó hacia la joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse, verla dormir con sus cabellos alborotados y los labios entreabiertos lo enloquecía en sobremanera, sentía unos enormes deseos de compartir el lecho con ella y deleitarse con el sabor de sus besos. Pudo notar que ella estaba usando una pequeña bata que mostraba sus hermosas piernas, provocando que el príncipe sienta una vez más intensas sensaciones recorrer su cuerpo al observarla…pero al mismo tiempo verla dormir plácidamente le produjo ternura y deseos de protegerla en sus brazos…veía en su esposa el amor y la pasión juntos en una misma mujer…

Link la cubrió con las cobijas y suavemente le acarició el rostro para luego pasarse a los labios, tocar estos últimos se habían convertido en una obsesión para él.

El príncipe en el fondo sabía que estaba mal aprovechar que dormía para acariciarla de esa forma, pero no podía evitarlo, la amaba tanto que su cuerpo y corazón reaccionaban al verla.

Luego de grabar la suave piel de su amada en sus dedos, salió silenciosamente de la habitación pero antes de cerrar la puerta volteó para verla dormir una vez más y después de eso se marchó a compartir sus reprimidos sentimientos con la soledad de su alcoba…

* * *

><p>Después de una semana de haberse instalado en su nuevo hogar, Link y Zelda se reunieron con el rey y su esposa para organizar sus nuevas labores en el palacio…<p>

Una vez que llegaron a la sala de juntas se reunieron con los gobernantes, en la sala también se encontraba el marqués Cocu junto con su esposa.

- Nos hemos reunido aquí para empezar a investigar sobre posibles cambios positivos que debemos realizar en el manejo de nuestro reino, entre ellos evaluar el estado del ejercito real, la seguridad en la totalidad de la región, el estado en los niveles de educación y salud y manejar posibles alianzas con otros reinos; ahora que mi hija se ha casado con el heredero de Ordon estos procesos se llevaran a cabo de manera inmediata. – explicó el rey.

- Propongo que lo primero que debemos hacer es velar por la seguridad ciudadana, pues solo en un ambiente estable y libre de peligros se llevarán a cabo los procesos mencionados por usted de forma ininterrumpida. – sugirió Link.

- Aceptada tu propuesta Link, tengo entendido por el Duque Demetrio que tú conoces todos los procesos y estrategias que se manejan en los soldados.

- Así es, en Ordon el general de la guardia real, mi madre y yo nos encargábamos de reclutar a los soldados más aptos para proteger el reino, si usted me lo permite, encantado realizaría esa misma labor en Hyrule.

- Pues no se diga más, eso será lo primero de lo que te encargaras hijo.

- Lo primero que hay que hacer es evaluar al líder de los soldados, pues si la cabeza del equipo falla, la gente a su cargo también lo hará. – propuso el marqués.

- Concuerdo contigo Cocu, eso será lo primero que se realizará ¿está de acuerdo mi rey? – preguntó el príncipe.

- Ustedes también son autoridades aquí muchachos, hagan lo que crean conveniente.

Luego de eso la marquesa también Gracielle tomó la palabra.

- Su majestad, ¿desea que Zelda y yo aún nos encarguemos del área de la salud y educación?

- Por supuesto que sí Gracielle, desde que te casaste con Cocu has desempeñado esa labor de manera eficiente junto con Zelda y ahora que ella se ha casado creo que lo más factible es que junto con sus esposos también se encarguen de administrar el comercio exterior con el extranjero.

- Es una buena idea papá, propongo que…

Las palabras de Zelda fueron interrumpidas por la llegada de un noble a la sala.

- Alteza, lamento interrumpir esta importante reunión, pero acaba de llegar el Conde Uriel. Desea saludarlos y conversar sobre una posible propuesta en mente.

- Entiendo…dígale que pase por favor. – ordenó el rey en tono serio.

El noble abrió las grandes puertas de madera y dejó pasar a un joven alto de cabello negro recogido por una coleta.

- Buenos días a todos…

- Buenos días Uriel… ¿a qué se debe el honor de tu visita? – preguntó el rey con poco interés.

- Me da mucho gusto volverlo a ver su majestad, lamento haber llegado sin avisar pero tenía deseos de saludarlos y conversar sobre una interesante propuesta para el reino.

- Toma asiento por favor. – indicó cortante.

Una vez que el conde de sentó sus ojos se direccionaron directo hacía la princesa.

- Buenos días Zelda, es un placer verte de nuevo.

- Buenos días Uriel, igualmente… - respondió cortante.

- Felicidades por tu matrimonio, lamento no haber podido venir al festejo pero tuve que resolver unos asuntos en mi reino. Te has puesto mucho más hermosa que la última vez que te vi, eres toda una mujer. – dijo en tono seductor.

Zelda se incomodó con el comentario de recién llegado, por su parte Uriel observó con arrogancia al joven sentado al lado de la princesa. Link tampoco pudo evitar devolverle la mirada con desprecio después de ver la forma tan atrevida en la que halagó a su esposa sin importarle que él esté presente.

- Disculpa… ¿y tú eres?

- Mi nombre es Link, soy el esposo de Zelda. – respondió educado pero cortante.

- Ah… ¿así que tú eres el esposo de la princesa? ¿Y a qué familia perteneces?

- Pertenezco a la familia real de Ordon. Soy el hijo de los duques que gobiernan ese reino.

- Interesante… si mal no recuerdo Ordon hace muchos años fue un pueblito casi desconocido ¿cierto? – preguntó de forma airada.

Link se enfureció al escuchar la forma tan despectiva de hablar del arrogante conde, pero trató de contenerse y contestar con altura.

- Ordon fue hace muchos años un pueblo humilde que poco a poco fue saliendo adelante gracias a sus habitantes, mis antepasados fueron los primeros duques de esa nación.

- Ya veo ¿entonces quiere decir que tú eres descendiente de esos aldeanos que sacaron adelante esas pobres tierras? – preguntó displicente.

- Así es y no me avergüenzo de ello, si hay algo de lo que me siento orgulloso es de mis antepasados. – respondió de forma seca.

Luego de escuchar al príncipe, el conde dirigió unas palabras al rey de forma indignada.

- Me siento muy ofendido con usted su majestad, me conoce desde niño y sabe cuántas veces que le pedí autorización para cortejar a su hija y jamás me lo permitió. Me sorprende que haya permitido que un joven originario de un pueblo como Ordon tome a Zelda como esposa.

- En primer lugar te exijo que cambies el tono de la voz al dirigirte a mi yerno y en segundo lugar jamás permití que mi hija se involucre contigo porque ella ya estaba comprometida con el príncipe desde que vino a este mundo…y referente a Ordon, te informo que dejó de ser un pueblo hace muchos siglos, ahora es una inmensa nación con tanto poder como Hyrule. El hecho que ese reino sea gobernado por duques en vez de reyes es algo intransigente.

- Pero majestad…

- Además…creo que viniste aquí para otro asunto más importante que hablar del esposo de mi hija.

El conde se molestó al ser interrumpido por el rey, pero trató de mantener la calma sonriendo de forma falsa.

- Así es majestad…le indico que he traído una propuesta para mejorar las alianzas del el comercio entre Hyrule y mi reino, me gustaría que la revise y obtener su aprobación.

El rey empezó a leer la propuesta del conde y sus ojos se mostraban impresionados por lo escrito.

- Me parece muy buena tu propuesta, así que tienes mi autorización para agilizarla. Se la entregaré a mi yerno para que la revise junto con mi hija.

El rey le entregó la propuesta a Link para que la revise pero el conde de forma altanera se la arrebató de las manos. Eso provocó que Link le reclame enojado.

- ¿Qué es lo que haces? ¿Dónde quedaron tus modales? - reclamó molesto.

El conde no le respondió al príncipe el reclamo, simplemente se dirigió a hablar con el rey.

- Su majestad, sé que esta propuesta beneficiará tanto a mi reino como a Hyrule…pero tengo una condición para que este se lleve a cabo.

Los reyes se sentían enojados viendo la pésima actitud del conde, pero sin perder la compostura se dispusieron a escucharlo.

- ¿Qué condición? - preguntó la reina seria.

- Quiero que estrictamente se me relacione con su hija para trabajar en la propuesta.

Link perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba y se dirigió al conde indignado.

- ¡Eso es imposible! ese tipo de asuntos los debemos manejar estrictamente mi esposa y yo en conjunto, pues los dos somos los únicos autorizados en aprobar la propuesta.

- ¡Esas son mis condiciones! además no creo que tú sepas mucho de estos asuntos, aquí vamos a trabajar de verdad, no vamos a arar en la tierra ni cuidar animales como lo hacen en tu tierra.

Link estaba a punto de perder el control de sí mismo pero al sentir a su esposa tomarle la mano cariñosamente lo tranquilizó…Sin soltar su mano, Zelda le dedicó unas fuertes palabras al conde.

- Uriel, ¡Te exijo que respetes a mi esposo! No pienso permitir que te dirijas así ante él y mucho menos en mi presencia. Link es un hombre que ha recibido la mejor educación a nivel de la nobleza y el reino del que viene es una tierra llena de prestigio por las trabajadoras manos que lo levantaron hace miles de año pues un reino no lo hace "la sangre azul" de sus gobernantes, sino el esfuerzo y dedicación de los mismos por amor a su tierra. Mi esposo por derecho y deber está autorizado en aprobar la propuesta tanto como yo. Tu condición para trabajar conmigo esta denegada, no deseo relacionarme con una persona tan arrogante y prepotente como tú. Ahora entiendo porque mi padre no permitió que me cortejaras y se lo agradezco enormemente…

- No agradezcas nada hija…Uriel, para ser sincero solo te recibí por educación y por el aprecio que le tengo a tu familia, tu eres muy diferente a ellos pues no heredaste su bondad y efectivo liderazgo para gobernar.

El conde se sentía indignado de no ser apoyado por los presentes, su rostro marcaba signos de profunda ira.

- Ahora ya lo sabes Uriel, no nos interesa ninguna alianza contigo. ¡Retírate por favor!

- Pero Zelda…

- ¡Ya escuchaste a mi esposa! retírate. – ordenó con firmeza.

El conde se descontroló y lanzó por la borda toda la supuesta educación recibida, le dedicó una mirada irascible a Link y le alzó la voz en tono airado.

- ¡Debería darte vergüenza que tu mujer te defienda! Aprende a ser un verdadero hombre.

- No me interesa lo que tengas que decir, sal de aquí si no quieres que te saquen los guardias.

- ¿Llamarás a los guardias como un cobarde? Si fueras verdaderamente valiente te enfrentarías a mí.

- ¿Eso es lo que quieres? – pregunto amenazante mientras se ponía de pie.

- ¡Así es!

El conde caminó unos pasos hasta ponerse frente a Link en forma desafiante.

- Si eres tan hombrecito, te espero en una hora en la plaza central para un duelo de espadas…claro, si es que sabes usarla. Si te crees tan caballero arreglaremos este asunto como tal.

Zelda se impactó al escuchar el desafío del conde, así que inmediatamente tomó el brazo de su esposo.

- ¡No lo hagas Link! por…

- Acepto…en una hora estaré ahí. – respondió tajante.

La princesa no pudo evitar angustiarse ante la respuesta de su esposo.

- Link…

- Muy bien, nos vemos en una hora, aunque no me sorprendería que no asistas, se nota que no tienes oportunidad de ganarme… - afirmó el conde con arrogancia.

Uriel se retiró de la sala dando un fuerte portazo frente a todos, mientras que Zelda se dirigió a hablar con su padre angustiada por lo que acabó de pasar.

- Papá, por favor no permitas este duelo. – pidió angustiada.

- Lo siento hija pero le doy la razón a Link, hizo bien en aceptar el desafío de Uriel. El responderá como el caballero que es y lo pondrá en su lugar por su altanería. – dijo con firmeza.

Los reyes y los marqueses se retiraron de la sala dejando a la pareja a solas.

- Por favor Link, no lo hagas. – suplicó angustiada.

Zelda se sentía muy asustada por el duelo al que acudiría su esposo, tenía miedo que salga herido. Link se acercó hasta ella y le puso las manos en los hombros para calmarla.

- Tranquila Zelda…yo estaré bien además sé muy bien manejar la espada, he practicado con ella desde niño. – respondió sonriendo.

- No quiero que te lastime… - dijo entristecida.

El corazón de Link se sobresaltó de la emoción al ver los tristes ojos de su esposa, por primera se sintió importante para ella. Se sentía tan feliz en el fondo que no pudo evitar abrazarla cálidamente.

- No te preocupes, estaré bien…te lo prometo.

La princesa abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a su esposo… mientras lo abrazaba se dio cuenta que sus sentimientos hacia él habían cambiado, el cariño que le tenía se había convertido en algo más profundo, él solo hecho de pensar que el conde podía lastimarlo la destrozaba por dentro.

- _No…no quiero sentir esto… _pensó asustada.

Una vez que dejaron de abrazarse salieron de la sala. Link fue a preparar todo para su duelo en la plaza central…

* * *

><p>Toda la ciudadela se reunió en la plaza central, el rumor del duelo entre el príncipe y el conde se esparció rápidamente.<p>

El conde se encontraba esperando la llegada de su contrincante de manera impaciente.

- No me sorprendería que ese pueblerino se eche para atrás, él no es rival para mí.

- Eso lo veremos…

Uriel se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Link mirándolo de forma desafiante.

- Pensé que no llegarías…aun estas a tiempo de arrepentirte, no será nada agradable ser humillado en público.

- ¡Deja de hablar y empecemos esto de una vez! – ordenó con firmeza.

- Cómo te atreves…

Las palabras de conde fueron interrumpidas por la llegada del noble que iba a dar inicio al duelo.

Mientras el hombre daba indicaciones de la pelea, Zelda se pudo detrás de su esposo para darle ánimos.

- Ten cuidado por favor…

- Lo tendré…mi triunfo será dedicado a ti, así que espero que cuando gane vengas a abrazarme. – dijo ruborizado…

- Link…

Zelda se sonrojo enormemente con las palabras del joven, no pudo evitar afirmarle su respuesta con una sonrisa.

Una vez que el noble terminó de hablar, dio la orden a empezar el duelo.

- ¡Empiecen!

El primero en atacar fue el conde Uriel, estaba tan ofuscado por el enojo que ni si quiera planifico una estrategia para vencer al príncipe.

Link por su parte se sentía muy tranquilo, esquivaba los ataques del conde sin la menor de las dificultades. Pretendiendo hacer un ataque sorpresa, el conde se lanzó directo a la cabeza del príncipe, pero él rápidamente con su espada se protegió del ataque.

* * *

><p>Mientras se estaba dando la pelea Ilia pasó junto con Shad por la plaza central.<p>

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa ahí? – preguntó intrigada.

- No lo sé, pero no quiero averi…

Ilia corrió llevada por la curiosidad a ver el evento que se estaba llevando a cabo y una vez que se dio cuenta no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

- _Link… _ - mencionó en su mente.

* * *

><p>El conde se esforzó para hacer caer a Link, pero para su sorpresa el príncipe lo mandó al suelo provocando que su espada ruede por los aires. Una vez que se dio cuenta que había perdido su arma, se asustó al ver a su oponente apuntándole con la espada en la cabeza.<p>

Link dirigió el arma directo al conde mientras este cerró los ojos esperando su final…pero para su sorpresa abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que el príncipe solamente había clavado la espada al suelo junto a la oreja de Uriel.

- ¡Se acabó! El ganador es su majestad, el príncipe Link. – anunció el noble.

Todo el pueblo gritó eufórico por la victoria del príncipe mientras que el conde se levantó y le reclamó descontrolado.

- ¡Ni creas que hare alianza con ustedes después de esta humillación!

Cocu indignado le respondió al conde sus incoherentes reclamos.

- ¡Link ganó limpiamente esta pelea! así que es mejor que aceptes tu derrota como un verdadero hombre, además no nos interesa formar una alianza con tu reino. ¡Sal de la ciudadela y no regreses más! – ordenó con ímpetu.

El conde salió de la ciudadela seguido de sus soldados mientras iba refunfuñando que no quería volver jamás a pisar las tierras Hylianas.

Zelda sintió un enorme alivio al ver que su esposo había resultado ganador y sobre todo que este no tenía ni un rasguño. Pausadamente caminó entre el tumulto de personas para encontrarse con él y abrazarlo como se lo había prometido.

Link por su parte se encontraba contento con la victoria, se posicionó frente al pueblo para dirigir unas palabras, entre ellas dedicarle el triunfo a su esposa pero sus intenciones fueron interrumpidas al sentir que alguien le acariciaba el brazo. Una vez que Link se dio cuenta de quien lo estaba tocando se sobresaltó en sobremanera.

- ¡Ilia!

La joven se encontraba acariciando los fuertes brazos del príncipe mientras lo miraba con picardía…

…La sonrisa de Zelda se borró de su rostro al ver a la mujer acariciando de manera impropia el brazo de su esposo, no pudo evitar sentir una opresión en el pecho mientras sus ojos se humedecían…sin saber que hacer, se dio la vuelta y rápidamente se retiró del lugar sin que nadie se diera cuenta, a excepción de su amiga Gracielle que se preocupó al verla irse de esa forma.

- ¡Zelda!... ¿A dónde vas?...

La pelirroja siguió a su amiga rápidamente, no entendía lo que le estaba pasando.

* * *

><p>Mientras la princesa se retiraba de la plaza, Ilia observaba a Link de forma seductora.<p>

- Felicidades…eres muy fuerte.

Link retiró el brazo de las manos de la joven y la miró de forma incomoda.

- ¿Por qué retiras el brazo? ¿acaso no te gusta que te acaricie?

- No me agrada en lo absoluto, recuerda que soy un hombre casado y no quiero malos entendidos. – respondió en tono serio.

Ilia estaba a punto de volver a tocar el brazo del príncipe, pero fue interrumpida por la llegada de Shad.

- ¡Te dije que no vinieras Ilia!, vámonos de aquí. – ordenó enojado.

Shad tomó del brazo de forma brusca a Ilia, se sentía muy enojado pues a lo lejos visualizó el atrevido actuar de la joven.

- ¡Suéltame! Me lastimas…

- ¡Te dije que no quería verte cerca del marido de Zelda!

- Solo lo felicitaba. – reclamó resentida.

- ¡No soy imbécil Ilia! camina más rápido.

Shad se retiró del lugar junto con Ilia y en todo ese momento no la soltó del brazo.

Una vez que la pareja se retiró, Link buscó con la mirada a su esposa. Se sorprendió al no verla por ningún lado.

- _¿Dónde se habrá ido Zelda?... se preguntó melancólico._

Link se entristeció al ver que su esposa no estaba presente, tenia deseos de dedicarle su victoria en público, pero sobre todo esperaba ser abrazado por ella como lo había prometido.

* * *

><p>Zelda entró a su mansión rápidamente y no pudo evitar sentarse en uno de los muebles de la sala a llorar silenciosamente. Se sentía muy mal de haber visto a Ilia tocando de forma impropia a su esposo y que este no hiciera nada en el momento para evitarlo, además se decepcionó al ver que no le dedicó su triunfo como se lo había prometido.<p>

- ¡Soy una tonta! debí mantenerme firme en mis convicciones…nunca debí enamorarme de Link…

- Zelda…

La princesa se sobresaltó al escuchar a su amiga llamarla detrás de ella.

- Gracielle…

- ¿Te enamoraste de Link? – preguntó impactada.

La princesa trató de tranquilizarse y disimular su tristeza delante de su amiga.

- No entiendo…

- No me mientas Zelda, dejaste la puerta abierta y pude escuchar todo lo que dijiste.

La joven se dio cuenta que no podía engañar a su amiga, así que con dificultad de confesó la verdad.

- Si Gracielle…si estoy enamorada…

La marquesa se sentó junto a su amiga y la miró fijamente a los ojos para seguir escuchado su confesión

- Yo no quise aceptar que me sentía atraída hacia él, traté de mantener mis ideales de no enamorarme nunca por miedo al sufrimiento, pero a partir de nuestro viaje por el reino todo cambió…Link empezó a tratarme con dulzura, siempre estuvo atento a lo que necesitara, tenía hermosos detalles conmigo y me trataba con inmenso cariño. A pesar que en ese entonces no quise aceptar que sentía amor por él, fueron los días más felices de mi vida, me sentía tan segura y reconfortada cada vez que me abrazaba o acariciaba el rostro. Traté varias veces de distanciarme, al principio lo lograba pero después mi corazón y la necesidad de recibir su afecto me hacían ceder y corresponderle de la misma forma. – relató entre lágrimas.

A pesar de ver las lágrimas que su amiga derramaba, Gracielle no pudo evitar emocionarse al escucharla.

- Zelda, la noticia que me estad dando es lo mejor que he podido escuchar. Que bendición que te hayas enamorado del hombre con el que te casaste obligada.

- ¡No es ninguna bendición! pensé que el sentía lo mismo que yo, pero con lo que acabo de ver me di cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba.

- No entiendo… ¿Qué es lo que viste?

- Vi como Ilia le acariciaba los brazos de forma provocativa… y el no hizo nada para evitarlo.

- Debe haber alguna explicación, talvez te confundiste y viste mal. Sabes que esa mujer no es de fiar y pienso que Link no tuvo nada que ver.

- ¡No vi mal! vi todo perfectamente. En ese momento me di cuenta que fueron imaginaciones mías creer que él sentía algo por mí.

- Zelda…

- Volveré a ser la misma de antes… fui educada para mantener una imagen calmada y seria, pienso retomar esta postura y no dejar que mis sentimientos me dominen. – dijo de forma decidida.

La princesa se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente y mostró una postura seria ante la decisión que había tomado…

* * *

><p>Al llegar la noche la sirvienta de la mansión de los recién casados se encontraba sirviéndoles la cena.<p>

- ¿Necesitan algo más altezas?

- Nada más Elvira…puede retirarse a descansar. – ordenó la princesa.

La sirvienta se retiró de la mansión dejando a la pareja solos en el comedor.

La pareja estaba muy callada y no se miraban en lo absoluto, se sentían muy ofendidos el uno con el otro…estuvieron así hasta que al príncipe decidió romper el silencio.

- ¿Se puede saber a dónde te fuiste después del duelo? – preguntó de forma seca.

- ¿Para que deseas saberlo? – respondió en tono serio.

- ¡Porque espere que estuvieras a mi lado celebrando mi victoria! - reclamó con reproche.

- No lo vi necesario, tenías a muchas personas alrededor tuyo felicitándote.

- Es cierto, pero yo quería que estés ahí conmigo…como me lo prometiste.

- No fui la única que rompió su promesa, dijiste que me dedicarías tu triunfo pero estabas coqueteando con la mujer de Shad.

Link se sorprendió en sobremanera al escuchar las palabras de su esposa.

- ¿Qué has dicho? No te entiendo. – preguntó confundido.

- Me tiene sin cuidado lo que hagas Link. Es cierto que estamos casados, pero eres libre de enredarte con quien desees, solo te pido que no lo hagas en público por respeto a mí, no quiero ser la burla de todo el reino porque mi esposo coquetea con otras mujeres.

Link se levantó de la mesa furioso y se puso acercó a su esposa con mirada amenazante.

- ¿Qué te pasa Zelda? No voy a permitir que me calumnies de esa forma. Yo no he coqueteado con nadie, ¡yo respeto nuestro matrimonio!

- ¡No tienes por qué respetarlo! nuestro matrimonio es una farsa, es solo una imagen social.

- ¡Para mí no lo es! - afirmó angustiado.

- Pórtate como un verdadero hombre y asume las verdades que te he dicho.

Zelda se levantó de la mesa dispuesta a retirarse del comedor, pero el príncipe la tomó por los hombros y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¡No he terminado de hablar! - reclamó enojado.

- Pero yo si… ¡suéltame!

Zelda se soltó de los brazos de su esposo pero rápidamente él la tomó de la nuca y una vez que sus rostros se aproximaron la besó con fuerza.

Link besó con desenfreno los labios de su esposa, ella lo empujaba para librarse de su boca, pero su lucha era inútil pues el joven la sostenía con firmeza… pero a medida que el beso se volvió más profundo, Zelda se dejó llevar y rodeó el cuello del joven con sus brazos.

Se besaban con verdadera pasión, sentir sus bocas entrelazarse la una con la otra hizo que sus cuerpos reaccionen y por instinto se rocen intensamente intercambiando pequeños gemidos en el proceso…era la primera vez que se besaban de esa forma, era diferente al dulce beso que se dieron el día de su boda…este beso revelaba la gran pasión entre un marido y su mujer…


	11. El comienzo de lo inevitable

**Capítulo 11: El comienzo de lo inevitable**

Una vez que la falta de oxígeno se hizo presente en sus agitados cuerpos tuvieron que separarse…

Mientras Zelda recuperaba el aliento asimilaba poco a poco lo que acababa de suceder, sentía que iba a caer de rodillas del impacto de haber sido besada de esa forma, por más que su mente se lo negaba, su corazón y su cuerpo reaccionaron al beso del príncipe. Fue un beso demasiado intenso donde sus lenguas se acariciaron con un deseo angustiante haciéndola estremecer en sus más profundas pasiones, le costaba aceptar que sentir sus labios devorarla con pasión le hicieron perder la razón al punto de doblegarse ante él…

Link por su parte se encontraba en la misma situación de su esposa, trataba de recuperar el aliento que perdió al tener aprisionada su boca con la de ella. Se desconoció así mismo al haber perdido el control de la situación, pero al tenerla tan cerca de él no pudo evitar besarla a la fuerza, era un deseo que tenía reprimido desde hace mucho tiempo y una vez que pudo ser canalizado no quiso detenerse.

Los labios de Zelda estaban totalmente pálidos debido a la presión que Link ejerció en ellos al besarlos de forma tan poco delicada. Rozó sus labios con la punta de sus dedos y pudo notar una sombra de sangre en ellos, sin querer su esposo se los había partido, a pesar que no sentía dolor alguno…Link al ver eso se preocupó en sobremanera.

- Déjame ver tu boca por favor. – pidió angustiado.

La princesa aun no salía del trance así que no tuvo oportunidad de decirle que se aparte, además en el fondo no deseaba hacerlo, pues sentirse cuidada por él era un hermoso encantamiento.

El joven sacó un pañuelo para limpiarle la diminuta herida de sus labios, se sentía muy culpable y avergonzado por lo sucedido.

- Lo lamento…creo que fui demasiado brusco. – dijo apenado.

Esa herida se había provocado por la manera tan salvaje en la que había sido besada, él la había mordido sin darse cuenta…pero lo que más escalofríos le provocó a la joven en su confundida mente, fue que no le molestó descubrir esa lesión en sus labios, más bien provocó una inmensa excitación en su ser y deseos vehementes de recibir más...eso la hizo sentirse asustada. En toda su vida jamás había perdido el control de sus emociones, desde niña se le enseñó que una princesa debe mantenerse serena y nunca perder el control de si misma y mucho menos delante de un hombre pues era algo de mal gusto.

Link no pudo evitar abrazarla al ver que la había lastimado y ella le correspondió de la misma forma sin pensarlo…pero al saberse vulnerable de caer en sus propios deseos, la máscara de la indiferencia volvió a cubrirla entera así que inmediatamente se apartó de su esposo lentamente y lo miró de forma fría a los ojos.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó extrañado con la repentina separación.

- ¿Por qué me besaste? – preguntó en tono serio.

El príncipe la miró a los ojos de forma triste antes de decidirse a responderle, su corazón latía de forma acelerada. En ese momento le nació un enorme deseo de confesarle sus sentimientos, quería decirle que la besó porque la ama y desea con inmensa locura pero al ver la mirada fría de su esposa prefirió cambiar su respuesta con una actitud arrogante por miedo a salir lastimado.

- Me dijiste que debo comportarme como un verdadero hombre…espero que con ese beso ahora hayas despejado tus dudas. – respondió tajante.

Ella esperaba otra respuesta, una que en el fondo de su corazón había querido desde siempre. Se sintió una ilusa al haberse ilusionado con esa idea, así que le habló sarcásticamente.

- Ese beso no despejó mis dudas en lo absoluto…lamento que hayas perdido tú tiempo.

Sin demostrárselo se sintió destrozado, no solo había herido sus sentimientos sino a su orgullo como hombre.

- ¿En serio? Pues eso no parecía cuando me correspondiste de la misma forma, además rozabas tu cuerpo con el mío de la manera más descarada. – afirmó serio.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! – respondió indignada.

- ¡Eso fue lo que yo sentí! no parecías nada incomoda en mis brazos.

- Reconozco que me deje llevar, no te lo voy a negar, como sabrás eres el único hombre con el que me he besado y eso me impactó. Pienso que es una reacción normal sobre todo si somos jóvenes…pero a pesar de haber sido una nueva experiencia no deseo que se vuelva a repetir. Te he preguntado si deseas que cumpla contigo como esposa, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo pues sé que es mi obligación, pero el día de hoy comprobé que eso no es necesario, pues al parecer encontraste otra mujer para satisfacer tus deseos.

- ¡Basta Zelda! Yo no tengo nada con Ilia, créeme por favor. – exclamó angustiado.

- ¡No tengo porque creerte nada! me tiene sin cuidado lo que hagas con tu vida. Debes ser más honesto contigo mismo, no parecías nada incomodo cuando ella te acariciaba los brazos.

- No permití que lo haga, inmediatamente la aparté…te lo juro. – indicó angustiado.

Link se sentía agobiado, le dolía que su esposa desconfié de él, no entendía porque ella reaccionaba de esa forma.

- Zelda… ¿acaso estas celosa? – preguntó entrecortado.

La princesa se sonrojó al escuchar lo que su esposo le estaba preguntado pero por nada del mundo flaquearía en decirle que sentía celos de la indeseable mujer. Analizó una respuesta estratégica y sin alterarse le respondió.

- No soporto a esa mujer por haber sido participe en la muerte de mi amiga, sé que Shad es el más culpable de todo eso, pero ella sabía que él era un hombre comprometido y no le importó en lo más mínimo el sufrimiento de Salma. Te sugiero que busques otro tipo de mujeres, si me respetas aunque sea un poco lo harías, pues fue a mi amiga a la que lastimaron. Yo no estoy celosa, lo estaría si sintiera algo por ti pero ese no es el caso Link…no podría sentir celos de un hombre al que no amo ni amaré jamás. Creo que fue un error el habernos acercado de una forma tan amigable, considero que es mejor comportarnos como acordamos al inicio de nuestra relación, tratarnos con respeto pero sin acercamientos más allá de la cordialidad.

Link se sintió lastimado en lo más profundo con las palabras de la princesa, le dolía el saber que el cariño con el que se habían tratado hasta ahora no significó nada para ella…

- No tienes que repetirlo…sé muy bien que no sientes absolutamente nada por mí. Me da mucha pena que por culpa de unos desconocidos el cariño con el que nos tratábamos se haya esfumado…

El semblante frio de Zelda no cambió en lo absoluto, sin embargo se sintió arrepentida por las duras palabras que le dirigió a su esposo.

- Link en realidad…

- Te pido disculpas por haberte besado a la fuerza…y referente a nuestros acercamientos, prometo que solo nos trataremos de forma cordial sin demostraciones afectivas y hablaremos estrictamente de nuestras funciones como príncipes de esta nación…que descanses Zelda.

Link subió rápidamente a su habitación y al llegar a cerró la puerta de forma muy fuerte. La princesa por su parte se quedó de pie enmudecida mientras las lágrimas se derramaban por su rostro.

* * *

><p>El joven estaba sentado al borde de la cama con la cabeza agachada y sus manos agarrando su cabello. Se sentía muy mal porque por su impulsividad perdió lo más parecido al amor que tenía con su esposa, le dolía el saber que ya no iban a tratarse con afecto y simplemente pasarían a ser unos desconocidos viviendo bajo el mismo techo.<p>

No pudo evitar que las lágrimas salgan de sus ojos, no sabía hasta qué punto podría soportar tanta indiferencia de su parte y con mucha más razón ahora que no podría acercarse a ella como antes.

Se acostó en la cama dejándose llevar por sus frustraciones, hasta que se quedó dormido sintiendo la soledad asfixiando su alma…

…

_¿Dónde estoy?... ¿en qué momento llegué a este jardín?...se parece un poco al que está en el castillo de Hyrule… ¿y esos gritos?... ¿de dónde provienen?_

_Me acerco a una pequeña ventana y descubro a un hombre discutiendo con una mujer, a ella no puedo verle el rostro pues esta de espaldas… ¿Dónde he visto a ese hombre? Se parece a alguien que conozco pero este tiene un aspecto mucho más envejecido y su semblante no es nada cálido… y esa joven de largos cabellos dorados ¿Quién será?..._

- _¡Por favor papá! entiende que yo lo amo, no puedes alejarme de él. – suplicó angustiada._

- _Entiende hija, yo no tengo nada en contra de ese muchacho, decidí acogerlo desde niño y reconozco que es uno de mis mejores soldados, pero no es más que un plebeyo sin futuro. Tienes que enamorarte de alguien de la nobleza o que haya realizado algo verdaderamente valioso para a la sociedad._

- _Él es más importante y valioso que cualquier noble. Te he repetido hasta el cansancio que gracias a él ese villano no pudo apoderarse de Hyrule… ¡Link es el héroe del tiempo!_

- _Pensé que ya habías superado esa etapa de tu niñez, sé que Link nos avisó lo que ese sujeto planeaba hacer, pero eso no quiere decir que él haya viajado al futuro para vencerlo, no fue más que un fantasioso sueño por el que pasaste… ¡es algo absurdo!_

- _¡No fue un sueño! El salvó a Hyrule de las garras del mal y aparte de eso cuando regresó de su largo viaje me contó que evito que una nación caiga en la destrucción de una diabólica máscara._

- _¡Basta! No quiero seguir escuchando tantas tonterías. Le he dado a Link la oportunidad para que se marche mañana y no regrese jamás. Te haré una advertencia, si sigue detrás de ti tendré que tomar medidas extremas con él y referente a ti, no pienso dejar que vuelvas a salir del palacio jamás._

- _No importa lo que hagas, podrás encerrarme durante toda mi vida…pero jamás dejaré de amarlo ¿entiendes? ¡jamás!_

_La joven se fue corriendo de la estancia dejando a su padre solo y alterado…No sé porque me afectó tanto escuchar esa discusión, sobre todo porque mencionaban a un muchacho con mi mismo nombre. No entiendo que está pasando..._

- _¡Link! _

_Reconozco que me llama la voz de la misma joven a la que acabo de escuchar, me doy la vuelta y veo que se aferra a mi cuerpo con fuerza mientras llora dolorosamente en mi regazo._

- _No pude convencer a mi padre, no cree nada de lo que a pasó hace 7 años. _

- _No te preocupes, es normal que no te crea. Desde que regresamos en el tiempo somos los únicos que sabemos lo que realmente pasó, en cambio con los demás es como si nada hubiera pasado. – dije mientras la abrazaba._

_Un momento… ¿porque le estoy diciendo estas cosas? no puedo controlar las respuestas que le doy a esta joven. Las palabras me salen solas como si los diálogos estuvieran grabados en mi mente y lo más extraño es que no me siento incomodo al abrazarla a pesar que ni la conozco._

_La separo suavemente de mi regazo y eso me permite visualizar de mejor manera su rostro…_

_Esos ojos…son idénticos a los de ella, su rostro es un poco diferente pero su belleza y encanto es el mismo…su cabello es igual de suave pero su color es distinto, este es un poco más claro…que hermosa mujer, me recuerda tanto a ella._

_Me quedé en silencio observando sus triste mirada, la misma que me recordaba a ella cuando lloraba. Sin poder evitarlo le acaricié el rostro retirándole las lágrimas y le hablé de forma suave para consolarla, con palabras que una vez más salieron de mi boca en contra de mi voluntad._

- _Si hay una forma de demostrar que lo que vivimos fue real. – le dije con una sonrisa._

- _¿Qué cosa? - preguntó desesperada._

- _Retomaré el motivo por el que viajé hace 7 años._

- _No encontraste a esa hada en ese entonces…menos lo harás ahora. – afirmó con desanimo._

- _Debo intentarlo, ella es la única que puede demostrar la verdad._

- _No quiero que te vayas… - pidió llorando._

- _Pero debo hacerlo…no llores. – le pedí de forma dulce._

- _Es que tengo un mal presentimiento, pienso que una vez que te vayas no te volveré a ver nunca más._

- _¡Eso no pasará! tu alma y la mía están enlazadas y la prueba de ellos son estos fragmentos que compartimos, las Diosas designaron que nosotros estemos unidos._

_Unimos nuestras manos y empezaron a brillar…no entiendo que pasa, ¿porque estoy actuado de esta forma como si conociera a fondo esta situación? Extrañamente todo se me hace familiar a pesar que es la primera vez que estoy aquí._

_Mi padre cree que tu marca no es auténtica, piensa que con mi magia produzco este resplandor cuando en realidad es por el contacto de los fragmentos… - dijo decepcionada._

- _No importa, es difícil creer que un niño huérfano es el héroe elegido por las Diosas…_

_De repente se acercó a besarme en la boca apasionadamente…no es la primera vez que siento esta sensación tan cálida y placentera recorriendo mi cuerpo, es algo muy agradable._

- _Te amo… - le dije sin saber porque, simplemente me nació._

- _Yo también te amo…_

- _Partiré esta misma noche. Espero no te moleste que me lleve la armadura con el escudo y la espada._

- _¡Llévatelos! de esa forma podrás protegerte de cualquier peligro._

- _Gracias…prefiero no llevar a Epona esta vez, ese bosque es peligroso para ella. Te la encargo mucho por favor._

_¿Epona? …¿Se trata de mi yegua?_

- _Descuida…junto con ella esperaré tu regreso. – dijo intentando sonreír a pesar de su tristeza._

_La abracé una vez más e inhale el delicioso aroma de su cabello, que curiosamente también es igual de perfumado que el de ella…_

_Una vez que nos separamos mete su mano a uno de los bolsillos de su vestido y me entrega un peculiar objeto._

- _Toma, de esa forma tocarás las hermosas canciones que tanto te gustan._

- _Gracias…como la primera vez que viajé me la vuelves a prestar, regresará a tus manos una vez que yo vuelva._

- _Pues si es así, espero que me la devuelvas pronto y toques para mí la balada que tanto me gusta._

- _También es mi canción favorita, amo tocártela en las noches para hacerte dormir, he hecho lo mismo desde niños…Juro que regresaré lo antes posible._

- _Link, pase lo que pase recuerda que siempre estarás en mi corazón y… también en mi piel… - dijo sonrojada._

- _Y tú en la mía…una de las cosas que más extrañaré será hacerte el amor en las noches y amanecer abrazado a tu lado…pero una vez que vuelva retomaremos nuestros apasionados encuentros. – dije también ruborizado mientras unía mi frente con la suya._

_No sé porque le digo estas cosas como si la conociera tanto, me siento extraño pero al mismo tiempo no puedo evitar responderle._

- _Ya debo irme, ten cuidado en las noches frías, siempre te enfermas por no estar bien abrigada…hasta pronto, mi amada princesa._

- _Hasta pronto…mi amado héroe._

_Le di un suave beso en los labios y me marché del lugar…y una vez que estaba más alejado la escucho a los lejos llorar desgarradamente…yo también estoy llorando sin poder contenerme, no entiendo porque siento tanto dolor en mi corazón al alejarme de ella._

_No le dije nada para no preocuparla… pero la verdad es que yo también tengo un mal presentimiento de esta travesía que iniciaré._

_…_

_No entiendo en que momento mi cuerpo se movilizó a este lúgubre bosque, el solo verlo un enorme escalofrió me recorre entero, es una sensación espantosa…pero no debo dejarme dominar por el miedo, algo me dice que debo entrar de una vez y encontrar a ese ser que puede liberar la verdad que tanto necesita esa joven que se sepa…e inexplicablemente yo también deseo eso a pesar que no entiendo muy bien cuál es el secreto en todo esto._

_Me adentro a los bosques y camino por el por largas horas, a medida que avanzo esta armadura dorada se me hace más pesada…me cuesta demasiado caminar._

_De repente caigo al suelo de rodillas ahogándome…no entiendo que sucede…y aparte de eso siento que el cuerpo me quema, quema demasiado y el ardor es insoportable…_

_¡¿Qué está pasando?! Mi piel se está desgarrando hasta el punto de mostrar mis huesos…poco a poco los latidos de mi corazón se lentifican, con eso entiendo que mi final se acerca…_

_Antes de dar mi último aliento, de mi boca salen dos simples pero significativas palabras…_

_Perdóname…Ze…_

_…_

- ¡No! – gritó angustiado.

Link se levantó sobresaltado de la cama y respirando con dificultad, pudo notar que las sabanas estaban empapadas de sudor y que su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas. Se observó los brazos como queriendo encontrar alguna herida o quemadura…no encontró nada, sin embargo no se sentía seguro, así que rápidamente se levantó a buscar un espejo.

Una vez que encontró un espejo lo suficientemente grande para ver reflejado la totalidad de si mismo, se quitó la ropa y pudo ver que su cuerpo estaba igual que siempre, no había signos de ninguna lesión…todo estaba bien.

- ¿Qué fue eso?...solo fue un sueño…un tortuoso y bizarro sueño… - se dijo a sí mismo suspirando aliviado.

Una vez que su respiración se tranquilizó entró al baño para ducharse y de esa forma despejar su alterada mente...

Luego del baño se acostó en su cama a intentar dormir, pero los recuerdos de ese sueño no le permitían hacerlo, sobre todo al recordar la horrible sensación de dolor al alejarse de esa hermosa joven…tan parecida a cierta persona. No entendía porque había tantas dificultades para estar juntos si se amaban ¿Cómo es posible que las clases sociales los separaran para siempre?…definitivamente esa noche le sería imposible conciliar el sueño…

* * *

><p>Pasaron los meses y la joven pareja no volvió a tratarse con la cercanía de antes, hablaban estrictamente lo necesario y se trataban con cordialidad, pero en el fondo los dos se sentían vacíos por esa distancia…sobre todo Zelda, pues se sentía culpable de haberlo alejado de una forma tan dura, extrañaba tanto sentirlo cerca.<p>

Esa mañana estaban en una junta con unos miembros del consejo, querían hablar de un asunto de suma importancia en privado. Solo se encontraban ellos con dos hombres de mediana edad, el uno se llamaba Aron, ministro de Hyrule y el otro se llamaba Luter, ministro de Ordon que había viajado desde allí para participar en dicha reunión.

- Los hemos citado porque estamos preocupados, ya ha pasado medio año desde que se casaron y aún no han concebido un heredero. – dijo el ministro de Ordon.

La princesa a pesar que mostraba un semblante serio no pudo evitar angustiarse ante la situación. Se preparó para responderles pero la mano de su esposo la interrumpió.

- Yo me encargo…tu no digas nada. – le susurró en voz baja.

Link con semblante serio observó a los hombres y se dispuso a contestarles sus cuestiones.

- Se la importancia de un heredero tanto para este reino como para Ordon, pues de esa forma ambos se unificarían de una manera más formal, pero aún no hemos tomado la decisión de tener un hijo…eso llegará en el momento oportuno. – respondió con ímpetu.

- Tenga en cuenta que ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo su majestad, no pueden seguir esperando… ¿o acaso la princesa es una mujer infértil incapaz de concebir? Si es así creo que será mejor la anulación matrimonial, no tiene caso que sigan casados si no habrá descendencia. – dijo el ministro de Hyrule.

Zelda agachó la cabeza al escuchar tan ofensivo comentario, mientras que Link enfurecido golpeó la mesa de una forma tosca asustando a los presentes y les reclamó gritando descontrolado.

- ¡Cómo se atreve a hablar de esa forma de mi esposa! usted no es nadie para meterse en con ella. No pienso permitir que quieran invadir nuestra vida privada. Si tenemos hijos o no es nuestro asunto…de ninguna manera se anulará nuestro matrimonio por injustificada razón.

- ¡Cálmese príncipe! lo que dice el ministro Aron es cierto…creo que es mejor que consideren la anulación matrimonial si ella es incapaz de tener hijos.

Link no aguantó más y se levantó hacia el ministro de Ordon y lo agarró fuertemente por el cuello, estaba a punto de golpearlo en la cara por su insolencia, pero la princesa lo detuvo.

- ¡Por favor Link! suéltalo. – pidió angustiada.

- ¡No pienso permitir que se metan contigo Zelda! hablan y juzgan sin conocer la realidad de las cosas…yo hace tiempo te prometí que no permitiría que te molestaran y mucho menos con cosas tan íntimas.

Link lanzó al suelo al asustado hombre y lo miró de forma amenazante a la cara.

- Enviaré una carta a mi padre para que lo destituyan de su cargo…no deseo que una persona tan miserable como usted tenga en sus manos una función sumamente importante en mi reino.

- ¡No puede hacer eso príncipe! su padre tiene entera confianza en mi persona.

- Estoy seguro que él no tiene ni idea del asunto por el que vino hasta acá ¿verdad?

El hombre se quedó en silencio, eso fue suficiente respuesta para Link.

- ¡Lo sabía! mi padre podrá ser muy estricto, pero sería incapaz de irrespetarme de esa forma y mucho menos a una mujer con temas tan delicados.

- Su padre le ha restado importancia al asunto, por eso me tome el atrevimiento de venir sin consultarle.

- Entonces con más razón será destituido de su cargo, por hacer lo que le da la gana sin consentimiento de la máxima autoridad de Ordon… ¡Ahora lárguense de aquí los dos y esperen a que les llegue su orden de exilio!

Los hombres salieron rápidamente de la sala asustados por la reacción del príncipe…Una vez que se fueron la princesa no aguantó más y estalló en llanto, se sentía muy avergonzada por la humillación que le habían hecho.

Link se sintió profundamente mal al verla llorar de esa forma, así que en ese momento rompió su promesa y la abrazó mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

- Tranquila…estoy segura que después de esto no volverán a molestarte. – dijo con voz calmada.

Zelda prefirió no emitir ningún comentario, simplemente respondió a su abrazo mientras lloraba en su pecho. Se sentía necesitada de cariño, hace meses que no se sentía protegida en sus brazos.

Se quedaron así por unos minutos hasta que el rey entró rápidamente a la sala.

- ¿Qué sucedió aquí? Vi salir a los ministros sumamente asustados.

- Humillaron a Zelda de la peor manera…irrespetaron su integridad como mujer y la juzgaron con dureza porque no hemos tenido hijos, como si solo dependiera de ella. Le pido que por favor tome cartas en el asunto, no quiero que personas tan machistas y mediocres trabajen en cargos de suma importancia.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! pensé que ellos vinieron a hablar de otros asuntos, jamás me dijeron que tocarían ese tema. En este momento enviaré al exilio al ministro Aron, pagará por haber irrespetado a mi hija.

El rey se acercó hasta la princesa y la abrazó de forma cariñosa, se sentía indignado por lo que su yerno le había contado.

- Sabía que usted sería incapaz de haber solapado semejante bajeza…mi padre tampoco tiene idea de esto, se lo pienso hacer saber de inmediato.

Una vez que las cosas estuvieron más calmadas el rey se dirigió a su hija.

- Zelda, Cocu me dijo que Gracielle te está esperando en la parte este de la ciudadela, se llevará a cabo una reunión ahí sobre la construcción de nuevos centros de salud y necesitan tu aprobación… ¿te sientes en condiciones de ir?

La princesa de limpió las lágrimas y le respondió a su padre con una sonrisa.

- No te preocupes papá, ya estoy mejor.

- La carroza te espera afuera, nos vemos más tarde.

Zelda caminó hasta la puerta dispuesta a retirarse pero antes de hacerlo se dio la vuelta y le habló a su esposo.

- Link…gracias. – dijo sonrojada.

El joven no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante el agradecimiento de la princesa y al mismo tiempo se sentía feliz de haberla estrechado en sus brazos después de meses de no hacerlo.

Una vez que Zelda se retiró el rey habló con él a solas.

- Disculpa si te incómodo con esto Link, sé que no debería meterme, pero en serio a mi también me preocupa que ya tienen bastantes meses de casados y aun mi hija no concibe… ¿está todo bien en su matrimonio?

Link se quedó en silencio unos segundos, era un tema demasiado incómodo para él, no quería permitir que nadie piense mal de su esposa. A pesar de su distancia, la amaba con todo su corazón y no permitiría que nadie la desprestigie.

- Todos está en perfecto orden mi rey, con los altos y bajos de cualquier matrimonio, pero estamos bien…tenga paciencia, por algo las Diosas aún no han designado la llegada de un hijo a nuestras vidas. – respondió cortés.

- Tienes razón muchacho, de verdad te pido disculpas si me inmiscuí, es cierto que un hijo mejoraría las cosas notoriamente en ambos reinos pero más me importa que ustedes se sientan bien pues yo le prometí a tu padre que haría lo que sea para que te sientas cómodo aquí.

- Y ha hecho un buen trabajo…se lo agradezco.

- No tienes porque, lo hago con gusto…por cierto Link debemos irnos ahorita a recorrer con los soldados las afueras del castillo, me han llegado unos rumores que hay unos extraños sujetos que han emboscado a muchas personas saliendo y entrando de la ciudadela…necesito verificar si eso es verdad.

- Vamos en seguida a ver qué sucede, llevaré mi espada por cualquier eventualidad que se presente.

Los dos hombres salieron de la sala a encontrarse con el marques Cocu que los esperaba en los pasillos y luego se dirigieron a la pradera de Hyrule.

* * *

><p>Una vez que llegaron a las afueras del castillo, Link sintió una aire incomodo en el ambiente, todo estaba demasiado tranquilo.<p>

- Veo que todo está en perfecto orden mi rey. – indicó Cocu.

- Es cierto, al parecer no fueron más que simples rumores.

- Yo no opino lo mismo…este silencio me da escalofríos, no me siento cómodo.

- Imaginación tuya hijo, creo es que es mejor que regres…

El rey cayó al suelo desplomado pues una flecha lo impactó en el brazo derecho, todos los soldados corrieron alarmados a ayudarlo, Link se disponía a hacer lo mismo pero se detuvo pues muchos bokoblins se acercaron hasta ellos.

Una vez que los vio desvainó su espada y se dirigió a ellos de forma agresiva.

- ¡Malditos monstruos! pagarán por haber atacado al rey de esa forma. – reclamó el príncipe.

Cocu ordenó a un grupo de soldados que lleven al rey al médico mientras con el resto que quedaba ayudaría a Link.

- ¡Te ayudaremos Link! acabaremos con estas plagas rápidamente.

Todos fueron a pelear con los monstruos pero una vez que el marqués y los soldados se acercaron se dieron cuenta que estos no estaban dispuestos a pelear contra ellos…la mayoría se acercaba a Link llenos de furia.

- ¿Por qué solo me atacan a mí? – preguntó confundido.

- ¡No entiendo que pasa! pero no te dejaremos solo en esto. – afirmó el marqués.

Fue un poco complicado defender a Link de todos esos monstruos, pero con ayuda de Cocu y los soldados salieron victoriosos y acabaron con todos ellos.

Link estaba cansado, no tenía graves heridas pero si algunos rasguños provocados por la pelea.

- No entiendo porque todos esos monstruos solo querían luchar contigo.

- Yo tampoco se la razón, pero eso me tiene sin cuidado, vamos a ver al rey de inmediato…Espero se encuentre bien.

Todos se entraron rápidamente a la ciudadela mientras el crepúsculo no tardaba en cubrir el cielo.

* * *

><p>Link y Cocu llegaron a la habitación del rey y lo encontraron acostado en su cama, a pesar de la debilidad que sentía estaba despierto y junto a él se encontraban la reina Celine y Zelda con el semblante preocupado.<p>

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó Link? ¿Quién atacó a mi padre? – preguntó angustiada.

- Fue un bokoblin, pero no tienes que preocuparte por nada, acabamos con todos ellos y gracias a las Diosas la flecha solo le impactó el brazo. En unas semanas estará mejor. – respondió el príncipe.

- Les agradezco tanto el haberse encargado de ellos chicos…

- No agradezca nada rey…pero en realidad pasó algo muy extraño…

- ¿a qué te refieres Cocu? – preguntó la reina.

- Todos esos monstruos estaban empeñados en atacar solamente a Link…a pesar que si logramos impactar a algunos no nos prestaban atención ni a los soldados ni a mi…algo muy raro.

Zelda se preocupó mucho al escuchar que su esposo estuvo en grave peligro, no pudo evitar rozarle ligeramente la mano signo de que se sentía angustiada por él, ese acto provocó que las mejillas del príncipe se pongan rojas, le gustaba mucho sentir cualquier contacto con su princesa, así este fuera mínimo.

Por otra parte los reyes estaban impactados al escuchar el relato del marqués, se miraron a los ojos con temor, parecían imaginarse la razón por la que Link fue el único atacado en ese combate, pero prefirieron evadir el tema y disimular delante de los jóvenes, no querían que ellos les hagan preguntas que por el momento era mejor no responder.

- Lo bueno es que Link acabó con ellos con pocas dificultades… ¡él es el héroe en toda esta situación! – relató Cocu riéndose.

- ¿Héroe?... susurró el príncipe.

Esa palabra retumbó en los oídos de Link, lo hizo sentir orgulloso pero al mismo tiempo incomodo, como si tuviera un enorme peso encima.

- Espero que se mejore pronto majestad, me retiro para que descanse. Buenas noches a todos.

- Buenas noches. – respondieron todos.

Una vez que el marqués se retiró del lugar, la reina se acercó a donde se encontraba su hija.

- Hija, por favor acompáñame a prepararle la medicina a tu padre.

La princesa asintió a su madre y salió con ella de la habitación dejando al príncipe y al rey a solas.

Link estaba muy callado, en su cabeza retumbaba la palabra "héroe". Conocía el concepto del mismo, incluso se había acostumbrado a ser llamado así por sus anónimas hazañas en la ciudadela de Ordon…pero no entendía porque de repente se sentía intranquilo al escuchar esa palabra. El pensar eso le hizo recordar la tormentosa pesadilla que había tenido meses atrás, a pesar que el tiempo había pasado, había momentos en que se sentía perturbado recordándola.

- Mi rey… ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

- Dime muchacho, en que te puedo ayudar…

- ¿Ha escuchado usted alguna vez sobre…el héroe del tiempo?

El rey empezó a toser sin control al escuchar la pregunta de su yerno, su corazón latía muy fuerte y se sentía angustiado, eso preocupó demasiado al joven.

- ¿Se siente bien mi rey? ¿Necesita algo?

- Tranquilo hijo, estoy bien… ¿dime de donde escuchaste eso?

- No lo sé…creo que en un sueño escuché esa frase. Y usted la ha…

- No tengo idea quien ese ese tal héroe, jamás lo había escuchado. – respondió serio y nervioso.

- ¿Está seguro? debe haber alguna información que hable sobre él…en la biblioteca talvez se podría…

- ¡No hay nada de eso en las bibliotecas! yo superviso a los bibliotecarios de todo el reino, conozco cada uno de los libros que entran a esta tierra y te puedo asegurar que ahí no encontraras nada de eso.

Link se sentía intranquilo ante el comentario del rey, inexplicablemente no le creyó del todo.

- Talvez tenga razón, disculpe por molestarlo con mis tonterías. Lo dejo para que descanse, mañana vendré a ver como se encuentra.

- Gracias hijo…que descanses.

Link salió de la habitación y una vez que él se fue el rey colocó las manos en su cabeza consternado.

- _No puede ser…parece que los días tan temidos están muy cerca de nosotros…_

* * *

><p>En el reino de Ordon se encontraba el duque Demetrio en su despacho firmando un montón de papeles, estaba muy concentrado hasta que abrieron la puerta.<p>

- ¿Puedo pasar?

- Claro que si cariño, no debes ni preguntar eso.

- Ha llegado una carta de nuestro hijo, la traje para que la leamos juntos.

La duquesa le entregó la carta a su esposo y juntos se sentaron en un sillón al leerla…

Una vez que la finalizaron mostraron un semblante serio, no podían creer lo que su hijo les relataba. El duque se sentía tan enojado que arrugó la carta en sus manos.

- No puedo creer que el ministro Luter se haya portado de esa manera con Link y Zelda, ¡es imperdonable!...en este momento ordenaré su exilio. ¿Cómo pudo haber osado ir a verlos sin siquiera habérmelo consultado?

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, es cierto que un hijo sería un gran beneficio para los dos reinos pero lo que dice Link es verdad, ellos decidirán el momento oportuno para concebir y nadie se debe meter en eso.

- ¡Así es!

El duque cambió su semblante enojado a uno preocupado, parece que en la carta había más cosas que lo consternaron.

- Aitana… ¿Qué piensas de la emboscada que sufrió Daphnes hace una semana?

- Pienso muchas cosas…cosas demasiado dolorosas que me recuerdan a la llegada de ese día que hemos evadido desde que nuestro hijo nació.

- ¡No quiero pensar en eso! espero que todo esto sea una coincidencia con lo que está pasando aquí en Ordon.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó extrañada.

El duque se asomó a una de las ventanas del despacho dándole la espalda a su esposa.

- ¿No lo has notado?

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó preocupada.

- Es extraño que desde que se fue el "héroe enmascarado" no hubo más emboscadas en el reino, cuando en realidad debió ser todo lo contrario.

- Hemos aumentado el número de soldados, es algo normal.

- Yo no lo veo así, es demasiada casualidad que ahora en Hyrule pasen esos sucesos demasiado extraños…como si lo de aquí se hubiera trasladado allá.

La pareja se quedó en silencio meditando, deseaban que todo lo que perturbaba sus mentes no sea más que su imaginación, simples coincidencias…


	12. El regreso de antiguas hazañas

**Capítulo 12: El regreso de antiguas hazañas**

La reina Celine estaba preparándose para dormir, había sido un día muy pesado para todos y lo único que deseaba era entregarse al sueño y olvidarse de sus preocupaciones.

Cuando se acostó al lado de su esposo pudo notar que él tenía una mirada llena de consternación, estaba tan centrado en sus pensamientos que parecía que el dolor de su brazo no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

- ¿Qué pasa cariño? – preguntó preocupada.

- Es Link… - respondió entrecortado.

- ¿Qué sucede con él?

- Me preguntó sobre… "el héroe del tiempo"…

La reina se impactó al escuchar la respuesta de su esposo.

- ¿Qué has dicho? - preguntó incrédula.

- Lo que escuchaste. Me hizo preguntas relacionadas sobre él, incluso me preguntó si había información sobre eso en alguna biblioteca.

- Me imagino que se lo negaste. – afirmó seria.

- ¡Por supuesto! Jamás iba a confesarle la verdad. Aún recuerdo esos días en los que los ataques de pánico invadieron mi vida…en que junto con Demetrio tomé esa difícil decisión…

**_Flashback _**

_La reina se encontraba sentada en el césped de los jardines del palacio jugando con su pequeña hija y unas doncellas estaban alrededor de ellas encantadas admirando a la princesa._

_El rey Daphnes desde lo alto de un balcón observaba la escena enternecido, no había mayor alegría para él que ver a su hija crecer sana y feliz, solo hace un poco más de un año había llegado a bendecir sus vidas._

_En el momento que su mente asimiló "la llegada de su hija como una bendición" sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho, pues vinieron a su mente las razones por las cuales su pequeña había llegado al mundo._

_Él estaba consciente de que esta no era la primera vida de su hija…y tampoco la de él…_

_Tenía vagos recuerdos de sus anteriores vidas por no decir nulos, entre esos las dolorosas pruebas que tuvo que pasar la princesa y los errores que cometió como padre. Él tenía muy presente que las Diosas crearon la rencarnación de las almas como un fin para arreglar los errores de las vidas pasadas. A pesar que no recordaba muchas cosas, sabía que su misión era ser mejor padre que antes._

_No quería ser irrespetuoso, pero muchas veces cuestionó el designio de las Diosas, del porque habían elegido a su hija para tan doloroso propósito. Hubiera deseado que una sola vez pudiera renacer sin tal presión._

_De repente entró en su interior la paranoia, no quería que su hija arruine su inocencia al saber las cosas tan difíciles por las que algún día tendría que pasar. Quería evadir la maldición a la que estaba destinada a pasar o por lo menos retrasarla el mayor tiempo posible…por esa razón decidió acabar con todo objeto real o simbólico que pudiera perturbar a su princesa, no quería que ella sepa la verdadera misión a la que estaba destinada._

_…_

_El rey Daphnes se encontraba en una reunión de consejo junto el sabio Rauru, los bibliotecarios del reino y los ministros de educación y cultura. Era una reunión estrictamente confidencial._

- _Con todo respeto, no estoy de acuerdo con lo que está planteando su majestad. No puede arrasar con toda la historia que nos representa como tierra sagrada. – refutó el ministro de cultura._

- _Lo único que nos representa como tierra sagrada es la reliquia divina de las Diosas, la Trifuerza. – respondió el rey._

- _Precisamente por la Trifuerza es que usted debe dejar a un lado su idea, no olvide que aquellos jóvenes eran los legendarios portadores de los fragmentos del valor y la sabiduría. – dijo un bibliotecario._

- _No son más que simples cuentos de hadas, leyendas sin fundamento._

- _¿Cómo puede decir eso? Usted era el primero en defender la leyenda con vehemencia y ahora no comprendemos la razón de su repentino cambio…No podemos dejar al olvido las hazañas del héroe elegido por las Diosas y la princesa del destino. ¡Es una blasfemia! – reclamó el ministro de cultura indignado._

- _¡Esa es mi decisión! Prohíbo rotundamente que en este reino se mencione algo sobre esa leyenda. Hay que enterrarla de una vez por todas._

- _¿Entonces qué haremos con el templo de la luz, los centros educativos y las universidades? ¿Cómo les explicaremos que las creencias en las que siempre han sido instruidos no son más que falacias? – preguntó de ministro de educación alarmado._

- _Se realizará un cambio en la metodología educativa y referente a nuestro templo, Rauru el sabio del mismo aquí presente, está totalmente de acuerdo conmigo en erradicar esas enseñanzas, de esa forma en ningún lugar habrá evidencia alguna que hable sobre esa leyenda. Reúnan todo libro, texto e información que contenga hechos empezando desde la era del cielo hasta la era del ocaso, llévenlos a las afueras del reino y quemen hasta la última página…no quiero absolutamente nada de eso en Hyrule._

- _Pero majestad… - pidió un bibliotecario._

- _¡Es una orden!_

- _Está bien, las cosas se harán como usted ordene, si no tiene nada más que decir nos retiramos. Con permiso… - mencionó el ministro de educación._

_Una vez que la reunión terminó el rey y Rauru se quedaron solos en la sala._

- _Agradezco tanto que hayas venido a apoyarme, sino hubieras estado aquí hubiera sido imposible enfrentarlos a todos ellos. – dijo el rey en tono angustiado_

- _No te preocupes, la verdad a mi también me afecta todos estos cambios que habrán, sabes que lo importante para mí que son las tradiciones, pero entiendo que lo haces por el bien de tu hija y no te pienso juzgar por eso. Solamente te haré una advertencia…evadiendo los problemas no los eliminarás, tarde o temprano la princesa y el heredero de Ordon tendrán que enfrentar su destino._

- _Lo sé perfectamente, pero hasta que ese día llegue no quiero que nada perturbe mi hogar._

_..._

_Luego de una semana, en altas horas de la madrugada, todas las evidencias de las eras legendarias estaban reunidas a las afueras del reino y una vez que verificaron que no faltase nada, los súbditos prendieron fuego a las reliquias cumpliendo con el mandato real…_

_Muy lejos de aquello se encontraban los reyes en su balcón observando consternados la enorme llama consumiendo hasta el último retazo de aquellos textos._

- _Creo que te precipitaste con esta decisión. – afirmó la reina._

- _¡Claro que no! simplemente protejo a nuestra hija, no quiero que descubra su fatídico destino…y créeme que medité mucho esta decisión, incluso se la comenté a Demetrio y me dio todo su apoyo. En este momento debe estar haciendo lo mismo en su tierra. Como sabrás, en Ordon vivió hace miles de años el héroe de la era del ocaso que tenía la habilidad de convertirse en bestia sagrada y de esa forma salvó esta tierra y el mundo paralelo a la misma. El tampoco desea que su hijo tenga la mínima sospecha de nada. Quiere que crezca de la forma más sana posible…_

- _¿No le temes a las Diosas? ¿No crees que ellas ven con malos ojos que elimines todo lo importante para este reino y para las almas de esos niños?_

- _No lo creo, recuerda que las reliquias originales se encuentran en buen recaudo muy lejos de aquí…sobre todo las cosas personales que ellos compartían, se lo valiosas que fueron en ese entonces por eso jamás permití que se publiquen de la misma forma que con la historia._

- _¿Y crees que eliminando las evidencias evitarás que se cumpla el destino de nuestra hija?_

- _¡No! pero por lo menos ella crecerá tranquila sin la sombra de esa maldición acosándola…que el peso de la realeza sea el único que tenga sobre sus hombros. Lo único rescatable en todo esto es que una vez que sea una mujer unirá su vida al muchacho, el gran amor de su vida…_

- _Eso es lo único que me tiene tranquila… y pensar que en su anterior vida no era más que un humilde campesino._

- _Pero gracias al esfuerzo de sus antepasados ahora es un poderoso soberano…pero de todas formas si ahora fuera un campesino, no cambiaría mi decisión. Él es la persona destinada para nuestra hija…_

_Se quedó callado unos segundos e inmediatamente a su cabeza llegaron unas palabras._

- _No soy de los que comete el mismo error dos veces…_

_..._

_Con el pasar de los años la leyenda del héroe elegido por las Diosas y la princesa del destino fue perdiendo trascendencia hasta el punto que algunas personas la recordaban con cierta dificultad, al igual que una catedra inconsistente brindada en algún centro educativo. Sin embargo los reyes la tenían presente cada día que pasaba, pues inevitablemente su hija manifestaba el maravilloso poder que latía dentro de ella a medida que iba creciendo._

_Desde niña mostró un gran interés y habilidad en el manejo del arco y la flecha. Sin siquiera tener un instructor demostraba tener talento en el manejo del arma, eso provocó preocupación en su padre y le prohibió terminantemente el uso de aquellos instrumentos con la falsa excusa que eso era una práctica exclusiva para hombres y que una princesa no debía aprender ese tipo de cosas. Lo mismo pasó la primera vez que la vio en su habitación jugando con una pequeña esfera de energía sobre la palma de su mano, veía horrorizado como la aparecía y desaparecía como por arte de magia, literalmente; se acercó a ella y con tono suave pero firme la regañó indicándole que no debía utilizar esos artilugios porque podían lastimarla severamente. La mente curiosa de la pequeña preguntaba que tenía de malo, pero su padre simplemente le indicaba que obedezca sin hacer preguntas. Cuando cuestionaba la razón de la marca de la Trifuerza en el dorso de su mano la reina solo se limitaba a responderle que las Diosas se la dieron porque estaba unida a alguien muy especial que conocería más adelante, cosa que hizo reír a la princesa sin entender muy bien las palabras de su madre._

_A pesar que las intenciones del rey eran buenas, no se imaginaba que a largo plazo la evasión de lo inevitable perjudicaría a su hija en sobremanera._

**_Fin del flashback_**

La reina no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas recordando aquellos sucesos, mientras que su esposo aún seguía con la mirada perdida.

- Ni Aitana ni yo estuvimos de acuerdo con la forma tan absurda en la que Demetrio y tú evadieron la realidad a la que nuestros hijos debían enfrentarse. Por suerte Link siguió sus propias convicciones y entrenó incansablemente para ser un excelente espadachín, pienso que él si está listo para enfrentar cualquier obstáculo… ¿pero y nuestra hija? ¿Cómo se defenderá cuando llegue el momento? ¿Cómo se cuidará mutuamente con su esposo si tú jamás le permitiste desarrollar sus capacidades? Porque muy aparte de ser princesa sabes perfectamente que en su interior se esconden grandes habilidades como hechicera y guerrera, eso está en su alma. Me arrepiento tanto de haber permitido que reprimas su verdadera naturaleza. ¿Acaso los errores de tu vida pasada no sirvieron para que mejores? Se perfectamente que en la mayoría de las eras no pude estar mucho tiempo con mi hija…pero ahora que las Diosas me permitieron tener una vida junta a Zelda y verla crecer no hice absolutamente nada para prepararla para la llegada de ese día. – reclamó exasperada.

- Aún no sabemos si ese fatídico día está cerca, es mejor no adelantarnos.

- ¿Y lo que pasó hoy? ¿No te parece eso una mala señal? ¿Acaso no es suficiente evidencia que esos monstruos solo se acercaran a atacar a nuestro yerno? ¡Abre los ojos! No huyas como siempre lo has hecho. Amo a mi hija con todo mi corazón, por nada del mundo me arrepiento de haberla traído al mundo, pero no ha sido nada fácil llevar esta carga sobre nosotros. Solo de imaginarme que algo malo le pase a Zelda me destroza el alma…así como tú, algunas veces les he preguntado a las Diosas porque razón nos hacen pasar por eso…pero prefiero aceptarlo que evadirlo como tú lo haces.

- ¡No quiero discutir contigo Celine! es mejor no volver a tocar este tema…buenas noche.

La reina se paró de la cama y se dirigió al balcón de su habitación consternada, mientras que el rey no pudo evitar llorar en silencio asimilando las duras pero ciertas palabras de su esposa…

* * *

><p>Han pasado dos meses desde que el rey sufrió aquel atentado. Lamentablemente desde ese día las cosas se empezaron a complicar en el reino, no solo llegaban noticias de emboscadas y asaltos a los miembros de la ciudadela…también se reportaron múltiples asesinatos provocando el pánico en todo Hyrule.<p>

Esa tarde el comandante de la guardia real se encontraba en la sala de juntas del castillo, estaba recibiendo un severo llamado de atención por parte del Link.

- Es el décimo asesinato que se reporta en este mes. ¿Dónde se encuentran sus hombres cuando suceden estas cosas? ¡Respóndame! – preguntó enfurecido.

- Le aseguro que mis hombres hacen lo mejor posible para proteger la ciudadela, el reino y sus alrededores. Sin embargo no es suficiente para evitar que pasen este tipo de cosas. Creo que necesitamos reclutar más guardias su majestad. – sugirió asustado.

- ¿Cuánto más?...en estos dos meses hemos reclutado el triple de los que había originalmente y aun así no pueden realizar bien su trabajo, además no crea que no me he dado cuenta que muchos de los guardias no se encuentran en su lugar de vigilancia cuando es debido, no hay excusa para que comentan semejante falta. Es la última vez que le escucho decir excusas tan baratas. Si esto se sigue repitiendo celebraré en una reunión de consejo para que lo destituyan de su cargo, porque si el equipo esta mal es porque la cabeza es la que está fallando.

- Pero príncipe…

- ¡Ya está advertido! La vidas que se han perdido no son un juego comandante, el deber de todos ustedes es proteger a los habitantes de este reino pase lo que pase...

- Está bien su majestad…

- He terminado de hablar. ¡Puede retirarse!

El comandante salió consternado de la reunión mientras que Cocu y el príncipe se quedaron en la sala hablando del tema.

- ¡Cálmate Link! fuiste demasiado severo con el comandante. No pierdas la compostura por favor.

- ¡No está haciendo bien su trabajo! no puedo evitar no alterarme al ver las cosas tan desastrosas que están pasando. Desde que sufrimos ese ataque donde el rey fue herido las cosas se han puesto cada vez peor.

- La verdad también estoy preocupado por todo lo que está pasando en el reino, por eso decidí ponerle a Gracielle un escolta personal para los momentos en los que yo no esté con ella. No quiero que le pase nada.

- Créeme que me siento tan desconfiado de estos guardias que prefiero mil veces cuidar a Zelda yo sólo antes que ponerle algún escolta, cerciórate que el que está a tu cargo esté custodiando bien a tu esposa…

- Es de mi entera confianza, nos conocemos desde niños así que no me defraudará, él sabe lo importante que es Gracielle para mí. Pierde cuidado.

Los jóvenes se quedaron en silencio varios minutos pensando en todo lo que estaba pasando hasta que el príncipe decidió hacerle una confesión a su amigo.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto, parece como si todo fuera un algún tipo de amenaza. – dijo Link preocupado.

- ¿Amenaza? – preguntó sorprendido.

- Sí, es decir que nos quieren hacer alguna advertencia, como que si algo va a pasar y nos están avisando por medio de estas atrocidades… ¿sabes si el rey tiene enemigos?

- La verdad jamás he escuchado que el rey tenga enemigos, siempre ha sido una persona admirada por su gran liderazgo y empatía para gobernar, me cuesta creer que alguien pueda odiarlo.

- No hay que descartar eso…en este mundo tan contaminado todo es posible.

* * *

><p>Después de la reunión Link decidió por cuenta propia vigilar que todos los guardias estuvieran en su sitio, es cierto que esas no eran funciones de un príncipe pero no se sentía tranquilo y tenía que asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden, no quería que vuelvan a haber más personas asesinadas. Estuvo en esa actividad parte de lo que quedaba de la tarde y sobre todo en la noche, pues esas eran las horas más peligrosas.<p>

Una vez que terminó su verificación, el joven se encaminó a su mansión, la reunión que tuvo con el comandante lo tenía muy estresado, trataba de descifrar una y otra vez los motivos por los que el reino se había vuelto tan peligroso de un día para otro…estaba a punto de cruzar el gran portón del castillo hasta que una desconocida voz le sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Las cosas se están saliendo de control verdad?

Link se dio la vuelta y se encontró con un misterioso hombre, era alto en estatura pero no podía ver su rostro porque estaba cubierto por una capucha negra.

- ¿Quién es usted? – preguntó alarmado.

- No se asuste príncipe, simplemente soy un humilde hechicero que se gana la vida leyendo las cartas y el oráculo.

- ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarle señor?

- Simplemente déjeme leerle su futuro, es importante saber qué cosas están por venir a su vida, sobre todo ahora que lo veo tan alarmado por lo que está sufriendo el reino…ese el principal motivo de su preocupación.

- Con todo respeto, no estoy interesado en conocer algo tan incierto como el futuro, no creo en esas cosas. Si lo que desea es dinero no tengo ningún problema en dárselo. Indíqueme cuando cobra por sus servicios y se los cancelaré inmediatamente. – dijo en tono serio.

- No deseo que me pague nada príncipe, solo quería ayudarle un poco a calmar su alterada mente…solo le diré que si desea que las cosas mejoren es mejor que usted tome al toro por los cuernos, algo así como la famosa apología "si quieres que las cosas te salgan bien, entonces hazlas tú mismo."

Link no entendió porque el extraño hombre frente a él le decía esas cosas, pero lo que más le sorprendió es que no estaba tan alejado de la realidad, sin embargo prefirió restarle importancia.

- Disculpe…pero debo retirarme. Buenas noches.

Link entró rápidamente al palacio, por alguna extraña razón no se sintió cómodo cerca de ese ese hechicero…

* * *

><p>Ya se encontraba muy cerca de su hogar, se sentía tan irritable e impotente por la actual situación de Hyrule...pero inmediatamente su mal humor fue desapareciendo al escuchar el sonido de una canción, su esposa estaba tocando el violín en el balcón correspondiente a su habitación.<p>

No puedo evitar estremecerse al escucharla y verla tocar, era un espectáculo fascinante, amaba cada cosa que era parte de ella. No pudo evitar entrar rápidamente a la casa y subir las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Se dirigió al balcón y la vio ahí sentada entonando la dulce canción, estaba tan centrada en su actividad que no se dio cuenta que la estaban observando.

- Que hermosa… - susurró en voz baja.

La princesa se asustó al escuchar que alguien estaba detrás de ella.

- Link…

- Lamento haber entrado sin permiso a tu alcoba, solo que no pude evitar emocionarme al escucharte tocar…tocas maravillosamente. – dijo sonrojado.

Los halagos del príncipe provocaron que las mejillas de Zelda se pongan rojas, se sentía encantada con él.

- Gracias…

- Esa canción…fue la que bailamos el día de nuestra boda.

- Así es, bastó una vez para que se quede grabada en mi mente, desde hace días la he pasmado en estas partituras para guardarla como recuerdo. – dijo sonriente.

- Sabes, ese día que bailamos tuve la sensación que no era la primera que la escuchaba. – recordó emocionado.

La princesa se sorprendió enormemente al escuchar las palabras del príncipe pues ella también tenía algo que confesar.

- Pensé que era la única que tuvo esa extraña sensación. Me da una inmensa alegría entonarla pero al mismo tiempo una profunda tristeza…como si me recordara algo muy doloroso.

- A mí me pasó lo mismo, sin embargo podría escucharla cientos de veces… ¿me permitirías sentarme a tu lado y escuchar mientras tocas? Sólo será un momento. – pidió cálidamente.

- Con mucho gusto… - dijo sonriendo.

La princesa deleitó los oídos de su esposo con el armonioso sonido de las cuerdas, ella se sentía inmensamente feliz de ser admirada de esa forma por él. Por otra parte el corazón del príncipe latía muy fuerte, la alegría de compartir estos momentos con su esposa lo llenaban de alegría…la música era un pequeño escape a la tristeza de no poder demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba.

* * *

><p>Una vez que se despidió de su esposo, la princesa se sentó en su cama a reflexionar el momento que había compartido con él, se sentía contenta de haberlo tenido tan cerca, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía culpable por portarse distante con Link. Tenía tantos deseos de derribar esa barrera que lo separaba de su cariño sin embargo al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de hacerlo y aferrarse más a él, pues estaba totalmente segura que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos. Desde que pasó aquel incidente con Ilia se sentía muy insegura.<p>

Pensar en eso no la dejaba tranquila, le asfixiaba estar rodeada en esas cuatro paredes, así que decidió salir a dar un paseo por la ciudadela un momento para calmarse. Sacó de su armario una capucha color negra y se la colocó encima para que nadie la reconozca, bajó las escaleras y sigilosamente salió de su casa.

* * *

><p>A pesar de haberse calmado al escuchar la dulce canción de su amada, Link aun no podía conciliar el sueño, se levantaba una y otra vez a ver por la ventana lo poco que se podía visualizar de la ciudadela y las afueras de la misma. En ese momento vinieron a su mente las extrañas palabras de aquel hechicero: <em>"si desea que las cosas mejoren es mejor que usted tome al toro por los cuernos, algo así como la famosa apología "si quieres que las cosas te salgan bien, entonces hazlas tú mismo." <em>A pesar que el príncipe no le daba buena espina recordar a ese hombre, sus palabras le impactaron en sobremanera.

En ese momento tomó una firme decisión, no iba a permitir que más personas inocentes sufran tales atrocidades, iba a hacer lo que estuviera a su alcance para velar por su seguridad…

Se puso de pie y se posicionó frente al espejo, metió la mano a su bolsillo y sacó de ahí un curioso objeto que luego pasó a cubrir sus ojos…las viejas hazañas una vez abandonadas habían retornado a su dueño…

* * *

><p>A última hora la princesa decidió salir fuera de la ciudadela, tenía deseos de observar a los seres nocturnos de la pradera, le encantaba ver a las pequeñas hadas revoloteando unas con otras y hasta le parecía escuchar sus bajitas risas. Se sentó en una roca a observarlas mientras la luna la iluminaba. Pocas veces había salido a esas horas y hace mucho tiempo que no sentía la brisa de la noche de esa forma.<p>

Pero de repente vio que las hadas salieron despavoridas del lugar, eso la extrañó mucho…hasta que sintió una turbia presencia detrás de ella, se dio la vuelta y vio a un gran lizalfos acercándose a ella.

Trató de guardar la calma mientras retrocedía para alejarse de aquella bestia e inmediatamente juntó sus manos para crear una bola de energía para impactar a su enemigo. Una vez que estuvo lista se la lanzó directo a la cara, pero el monstruo ni se inmutó…en ese momento se puso nerviosa y trató de crear otra esfera pero los nervios la traicionaban y esta se desvanecía en pocos segundos.

El enemigo sintió su miedo así que sin pensarlo saltó encima de ella para tratar de morder su cuello, provocando que la capucha muestre su rostro. La princesa con todas sus fuerzas trataba de alejar sus afilados colmillos, pues una venenosa mordida de ese animal significaba una muerte lenta y dolorosa…

* * *

><p>Un hombre vestido con camisa color gris, un pantalón color negro y una capa, guantes y botas color marrón, se escabullía por la ciudadela ágilmente, parecía estar observando cada uno de los rincones del lugar.<p>

Por todos los lugares se respiraba un perpetuo silencio, todos dormían plácidamente en sus hogares…hasta que un desgarrador grito lo hizo estremecer y rápidamente se dirigió al origen de tan horrible sonido.

* * *

><p>- ¡No te acerques! – exigió furiosa.<p>

El lizalfos no tenía ninguna intención de soltar a Zelda y mucho menos ahora que estaba a punto de perforar su cuello…ya estaba a unos centímetros de hacerlo hasta que la bestia soltó un ensordecedor grito cayendo muerta encima de ella.

La princesa estaba muy asustada y de forma brusca empujó al inerte monstruo y pudo ver que detrás de él había un hombre con una espada que se acercaba a ella. Los nervios no la dejaron de perturbar así que intentó alejarse del joven pero él con un rápido movimiento la tomó de la cintura y la alzó con fuerza pues ella trataba de zafarse como sea.

- ¡Suélteme! Por favor déjeme en paz. – le pidió asustada.

El joven no podía tranquilizar a la princesa en sus brazos, ella estaba muy alterada, así que tuvo que alzarle la voz para que se calme.

- ¡Zelda!

La joven se quedó enmudecida al escuchar tan conocida voz y una vez que los nervios dejaron de invadirla, pudo reconocer los ojos azules detrás de aquel antifaz.

- ¿Link…?

El príncipe se sacó el antifaz y de esa forma despejó sus dudas.

- Link… que haces a…

- ¿Qué haces en este lugar sola y a estas horas de la noche? - preguntó enojado.

- Lo siento…quise venir a caminar un poco.

- ¡Vamos a casa de una vez! - ordenó firme.

Link bajó con cuidado a su esposa y la tomó de la mano para llevarla al castillo, pero se detuvo al escuchar un pequeño quejido de dolor de parte de ella.

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó preocupado.

- Me duele mi tobillo…creo que me lo torcí. – respondió adolorida.

El príncipe se acercó a su esposa y la cargó para que de esa forma no sienta dolor e inmediatamente se dirigieron a su casa.

* * *

><p>El príncipe acostó suavemente a la princesa en su cama, le sacó los zapatos y empezó a masajear su tobillo lastimado. Zelda no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal demostración.<p>

- Gracias por haberme salvado…

El joven siguió en su actividad sin siquiera mirarla o responderle.

- Link…no sabía que habías retomado tu faceta como el "héroe enmascarado", créeme que fue una sorpresa para mí, por eso reaccione mal cuando me tomaste en tus brazos…siento mucho haber cometido semejante tontería, no sé porque olvide los peligros por los que el reino está pasando últimamente. – dijo apenada.

El príncipe dejo de masajear su tobillo y la miró a los ojos de forma firme.

- Es la última vez que vuelves a salir sola y mucho menos en las noches. ¿sabes lo que sentí cuanto te vi acorralada por esa bestia? ¡Me desgarré por dentro Zelda! El sólo pensar que llegará a morderte me hizo desesperarme y creí que mi espada lo iba a impactar demasiado tarde. ¡No vuelvas ser tan imprudente! – reclamó consternado.

Zelda se quedó impactada al ver la triste mirada con la que le reclamaba su esposo. No pudo evitar agachar la cabeza y no mirarlo a los ojos.

- Lo siento…no lo volveré a hacer. – dijo avergonzada.

- En un par de días tu pie estará en perfecto estado…es mejor que descanses lo suficiente porque una vez que estés bien empezaremos a entrenar.

- ¿A entrenar? – preguntó extrañada.

- Ahora que el reino esta tan peligroso no puedo permitir que nada malo te pase, tu eres muy hábil en el uso del arco y la flecha, pero también deseo que aprendas a utilizar la espada…así que una vez que te sientas bien yo mismo te entrenaré para que aprendas a defenderte por si alguna vez no puedo estar a tu lado.

- Pero…

Link no le dio la oportunidad de responder a su esposa, simplemente se acercó a ella, le dio un tierno beso en la frente y salió de la habitación.

La princesa se quedó pasmada ante tal acción, no pudo evitar ruborizarse al sentir los cálidos labios de su esposo besarla de forma tan cariñosa…y también se sentía sorprendida al ver que el mismo iba a entrenarla en cosas que siempre soñó aprender, pero que su padre jamás se las permitió…

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios finales:<strong>

Espero que les guste mucho este capítulo...y no desesperen que el próximo traerá algo sumamente increíble. Saludos a todos :)


	13. Entrega total

**Capítulo 13: Entrega total**

En el tiempo que la princesa estuvo en reposo por su tobillo lesionado, Link decidió tomarse esos días libres para cuidarla y darle masajes para que sane rápidamente, incluso pospuso sus misteriosas salidas nocturnas por la ciudadela. A pesar que se sentía preocupado de velar por la seguridad de su pueblo bajo su anónima identidad, no podía dejar de lado la salud de su amada…ella era su mayor prioridad.

En todo ese tiempo donde el príncipe la cuidó con inmenso cariño, Zelda se sintió encantada al ver la las atenciones que tenía con ella. El joven ni siquiera permitía que las sirvientas le prepararen su comida o le den sus medicinas, él se encargaba personalmente de eso y también la acompañaba por las noches en su habitación hasta que ella se durmiera. A pesar que en su vida seguía presente la fuerte convicción de no aferrarse al amor, era inútil…ya no podía engañarse a sí misma, estaba perdidamente enamorada de su esposo y lo deseaba con insaciable locura. Se había convertido en una necesidad en su vida…

* * *

><p>Una mañana cuando los cálidos rayos del sol cubrieron el hogar de los príncipes, Zelda estaba totalmente recuperada de su dolencia lista para retomar sus actividades.<p>

- Te agradezco todas las atenciones que tuviste conmigo, esa fue la razón por la que me curé rápidamente. – dijo sonriendo de forma dulce.

- Lo hice con mucho gusto, que bueno que ya estés mejor…hoy empezaremos a entrenar, así que creo que es mejor que utilices esto.

Link le dio a su esposa una pequeña caja, dentro de ella había un traje de esgrima enterizo color azul con blanco, estaba hecho de un material flexible fácil de adaptarse a la forma del cuerpo.

- Es mejor que uses eso para que no estropees tu vestido. Póntelo mientras yo te espero en el jardín.

- Gracias, bajaré en unos minutos. – dijo sonrojada.

* * *

><p>El joven se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro de forma pausada esperando la llegada de su esposa, se sentía ansioso por enseñarle todo lo que él había aprendido desde niño…aunque también se sentía feliz de compartir un agradable y enriquecedor momento con ella.<p>

- Ya estoy lista…

Link se dio la vuelta y la imagen que tuvo ante sus ojos lo dejó impactado. El traje que usaba su esposa se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo permitiendo que el joven se deleite con el camino de sus curvas y aparte de eso ella había abandonado su peinado habitual por una larga cola agarrándole todo el cabello y unos cuantos mechones cayendo en su rostro. No pudo evitar tener pensamientos verdaderamente subidos de tono al tenerla frente a él. Su belleza interna lo tenía cautivado…pero su belleza física lo volvía completamente loco.

- ¿Me veo mal? – preguntó nerviosa.

- Para nada…te ves increíblemente atractiva. – dijo completamente rojo.

La princesa se ruborizó en sobremanera al escuchar semejante halago de los labios de su esposo.

- Gracias Link…

- Bueno, es mejor que empecemos a entrenar, pero antes quiero entregarte esto.

Link le entregó a su esposa un majestuoso florete cuya empuñadura era de una aleación de oro con otro metal precioso desconocido, mientras que el filo estaba hecho con un acero fino pero indestructible. Zelda no pudo evitar maravillarse al empuñar tal arma.

- ¡Que hermoso florete!… ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

- Lo compré en una tienda de antigüedades. Según el encargado hace miles de años perteneció a una gran guerrera de este reino. Me interesé mucho por la historia del florete pero el hombre no mencionó mucho. Empezó a hablar sobre una leyenda que tenía que ver con el arma pero no recordaba casi nada. Al parecer la edad le estaba afectando pues ya era muy anciano.

- Ya veo…te agradezco que me lo hayas dado.

- Lo vi y enseguida pensé en ti…es un arma más ligera que una espada común, pero no por eso deja de ser poderosa.

- Ya veo…

- Bueno es mejor dejar de hablar y empezar de una vez. Primero te enseñaré las cosas más básicas.

Lo primero que hizo Link fue enseñarle a su esposa a tomar el arma de forma correcta, luego de eso le enseñó a manipularla de forma suave hasta que ella se acostumbrara a su peso…y así siguió hasta que le incitó a empezar un pequeño enfrentamiento con él.

* * *

><p>Fuero varias semanas de entrenamiento y esfuerzo físico, los jóvenes luchaban de forma intensa, sobre todo la princesa pues vencer a su esposo no era nada fácil. Desde que empezaron a entrenar le costó mucho perfeccionar su técnica, pero con constancia y disciplina mejoró notoriamente.<p>

Por otra parte Link estaba sorprendido por la rapidez de la princesa al aprender a usar el florete, parecía como si lo hubiera sabido manipular desde siempre a pesar que al principio se le dificultó un poco.

* * *

><p>Una tarde en uno de sus entrenamientos el príncipe había retado a Zelda a que lo venza de una buena vez, sentía que ella podía esforzarse más si solo se concentraba correctamente en lo que estaba haciendo. Desde que empezaron esta actividad Link se portaba un poco estricto con ella, a pesar que la amaba con el alma y para ella tenía el más delicado de los tratos, tuvo que imponerse para que su amada se fortalezca tanto física como espiritualmente.<p>

- ¡Vamos Zelda!…solo debes noquearme una vez, quiero que me envíes al suelo. ¡Vénceme! – le impuso en tono estricto.

- ¡Para ti es fácil decirlo! tú has entrenado toda tu vida mientras que yo soy una novata. Creo que mejor me apego al tiro con arco y a la magia. Esto definitivamente no es lo mío. – respondió frustrada.

- Te he repetido hasta el cansancio que has mejorado notoriamente, solo debes sacar de ti un poco más de fuerza y concentrarte en tu enemigo. Todo depende de ti… ¡atáqueme de una vez! – la retó desafiante.

La princesa enojada se abalanzó a atacar a su esposo y una vez más el esquivaba sus ataques con facilidad. No estaba dando cuenta que en vez de concentrarse estaba dejándose llevar por el cansancio y la frustración.

- ¡Concéntrate! – le gritó impositivo.

Zelda decidió calmar sus nervios y concentrarse completamente en los movimientos de su contrincante. Ahora una sensación de paz y seguridad en sí misma la había invadido entera, ya no se sentía ansiosa de ganar rápidamente sino de elaborar una estrategia para salir ganadora.

Una vez que se centró verdaderamente en lo que tenía que hacer atacó a su esposo con ligeros movimientos repetitivos.

- Veo que se te acabaron las ideas…repites lo mismo y lo mis…

De repente Link cayó al suelo, estaba tan adentrado en indicarle a la princesa que se concentre y hasta burlándose de sus repetidos ataques que se olvidó completamente de sí mismo. Ahora si estaba vencido.

- ¡Ahora si te vencí querido esposo!… ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto? – dijo de forma sarcástica.

- Me alegro tanto que me hayas vencido…a partir de ahora te fortalecerás de una forma sorprendente. ¡Felicidades!

Zelda le estiró la mano al joven para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie pero lo que no se esperó es que él la haló con fuerza y la atrajo a sus brazos.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó sonrojada.

- ¿Te crees mucho por haberme ganado, no? – preguntó en tono gracioso.

- Te vencí limpiamente… ¡supera tu derrota!

Luego de eso empezaron a reírse a carcajadas, la tremenda "discusión" había creado un ambiente gracioso entre ellos…

Una vez que dejaron de reírse cambiaron sus semblantes, ahora se miraban de forma intensa y la cercanía de sus cuerpos provocaba entre ellos una sensación muy fuerte de no querer separarse.

Link ya no pudo contenerse más se dejó llevar por el fuerte deseo de apoderarse de sus labios con un apasionado beso…y esta vez no tuvo que forzar a su princesa, porque ella gustosa le correspondió…

Igual a la vez anterior sintieron una intensa necesidad de acariciarse sus lenguas mutuamente, era un deseo que los estaba consumiendo poco a poco, una sensación placentera que los hacia estremecer en lo más profundo de su ser.

La princesa sintió que el joven la acercó a su cuerpo desesperadamente mientras acariciaba su espalda con vehemencia, era una sensación excitante para ella y no tenia deseos de detenerlo…pero justo en ese momento ella se asustó al ver que estaba perdiendo el control, así que se separó bruscamente provocando en su esposo gran sorpresa.

- Zelda… - la llamó sofocado.

- Por qué lo…

- ¿Acaso no es suficiente respuesta la manera en que mi piel se estremece con tu cuerpo? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que la única persona que se refleja en mi ojos eres tú?... ¿Qué lo que siento por ti es algo que va más allá de mi voluntad…qué me doblega y me hace sentir vulnerable?

- Link…

- Te amo Zelda… - le confesó entristecido.

La princesa estaba verdaderamente impactada ante lo que acabó de escuchar, se sintió bloqueada por tan sorpresivas palabras y tenía una mezcla de felicidad y miedo… Se sentía totalmente a merced de los nervios y la ansiedad.

- Link…yo…

- ¡Ya lo sé! Se perfectamente que tú no sientes nada por mí, que estoy condenado a dormir sólo por las noches añorando tu calor y compañía, a desear con vehemencia que seas mi esposa en todo el sentido de la palabra…sé que no son más que estúpidos sueños de mi parte. – respondió frustrado.

- Espera Link…necesito que me escu…

- No es necesario que me expliques nada Zelda, conozco perfectamente tus razones para no corresponderme como yo lo deseo…te pido que me perdones, fue mi culpa el haberte besado sin poder contenerme. Es mejor que me vaya y dejar de molestarte por un rato.

- ¡Espera Link! no te vayas por favor… - pidió preocupada.

El príncipe no le dio la oportunidad de hablar a su esposa, simplemente se retiró en silencio mientras dolorosas lágrimas caían por su rostro.

* * *

><p>Link caminaba de forma acelerada por los pasillos del castillo, se sentía muy avergonzado de haberle confesado sus sentimientos a Zelda, creía firmemente que a partir de ese momento nunca más volverían a hablarse…no solo había perdido su cariño, sino también la poca comunicación que tenían.<p>

- ¡Soy un idiota! Como no pude contenerme a besarla y decirle que la amaba. ¡Arruine todo!… - se dijo a si mismo entristecido.

Se encontraba tan metido en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba que sin darse cuenta se chocó con su amigo Cocu.

- Lo siento Cocu. ¿Estás bien?

- No te preocupes, estoy bien…pero el que no se ve nada bien eres tú. ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó preocupado.

- No es nada…cosas mías. – dijo evasivo.

- ¿Tiene que ver con Zelda, verdad?

- La verdad sí…ya no pude seguir soportándolo. La bese sin su permiso y encima de eso le confesé que la amo.

El marqués no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al escuchar lo que el príncipe le contaba.

- ¿En serio?... ¿y que te dijo?

- No me dijo nada…y no me sorprende, ¡sabes que ella no me ama en lo absoluto! – respondió exaltado.

Cocu pudo notar que su amigo estaba muy estresado. Empezó a buscar una forma para que se tranquilice, hasta que finalmente se le ocurrió una idea.

- Vamos a tomar un trago para que te calmes y me cuentes exactamente lo que pasó…en serio necesitas desahogarte.

- No creo que el alcohol me ayude a olvidar todo esto.

- No lo hará, pero al menos te relajaras un poco…solo será un trago. Vamos.

- Está bien, te tomo la palabra…la verdad que si necesito uno urgente.

* * *

><p>Los jóvenes se encontraban en uno de los bares de los hoteles más lujosos del reino, donde sólo pocas personas podían ingresar debido a sus elevados costos.<p>

Link se sentía muy deprimido por lo que había ocurrido esa tarde con su esposa, la soledad que sentía desde que reconoció amarla ya no pudo contenerla, por esa razón no midió sus impulsos y la besó descaradamente una vez más.

La vergüenza y frustración de haber expuesto su amor y deseos por ella lo tenía devastado, así que desde que llegó encontró un amargo consuelo que lo hizo resistir aparentemente el dolor de su corazón…beber.

- ¡Ya basta! Desde que llegamos no has dejado de beber, ya casi es media noche y no te has detenido. – reclamó el marqués enojado.

- ¡Déjame en paz! Tú dijiste que un trago me ayudaría a despejarme… ¡y eso es lo que hago!

- ¡Un trago! Vas por el décimo vaso de whisky. Tú no estás acostumbrado a beber de esa forma, si sigues así vas a enfermarte.

- ¡No me importa! más bien espero morirme para que así Zelda sea feliz de no verme más. Amarla es algo que me agota demasiado. Hubiera sido mejor quedarnos simplemente como amigos y aceptar nuestro matrimonio como una simple formalidad. – dijo sollozando.

- Tienes que calmarte, por suerte aun en tu estado puedes controlarte un poco. Muy cerca de aquí están los ministros y algunos marqueses, por coincidencia son precisamente a los que no les caes nada bien desde que te casaste con Zelda. Si te ven así pueden ir de chismosos a contarle al rey y eso sería un problema para ti. ¡No olvides que es tu suegro!

- ¡Qué más da! me tiene sin cuidado lo que piensen ese montón de pedantes. Los ministros indignados porque el rey no permitió que sus hijos cortejen a Zelda y los marqueses llenos de envidia porque tampoco pudieron acercarse a ella. ¡No me importa lo que piensen!, lo único que verdaderamente me importa es mi esposa…nada más ella. – aclaró entristecido.

- Ya deja de lamentarte…sólo te estas lastimando. Te llevaré a casa ahora mismo. Espérame aquí mientras pago la cuenta.

A medida que el marqués se alejaba del príncipe, se sentía más culpable de haberlo invitado a beber un trago. No creyó que iba a excederse producto de su triste situación.

* * *

><p>Mientras el príncipe trataba de incorporarse, a lo lejos una pareja se encontraba discutiendo de forma muy intensa.<p>

- ¿Acaso no la estás pasando bien? No sabes cuánto me costó traerte a este costoso lugar. ¡Eres mal desagradecida!

- Cuando vivíamos en Kakariko me llevabas a lugares más lujosos que este, además de que sirve que me traigas a este bar si a duras penas puedes comprar tragos baratos Shad.

- ¡Ya no pienso seguir escuchándote Ilia! Iré a pagar la cuenta y nos iremos de aquí ahora mismo.

- Pues mejor… ¡no te tardes!

Una vez que el encolerizado joven se marchó de la mesa, Ilia empezó a observar los alrededores y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que a lo lejos se encontraba el príncipe.

- _Que suerte…y está completamente sólo sin la insignificante de su esposa. –_ pensó para sí misma.

* * *

><p>Link se encontraba de pie frente a la barra, aun se sentía muy agobiado por todo lo ocurrido en la tarde. Sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de una imprudente joven.<p>

- Hola Link…

- Ilia… ¿cómo estás? – preguntó desinteresado.

- Estoy bien, quise venir a saludarte porque me di cuenta que estabas muy solito, y por lo visto eso te afecta por eso estás algo tomado y tus ojos reflejan una gran tristeza. – dijo con picardía.

- No quiero ser grosero, pero la razón por la que esté tomando no es de tu incumbencia. – respondió serio.

- No seas así príncipe, pienso que la razón de tu pesar es porque tú esposa no te complace como es debido…pero eso tiene arreglo.

Ilia aprovechando el estado de Link tomó su rostro y se acercó a él con intenciones de besarlo, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el joven la apartó de él de forma brusca.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó extrañada.

- No pienses que porque estoy bebido he perdido la voluntad, no es la primera vez que osas a tener estos acercamientos conmigo. Yo soy un hombre casado y no pienso engañar a mi esposa con nadie…y mucho menos contigo, que no me atraes en lo absoluto.

- He escuchado algunos rumores de que ustedes se casaron por simple obligación…yo tengo deseos de que conmigo conozcas el amor y la pasión que tu esposa no te da.

- ¡No necesito recibir esas cosas de ti! Zelda es el amor de mi vida y no me interesan los rumores que digan sobre nosotros. Ahora te pido de favor que me dejes sólo.

- Pero…

- No me gusta imponer algo utilizando mi alto rango, pero como sabrás esta ala del bar pertenece a la nobleza del reino, si no te vas de aquí pediré que vengan a sacarte a la fuerza.

Ilia prefirió no seguir insistiendo, se sentía frustrada de ver que el príncipe era un hombre demasiado fiel y leal a su esposa. Eso la estaba enfureciendo desde hace tiempo, era la primera vez que un hombre la rechazaba y humillaba tajantemente.

A lo lejos Cocu pudo ver a la joven retirarse y cuando se acercó al príncipe le preguntó lo que había pasado.

- ¿Qué tanto hablabas con esa chica?

- Nada en especial, solo le aclaré ciertos asuntos en los que estaba totalmente desubicada. ¡Ya vámonos de aquí!

Cuando Link intentó dar un paso, perdió el equilibrio y estuvo a punto de caerse pero su amigo pudo evitarlo a tiempo.

- ¡Estás muy mareado! te ayudaré a caminar hasta tu casa. Saldremos por la puerta de emergencia para que nadie te vea en ese estado.

- Lo que tú digas…gracias.

Los jóvenes salieron sigilosamente del hotel, evitando las curiosas miradas de los nobles presentes.

* * *

><p>Por otra parte, Shad estaba totalmente enfurecido por haber visto la escena en donde Ilia trató de besar a Link. Una vez que notó que la joven se acercó a la mesa que ocupaban la tomó del brazo bruscamente y la sacó del hotel.<p>

Ya fuera del hotel, el joven le reclamó exasperado su forma de actuar.

- ¡Eres una cualquiera! estoy harto que siempre me estés viendo la cara de idiota y te estés insinuando a ese tal príncipe. Entiende que es el marido de Zelda. ¡Jamás te hará caso! – reclamó enfurecido.

- ¡La que está harta de ti soy yo! ya no eres el hombre del que me enamoré, además estoy cansada de vivir en la miseria por tu culpa.

- ¡No me culpes de eso! Todo eso pasó porque te dedicaste a gastar dinero sin medida y yo estúpidamente te complacía en todo.

- ¡Ya no te soporto! Si no eres capaz de complacerme en las pocas cosas que te pido, es mejor que demos por terminada esta relación.

- ¡No te atrevas a dejarme! No olvides que por ti deje atrás a Salma, la mujer con la que compartí toda mi infancia hasta momento antes de casarnos. Fue por ti que la dejé abandonada vestida de blanco en el altar.

- ¿Acaso yo te puse un puñal en el cuello para que la abandones? ¡Fue por tu propia decisión que lo hiciste! yo no te obligué a nada, así que no me culpes de tus actos. ¡Ya no quiero saber nada de ti!

- ¿Y qué es lo que vas a hacer? ¿Acaso iras a buscar a Link? Por supuesto que apenas eso ocurra dejará a Zelda para irse contigo. El, un poderoso príncipe, dejará a su esposa por una don nadie como tú, JA ¡No me hagas reír!

- No te burles tanto querido Shad…recuerda que el que ríe ultimo ríe mejor. Ahora me largo de aquí y espero que no te atrevas a buscarme. ¡Adiós!

Después de haber dada por terminada la discusión, Ilia se alejó de Shad definitivamente. El joven estaba impactado de ver que la mujer por la que había dejado a su novia lo había abandonado. Estaba viviendo en carne propia una pequeña parte del sufrimiento que le causó a su difunta prometida por su traición.

* * *

><p>Ilia ya se encontraba bastante alejada del hotel, estaba preocupada porque no tenía nada de dinero para pagar un lugar donde pasar la noche.<p>

- _¡Debí robarle más dinero a ese idiota! Ya no me servía de nada, antes que tenía dinero podía fingir que lo amaba, pero ahora que es un miserable pobretón no tolero si quiera que me tome de la mano… ¿Por qué no puedo tener a mi lado a un hombre tan atractivo y millonario como Link? ¿Qué tiene esa gris princesita que no tenga yo? Solo poder y dinero… ¡Nada más que eso! – pensó enojada._

- Veo que nos volvemos a encontrar señorita…

Ilia se dio la vuelta asustada y se dio cuenta que detrás de ella estaba un hombre encapuchado.

- Tu eres… ya lo recuerdo, eres el hechicero que conocí hace meses en las puertas de la ciudadela. – contestó extrañada.

- Veo que no se ha olvidado de mí y puedo notar que aún sigue interesada en el joven príncipe…quiero que sepa que mi oferta de ayudarla a conseguir su amor y riquezas sigue en pie.

- Estoy tan desesperada que empiezo a creerte extraño hombre…pero no puedo pagarte nada, ni siquiera tengo dinero para pasar la noche en un hostal.

- Eso no se preocupe, puedo ofrecerle mi casa para que se acomode, no es muy grande pero si es muy cómoda y no tenga miedo de compartir la vivienda con un pobre anciano, le prometo que pienso respetarla como la dama que es.

- ¿Así que deseas ayudarme?…pero ¿A cambio de qué? – preguntó desconfiada.

- A cambio que me permita ayudarle a separar al príncipe de la princesa…es mejor que no estén juntos. Si usted hace lo que yo le diga, el príncipe caerá rendido a sus encantos. ¿Qué dice?

Ilia se quedó meditando la interesante oferta del misterioso hechicero, hasta que finalmente tomó una decisión.

- ¡Hecho! En serio gracias por ayudarme desinteresadamente.

- No tiene que agradecer, al igual que usted yo no deseo ver juntos a ese par. Eso solo traería problemas…

- ¿Problemas? ¿A qué te refieres?

- Nada importante, yo me entiendo…

* * *

><p>Zelda se encontraba en la sala de su mansión caminando de un lado a otro, estaba muy preocupada porque ya era más de media noche y su esposo no aparecía. Desde que se fue de forma tan abrupta se sentía muy triste pues en ese momento ella también pretendía confesarle sus sentimientos, pero lamentablemente él no le dio la oportunidad de eso.<p>

- Link… - mencionó un suspiro.

De repente la puerta empezó a sonar y ella inmediatamente fue a abrir esperando que se trate de su amado príncipe…pero al abrirla sus ojos estaban incrédulos a lo que veían. Estaba su amigo Cocu sosteniendo a Link quien estaba totalmente borracho.

- Te pido mil disculpas querida amiga, pero es mi culpa el que tu esposo se encuentre en este estado, cuando lo encontré en la tarde estaba muy agobiado y estresado, por eso decidí invitarlo a tomar algo pero no creí que se iba a exceder en la bebida. En serio lo lamento. – dijo el marqués avergonzado.

- No te preocupes, acuéstalo en el sofá mientras veo que puedo hacer por él. - pidió preocupada.

La princesa sintió que su corazón se destrozaba al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su amado, se sintió muy culpable pues conocía que la razón por la que había bebido tanto era ella.

Cocu siguiendo las indicaciones de la princesa acostó al príncipe en el sofá y luego fue a despedirse de su amiga.

- Buenas noches Zelda…y una vez más lo lamento mucho.

- No te preocupes y te agradezco por haberlo traído. – respondió con voz calmada.

El joven se retiró del hogar de la pareja mientras que Zelda fue a la cocina a preparar algo para tratar el mal estado de Link.

En uno de sus estudios secretos sobre la magia aprendió a crear una potente poción a base de agua capaz de erradicar notoriamente los efectos del alcohol en el cuerpo, así que decidió aplicar esa técnica con su esposo para que su salud no se vea perjudicada al haber bebido tanto.

Una vez que regresó a la sala principal de la mansión, se sentó junto a Link y le ayudó a beber el potente brebaje.

- Bebe esto por favor, así estarás mejor. – pidió entristecida.

Milagrosamente luego de varios minutos todo el mal estado del príncipe se había esfumado, aún quedaban un poco la amarga sensación y algo de mareo, pero por lo menos podía mantenerse de pie.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó preocupada.

- Físicamente mejor…pero internamente destrozado.

- Link…

El príncipe agarró de forma suave el rostro de su princesa y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué no me quieres? ¿Dime qué tengo que hacer para que me ames aún que sea un poco? Por ti sería capaz de entregar mi vida entera, dime que hago par…

La princesa no pudo soportar más reprimir lo que tenía guardado, así que se acercó ferozmente a los labios de Link y los besó apasionadamente.

- Te amo… – decía entre besos

El joven no dudó en corresponderle de la misma forma, de ninguna manera iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad que su esposa le estaba otorgando, pero una vez que dejaron de besarse él la miró sorprendido por lo que acabó de pasar.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó incrédulo.

- Te amo Link… - respondió temerosa.

El príncipe no pudo evitar sentirse inmensamente feliz al escuchar tan esperadas palabras e inmediatamente la abrazó muy fuerte.

- ¡No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando!…no tienes idea de cuantas veces soñé que me dijeras eso. – dijo entre lágrimas

- ¡Es la verdad! Te amo…te amo con infinita vehemencia y deseo. Me siento muy feliz de saber que me correspondes.

El joven inmediatamente se apoderó de sus labios, la besó con infinita pasión mientras acercaba su cuerpo al de ella…hasta que perdió el totalmente el control se sí mismo.

Se separó de su amada y la tomó en brazos para luego llevarla a la habitación principal de la casa. La habitación matrimonial.

* * *

><p>Una vez que llegaron a la alcoba que originalmente era para ellos, la colocó suavemente en el suelo que bordeaba la cama provocando que sus miradas se encuentren. Link acarició su rostro para luego pasar sus dedos a la comisura de los labios, algo que desde siempre le encantó hacer. Este tipo de caricia resultaba muy placentera para Zelda, hasta el punto de hacerla temblar.<p>

- Me encanta tu boca, es tan suave y delicada… ¿Te confieso algo? Hay veces en las que entraba a tu cuarto mientras dormías por las noches para cobijarte y antes de irme acariciaba tus labios, es algo que no podía contener. Me gustaba hacerlo para dormir tranquilo– dijo en susurros.

- Ahora entiendo porque amanecía abrigada y con una sensación cálida en mí. – dijo con una sonrisa.

Link volvió a besarla apasionadamente mientras que con sus manos acariciaba su espalda de forma desesperada, y mientras seguía ese lento recorrido pegaba su cadera con la de ella…de esa forma el joven hizo ver sus verdaderas intenciones y hacia donde quería llegar. Zelda se asustó un poco al sentir tal movimiento pero al mismo tiempo estaba embriagada de sus besos y caricias, quería recibir más de él.

- Link… - dijo entre jadeos.

- Ya no puedo más, necesito tenerte entre mis brazos...quiero hacerte mía. – dijo sin dejar de besarla.

El joven abandonó los labios de su amada para enseguida besar locamente su cuello mientras lo lamía con delicadeza, ella no pudo evitar lanzar un delicado gemido ante tal acción. Ella por inercia empezó a acariciarle la espalda mientras se deleitaba con el placer que su esposo le brindaba.

Una vez que Link se separó de ella acarició su rostro delicadamente para luego quitarle la tiara de su cabeza, después de eso desarmó con cuidado su trenzado peinado y retiró los listones que adornaban los mechones sueltos. Verla con el cabello totalmente suelto y desordenado era una imagen que lo volvía completamente loco.

- Eres tan hermosa… - dijo extasiado.

Poco a poco empezó a besarla en el cuello hasta que con su mano retiró sus pesadas hombreras, para luego bajar uno de los tirantes de su vestido haciendo un húmedo recorrido desde su cuello hasta sus hombros, provocando una vez más que ella se estremezca, aunque también pudo percibir que tenía un poco de miedo, así que se detuvo para tranquilizarla.

- No tengas miedo…yo también estoy nervioso como tú, pero quiero estar contigo y de esta forma demostrarte cuanto te amo y deseo…por favor déjame tocarte – la animó de manera dulce.

Ella sólo se limitó a sonreírle, a pesar de estar nerviosa se sintió muy segura con sus palabras.

El joven empezó a desabotonarse la chaqueta para luego hacer lo mismo con la camisa que estaba dentro de la misma, pero las manos de su amada lo detuvieron.

- Yo quiero hacerlo… - indicó en susurros.

Con algo de inseguridad la princesa empezó a desabotonar la camisa de su esposo hasta que pudo visualizar su pecho desnudo y sin pensarlo empezó a besarlo con deleite, mientras que con sus uñas lo rozaba suavemente provocando que el joven respire de forma agitada al sentir tan maravillosa caricia. La sensación que estaba sintiendo lo estaba haciendo perder el control, así que rápidamente se quitó la camisa, para luego bajar completamente los tirantes del vestido de su princesa y que este caiga al suelo…

* * *

><p>Las ropas de la pareja terminaron por el suelo mientras en la cama se estaba iniciando un ritual amoroso. Link no dejaba de admirar el maravilloso cuerpo frente a él, se sentía verdaderamente excitado al analizar cada rincón de su amada. Zelda por su parte estaba emocionada y nerviosa observando a su esposo, era la primera vez que veía a un hombre desnudo y estaba encantada con su fuerte y definido físico, todo un deleite para sus ojos.<p>

Luego de mirarse por varios minutos de forma embriagante, se besaron salvajemente, sus lenguas iniciaron una batalla donde ninguna de las dos quería ser ganadora, esas dulces caricias de sus bocas provocaron que sus cuerpos deseen conocer algo más allá de los besos, así que él joven inmediatamente pasó a devorar sus pechos desespero. Ese tipo de caricia era algo nuevo para ella, un placer distinto al simple roce de labios, era una sensación agradable que la recorría entera haciendo que su espada se arquee del inmenso placer que sentía. Mientras Link se deleitaba con el sabor de esa característica zona, con una de sus manos empezó a acariciar otros rincones, sobre todo los que nunca antes nadie había tocado más que ella misma.

Zelda se sentía tan deleitada y excitada, que enseguida le correspondió de la misma forma, haciendo un húmedo recorrido en su varonil pecho mientras que con sus manos acariciaba y estimulaba rincones en los que jamás pensó que exploraría antes.

Fue un juego de roces y caricias entre ambos, donde poco a poco se conocían y descubrían la manera de hacer enloquecer al otro. Todos esos tocamientos iban acompañados de dulces gemidos mezclados entre palabras de amor y deseo, deleitando de esa forma sus cuerpos y corazones.

Luego de bastante tiempo de exploración mutua, llegó el momento de la entrega total de sus cuerpos. Link se sentía ansioso por descubrir lo más misterioso de su amada, pero al mismo tiempo la miraba a los ojos esperando algún gesto de aprobación a lo que se venía…ella solo le sonrió de forma dulce y tímida mientras le acariciaba el rostro, de esa forma le indicó que estaba lista para recibirlo…

Con ese gesto, el príncipe entró delicadamente en ella, conociendo por primera vez la cálida sensación de sentirse unido a la persona amada y también la arrogancia masculina de saber que era el primero en explorar el desconocido secreto de semejante mujer…sin embargo su esposa se sentía muy incómoda, un intenso dolor se había apoderado de ella y con lágrimas en los ojos se abrazó a su amado. Link se preocupó en sobremanera al verla en ese estado, así que muy despacio empezó a susurrarle palabras dulces al oído para consolarla…

Con paciencia y cariño logró que poco a poco se sienta más relajada, provocando que Zelda cambie su doloroso semblante; en ese momento empezó a mover su cadera con la de ella de forma lenta y a medida que lo iba haciendo una extraña pero agradable sensación se estaba apoderando de él…

Por otra parte, la princesa sintió que su dolor se estaba transformando en algo placentero, tuvo la necesidad de aferrar su cuerpo de forma más intensa al de su amado para disfrutar mucho más de tan exquisito roce.

Cada momento que pasaba tuvieron la necesidad de aumentar el ritmo de su apasionada entrega, provocando que sus cuerpos lleguen a un punto que ni siquiera los ardientes besos eran capaces de llegar, los gemidos en la habitación de ambos eran suplicantes y ensordecedores, provocando un aumento de placer y deseo más poderoso entre ambos.

Siguieron así hasta que llegaron al máximo clímax, provocando que sus cuerpos tiemblen de manera intensa sintiendo por primera vez la sensación de tocar el cielo con las manos. No pudieron evitar llorar de la emoción debido al intenso placer que los recorría enteros, para finalmente sellar su ferviente entrega con un asfixiante y apasionado beso.

Link cayó tumbado sobre el pecho de su esposa, mientras que ella inmediatamente lo acogió entre sus brazos y acarició cada uno de sus sudados cabellos. Se quedaron en esa posición sin decir palabra alguna, solamente rozaban sus labios y sus lenguas mientras se miraban apasionadamente a los ojos…hasta que finalmente se quedaron dormidos abrazados fuertemente, esperando que el sol salga anunciando el inicio de una nueva y verdadera etapa para ellos…la de marido y mujer…

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios finales:<strong>

De todos los capítulos que he escrito de esta historia, este ha sido un verdadero desafío para mí, pues traté de relatar un apasionado y erótico encuentro entre la pareja sin llegar a la vulgaridad. He leído muchos lemons de varias series y los únicos que para mí se ganan mi admiración son los que no utilizan palabras procaces para describir los furtivos encuentros. Espero que les guste este capítulo muy esperado por muchos, pues por fin Link y Zelda se entregaron en cuerpo y alma dejando atrás las barreras que los separaban. Saludos cordiales…


	14. Íntimas confesiones

**Comentarios iniciales:**

Antes de iniciar este capítulo tener en cuenta lo siguiente:

- Se va a relatar dos flashbacks y dentro de los mismos habrá un sueño. Como sabrán, me gusta relatar los sueños de los personajes en primera persona para que de esa forma se pueda transmitir de mejor manera los sentimientos de los mismos.

- Para que no se confundan, los flashbacks estarán narrados en tercera persona, pero en el momento que dentro del mismo se relate un sueño se separará con (***) de esa forma sabrán que parte es sueño y cual es relato.

Espero haber sido clara con la explicación…

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14: Íntimas confesiones<strong>

_No recuerdo haber llegado a los pasillos de mi palacio. Las paredes están pintadas de otro color distinto al que yo recuerdo y uno que otro cuadro diferente a los que decoran el lugar. Pero en si este es mi hogar…donde yo nací._

_¿Por qué hay tanto silencio? Parece como si todos se hayan esfumado, pero puedo escuchar ciertos murmullos detrás de aquellas puertas._

_Me acerco a abrir unos grandes portones y me encuentro en una gran sala…hay muchísimas personas observándome, entre ellos un peculiar grupo conformado por dos mujeres y tres hombres, el mayor de ellos se parece a un antiguo maestro que tuve en mi niñez y adolescencia…incluso están presentes unas extintas razas de las que estudie llamados Zoras y Gorons. Todos me hacen una reverencia y yo les respondo de la misma forma._

_Veo que todo está decorado de una forma muy elegante, como si se fuera a celebrar un evento especial. Al fondo de la sala hay un majestuoso trono parecido a los que utilizan mis padres y a la derecha del mismo una majestuosa corona… ¿Qué significa esto?_

_Al sentarme en mi trono puedo ver que a mi izquierda están ubicados un numeroso grupo de soldados…y entre ellos hay un joven que esta vestido de forma diferente, utiliza una túnica verde junto con una capa azul y unas hombreras de plata… ¿Es él? ¿Sera acaso el mismo con el que estoy relacionada? Su mirada refleja la misma pureza y su físico es igual de fascinante…definitivamente es el mismo. Me es agradable verlo…_

_Escucho que unas trompetas empiezan a sonar y con esto se anuncia el inicio de este evento. Luego veo que se levanta un hombre cuyo asiento está ubicado en el lugar que ocupan los ministros. Parece que desea tomar la palabra…Ahora mi curiosidad será calmada._

_- Honorable reino de Hyrule…estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar que después de un año de aquella fatal invasión bajo el dominio del rey del mal, nuestro majestuoso palacio se encuentra reconstruido. Ha sido una ardua tarea donde todos hemos estado involucrados y finalmente vemos reflejados los frutos de nuestro esfuerzo. En nombre de nuestra soberana y todos nosotros estamos muy agradecidos con ustedes por toda su ayuda. ¡Que las Diosas derramen en ustedes todas las bendiciones!_

_Escucho como todo el pueblo grita eufórico, la verdad no entiendo lo que ha pasado en este palacio. ¿Acaso estuvo destruido? ¿Quién fue el responsable de eso?_

_Puedo analizar que después del bullicio del público presente, el ministro vuelve a hablar._

_- También se los ha reunido para realizar un solemne acto, que fue pospuesto por la invasión del tirano de las sombras. La coronación de nuestra apreciada princesa como reina de esta nación._

_De nuevo el público empieza a aplaudir ante tal noticia. No entiendo que está pasando, pero sin embargo no es algo que me parezca del todo nuevo._

_Puedo notar que un sabio se acerca a la corona a mi derecha, la toma con sus manos y me hace una señal para que me ubique frente a él…y extrañamente me hinco a sus pies como si mi mente me indicara que eso es lo que debo hacer._

_- ¿Jura solemnemente llevar esta corona con honor y por lo tanto serle fiel a las leyes de Hyrule, velando por su pueblo incluso por sobre su propia vida?_

_- Si… ¡lo juro! – digo tajante._

_- En ese caso que la nación os premie, caso contrario os demande._

_Me puse de pie con la corona en mi cabeza y observo a todo el pueblo observándome con extrema curiosidad…hasta que el sabio decide romper con el silencio._

_- ¡Larga vida a la reina!… dijo enérgico._

_Todo el pueblo grita con felicidad infinita por mi reciente nombramiento, no puedo negar que yo también me siento emocionada por aquello, a pesar que un reinado está lleno de múltiples responsabilidades por sobre las de una princesa, siento que me he quitado un enorme peso de encima con este solemne cargo. ¿A qué se deberá tanta seguridad en mí?_

_Otro de los ministros pide la palabra una vez que el público guarda silencio. ¿Me preguntó que querrá informar?_

_- ¡Felicidades a nuestra nueva reina! desde la muerte los anteriores reyes, no hemos tenido otro reinado desde entonces, ¡que orgullo!...Pero los motivos de celebración no terminan aquí, tomé la palabra para indicarles que ahora que la reina ha tomado posición de su mandato, hemos decidido aprovechar esta oportunidad para comunicarles que ella muy pronto contraerá matrimonio como mandan las leyes, así que en este momento anunciaremos formalmente su compromiso con un distinguido conde de uno de los reinos vecinos del Oeste._

_Ni si quiera puedo responder, siento que mi alma y corazón se han roto en mil pedazos con esas palabras, pero como siempre permanecí al margen de mis emociones. Inmediatamente me doy la vuelta a observar a aquel joven cuya mirada refleja un enorme dolor, en el puedo ver los desgarradores sentimientos que yo por mi posición, no puedo demostrar. Me siento vacía, indignada, horrorizada al saber que tengo que casarme con alguien obligada._

_En seguida entra a la sala un hombre alto de cabello negro cogido por una cola, se me hace conocido a un indeseable personaje. ¡Me molesta su sola presencia!_

_El ministro se acerca junto con él hacia mi trono a dirigirme unas palabras._

_- El conde ha sido su prometido desde su adolescencia, hemos aprovechado su coronación para anunciar su compromiso, pienso que es una buena forma de…_

_- ¡De ninguna manera! – exclamé enojada._

_Todos se quedaron en silencio ante mi enojo, sorprendidos de que una persona tan reservada como yo de repente haya exteriorizado furia._

_- ¡Su majestad! ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – preguntó el ministro extrañado._

_- ¿Qué te ocurre Zelda? ¿Te sientes bien querida? – preguntó el conde._

_El conde se acerca a acariciarme el rostro, pero yo enseguida lo aparto bruscamente. ¡Me fastidia que me toque!_

_- ¿Cómo se atreven a imponerme a alguien en matrimonio? ¿A elegir por mí? ¡Es una falta de respeto ante mi persona! – respondí indignada._

_No sé en qué momento salieron estas palabras de mis labios, es como si supiera que responder ante tal situación. Esto por lo que estoy pasando, no es la primera vez que ocurre… todo es muy familiar_

_- Mi reina, usted sabía perfectamente que una vez que el castillo finalizara su reconstrucción y obtuviera su nombramiento real, automáticamente se anunciaría su compromiso con el conde._

_- ¡Pero ahora las cosas han cambiado! luego de la muerte de mis padres dominaron mi vida desde mi más tierna niñez, hicieron de mí una muñeca sin alma hecha para complacer cada una de sus exigencias, ¡pero eso se acabó! Ahora que soy dueña de un cargo de alto rango, no pienso casarme con una persona a la que no amo, porque… yo la elegí a mi futuro esposo._

_Todos los presentes pusieron una mirada de sorpresa ante mis palabras, sin embargo no dejé que eso me doblegue._

_- ¿Quién es ese hombre? Me imagino que es un noble. - preguntó el ministro._

_- Si es un noble, pero no por ser dueño de grandes riquezas o poder político. Es un noble por la pureza de su corazón y sobre todo… ¡por ser el héroe elegido por las Diosas!_

_Todos esto que estoy respondiendo simplemente son palabras grabadas en mi mente, un dialogo que al parecer desde siempre estuvo presente en mí._

_Todos seguían enmudecidos ante mis palabras, en ese momento me doy la vuelta y veo la mirada sorprendida del joven tan apuesto a la izquierda de mi trono. Él es la razón de mi reciente valentía._

_- ¿Qué es lo que ha dicho? ¿Acaso pretende contraer matrimonio con el caballero de la corona? ¿En qué momento decidió semejante desfachatez? – interrogó el ministro exasperado._

_- Desde el momento en que él me empezó a tratar como una persona en vez de la princesa de este reino. Cuando empezamos la reconstrucción del castillo, él fue el único que estuvo apoyándome, el único que estuvo a mi lado en los momentos de desesperación…incluso fue el único que no me juzgó con dureza al saber que me había rendido ante el tirano de las sombras para evitar la muerte de personas inocentes, fue el único después de mis padres que secó las lágrimas de mi rostro. A diferencia de ustedes, el me trató como un ser con vida. A pesar que le ofrecí todo el oro y las riquezas del mundo por su heroica hazaña, no aceptó ni una sola rupia, lo único que me pidió es que le permita ayudarme a levantar a mi pueblo y convertirse en el protector del mismo, cuyo amor por él era notorio pues descubrió que este fue siempre su hogar. Por eso lo nombré caballero de la corona…y ahora lo nombro como mi futuro esposo._

_Sin saber porque me quito el guante izquierdo de mi mano y puedo notar que en ella hay un hermoso anillo solitario, me lo sacó y puedo ver que en él está grabado un mensaje… "por siempre tuyo". No puedo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas al verlo, me siento inmensamente feliz como nunca antes me había sentido…_

_Vuelvo a ponerme mi anillo y al mismo tiempo retomo mi serio semblante para seguir enfrentando a los autores de esta farsa._

_- ¡Ya estamos comprometidos desde antes! así que esta reunión ha resultado muy oportuna para anunciarlo. – dije mientras les señalaba mi anillo con total seguridad._

_- ¡Ha perdido la razón! El no posee ningún título nobiliario ni la preparación para ser un máximo gobernante, por más héroe de Hyrule que sea, no es más que un campesino venido de aquel apartado pueblo._

_- ¡Es el héroe elegido por las Diosas! la persona que nos salvó a todos en este reino, incluido a usted. Fue el único capaz de acabar con la maldad de aquel villano y su marioneta, el tirano de las sombras. Es el héroe no de uno, ¡sino de dos reinos! ¿Acaso eso no le parece suficiente motivo para ser digno de mí?_

_- Pero reina…_

_- Además…cada uno posee una parte del poder divino de las Diosas, eso quiere decir que nuestras almas han estado enlazadas desde el inicio de los tiempos. Y referente a que no está preparado para gobernar, es lo que menos debe preocuparle. Conoce el reino como la palma de su mano, es amado y respetado por todo el pueblo presente y aparte de eso, el día que me pidió matrimonio lo hizo como todo un caballero, con varios títulos honoríficos en la mano indicándome que se dedicó de lleno a prepararse académicamente para estar a mi nivel. Él no se preparó por obtener la corona como el conde aquí presente, lo hizo para obtener mi corazón. Su amor por mí es tan grande que está dispuesto a sacrificar su libertad y llevar la enorme carga de un pueblo entero sobre sus hombros, con tal de estar a mi lado apoyándome… por eso decidí no separarme de él._

_- ¡Estás loca Zelda! Yo soy el que más te conviene, conmigo estarás protegida. ¡Ese miserable pueblerino es muy poca cosa para ti! Yo te amo. – dijo el conde indignado._

_- ¡No te permito que te refieras así de él!... ¿Así que me amas? Desde jóvenes has sido un pedante conmigo creyéndote mi dueño. El día que fuimos invadidos por el tirano de las sombras, saliste corriendo como un cobarde del palacio dejando a mis soldados y a mí a la deriva. No me visitaste ni una sola vez mientras reconstruíamos el castillo. ¿Qué manera de amar es esa? – pregunté irónica._

_- Pero querida…_

_- ¡El si es un verdadero hombre! No como tú, que fuiste elegido como mi prometido por simple formalismo… ¡Jamás llegue a sentir nada por ti!_

_- ¡No podemos permitirlo!…veo que usted planificó todo esto desde el principio. ¡Esperó ser coronada para cometer semejante acto de rebeldía! – reclamó el sabio que me coronó._

_- No pienso negarlo, la verdad sí. Mantuvimos nuestro romance en secreto esperando este anhelado día, donde por fin me libré del yugo de sus exigencias y soy libre de decidir por mi vida… por primera vez._

_Me doy la vuelta y le sonrió al responsable de mi valerosa acción y puedo notar que él me sonríe de igual forma con lágrimas en sus ojos._

_- Ven aquí… - le pido de forma dulce._

_Viene enseguida a tomarme de la mano y luego de eso le dirijo unas palabras al pueblo._

_- ¡El poder del pueblo es el que manda! Todos ustedes han escuchado mi relato, por muchos años les di una imagen de mi misma equivocada pensando que de esa forma sería una mejor soberana para ustedes. Pero gracias al joven a mi lado, fui capaz de derribar esa barrera de hielo que congelaba mi alma día tras día. Tanto a él como a mí nos importa su opinión, por esa razón si ustedes no están de acuerdo con nuestra unión, la separación será algo definitivo entre nosotros…_

_Mi corazón late rápidamente esperando la respuesta de todos los presentes enmudecidos y al mismo tiempo siento como él aprieta mi mano muy fuerte, haciéndome saber que el esta tan nervioso como yo…_

_…Y para nuestra sorpresa, todo el pueblo gritó de la felicidad, repetían nuestros nombres con verdadera vehemencia al punto de casi de perder la voz. Esa fue la respuesta que esperaba, que esperábamos los dos._

_Veo los rostros de los ministros y del indeseable conde enervados en furia…pero no me interesa lo que piensen, por primera vez me siento feliz de "abusar" de mi nuevo gran puesto…_

_…_

_Una vez que todo terminó, nos dirigimos sigilosamente a mis aposentos con la gran necesitad de deleitarnos el uno con el otro._

_Fue una noche ardiente y apasionada, donde las caricias provocaban que mi cuerpo tiemble en sus brazos y nuestras mezcladas respiraciones jadeantes se escucharan sonoramente en la alcoba. Era la primera vez que estábamos de esta forma pues el miedo a ser descubiertos nos bloqueaba y no permitía nuestra anhelada unión…pero ahora todo es diferente, ya nada ni nadie podrá separarnos._

_Me moví intensamente encima de él por última vez, extasiada por el inmenso placer que me recorrió entera en un instante, provocando que juntos soltemos un desesperado gemido mientras nuestras manos se buscaban sin control alguno…luego de eso caí agotada en su pecho mientras el recorría mi espalda con sus dedos haciéndome estremecer una vez más._

_- Te amo… - me dijo respirando sonoramente._

_- Y yo a ti… - le respondí de la misma forma…_

_Esas fueron las únicas palabras que intercambiamos, solo nos dedicamos a besarnos rozando nuestros labios y acariciando nuestras lenguas…luego de unos minutos le hice una pregunta que invadía mi cabeza._

_- ¿Por qué te pusiste triste cuando anunciaron mi compromiso con ese sujeto?_

_- Porque tenía miedo que te dejaras convencer por los ministros y terminaras aceptando sus condiciones. – respondió apenado._

_Me elevé un poco a mirarlo a los ojos y en ese momento acaricie su rostro con dulzura._

_- No debiste pensar eso, sabes perfectamente que este era nuestro plan secreto._

_- Lo se…pero tuve miedo. Ellos no me quieren a tu lado._

_- ¡Pues que se vayan acostumbrando! Yo te amo, el pueblo entero te adora, las Diosas te eligieron para mí…eso es lo único que importa. - Le indiqué cálidamente._

_La única respuesta que recibo de él es una sonrisa más tranquila, veo que mis palabras hicieron efecto en él._

_- Serás un magnifico rey, además sabes muy bien que así no nos hayamos conocido, yo no iba a casarme con ese conde. En toda nuestra relación ni si quiera nos tomamos de la mano. Tú has sido el primer hombre en mi vida en todos los sentidos y la mayor prueba te la di esta noche, con mi total entrega a ti._

_Veo que sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas de felicidad, inmediatamente se abraza a mí y yo lo recibo gustosa._

_- Prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que te sientas orgullosa de mí. – me dijo en susurros._

_- Ya estoy orgullosa de ti mi amor…así ha sido, es y será para toda la eternidad…_

* * *

><p>Zelda no pudo evitar sonreír aun dormida ante tan hermoso sueño y mientras eso pasaba, se abrazaba profundamente al cuerpo de su esposo encima de ella…<p>

Lentamente abrió los ojos y una vez que su visión se clarificó se sorprendió en sobremanera al notar que se encontraba en una habitación diferente a la que utilizaba para dormir…pero sobre todo se impactó al ver que estaba totalmente desnuda y su esposo en iguales condiciones dormido encima de ella.

En ese momento recordó todo lo que pasó en aquella apasionada noche, donde perdió el control de sí misma y se entregó a los placeres que su ahora marido le otorgó con vehemencia. No pudo evitar sentirse feliz por aquello, pero también estaba asustada, pues inconscientemente el miedo a ser lastimada aún seguía en ella y ahora que había dado un paso tan importante con él sabía que su alma y corazón se aferrarían a su esposo desesperadamente, ese apego la preocupaba.

A los pocos minutos se despertó Link con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y lo primero que hizo fue besar los pechos de su esposa y poco a poco subir hasta sus labios para besarlos apasionadamente, cosa que ella no pudo resistir.

- Buenos días preciosa, ayer fue la noche más increíble de mi vida. - le dijo dulcemente.

- Buenos días…para mí también fue una noche maravillosa.

El joven pudo notar que a pesar que su princesa estaba feliz, sus ojos reflejaban un poco de pena, eso lo preocupó.

- ¿Qué sucede mi amor? ¿Acaso no te gustó lo que hicimos anoche? ¿Te hice doler mucho? – preguntó entristecido.

- No es eso, si sentí mucho dolor al principio, pero no se compara a las placenteras sensaciones que me hiciste sentir en todo el acto…solo que…

El príncipe entendió perfectamente lo que estaba sucediendo, en ese momento se sentó en la cama y la miró a los ojos cálidamente para calmarla.

- Zelda, sé que tienes miedo de que yo te pueda lastimar, pero te juro por mi propia vida que eso no pasará. Seré honesto contigo…no te voy a negar que disfruté de tu cuerpo y de cada caricia que nos dábamos de forma intensa, soy hombre y es algo normal sentirme atraído hacia ti de una forma tan excitante…pero también es cierto que más allá de todo lo físico, te amo. Mi único objetivo es ser un buen esposo para ti y hacerte muy feliz, deseo protegerte de cualquier cosa que te quiera dañar. No soy alguien perfecto, pero si lucharé para ser una persona digna de ti cada día…

- Link… - dijo esquivando su mirada.

El joven le tomó el rostro delicadamente y la obligó a mirarlo de nuevo a los ojos.

- Mírame a los ojos y dime si en ellos ves algo de mentira o malicia…Te amo…

Zelda no pudo evitar sonreír entre lágrimas mientras veía los ojos de su esposo, definitivamente el no mentía, el amor que sentía por ella iba mucho más allá de lo que ella se imaginaba…ahora se sentía segura.

- Tienes razón, ya no voy a sentirme insegura nunca más. Ahora solo me dedicaré a hacerte feliz y a cuidarte con todo mi corazón. Te amo…

El joven inmediatamente besó fervientemente los labios de su amada y de esa forma le agradeció las hermosas palabras que le había dedicado.

- Aprovechando que hoy no vienen las sirvientas, prepararé algo delicioso para que desayunes. Pienso consentirte en todo lo que pueda. – le dijo emocionado.

- Gracias, pero mejor sería que los dos cocinemos. Recuerda que prometiste enseñarme a hacerlo.

- Es cierto, entonces vamos de una vez.

- Espera, antes quiero bañarme…

La princesa se levantó de la cama cubierta por una de las sabanas, pues aun sentía un poco de vergüenza que su esposo la vea desnuda. Esa imagen causo que su esposo se sienta enternecido.

- No deberías sentir vergüenza ante mí, soy tu esposo. Además… no es la primera vez que te veo desnuda. – confesó sonrojado.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó sorprendida.

- Fue en la cascada de Farone. - dijo esquivando su mirada.

La princesa no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada ante tal acto por parte del príncipe, pero a estas alturas no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

- Eres un atrevido… - susurró fingiendo sentirse molesta.

- Lo sé, pero no pude evitar observarte. Eres una mujer fascinante en todo sentido.

- Ahora entiendo porque evitabas que salga sola a dar paseos. – dijo ruborizada.

- No quería que vuelvas a hacerlo, temía que otro hombre te descubra e intente lastimarte.

- Gracias por preocuparte, pero pienso que también lo hacías por celoso…

- La verdad esa era otra razón, no me culpes por eso...

En ese momento Link se levantó de la cama y la abrazó por la espalda mientras con su boca jugaba con la oreja de ella.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó sonrojada.

- Yo también quiero bañarme… - dijo de forma seductora.

- Entonces…entra tu primero… - respondió entre gemidos.

- No…quiero que nos bañemos juntos…

La princesa no tuvo tiempo si quiera de responder, pues su esposo la tomó en brazos y se encerró con ella en la bañera...

Lo único que se escuchó más adelante fueron unos fuertes gemidos y palabras excitantes por parte de los dos…

* * *

><p>Después de pasar mucho tiempo encerrados en tan placentera actividad se vistieron con una ropa ligera y luego se dirigieron juntos a hacer el desayuno. Link se sentía dichoso por poder compartir con su esposa momentos que siempre soñó, como un par de chiquillos se hicieron bromas en todo momento y degustaban entre ellos las cosas que cocinaban, definitivamente era un buen comienzo de día para la pareja.<p>

Una vez que tuvieron listos sus alimentos se sentaron juntos a comerlos. La princesa estaba nerviosa pues temía que lo que había preparado no fuera agradable para su esposo.

- ¿Sabe mal? – preguntó ansiosa.

Link puso una cara desagradable apenas probó lo que su esposa había preparado, haciendo que ella ponga un rostro triste ante la situación.

- Es una broma…está delicioso. – dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

- ¡Qué malo eres! – dijo resentida

Luego de aquello se rieron animadamente mientras se miraban dulcemente a los ojos.

- Me alegro que te haya gustado…por cierto este queso esta delicioso. ¿Dónde lo habrá comprado Elvira?

- Ella no lo compró, lo encargué hace unos días de Ordon por medio de un comerciante. Hace tiempo que extrañaba comer la comida de allá.

- ¿En serio? espero que algún día me lleves a Ordon, me gustaría conocer tu reino.

- Por supuesto que iremos…Son unas tierras muy hermosas y ricas en vegetación. Sus extensiones son inmensas, no tanto como las de Hyrule, pero eso no quita que sea un reino grande. Desde que era un pequeño pueblo siempre ha sido famoso por el comercio de calabazas, leche de cabra y queso, sin quitar los beneficios políticos que han permitido el desarrollo de la nación. No es porque sean mis padres, pero la verdad ellos han hecho un excelente trabajo como gobernantes. Espero algún día ser como ellos.

- Pues aquí has hecho cosas increíbles tanto con el comercio exterior como con la seguridad del pueblo…sin olvidar que personalmente te dedicas a ser un héroe clandestino. – dijo en tono risueño.

- Solo he hecho lo mejor que he podido, quiero ser un buen gobernante para todos…y referente a mi alter ego, sabes que es nuestro pequeño secreto. – dijo en voz baja.

Link tomó la mano de su esposa y se la besó y luego de eso se dedicó a seguir comiendo, sin embargo Zelda tenía una enorme curiosidad que le vagaba por la cabeza desde hace tiempo.

- Mi amor… ¿De dónde nació esa idea tuya del "héroe enmascarado? Y también… ¿Quién te enseñó a usar la espada de manera tan impresionante?

El joven bajó cuidadosamente el tenedor que estaba usando y cambió su tranquilo semblante por uno serio.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Pregunté algo indebido? – interrogó preocupada.

- No preciosa, solo que…vas a pensar que estoy loco. – respondió avergonzado.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó extrañada.

- Es que…bueno te contaré la verdad. Aprendí a usar la espada por medio de sueños…

- ¿Sueños?...no comprendo.

- Espero que me creas, nadie lo hizo en su momento y mis padres solo evadían el tema. Pero te lo contaré de todas formas…

**_Flashback_**

_En ese entonces Link era un niño de 10 años. El pequeño príncipe desde temprana edad mostró un enorme interés por aprender a manejar la espada, por esa razón el duque Demetrio le asignó un maestro llamado Moy, el hombre era un espadachín experimentado, y aparte de ser un buen amigo del duque era el General de la Guardia real de Ordon._

_Todos los días practicaba con Link arduamente, le enseñó cada una de las técnicas que utilizaba en el momento de empuñar el arma, sin embargo ese aprendizaje no era suficiente para el pequeño._

_- No quiero sonar pedante Moy, pero esto es muy aburrido. - dijo desganado._

_- Estamos aprendiendo lo básico su majestad, a medida que crezca le enseñare más cosas._

_- ¡Ya te he dicho que no me digas su majestad! Llámame por mi nombre, eres como un segundo padre para mí._

_- Disculpa, es solo la costumbre…No te desesperes Link, las técnicas que te estoy enseñando son las más aptas para ti._

_Esas palabras no fueron tranquilizadoras para el príncipe, sentía que él era capaz de aprender cosas mucho más complejas, pero prefirió no contradecirlo y obedecerlo._

_…_

_Al llegar la noche el pequeño tomó un baño y se acostó directamente a su cama. Extrañamente a pesar que el entrenamiento no estuvo tan complicado, sentía un cansancio enorme, así que poco a poco se fue entregando al sueño…_

_(***)_

_Qué raro… ¿en qué momento llegué a las afueras de Ordon? Aunque me siento a gusto al estar aquí, sobre todo a esta hora donde el ocaso cubre el cielo…definitivamente esta es mi etapa del día favorita._

_¿Y ese ruido? ¿De dónde salió? Me doy la vuelta y puedo ver a un enorme lobo pardo de ojos azules observándome curiosamente, la verdad es un animal temible, pero extrañamente no le tengo miedo._

_De repente veo que se va corriendo del lugar y automáticamente lo persigo. No sé porque lo estoy correteando sin tenerle el mínimo temor._

_Una vez que logro alcanzarlo veo que se encuentra de espaldas a mi observando la fuente de Latoan…pero cuando siente mi presencia se voltea a mí con una mirada de fiera y me gruñe ferozmente…inmediatamente desenvaino mi espada de entrenamiento listo para atacarle._

_Veo que el lobo sin asustarse lo más mínimo ante el arma, salta sobre mi sin darme la oportunidad de defenderme…en ese momento pierdo el conocimiento pensando que la bestia acabó conmigo…_

_…_

_Una vez que logro despertar, me encuentro en un lugar rodeado por un enorme cielo, a lo lejos puedo ver un castillo, una gran montaña que más parece un volcán, un frondoso bosque y una extraña construcción con toques ancestrales...y lo que más me sobresalta es ver a la bestia de ojos azules frente a mí. Cuando nota mi presencia lanza un enorme aullido y luego de eso una cegadora luz lo rodea._

_Cierro mis ojos rápidamente para que la luz no me haga daño y una vez que los abro me impactó en sobremanera por lo que veo frente a mí._

_Veo a un joven cuyo cabello es del mismo color del mío, usaba ropas sumamente elegantes, una chaqueta larga color verde oscuro con botones de oro y unas elegantes hombreas del mismo material cubriendo la parte superior de sus brazos, utilizaba un pantalón color marrón claro con unas botas de una tonalidad más oscuras…pero lo más curioso es que sus azules ojos estaban cubiertos por un antifaz. _

_Otro extraño detalle es que portaba una gran espada y un escudo con unos peculiares símbolos, entre ellos uno parecido a la marca de mi mano._

_- ¡Veo que por fin despertaste dormilón! me recuerdas a mí cuando tenía tu edad. – dijo en tono burlesco._

_Me sentía sumamente sorprendido ante aquel hombre, parecía que era un ser fuera de este mundo._

_- ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunté asustado._

_El solo se rió a carcajadas ante mi pregunta, se agachó frente a mí para llegar a mi altura y me observó detenidamente._

_- ¿Cómo pudiste convertirte en persona?… ¿exactamente que eres? ¿Un hombre lobo?_

_- Soy una persona, pero que posee la habilidad de convertirse en lobo. Eso es debido a ciertos poderes que adquirí gracias a una extravagante y sarcástica amiga que tuve en mi pasado. – dijo de forma nostálgica._

_- Ya veo… y ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_- Mi nombre es lo de menos, pero digamos que tú y yo somos uno mismo. – me dijo con una sonrisa._

_- ¿Uno mismo? ¡Eso es imposible! dos personas no pueden ser uno solo. – le dije en tono molesto._

_- Físicamente no…pero espiritualmente sí. Tu espíritu y el mío son el mismo._

_- Sigo sin entender…aunque observándote bien te pareces un poco a mi padre, él es rubio como tú._

_- La razón es porque físicamente soy un antepasado tuyo muy lejano._

_- ¿Antepasado?_

_- Así es, yo viví hace miles de años en Ordon…_

_- ¿Miles de años? ¿Entonces estas muerto? – pregunté horrorizado._

_- Jajaja…mi cuerpo físico si lo está, más mi espíritu seguirá vivo por siempre._

_- ¿Por qué razón estas muerto?... físicamente, claro está…_

_- Cumplí el ciclo de la vida de cualquier ser vivo normal. En otras palabras, fue una muerte natural._

_- En serio me confundes, pero… ¡espera un momento! Según mis maestros, Ordon fue hace miles de años un pueblo muy humilde… ¿Cómo es posible que un hombre tan elegante como tu haya vivido en un lugar como ese? Tú pareces ser de la realeza… _

_- Eso es porque…me casé con una reina de una nación lejana y automáticamente me convertí en rey…_

_En el momento que menciona que fue casado, puedo notar que en su dedo anular izquierdo porta una alianza de oro._

_- Vaya, ahora entiendo porque usas ese anillo… la reina en serio se debe haber enamorado mucho de ti para aceptar casarse contigo siendo un muchacho de granja ¿Qué hiciste para que te aceptara? – pregunté curioso_

_- Muchas cosas…pero entre ellas y la más valiosa, amarla con todo mi ser. – dijo sonrojado._

_- Se ve que la extrañas mucho… ¿acaso desde que vives como espíritu no la has visto más?_

_- Lamentablemente no…pero muy pronto la volveré a ver y estaremos juntos. – me respondió sonriente y seguro._

_- Otra duda que tengo en mente… ¿Por qué cubres tu rostro con aquel antifaz?_

_- ¡Veo que eres muy curioso!… eso es porque uno debe saber cubrir las apariencias, más adelante lo entenderás…_

_Nos quedamos en silencio varios minutos, hasta que él se decidió a hablarme otra vez._

_- Puedo ver que portas una espada y también sé que eres muy bueno usándola, pero lamentablemente tu mentor no puede sacar tu verdadero potencial…no lo culpo, él es muy buen espadachín pero le falta conocer muchas más técnicas, pues las que él utiliza son muy básicas._

_- ¿Cómo sabes tú todo eso? – pregunté sorprendido._

_- Ya te lo dije, porque tú y yo somos uno solo, pero es mejor que dejemos de hablar de eso. Quiero que sepas que la razón por la que me he presentado ante ti es para enseñarte las verdaderas técnicas de un espadachín._

_Mis ojos se iluminaron al escuchar su ofrecimiento, de igual forma que cuando mi mamá me regalaba mis dulces favoritos._

_- ¿En serio? ¿Acaso tú aprendiste a practicar dichas técnicas?_

_- Así es, pero no las aprendí solo, me las enseñó un espíritu de un antiguo héroe. Gracias a sus enseñanzas pude salir triunfante en muchas etapas de mi vida…por esa razón ahora deseo heredarte mi aprendizaje._

_- ¡En serio te lo agradezco!…oh lo siento majestad pero no me he dado cuenta que me he estado dirigiendo a usted de forma muy poco apropiada, le pido que me…_

_- No te disculpes, al igual que tú no me gusta que me digan su majestad. Aunque en mi vida de rey tuve que aguantar que muchos se dirijan hacia mí de esa forma, hubo personas a las que prácticamente les supliqué que me traten de forma más familiar._

_- ¿Pero entonces como me dirijo a ti? Debe haber una forma de llamarte…_

_- Llámame de la misma forma que yo llamé a mi mentor…maestro._

_- Está bien, maestro…_

_- Bueno pequeño, es tiempo de marcharme._

_- ¿Ya te vas? ¿Pero acaso no me vas a entrenar? – pregunté apenado._

_- La próxima vez que me aparezca en tus sueños te aseguro que entrenaremos._

_- Está bien, entonces nos vemos pronto. – me despedí sonriendo._

_Me doy la vuelta para alejarme de mi maestro, pero él me detiene antes que ocurra aquello._

_- ¡Espera Link! antes de que te vayas, necesito que escuches algo muy importante para poder entrenar con la espada._

_- ¿Qué cosa?_

_- **"Sin valor, la espada no tiene ningún poder. No olvidéis estas palabras."**_

_Definitivamente sus palabras me impactaron y siento que jamás las sacaré de mi memoria…_

_(***)_

_El pequeño príncipe se despertó sobresaltado, el sueño que había tenido había sido demasiado real, incluso al día siguiente corrió hacia la zona de la fuente de Latoan para verificar si el lobo pardo estaba ahí, pero triste fue darse cuenta que no había rastro de él…_

_…_

_Después de una semana de lo ocurrido el príncipe se entregó al sueño y automáticamente se vio transportado en el mismo lugar donde conoció a su maestro._

_(***)_

_- Nos volvemos a ver pequeño Link…_

_- ¡Maestro! – saludé con una reverencia._

_- Veo que te encuentras listo para entrenar…_

_- Claro que si…pensé que todo había sido un sueño._

_- Todo esto es un sueño, pero los aprendizajes que recibirás aquí son totalmente reales. Es mejor que empecemos de una vez…_

_(***)_

_El maestro se dedicó a enseñarle cada una de las técnicas aprendidas por su antiguo mentor al pequeño príncipe. No pareció sorprenderse por la manera tan dedicada con la que Link entrenaba, pues el en fondo sabía que saldría triunfante de cada entrenamiento. A pesar que había momentos en los que tenía que ser muy estricto con él, se sentía orgulloso que estaba formando a un excelente espadachín._

_Pasaron exactamente siete años para que Link aprenda de forma óptima cada una de las técnicas, logrando convertirse en el mejor espadachín de su reino. Incluso había superado en sobremanera a su maestro Moy, dejando al mismo y al duque completamente anonadados._

_…_

_El joven príncipe se encontraba una tarde entrenando con los soldados enseñándoles cada una de sus técnicas aprendidas sin saber que a lo lejos era observado por su padre y su maestro._

_- ¿De verdad jamás le enseñaste ninguna de esas técnicas Moy?_

_- Así es amigo, yo no le enseñé nada de eso a tu hijo. Estos años hemos practicado cosas básicas y nos hemos esmerado en el ejercicio físico…pero técnicas de esa categoría no había visto jamás._

_- ¿Y entonces quien se las enseñó? – preguntó preocupado._

_- Link dice que las aprendió en un sueño, que siempre ha sido así desde los 10 años y ahora que ya tiene 17 sigue diciendo lo mismo. Parece que no ha superado esa etapa de su niñez. – dijo en tono burlón_

_El duque se puso pálido ante aquel comentario de su amigo el general, pues él sabía perfectamente que ese aprendizaje de su hijo provenía nada más y nada menos que se su propia esencia escondida._

_…_

_Al llegar la noche el duque tuvo una seria conversación con su hijo sobre su magistral manejo de la espada._

_- Te he dicho hasta el cansancio que todo ha sido por medio de un sueño, un maestro se ha dedicado a enseñarme todo lo relacionado a…_

_- Mira, si no quieres decírmelo está bien, pero no por eso me vas a mentir con lo de siempre, esa etapa infantil ya debió ser superada hace mucho._

_- Ni tú, ni mamá, ni Moy me creen ¡no entiendo porque actúan así!_

_- Precisamente Moy y yo te observamos esta tarde entrenando con los soldados y hablamos de ese tema…tanto el como yo queremos que nos indiques como aprendiste tanto…_

_- Ya les dije la verdad, es todo lo que les puedo decir… - respondió hostigado._

_- Bueno si deseas seguirlo negando…respeto tu discreción._

_El duque solo se retiró dejando a su hijo frustrado porque no creían en sus palabras, pero lo que no sabía es que su padre simplemente tenía la necesidad de evadir el asunto._

_El príncipe se retiró a su cuarto y se dispuso a dormir, sin saber que esa noche volvería a encontrarse con su enmascarado maestro._

_(***)_

_- Veo que tu padre no te cree acerca de tu aprendizaje._

_- No…no me cree en lo absoluto. – dijo apenado._

_- No te preocupes por eso, al parecer nuestro destino es no ser entendidos en muchas cosas…_

_- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunté extrañado._

_- Yo me entiendo…por cierto, veo que sigues saliendo a defender a tu pueblo cubierto por dicha capucha como te lo sugerí._

_- Sabes que desde hace 2 años hago lo mismo. No puedo dormir tranquilo sin saber que mi reino puede estar sufriendo algún percance._

_- Haces muy bien y lo mejor de todo es que las técnicas que te he enseñado te han servido mucho._

_- Así es, gracias a ti he aprendido demasiado en estos años. Te lo agradezco enormemente._

_- No agradezcas nada solo quise hacer por ti lo que alguna vez mi mentor hizo por mi…más adelante todo eso te servirá para lo que se avecina._

_- ¿En serio? ¿Qué se avecina?_

_- Ya te enterarás con el tiempo…por cierto lamento decirte que hoy será nuestro último entrenamiento, debo irme definitivamente._

_No pude evitar entristecerme ante aquella noticia, con el tiempo había aprendido a apreciar a mi maestro._

_- Pero ¿por qué te debes ir? – pregunté apenado._

_- Porque ya cumplí mi misión contigo…pero no por eso me alejaré de ti, recuerda que tú y yo somos una sola alma._

_- Entiendo…una vez más agradezco todo lo valioso que me enseñaste, jamás lo olvidaré. – dije sonriendo._

_No pude evitar darle un caluroso abrazo ante la despedida, cosa que él correspondió de la misma forma. Luego de eso me dispuse a retirarme viendo como poco a poco mi apreciado maestro se desvanece ante mis ojos con una cálida sonrisa…y una vez que desaparece por completo escucho un fuerte aullido de lobo a la distancia…_

_(***)_

_Una vez que el príncipe despierta lo hace con un semblante entristecido al saber que su aprendizaje junto a su maestro había llegado a su fin…sin embargo sintió algo extraño en una de sus manos._

_Al poner la vista en su mano derecha pudo ver que en ella estaba el antifaz que portaba su maestro…en ese momento se dio cuenta que lo que vivió fue algo más que un simple sueño, algo muy real que lo marcaría por el resto de su vida…_

**_Fin del flashback_**

La princesa estaba sorprendida al escuchar la extensa historia de su esposo y al mismo tiempo maravillada al haber descubierto el origen de su peculiar alter ego.

- ¿Así que todas las técnicas que aprendiste lo hiciste por medio de un sueño real? …y aparte de eso ¿el origen de ese antifaz viene del mismo?

- Así es, cuando vi el antifaz en mis manos me di cuenta que todo eso lo había vivido realmente a pesar que ni Moy ni mis padres me creyeron. Espero que tú tampoco pienses que estoy loco. – dijo avergonzado.

- Claro que no, creo firmemente en lo que me has relatado, recuerda que soy una hechicera y puedo ver y creer más allá de lo visible. – lo animó de forma tierna.

- Gracias…

El príncipe se acercó a su esposa para darle un tierno beso, se sentía feliz de saber que su amada era la única persona que creía en su historia.

- Por lo que me contaste, veo que tu maestro era muy estricto contigo…

- ¡Sí que lo era! incluso era más firme que Moy. Había veces que me levantaba con insoportables dolores de cuerpo por tantas horas de ejercicio. Y eso sin olvidar los gritos desaforados que me lanzaba cuando me cansada o me olvidaba lo que me había enseñado la clase anterior. – recordó con cierto humor.

- Que interesante…pero al menos esa estrictez solo la reservaba para los entrenamientos, pues por lo que me has contado, era una persona cálida contigo.

- Bueno si, aunque…

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó curiosa.

- Pasó algo realmente extraño cuando tenía 15 años, un comentario que dije que lo puso verdaderamente histérico.

**_Flashback_**

_(***)_

_Me encontraba finalizando uno de mis entrenamientos habituales, en ese entonces había pasado poco tiempo del que había cumplido 15 años._

_Luego de haber terminado nuestra tarea, nos dispusimos a charlar un poco sobre cosas que creí que eran "triviales"._

_- Veo que tu padre te arma escándalos por lo que te escapas en las noches a defender la ciudadela. – dijo en tono burlón._

_- Sí, no hay día que no me reproche lo mismo. Por más que le digo que con esta capucha nadie me ve, sigue diciendo que no debería salir._

_- Es normal, solo quiere protegerte…_

_- Lo sé, pero siempre actúa extraño conmigo, o sea es muy buen padre y siempre me apoya…pero al parecer no me tiene mucha confianza, siento que me guarda muchos secretos._

_- Sus razones tendrá…es mejor que le restes importancia a eso._

_- Veo que muchas veces has defendido y justificado algunas cosas sobre mi padre, ¿acaso tuviste hijos en tu vida pasada?_

_- Es posible... - respondió muy sonriente y ensimismado._

_- ¿Y por qué no me lo has contado antes? - pregunté sorprendido._

_- Porque no lo creí necesario... - me dijo en tono calmado, parecía no querer entrar en detalles así que mejor no insistí. Guarda demasiados misterios..._

_Nos quedamos en silencio varios minutos hasta que me decidí a contarle sobre un acontecimiento personal._

_- Lo que me tiene contento es que este fin de semana tendré una fiesta en la mansión del ministro de educación, su hijo es buen amigo mío…y lo mejor de todo eso es que el me prometió presentarme a unas cuantas chicas, espero tener suerte y poder galantear con cualquiera de…_

_En ese momento mi maestro me agarró de los hombros violentamente y empezó a zarandearme como si fuera un muñeco…_

_- ¡No te atrevas! Ni se te ocurra tratar de coquetear con alguna de ellas. – gritó furioso._

_- ¡Tranquilízate! ¿Qué te ocurre?…soy joven y sé que muchas chicas gustan de mi ¿Qué tiene de malo querer coquetear con alguna?_

_- ¡Debes conservarte para la que será tu futura esposa!_

_- ¡Hablas igual que mis padres! Me dicen exactamente lo mismo y por culpa de esas exigencias no he podido dar mi primer beso. Todos mis amigos se me burlan por ser el único "niñito" que no ha besado. – contesté indignado._

_- ¡Pues te aguantas! Tú debes pertenecer a una sola mujer, a una muy especial… ¡no vas a hacerme quedar mal ante ella!_

_- ¿Qué dijiste?... ¿ante quién te voy a hacer quedar mal? – pregunté sorprendido ante lo que me dijo._

_Mi maestro solo se quedó callado con la cara totalmente roja, que ni su mismo antifaz podía ocultar._

_- No me hagas caso… - dijo en voz baja._

_- Pero…_

_- ¡Haz lo que te digo! No te acerques a ninguna mujer. Si lo haces no volveré a entrenar contigo ¿Entendiste?… - dijo amenazante._

_- ¡Ya! ¡Está bien!…no lo haré. – dije frustrado._

_- Así me gusta…y así debe ser siempre hasta que conozcas a tu futura esposa. Ahora si me retiro. Hasta la próxima… - dijo de forma arrogante._

_(***)_

**_Fin del flashback_**

Zelda no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas ante la historia que le contó su avergonzado esposo.

- Como que me empieza a caer bien ese maestro tuyo, me alegro que haya impedido que te conviertas en un mujeriego. – respondió pícaramente.

- Fueron tonterías de chiquillos, era muy inmaduro…pero ahora le agradezco tanto que me haya impedido galantear con alguna otra mujer, porque gracias a eso he podido vivir por primera vez experiencias tan maravillosas a tu lado. – dijo ruborizado.

- Veo que inconscientemente nos esperamos el uno al otro desde siempre… - dijo sonrojada.

- Ahora me doy cuenta que nuestros padres hicieron lo mejor al casarnos. Soy inmensamente feliz a tu lado Zelda. Además me alegro que hayas derribado esa seriedad y distancia que tenías conmigo, aunque debo admitir que ese misterio que irradias es una de las cosas que más me atrae de ti.

- Siento haber sido fría en algunas situaciones…Yo también soy muy feliz contigo y agradezco tanto que hayas compartido conmigo cosas tan intimas de tu vida.

- No agradezcas, deseo que sepas todo de mí y yo de ti…

El joven acarició delicadamente el rostro de su amada e inmediatamente le dio un tierno beso en los labios, ella correspondió gustosa ante aquel dulce gesto. Luego de eso se dedicaron a seguir desayunando mientras se lanzaban amorosas miradas el uno al otro...

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios finales:<strong>

Empezaré dando algunas explicaciones sobre los sueños que la pareja ha tenido a lo largo de este relato:

- La primera vez que Zelda se soñó a sí misma volando encima de aquella ave, simbolizaba el inicio en su nueva etapa como esposa de Link. Como saben el juego que tiene que ver con ese sueño, es el primero de la cronología y por eso hice que la princesa tenga esa visión y con mucha más razón si al despertar lo primero que sintió fue los brazos de su esposo abrazándola de esa forma por primera vez.

- El segundo sueño que se relató aquí, fue cuando Link escuchó aquella discusión entre la princesa y su padre para posteriormente terminar de una forma trágica. Relacioné ese sueño con la angustia que el príncipe sentía en ese momento, pues como recordarán antes de que se durmiera había tenido una fuerte discusión con su esposa donde creía que la había perdido para siempre, de la misma forma en la que en su sueño perdió algo valioso.

- Y por último, el sueño de la princesa relatado en este capítulo. Ella se soñó a si misma siendo coronada como reina, en ese momento las barreras que le impedían manejar su propia vida fueron desvanecidas y por esa razón fue capaz de defender con vehemencia la unión con el amor de su vida. Así como en el sueño acabó con las cosas que la aquejaban, en su vida actual pasó lo mismo, pues derribó sus propias barreras y aceptó el amor que sentía hacia su esposo impidiendo que el miedo la bloquee. Simboliza el inicio otra nueva etapa.

Espero haber sido clara con la explicación de estos sueños cuyo objetivo mío ha sido enlazarlos a las vivencias diarias de los personajes, sabiendo ustedes y yo perfectamente, que esas visiones son mucho más que simples sueños.

Más adelante pienso poner más sueños de este tipo en la pareja, pero la diferencia es que estos van a estar muy relacionados a sus verdaderos destinos...

Una vez más agradezco a todas las personas que dejaron reviews en el anterior capítulo, me alegro que la forma apasionada como relaté los hechos haya sido de su agrado. A partir de aquí pienso poner varias escenas románticas e intensas entre la pareja, espero eso también tenga buena acogida...

¡Saludos cordiales!

**PD:** Me gustaría poder agradecer de alguna forma los reviews de las personas que no poseen cuentan en FF pues es interesantes responderles y después de eso intercambiar ideas sobre nuestras historias. Anímense y créense una cuenta :D


	15. Malas intenciones

**Capítulo 15: Malas intenciones**

Una vez que terminaron de desayunar decidieron salir a dar un paseo por la pradera de Hyrule con Epona, a esas horas no había peligros que los pudieran acechar, sin embargo llevaron sus respectivas espadas por cualquier percance. En sus rostros aún se reflejaba la sonrisa de las cosas tan hermosas que habían vivido en solo una noche y parte de la mañana, por primera vez se sentían como una pareja real.

Mientras salían de su casa el joven tomó la mano de su esposa, pero en el momento que entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella vino a su mente una curiosa interrogante.

- No brillan…

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó extrañada.

- Nuestros fragmentos, recuerda que tu mamá dijo que si uníamos nuestras manos nuestros signos se iluminarían. Pensé que eso ocurrió porque recién nos conocíamos…pero ahora que todo es distinto entre nosotros se supone que deberían brillar. – indicó preocupado.

- Es cierto, pero por alguna razón debe estar pasando esto. –respondió calmada.

- ¿Alguna vez la has visto brillar?

- Varias veces, sobre todo cuando practico mis técnicas de magia… ¿y a ti?

- Jamás, pero ha de deberse porque eres una hechicera…

- Mejor no nos preocupemos por eso, lo único que debe iluminar nuestras vidas es nuestro gran amor. – dijo la joven en tono dulce.

- Tienes razón preciosa…

El príncipe tomó a su esposa por la cintura y la besó apasionadamente, sentir los labios de su amada era la sensación más placentera y hermosa que podía sentir, cada vez que lo hacía una calidez invadía su corazón…estaban tan centrados besándose con frenesí que ni si quiera escucharon unas peleonas voces acercándose a ellos.

- ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan irresponsable? – exclamó enojada.

- ¡No lo hice con mala intención! Solo quería que se despejara un poco, estaba realmente mal.

- ¡Hombres tenían que ser! Piensan que los problemas se resuelven detrás de una botella de alcohol. Zelda ha de estar muy incómoda con esta situación, ¡en este momento te vas a disculpar!

- Ayer me disculpe con ella Gracielle. ¡Tranquilízate que te hará daño!

- ¡Más daño me hace tu actitud inmadura! Por una vez en tu vida deberías…

La discusión de los marqueses fue súbitamente interrumpida por la escena que se estaba llevando a cabo frente a ellos, sus dos mejores amigos se estaban besando con vehemencia y en plena luz del día.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! – exclamaron los marqueses asombrados.

Los príncipes se separaron asustados ante los gritos de sus amigos, no entendían la razón de tanto escándalo.

- Hola amigos, ¿se puede saber porque están gritando de esa manera? – preguntó la princesa inquieta.

- Zelda…tu… - dijo la joven impactada.

- Creo que es mejor contarles todo de una vez… - dijo el príncipe animado.

- Link y yo ayer nos confesamos nuestro amor. Después que regresó bebido nos dimos cuenta que no podíamos vivir el uno sin el otro. Ya no hay barreras que nos separen, ahora somos un matrimonio feliz como siempre debió ser. – contó emocionada.

Los marqueses seguían enmudecidos ante tal noticia, les parecía una ilusión todo lo que estaban viendo.

- Sin querer Cocu provocó que reconozcamos nuestro amor, pues con la excusa de haber bebido tanto ella me cuidó y me confesó que me amaba tanto como yo a ella. Te lo agradezco amigo.

Gracielle no pudo evitar lanzar un grito de euforia ante la extraordinaria noticia que estaba recibiendo y enseguida fue abrazar a los príncipes con fuerza.

- ¡Gracias a las Diosas! Por fin aprendieron a amarse el uno al otro. Me siento tan feliz por ti Zelda, por fin dejaste atrás esas absurdas ideas que solo te lastimaban. Disfruta del amor que te brinda tu esposo, no hay nada más sublime que tener a tu lado a un hombre que te de su cariño.

Esta vez la pelirroja se abrazó cálidamente a su amiga, mientras que Cocu se acercó al príncipe a darle una calurosa palmada en la espalda.

- Me alegro tanto que por fin estés contento amigo y que yo sin quererlo provoque su unión…pero creo que "alguien" tiene algo que decirme referente a mi función de celestino. – dijo sarcástico.

La marquesa se volteó ruborizada ante el reclamo de su esposo y luego de eso se acercó a él y lo besó tiernamente en los labios.

- Lo siento mi amor…sabes lo impulsiva que soy a veces. – dijo avergonzada.

- De no ser porque ayer me has diste la noticia más maravillosa del mundo, estaría muy resentido contigo cariño. – le dijo juntando su frente con la suya.

- ¿Noticia? ¿Qué noticia Gracielle? – preguntó la princesa.

Los marqueses dejaron de abrazarse para contarles a sus amigos nueva noticia que acababan de recibir.

- Vamos…a tener un hijo. – dijo sonrojada.

Los príncipes se quedaron atónitos ante aquella noticia y en ese momento Zelda no pudo evitar abrazar con cariño a su amiga.

- ¡Que maravillosa noticia! Que gran bendición ha llegado a sus vidas. – exclamó emocionada.

Los cuatro amigos se abrazaron entre ellos, estaban inmensamente felices con todos los buenos acontecimientos que llegaron a sus vidas, el amor de los príncipes y el hijo que pronto llegaría a la vida de los marqueses.

- Gracias, la verdad no pude evitar derramar lágrimas apenas Gracielle me lo contó. Ayer esperó pacientemente mi regreso a casa para revelármelo, pero cuando le conté el incidente con Link se enojó mucho conmigo. – contó avergonzado.

- Para mí fue una gran sorpresa, pero pienso que ha llegado en el mejor momento de nuestra relación. Ya tenemos dos años de casados así que nos sentimos listos para afrontar lo que viene. – dijo contenta.

- Me alegro mucho por ustedes, estoy seguro que serán excelentes padres…esto tenemos que celebrarlo, vamos a brindar al bar. Yo invito…obvio sin excedernos como anoche. – dijo el príncipe apenado.

- ¡Eso espero! – aclaró Zelda amenazante.

- Gracias Link…me alegro que compartan nuestra felicidad.

* * *

><p>Al final los planes de pasear con Epona fueron pospuestos, deseaban brindar junto a sus amigos la alegría de que pronto se convertirían en padres.<p>

Una vez que llegaron al hotel donde se encontraba el bar, los jóvenes sentaron a sus esposas en una elegante mesa mientras ellos iban a pedir las bebidas.

- ¿Que deseas que te traiga preciosa? – preguntó cariñoso.

- Una copa de vino está bien cariño. – respondió sonrojada.

- Para ti traeré un jugo de frutas, recuerda ahora no debes beber mi amor. – indicó el marqués de forma dulce.

Una vez que los jóvenes se fueron a ordenar las bebidas, Gracielle jaloneó el brazo de su amiga con mucho esmero.

- ¡Ahora sí! Cuéntame todo… - pidió ansiosa.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó avergonzada.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero…tu semblante es distinto al de todos los días y tienes un inconfundible brillo especial en los ojos. Eso solo significa una cosa…

La princesa estaba profundamente sonrojada ante las intrigas de su amiga, sin embargo estaba tan contenta que no pudo evitar compartirle su alegría.

- Si amiga…ayer pasamos la noche juntos.

- ¡Qué emoción! Veo que no perdiste más tiempo. – dijo emocionada.

- No deseamos esperar más, pues nos deseábamos con desesperación. Ya estamos casados desde hace meses, así que con más razón decidimos dar ese paso.

- Así es, me alegro mucho por ti, ahora disfruta de tu matrimonio intensamente. ¡Te lo mereces!

Las jóvenes se tomaron de las manos amigablemente hasta que sus esposos llegaron a interrumpirlas.

- ¿Se puede saber que tanto hablan? – preguntó Cocu.

- Nada, Zelda solo me estaba felicitando por nuestro bebé. – respondió fingidamente.

- En un momento el mesero traerá las bebidas. – indicó el príncipe.

Una vez que llegaron las bebidas, los cuatro alzaron sus copas mientras Link dio inicio al brindis.

- Brindo por las grandes bendiciones que las Diosas nos están otorgando, la llegada de un futuro hijo a la vida de nuestros amigos y también por haber permitido que entre mí esposa y nazca el verdadero amor. ¡Salud!

- ¡Salud! – brindaron todos.

Los jóvenes se quedaron un buen rato en el bar conversando animadamente sobre las buenas noticias recibidas en el día.

* * *

><p>Luego de que los jóvenes celebraron la llegada del próximo heredero de los marqueses, asistieron a una invitación a almorzar por parte de los reyes.<p>

Los soberanos se encontraban sentados en la sala principal esperando a sus invitados y una vez que las puertas del lugar se abrieron se quedaron con la boca abierta al observar a su hija firmemente abrazada a su esposo, mientras que él la miraba con extremo cariño. Nunca los habían visto tan unidos de esa forma.

- Buenas tardes muchachos… Zelda, se puede saber que… - preguntó el rey.

- ¡Soy inmensamente feliz! nunca dejaré de agradecerles que me hayan comprometido con Link, ambos hemos reconocido que nos amamos y ahora si podremos vivir como una pareja estable.

La reina no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas de la felicidad al escuchar a su hija mientras que el rey sonreía por la satisfacción recibida.

- ¡Las Diosas por fin escucharon mis ruegos! Yo una vez te dije que Link era el mejor hombre para tu vida, me alegra saber que por fin te diste cuenta. – afirmó la reina.

- Zelda no fue la única en descubrir eso mi reina, a pesar que yo reconocí haberla amado mucho antes, me siento dichoso de saber que finalmente soy correspondido. – dijo el príncipe alegre.

- ¡Esto lo tienen que saber Demetrio y Aitana! Después del almuerzo les escribiré inmediatamente. – afirmó el rey animado.

Todos se encontraban muy contentos con la increíble noticia del inicio del amor de los príncipes. Sin embargo Zelda decidió interrumpir el feliz momento.

- No somos los únicos con buenas noticias. Cocu y Gracielle están esperando a su primer hijo.

- ¡Por las Diosas! Felicidades a los dos, la venida de un hijo es una gran bendición. – exclamó la reina Celine.

- Me alegro mucho por ustedes. Cocu, sabes que te quiero como si fueras un hijo más y me conmueve el saber que ya eres todo un hombre de familia. Si tus padres vivieran se sentirían felices de saber esta noticia.

- Si mi rey, sé que ellos estarían orgullosos, sin embargo me siento contento que el padre de Gracielle estará feliz con la noticia. Mañana mismo viajaremos a Nortus a visitarlo para contarle sobre esto. – dijo en tono nostálgico.

- Me parece muy buena idea…bueno es mejor que vayamos a la mesa, definitivamente tenemos mucho porque celebrar. – afirmó el rey.

Luego de una animada charla y felicitaciones, se dispusieron a ir a la mesa a seguir con la dicha de los acontecimientos.

* * *

><p>El ocaso estaba a punto de dar la bienvenida al anochecer, mientras que en la mansión de los príncipes se estaba llevando a cabo apasionado encuentro. La princesa temblaba en los brazos su hombre quien la tenía abrazada con firmeza por la espalda, en ese momento él estaba acariciado varios puntos sensibles de ella, unos que había descubierto hace poco y la hacían estremecer con cada roce mientras saboreaba con vehemencia la punta de sus orejas y su cuello. Los gemidos de placer por parte de ella ya eran desesperados, no sabía de qué forma podría asimilar las increíbles sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo. La manera en que su esposo utilizaba las manos la volvía loca, ya sea por la forma en que tocaba sus pechos o rozaba sus más íntimos rincones.<p>

Llegó un momento en que Zelda no pudo soportarlo más y tumbó a su esposo en la cama mientras que ella se colocó encima de él para saciar la abundante sed de placer que nacía entre sus piernas. Se movió con fuerza y sensualidad deleitándolo con la maravillosa vista de su cuerpo erizado, mientras que él reprimía sus ahogados gemidos pellizcando la punta de los pechos de ella, cosa que a su mujer disfrutaba plenamente.

La intensidad de sus movimientos fue aumentando, causando que el joven sienta que no podría aguantar más tanto placer recorriéndolo entero, los gemidos se volvieron más sonoros anunciando el inmenso goce que iban a experimentar…hasta que finalizaron su ardiente encuentro con una fascinante clímax, mientras sus labios se bebían mutuamente…

* * *

><p>En la media noche la princesa se había quedado dormida sobre el pecho de su esposo, el encuentro había sido tan intenso que la había dejado totalmente agotada.<p>

Link se despertó y sintió una gran alegría al verla dormir plácidamente. Una de las cosas que más le gustaba de ella es que a pesar que en sus furtivos encuentros demostraba ser una mujer sensual y apasionada no perdía esa ternura e inocencia de su rostro, esa esencia la hacía única y especial, cosa que pocas mujeres tenían.

La retiró suavemente de su pecho para acostarla en la cama, luego de eso la besó con cariño en la frente y la cubrió con las sabanas alborotadas por todo el sitio. La razón por la que el príncipe se separó de su cuerpo fue porque tenía la gran necesidad de salir a los alrededores del palacio a verificar que todo esté en perfecto orden, y eso solo lo podía realizar por su anónima identidad.

* * *

><p>Durante varias semanas organizándose con sus responsabilidades e intercalando días y noches, Link no dejó de preocuparse por el bienestar de su pueblo. Aprovechaba que su amada estaba ocupada en sus labores reales o dormía profundamente en las noches para salir recorrer la ciudadela y sus alrededores bajo la sombra de su heroica identidad.<p>

Desde que retomó sus grandes hazañas pasó lo que no pudo evitar, en solo esas semanas se hizo reconocido y admirado en la ciudadela y parte de Hyrule.

Una de los hechos más importantes que realizó fue defender a uno de los políticos más importantes del reino. Esa noche el ilustre hombre llegaba a su casa después de una insoportable reunión de comité y cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta de su majestuosa casa, unos moblins armados con grandes mazos pretendían robarle todas sus pertenencias, tanto las que él portaba como las que se encontraban dentro de su hogar. El pobre hombre temió por su vida, pero más por la de su esposa y su pequeño hijo recién nacido.

Los miserables monstruos estaban a punto de noquearlo, sin embargo de las sombras salió un valeroso joven que acabó con ellos rápidamente para sorpresa del asustado hombre.

Una vez que los moblins perecieron ante semejantes agresiones, el político se acercó a responsable de su salvación.

- ¡Por las Diosas! Pensé que esta vez moriría en manos de esas malditas bestias, pero gracias a ti mi familia y yo estamos a salvo.

- No tiene nada que agradecer, mi deber es velar por la seguridad de todos. Ahora me retiro, con permiso. - dijo de forma cortés.

- ¡Espera! Te pido me permitas recompensarte por tu gran labor, misterioso enmascarado. Se ve que eres un joven poco común, pues tu forma de hablar es digna de un caballero, ¡estoy maravillado! Pídeme lo que desees y en este momento te lo daré.

- Lo único que deseo ya está frente a mis ojos, que usted y su familia estén con vida. Hasta pronto…

Luego de eso se retiró dejando al político totalmente sorprendido por su acción.

Otra de las hazañas que realizó en plena luz del día fue salvar a un humilde anciano que transportaba legumbres en la pradera de Hyrule directo a la región de Eldin. Varios bulblins montando inmensos bulbos rodearon al veterano para robarle la mercadería. El señor aceleró el paso de su carreta para huir de ellos, pero estos lo detuvieron atacándolo con sus arcos y flechas.

El anciano daba su vida por perdida, pero de repente llegó el héroe enmascarado montando su yegua a rescatarlo. El joven utilizó su arco y flechas para acabar poco a poco con ellos…y finalmente lo logró.

Una vez que Link ayudó al anciano a tranquilizarse, este admirado le agradeció por su ayuda.

- Te agradezco tanto que me hayas ayudado, ¡eres un ángel caído del cielo! De no ser por ti el único sustento de mi esposa y mío se hubiera acabado.

- No hay nada que agradecer, lo más importante es que usted este con vida.

- No tengo con que pagarte, pero te estaré eternamente agradecido…sería un gran honor para mí que me digas tu nombre, gran héroe enmascarado.

- Eso es lo de menos, vaya con cuidado de ahora en adelante. Hasta luego...

El joven se retiró en su yegua rápidamente dejando atónito y sorprendido al anciano.

Desde ese momento el misterioso joven se hizo reconocido, todos en el pueblo hablaban de él sin parar. Incluso las noticias llegaron hasta oídos de Rey quien no pudo evitar impactarse, pues él sabía perfectamente la identidad de tan peculiar joven, sin embargo prefirió callar y no decir nada por la pasada promesa que le hizo a su amigo, pero de todas formas decidió hacérselo saber lo antes posible…

* * *

><p>Una noche en una casa lúgubre ubicada en los barrios bajos de la ciudadela se encontraba un misterioso hechicero acompañado de una conocida joven. El hombre se encontraba preparando la fase inicial de un anhelado y mal intencionado propósito.<p>

- Han pasado varias semanas desde que prometiste ayudarme hechicero y aun no me has dado una idea clara de cómo actuar para separar al príncipe Link de la mustia de su esposa. – indicó frustrada.

- Pues su paciencia ha traído sus frutos, esta noche iniciaremos la primera fase para separarlos.

- ¿Quiere decir que esta noche Link será completamente mío? – preguntó animada.

- Todo con calma querida Ilia, lo primero que hay que hacer es preparar el terreno. Para acabar con un roble debes empezar desbaratando sus ramas…en otras palabras, en vez de atacar a los dos a la vez, debes empezar con el más vulnerable.

- ¿Y quién se supone que es el más vulnerable? En serio vas con demasiados misterios, por ejemplo varias veces te he preguntado tu nombre y no me lo has querido decir. ¿A qué se debe?

- Para eso también tendrá que esperar… y referente a descubrir al más vulnerable, creo que es mejor que se vaya alistando, pues en unos momentos tendrá que salir a la parte Norte de la ciudadela, el sector donde viven los burgueses.

- ¿Para qué tengo que ir para allá? – preguntó extrañada.

- En ese lugar encontrará un arma muy poderosa para empezar su plan de conquistar el amor y riquezas del príncipe.

- ¿En serio? ¿y que arma es esa?

- La calumnia…

* * *

><p>Esa noche el héroe enmascarado se encontraba escabulléndose por los rincones de la ciudadela, aparentemente todo estaba calmado hasta que se dio cuenta que un hombre cubierto por un pañuelo sobre su rostro se encontraba forzando una lujosa casa, eso lo indignó en sobremanera así que fue enfrentarlo.<p>

- ¿Acaso no tienes vergüenza de husmear en casas ajenas? – preguntó enojado.

- ¿Así que ha venido el famoso héroe a detenerme? - preguntó arrogante.

El hombre sacó una daga de su pantalón dispuesto a apuñalar al joven, sin embargo Link fue más rápido y lo esquivó con rápidos movimientos hasta que aprovechó un descuido del delincuente y lo pateó con fuerza en el estómago enviándolo al suelo.

Aparentemente el hombre se rindió a su ataque y se alejó inmediatamente por un callejón cercano. Link se sintió tranquilo de que haya decidido retirarse del lugar, pues a pesar de ser un maleante, era incapaz de matarlo.

Sin embargo cuando el príncipe se disponía a irse el hombre salió del callejón dispuesto a apuñalarlo por la espalda, todo pasó tan rápido que Link tardó en reaccionar y cayó al suelo sin tener la oportunidad de esquivarlo.

El maleante estaba apuntando directo al cuello del joven dispuesto a perforárselo de una vez por todas.

- Despídete de tu vida, maldito entrometido. – amenazó irascible.

Link cerró los ojos intensamente esperando su sentencia pero se sorprendió en sobremanera al escuchar un grito de dolor por parte del hombre, una flecha le había atravesado el brazo.

El príncipe alzó la mirada y pudo ver que detrás de él una persona encapuchada estaba lanzando flechas directo al maleante.

- ¡Suéltalo!

El joven se sorprendió con la familiar voz que estaba escuchando, definitivamente la conocía.

El maleante lleno de heridas y viéndose en desventaja, dejó caer la daga al suelo y salió huyendo del lugar definitivamente.

Link se levantó tambaleando por el susto que acabó de pasar y se acercó hacia el responsable de salvarle la vida.

- Gracias por salvarme…

El joven agarró el cuerpo del ser frente a él e inmediatamente le plantó un pequeño beso…una vez que se separaron la capucha que cubría a dicha persona se desvaneció revelando la misteriosa identidad.

- No hay nada que agradecer mi amor. – contestó de forma seductora.

- No debiste venir Zelda, es peligroso para ti. – dijo preocupado.

- ¿Y permitir que salgas lastimado? ¡Eso nunca! Desde hace días que descubrí tu táctica, me haces el amor con vehemencia para dejarme agotada y de esa forma salir a escondidas… ¡No me gusta eso! – reclamó con resentimiento.

- Eso no es cierto preciosa, tú sabes que te hago el amor porque me fascinas en todo sentido…pero no te voy a negar que aprovecho que duermes como una niña para salir a proteger al reino, no quiero que te preocupes. – dijo acariciándole el rostro.

- ¡Pues si me preocupo! Debes tener más cuidado, si no hubiera llegado ese hombre te habría asesinado y si eso pasaba me hubiera vuelto loca del dolor. – exclamó entristecida.

- Lo siento, te prometo que no volveré a ser tan confiado. ¿Me perdonas? – dijo con mirada tierna.

- Sabes perfectamente cómo convencerme…claro que te perdono mi amor, pero no vuelvas a hacerme pasar este susto. Yo te apoyó en todo lo que haces, pero no por eso voy a estar tranquila de que te arriesgues… - respondió de forma dulce.

Luego de su pequeña discusión se besaron con verdadero deseo, pues se sentían aliviados de saber que se apoyaban mutuamente en sus planes.

* * *

><p>Ilia se encontraba caminando por los rincones de la parte Norte de la ciudadela, hasta que fue chocada por un hombre corriendo rápidamente en dirección hacia ella.<p>

- ¡Imbécil, fíjate por donde caminas! – gritó histérica.

El hombre no se detuvo a ver con quien se había chocado, simplemente siguió corriendo sin control como si estuviera huyendo de algo.

- ¿Qué le sucede a ese hombre?...mejor no le prestó atención y me dirijo a donde me indicó el hechicero.

Una vez que la joven reinicio su caminata y dio la vuelta por el callejón sus ojos se sobresaltaron a lo que veían. Descubrió a la princesa de Hyrule besándose apasionadamente con el reconocido "héroe enmascarado" y pudo observar que mientras se besaban acercaban sus cuerpos de una forma muy atrevida.

- _Así que eres amante del tan prestigioso héroe. ¡Ahora sé que de esa carita de buena se escondía una mujerzuela! Pagarás caro la traición a tu esposo…de eso me encargaré yo personalmente. – pensó con malicia._

* * *

><p>Luego de varios días del percance que sufrió el príncipe con el delincuente, la princesa se encontraba con su amiga Gracielle camino a la mansión del ministro de cultura para una reunión de comité. En el camino pudo notar que varias personas la miraban de una forma extraña, como si les disgustara su presencia.<p>

Se sentía un poco inquieta al ser observada de esa forma hasta que un grupo de burguesas se le acercaron a conversar.

- Hola Zelda… ¡Qué escondidito te tenías tu secreto! – dijo de forma pícara.

- ¿Secreto? No entiendo de que hablas… - explicó extrañada.

- No te hagas la desentendida, sabía que detrás de ese semblante serio había una mujer sin escrúpulos. No finjas más, pues todos sabemos que eres amante del famoso héroe enmascarado. – indicó otra.

Zelda se quedó impactada ante tal noticia, pensó que sus oídos estaban jugándole una mala pasada a lo que estaba escuchando. Por otra parte Gracielle se sintió indignada por lo que escuchó.

- ¿Qué cosa? ¡Retira lo dicho inmediatamente! No pienso permitir que calumnies de esa forma a mi amiga. Además cuida tus palabras, no te olvides que ella es la princesa de este reino y por tu altanería puede mandarte al calabozo, y si a mí me da la gana puedo hacer lo mismo.

- No sé de donde sacaste esas ideas sin fundamento, pero no pienso permitir que me desprestigies de esa manera. – reclamó enojada.

- Tranquila querida, no hemos sido nosotras las que hemos inventado eso. Este volante lo dice todo, revísalo detenidamente.

Zelda tomó en sus manos el volante que la burguesa le había entregado y junto con su amiga empezó a leerlo mientras los ojos de ambas se desorbitaban de forma impactante.

_Al parecer las consecuencias de un matrimonio arreglado se están haciendo presentes en la vida de la joven la princesa Zelda, pues ha encontrado la manera de satisfacer sus deseos en los brazos del tan reconocido héroe enmascarado. Qué lástima por su apuesto marido, esperemos que más de una vaya a consolarlo._

La princesa arrugó con furia el papel que tenía en sus manos, se sentía encolerizada por lo que acabó de descubrir. Ella sabía perfectamente la identidad del héroe enmascarado, pero por nada del mundo podía revelar que se trataba de su esposo, jamás lo traicionaría de esa manera en contar un secreto que él le confió.

- ¡Es mentira! Todo lo que dice ahí no son más que bajezas para manchar mi honor. – exclamó indignada.

- Pues eso está escrito, creo que sería mejor que reconozcas que…

- ¡Me tiene sin cuidado lo que pienses!, mi esposo y yo nos amamos y no vamos a permitir que vulgares rumores acaben con nuestro matrimonio. Por mi piensa lo que quieras y hasta espárcelo por todo el mundo para enriquecer tu superflua esencia con chismes baratos.

Zelda y Gracielle se retiraron del lugar mientras que las burguesas se reían de forma burlona por la nueva fama que se había ganado la princesa.

* * *

><p>Por otra parte Link se encontraba en una reunión con el ministro de comercio y algunos asistentes de los mismos encargados de esos asuntos. Esas reuniones eran las más indeseadas por él, pues justamente eran las personas que no aprobaron que él haya casado con la princesa.<p>

Uno de los ministros presentes llamado Simón, se encontraba observando al príncipe con cierta arrogancia, hasta que no pudo reprimirse y se burló de él en la cara delante de todos.

- ¿Te sucede algo? Esta es una reunión seria así que te pido que dejes de reírte, es muy irrespetuoso. – indicó Link enojado.

- Es que no puedo evitar recordar algo que leí esta mañana…en serio me das tanta lastima.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Cocu extrañado.

- De lo poco hombre que eres al no poder complacer a tu esposa.

Todos los hombres presentes enmudecieron ante el descaro del ministro de hablarle de forma tan inapropiada a un superior, mientras que el príncipe inmediatamente se molestó ante lo que escuchó.

- ¿Qué acabas de decir? – preguntó enfurecido.

- Léelo tú mismo…

Link tomó el papel que el ministro lanzó sobre la mesa y su semblante se impactó por lo que leyó…por otra parte el marqués también estaba haciendo lo mismo.

- Link… susurró Cocu.

- ¡Tu esposa amante del famoso héroe!…

- ¡Cállate Simón! No estas midiendo tus palabras. ¡Contrólate! – reclamó Cocu enojado.

- ¿Quién diría que Zelda era tan insaciable? Viendo cuáles son sus alcances no creo que haya problema en que me haga ciertos favores como…

El ministro no pudo terminar la frase, pues fue impactado directo en la cara por un puñetazo del príncipe.

- ¡Maldito imbécil! Te prohíbo que menciones el nombre de mi esposa con tu sucia boca, en este momento te refundiré en el calabozo por haberla irrespetado en mi presencia.

- ¡No te atrevas! Mi padre no estará de acuerdo con eso… - dijo asustado.

- ¡Que rápido se te fue la hombría mal nacido!…pues llórale a tu padre desde las celdas, pues desde ahora ese será tu hogar. Yo mismo me encargaré que te refundas ahí hasta que me dé la gana de liberarte. ¡Llévenselo!

Un grupo de guardias impactados por lo escuchado tomaron al ministro y lo llevaron directo a las mazmorras, mientras que Link se retiró encolerizado del lugar dejando a todos los presentes impactados. Cocu se dispuso a seguirlo pero antes de salir de la sala dirigió unas palabras a los ministros y asistentes.

- Si alguno de ustedes desea acabar golpeado o en las mazmorras denle crédito a semejante bajeza. El próximo que vuelva a siquiera mencionar sobre la mentira escrita en ese volante, no tendrá la misma suerte que Simón…No solo el príncipe Link actuará ante esto, yo mismo me encargaré que reciba el peor de los castigos. Se está hablando del prestigio de la princesa de este reino, sino desean ganarse la ira del rey ¡cierren la maldita boca!

Luego de la advertencia que el marques lanzó sobre los ministros, salió de la sala dispuesto a investigar sobre tan bochornoso hecho.

* * *

><p>Por otra parte Link entró bruscamente al despacho del rey, provocando que el soberano se sorprenda por su actuar.<p>

- ¿Qué sucede hijo? – preguntó preocupado.

- Disculpe por haber entrado sin avisar, pero es que…

Link dudaba en contarle la verdad al rey, pues sabía que eso era arriesgar su anónima identidad, sin embargo poco le importaba ser descubierto. Nada valía más que el honor de su amada esposa.

- Lea esto por favor…

El rey tomó el papel en sus manos y sus ojos se horrorizaron ante lo que estaba viendo.

En ese momento entró la princesa quien al ver a su esposo no pudo evitar sacar las lágrimas que tenía reprimidas ante tal vergüenza. Link inmediatamente se acercó a abrazarla.

- Por favor no llores, pienso acabar con esos malditos rumores cuanto antes. – indicó preocupado.

- Todos me miran de mala forma en la ciudadela e incluso dentro del palacio…todos me ven como una mala mujer.

El rey seguía enmudecido ante lo que había leído, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Inmediatamente la princesa se acercó a él preocupada pues temía que su padre piense mal de ella.

- Papá, yo te juro que no tengo un amante, todo lo que dice ahí es mentira, por favor tienes que cre…

- No digas nada hija…yo te creo ciegamente… - indicó sonriendo.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó aliviada.

- Mi rey creo que hay algo que debe saber, es sobre ese misterioso héroe, la verdad es que…

- ¡No Link! , no digas nada…

- Pero mi amor…

- Ya no es necesario tanto silencio hija…yo sé que tu esposo es el mismo hombre que se menciona en este escrito.

Los jóvenes se quedaron callados ante tal revelación, no entendían como el rey se había enterado de tal misterioso secreto.

- Link…tu padre me lo confesó todo antes de que te casaras con mi hija.

El príncipe se sentía sorprendido y a la vez ofendido, no creyó que su propio padre sería capaz de revelar tan íntimo secreto sobre él. Aparte de su esposa solo ellos lo sabían.

- Puedo notar que te sientes ofendido, pero cuando tu padre me lo confesó se sentía desesperado y necesitaba desagotarse. No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, ni siquiera a mi esposa se lo he relevado, te lo aseguro…además es beneficioso que yo lo sepa, pues de esa forma acabaré con este mal intencionado rumor más rápido.

- No pienso quedarme con los brazos cruzados, quiero buscar al responsable de toda esta calumnia. ¡Jamás le perdonare el haber ofendido a Zelda! – indicó furioso.

- Deseo encargarme de esto sólo pues los perjudicados son mi hija y tú, no deseos que se involucren y los rumores crezcan más. Créeme que no es la primera vez que me deshago de alguna información indeseada…además por ahora tu no podrás encargarte de esto…

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó extrañado.

- Creo que es mejor que te enteres por esta carta…

El rey le entregó al príncipe un sobre en sus manos, era una carta dirigida a él de parte del duque Demetrio.

- ¿Una carta de mi padre?

Link se dispuso a leer la carta y a medida que la iba leyendo se iba sorprendiendo por lo que contenía.

- Mi padre solicita mi presencia urgentemente en Ordon.

- Así es, él me comunicó lo mismo en una carta. Al parecer quiere hablar contigo de algo importante, pero no me comunicó la razón de dicha reunión. Creo que esto es oportuno, pues de esa forma sacarás a mi hija de todo este escándalo y me permitirás acabar con los rumores con más calma.

Link se quedó pensando varios minutos sobre el tema, deseaba con toda su alma hacer pagar al miserable que creó ciertos rumores, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba sacar a su esposa de todo ambiente perturbador.

- Creo que tu padre tiene razón, es mejor sacarte de aquí para que te alejes de todo esto que ha pasado, además estoy seguro que yo no resolveré esto con tranquilidad, pues hace un rato le di una golpiza al infeliz de Simón por haberse pasado de palabras.

- No me gusta que pelees, pero gracias por haberme defendido. – dijo apenada.

- ¡No pienso permitir que nadie se meta contigo!…en Ordon estarás tranquila. Si me quedo más tiempo aquí en serio terminaré matando al que hable mal de ti. Confió en el rey, el resolverá las cosas de la mejor manera.

- Gracias por confiar en mi muchacho, te aseguro que cuando regreses esto será un mal recuerdo…entonces ya está decidido, mañana mismo viajarán al reino de Ordon…


	16. Misión encomendada

**Capítulo 16: Misión encomendada**

A pesar que el rey prometió encargarse de acabar con los rumores que desprestigiaban a la pareja, ellos no se sentían tranquilos. Link deseaba con todas sus fuerzas darle su merecido al que se atrevió a calumniar a su amada, pensaba que irse a Ordon era como huir del problema, sin embargo no podía hacer nada pues su padre lo había citado de manera urgente y debía acatar su orden.

Por otra parte la princesa se sentía intranquila, pues aparte de los rumores que escuchó sobre sí misma también pudo enterarse que muchas mujeres deseaban "consolar" a su marido por su supuesta infidelidad. Ella era consciente que su príncipe era un hombre increíblemente atractivo y que más de una deseaba estar a su lado, pero desde que empezó a analizar las miradas con las que las demás mujeres lo observaban, se sintió insegura. Por un momento regresaron sus antiguos miedos, ser lastimada por el hombre que ama, pero luego de analizarlo detenidamente se tranquilizó, no iba a permitir que sus temores la dominen de nuevo, ella era inmensamente feliz al lado de Link y no iba a desconfiar de él por las malas intenciones de los demás.

Antes de partir camino a Ordon los jóvenes decidieron dejar unos cuantos asuntos resueltos, entre ellos otorgarles un poder legal a sus amigos los marqueses para que ellos resuelvan cualquier eventualidad que requiera la presencia de ellos, también se dedicaron a organizar su equipaje juntos con los sirvientes para el largo viaje que iban a iniciar. …

* * *

><p>Al llegar la noche la princesa se encontraba acostada en su cama hundida en sus pensamientos, se sentía muy consternada por el difícil día que le tocó enfrentar…Lo único que la relajaba en ese momento eran los húmedos labios de su esposo recorriendo su espalda desnuda con ardientes besos, era una sensación sumamente placentera.<p>

- Te noto muy tensa preciosa, a pesar de haber estado juntos siento que no estás relajada. – preguntó preocupado.

- No digas eso, sabes que estar contigo de esta forma es muy agradable, eres muy buen amante y sabes cómo complacerme, más bien creo yo que yo no te hice sentir a gusto. - dijo entristecida.

- Te equivocas, disfruté mucho mientras me tocabas. Me gusta que poco a poco vayas perdiendo la timidez y me acaricies y me beses de forma más atrevida.

- Lo hago porque me gustas y te amo intensamente, mis besos y caricias son todos para ti…

El príncipe en ese momento volteó el cuerpo de su esposa cuidadosamente para mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

- Yo también te amo, mi corazón y mi vida son completamente tuyos. Sé que estas preocupada por todo lo que pasó hoy, pero confía que una vez que regresemos de Ordon todo esto habrá sido pasajero. – le indicó animándola.

- Es que no entiendo quién pudo ser capaz de desprestigiarnos. ¿acaso alguien quiere vernos separados?

- ¡No lo sé ni me interesa! Tú y yo sabemos que no me has sido infiel, que con quien te besaste esa noche fue conmigo. Sé que fuimos descuidados pues no debiste mostrar tu identidad a mi lado, pero no creas que por eso este problema no se resolverá.

- Tienes razón, sé que mi padre hará las cosas bien. – respondió calmada.

- Así es mi amor…vamos a dormir, pues mañana saldremos muy temprano para Ordon. Descansa…

La joven pareja se despidió con un dulce beso en los labios y luego de eso la princesa se acurrucó en los fuertes brazos de su esposo.

* * *

><p>Los reyes se encontraban en la salida del palacio dispuestos a despedirse de su hija y yerno, estaban aliviados de que se alejen por un tiempo de todo el problema que los estaba envolviendo.<p>

- Saluda mucho a tus padres de mi parte, espero que muy pronto Celine y yo les podamos hacer una visita.

- Pierda cuidado, les daré sus saludos una vez que me encuentre con ellos. – indicó de forma cálida.

- Como te lo he dicho antes, sé que mi hija va en buenas manos cuando está contigo. – indicó la reina.

- Sabes que amo a su hija y la protegeré con mi vida si es necesario, se lo aseguro mi reina.

Una vez que el rey se despidió del príncipe se acercó a su hija para a abrazarla cálidamente.

- Me alegra que vayas en representación de nuestro reino a Ordon, sé que te comportaras como la dama educada y madura que eres.

- Así será papá, sabes que siempre llenaré de prestigio nuestra amada tierra. Cuídate mucho por favor

Una vez que Zelda dejó de abrazar a su padre, la reina se acercó a ella para despedirse de la misma manera, sin embargo esta despedida fue muy diferente a la que ella se imaginaba.

- Cuídate mucho hija y recuerda escribirnos apenas llegues al palacio.

- No te preocupes mamá, te aseguró que lo…

Las palabras de la joven fueron interrumpidas pues sintió como su madre metía un objeto a uno de los bolsillos de su vestido.

- Entrégale esta carta a Aitana, hazlo cuando tengas la oportunidad de estar a solas con ella y trata de que nadie se entere sobre esto. – susurró en voz baja.

Zelda escuchó atentamente las palabras de su madre, le parecía extraño lo que le estaba pidiendo pero sintió la necesidad de hacer lo que le pedía sin preguntar razones.

- Pierde cuidado. – afirmó sonriéndole.

Después de la despedida, los jóvenes se subieron a la carroza mientras eran escoltados por varios soldados del reino. Aparte de los corceles que arrastraban el vehículo, Epona caminaba junto al mismo de forma pausada, pues Link decidió que los acompañe en su viaje, presentía que la necesitaría para lo que su padre le iba a encomendar.

* * *

><p>Mientras se alejaba la carroza un hombre y una mujer observaban como esta iba saliendo de la ciudadela. La mujer parecía la más disgustada con dicha situación.<p>

- ¿Se van de viaje? – preguntó enojada.

- Así es, al parecer se van a la tierra del príncipe. – indicó el hombre con voz neutra.

- ¡Pero cómo es posible! Se supone que propagar ese rumor por medio de esos volantes tenía que separarlos. No puedo creer que Link sea tan idiota en seguir con su esposa después que lo ha engañado. Pensé que tu plan daría resultado hechicero ¡y lo único que lograste es unirlos más!

- ¡Cálmese Ilia! No le voy a negar que ellos ahora están enamorados de una forma dulce y apasionada, y que en este tiempo están viviendo una intensa "luna de miel"…pero mantenga la cordura, le dije que esta es la primera fase del plan para separarlos y usted no se ha dado cuenta que ha resultado, pues por más que esta situación la estén manejando de la forma más apropiada, en cierto modo les ha incomodado, especialmente a la princesa…ella está luchando con viejos miedos que la perturban.

- ¿Miedos que la perturban? ¡Explícate! – exclamó enojada.

- Ya con el tiempo se dará cuenta…

- ¡Créeme que estoy perdiendo la paciencia! No sé qué tengas en mente más adelante, pero sea lo que sea espero que resulte.

- Paciencia muchacha…con paciencia se llega lejos. Aunque no lo parezca mi magia está interviniendo en esto más de lo que te imaginas…

* * *

><p>Luego de una cansada semana pasando por diferentes regiones, los príncipes llegaron por fin al reino de Ordon. Zelda estaba maravillada admirando el reino, observaba que a pesar de tener casas y edificios perfectamente construidos, los árboles, plantas y flores le daban al lugar una hermosa aura natural, cosa que su reino no tenía pues la mayoría de la vegetación solo estaba en su palacio o fuera de la ciudadela.<p>

- ¡Que hermoso lugar! Nunca creí que la flora podría combinar tan bien con el urbano ambiente de tu reino. – exclamó emocionada.

- Eso es gracias a mis antepasados, como sabes hace siglos Ordon fue un pueblo pequeño y el que fue nombrado primer duque en ese entonces compró tierras adyacentes para agrandar el lugar y decidió conservar lo que más pudo de la naturaleza, creo que eso es lo que siempre nos ha caracterizado.

- Pues hizo un excelente trabajo, todo lo que he visto hasta ahora me parece precioso, en serio gracias por haberme traído.

- No agradezcas mi amor, sabes que nunca te iba a dejar sola, además desde hace tiempo quería que conozcas el lugar donde nací.

En ese momento el príncipe empezó a sentirse sofocado y cuando Zelda notó eso se preocupó en sobremanera.

- ¿Te sientes bien mi amor?

- Si, lo que pasa es que hace demasiado calor. No puedo creer que me haya olvidado que esta época iniciamos el verano, espero no te sientas incomoda.

- Por ahora me siento bien, pero me preocupas tú. ¿Por qué no te abres un poco los botones de tu chaqueta?

- ¡Ni hablar! si mi padre no me ve presentable me armará uno de sus escándalos. Él siempre me ha dicho que debo estar bien vestido y más aún si me voy a presentar ante ellos.

- El duque a mí me parece un hombre agradable, me sorprende lo estricto como lo describes.

- Es un buen padre y hombre, de eso no hay ninguna duda, pero siempre se ha caracterizado por su gran firmeza con las tradiciones y formalidades. Nunca me ha tratado con violencia pero hay veces que si me ha alzado la voz de forma enérgica por los errores que he cometido. Por esa razón debo demostrarle que he madurado en mi vida de casado, quiero darle una buena imagen.

- Pues se llevará una buena impresión de ti, sobre todo cuando se entere de las cosas tan buenas que has hecho en Hyrule.

- Eso espero preciosa, ojala que las cosas salgan bien…

Zelda siguió observando admirada todo el lugar, pudo notar como las personas caminaban de un lado a otro realizando sus labores diarias, se sorprendió mucho al ver a una de las extrañas cabras de las que Link le había comentado y que de ese animal se extraía la leche y queso que tanto comercializaban en su reino.

Todas las personas alrededor miraban extrañados la recién llegada carroza, por el signo de la misma pudieron notar que venía de la familia real de Hyrule, en ese momento se pusieron a gritar de euforia pues sabían que eso significaba que su amado príncipe estaba de visita. La pareja solo se limitó a sonreír cortésmente a los saludos sin poder evitar sonrojarse.

- Veo que ya notaron nuestra presencia. – indicó avergonzado.

- Se ve que todos te quieren mucho, me alegra ver eso.

- A mi también, pero sabes que no me gustan los escándalos, por suerte ya estamos cerca del palacio.

...

Cuando llegaron al palacio Zelda volvió a maravillarse una vez más de la elegante y majestuosa construcción que estaba frente a sus ojos, era tan grande y esplendoroso como el castillo de Hyrule. Habían varios tipos de árboles y rosales decorando todo el lugar y a lo lejos pudo notar un gran y elegante condominio parecido al de los marqueses que Hyrule tenía.

- Que hermoso es tu palacio, incluso me gusta más que el mío.

- Cada uno tiene su encanto y elegancia, pero el que más me gusta es el de Hyrule, pues la hermosa princesa que vive ahí embellece todo ese lugar. – respondió con voz tierna.

Zelda no pudo evitar sonrojarse enormemente por las palabras de su esposo, él por su parte solo le dio un beso en la mejilla y le tomó la mano para entrar a buscar a los duques…pero sus pasos fueron interrumpidos por unas voces llamando al príncipe.

- ¿Link?

El joven príncipe se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió enormemente al ver a un montón de soldados felices por verlo.

- ¡Amigos! Hace tiempo no nos vemos. – exclamó el joven.

- Si, desde tu boda, no pudimos agradecerte formalmente tu invitación. Definitivamente nos alegramos de acompañarte ese día. – dijo uno de los jóvenes.

- Son mis amigos, nos conocemos desde pequeños y no podían faltar ese día.

- Me imagino que la hermosa joven que viene contigo es tu esposa, pues ese día no pudimos verla bien por la cantidad de gente que había.

Link pudo notar que los jóvenes no dejaban de observar a la princesa, se dio cuenta enseguida que quedaron cautivados por su belleza, eso lo hizo sentir un poco celoso, sin embargo decidió presentarla formalmente.

- Es cierto, ese día no pudieron conocerla debidamente. Les presento a mi esposa, la princesa Zelda. – les dijo mientras la abrazaba celosamente.

Los jóvenes se dedicaron a hacerle una reverencia a la princesa mientras que ella los saludó de la misma forma.

- Buenos días alteza, es un gusto conocerla. Con todo respeto, felicito al príncipe por tener una esposa tan bella como usted a su lado.

Zelda agradeció el halago del caballero frente a ella mientras que su esposo solo se limitó a observarlos con mirada fiera provocando que los jóvenes se rían por lo bajo.

- Tienes tanto que contarnos Link, nos gustaría…

- ¿¡Qué es esa forma de dirigirte al príncipe!?

Los soldados se pusieron tensos al escuchar la fuerte voz que los interrumpió, enseguida el príncipe pudo notar que se trababa de Moy, el hombre que fue su mentor desde la infancia.

- ¡Moy! Me alegra volver a verte. – le dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

- A mi también me alegra verlo príncipe…

- ¡Ya te he dicho que no me digas así!

- Lo se muchacho, pero no puedo evitar ser formal contigo.

- No regañes a los chicos, sabes que son mis amigos.

- No creas que no me he enterado que aprovechan mi ausencia para tutearte y hablarte de indebida manera.

- Si lo sé, pero todos somos jóvenes además el hecho que me hablen de esta forma no quita que me respeten.

- Por lo menos en mi presencia que se comporten como es debido y mucho menos delante de tu esposa. – dijo el general con firmeza.

Moy se dirigió a hacerle una reverencia a la princesa una vez que dejó de hablar con el príncipe.

- Buenos días alteza, disculpe esta falta de respeto…mi nombre es Moy, general de la guardia real de este reino. Lamentablemente no pudimos presentarnos en la boda por todo el ajetreo que hubo ese día.

- Buenos días Moy, es un placer conocerlo. No me molesta lo que acabo de presenciar, al contrario me alegro que mi esposo sea apreciado por todos ustedes. Link me ha hablado cosas muy buenas sobre usted, él lo quiere mucho.

- Me alegra que tenga tan buenas referencias de mí, es un gran honor que me otorga.

Zelda se limitó a sonreírle por el comentario y luego de eso llegaron algunos sirvientes a tomar el equipaje de los recién llegados y a instalarlos en su habitación.

- Anda a ver a tu padre muchacho, se sorprenderá al verte pues esperaba tu llegada para unos días después.

- Iré a verlo en este momento. – dijo animado.

La pareja de despidió del general y los soldados para luego entrar al palacio tomados de la mano y felices por el recibimiento que acabaron de tener.

* * *

><p>La princesa siguió analizando cada detalle del hermoso lugar, todo decorado con finos adornos, muebles y delicadas cortinas…estuvieron caminando de forma pausada hasta que llegaron a un gran espacio abierto, parecía un campo de entrenamiento.<p>

A lo lejos pudo observar a un hombre rubio practicando con el arco y la flecha, la princesa descubrió una peculiaridad al observar a aquel personaje.

- Ahí está mi padre…creo que aún no ha notado nuestra llegada.

- Veo que el duque es idéntico a ti de espaldas, podría jurar que te estoy viendo en este momento.

- No eres la única que piensa eso, mi madre muchas veces nos ha confundido sobre todo cuando usamos ropas parecidas. – dijo sonrojado.

Los jóvenes se acercaron hacia donde estaba el duque, quien estaba muy concentrado en su actividad.

- Buenos días papá…

El duque detuvo de forma abrupta lo que estaba realizando e inmediatamente se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con su hijo, quien al verlo lo abrazó calurosamente mientras él le correspondía de la misma forma.

- ¡Hijo! Pensé que llegarías en un par de días ¿Por qué no me escribiste avisándome que vendrías antes? – preguntó sorprendido.

- Porque deseaba venir rápido, estaba ansioso por llegar…

- ¡Qué vergüenza! No te dimos ni a ti ni a Zelda un recibimiento merecido.

- No te preocupes, Moy y los soldados nos saludaron cortésmente, estamos felices de estar aquí.

Padre e hijo se separaron y en ese momento el duque se dirigió a saludar a su nuera dándole un educado beso en la mano.

- Buenos días Duque, es un placer volver a verlo…

- Buenos días Zelda, me alegra enormemente que estés en mi palacio. No tengo porque decirte que este también es tu hogar y cualquier cosa que desees hacer están en tu libre disposición de hacerlo.

- Gracias, se lo agradezco mucho. – respondió cortés.

- Vamos a ver a tu madre Link, se emocionará al verte después de tantos meses… - ordenó el duque.

* * *

><p>Los jóvenes junto al duque llegaron a una gran biblioteca donde se encontraba la mujer de cabello negro recogido por una cola leyendo un libro, estaba tan ensimismada en su lectura hasta que unos pasos conocidos por ella la hicieron dejar su libro a un lado…se dio la vuelta y sus ojos se sobresaltaron al ver a su hijo frente a ella.<p>

- ¡Link!

La duquesa aceleró el paso y abrazó a su hijo de forma enérgica, se sentía muy feliz de volverlo a ver.

- Hola mamá, por fin he llegado. – dijo correspondiéndole cariñoso.

- Llegaste antes de lo esperado, me alegro mucho…

Luego de que la duquesa se soltó de su hijo se dirigió a abrazar a su nuera de forma cálida.

- Me alegro que vinieras, es un gusto tenerte aquí entre nosotros.

- El gusto es mío, me siento muy feliz de estar aquí.

- Hace unas semanas nos llegó una carta de tus padres, no tienes idea la inmensa alegría que sentí al enterarme que se habían enamorado.

- Eso es cierto, su hijo y yo nos amamos y ahora vivimos muy felices. Les agradezco tanto haber sido participes de nuestra unión a pesar de no haber sido muy aceptada al principio.

- Eso es lo de menos, lo que importa es el hermoso presente que están viviendo. – indicó el duque emocionado.

La duquesa observó a su hijo de forma cálida hasta que le recordó unas palabras.

- ¿Recuerdas hijo? Te dije que confiaras en mí...

Link asintió con una sonrisa ante las palabras de su madre, mientras que la princesa se sintió confundida al no entender el significado de lo que hablaban.

- Esta noche haremos una gran cena en honor a su visita, espero todo sea de su agrado.

- Muchas gracias duquesa, estoy segura que será así.

- Dejemos a Zelda y a Aitana conversando, mientras tanto vamos mi despacho. Es mejor que hablemos de una vez de la razón por la que te cité.

- Está bien papá, lo que tú digas…

Cuando los hombres se marcharon de la biblioteca, Zelda aprovechó entregarle a la duquesa la carta que su madre le encomendó.

- Esta carta le envía mi madre, me indico que no hable con nadie sobre esto. Léala cuando tenga oportunidad.

La madre de Link solo se limitó a sonreír mientras guardaba la carta celosamente en uno de sus bolsillos…luego de eso se pusieron a conversar sobre su viaje.

* * *

><p>Link se encontraba sentado en el escritorio de su padre esperando a que el regrese, estaba un poco ansioso por la noticia que tenía que darle.<p>

Una vez que el duque entró se sentó en su silla y empezó la conversación de forma seria.

- En primer lugar te cité debemos ir con urgencia a la región de Farone, específicamente a la región sur.

- ¿En serio? ¿Cuál es el motivo? – preguntó extrañado.

- Lo que pasa es que se han presentado algunas anomalías en Ordon, están llegando importaciones ilegales, para ser más específico, sustancias ilícitas para el consumo humano.

- ¿Sustancias ilícitas? Es decir que están haciendo contrabando de drogas. – preguntó alarmado.

- Así es, sabes perfectamente que Farone es famoso por su gran variedad de vegetación y entre eso sus famosas plantas "alucinógenas". Sospecho que el ministro de comercio de aquí junto con el de Farone tienen mucho que ver en eso. Me han llegado rumores que ellos son los cabecillas de toda esa organización, por esa razón pedí una audiencia con el ministro de comercio de esa región para investigarlo y de esa forma planear una estrategia para derrocarlo sin que lo sospeche, y una vez que eso pase me encargaré del desleal que se encuentra aquí. Es necesario que me acompañes en esta secreta e importante misión pues habrá asuntos en los que tendrás que intervenir por tus amplios conocimientos en el comercio.

- Pues te agradezco por haberme llamado y con gusto te apoyaré en esta misión, no pienso tolerar estos actos de corrupción…pero hay algo que no me queda claro ¿no crees que hubiera sido mejor encontrarnos allá de una vez en Farone? pues como sabes el bosque está más cerca de Hyrule que Ordon. Nos tardaremos mucho en ir.

- Recuerda que Ordon siempre ha estado conectado con el bosque de Farone de cierta manera, tomaremos ese atajo y nos tomará tres días llegar.

- ¡Pero es peligroso! está infestado de monstruos y delincuentes.

- Lo sé, pero es necesario tomar ese atajo para llegar más rápido, además pienso que por ese camino es que se están llevando a cabo el contrabando debido a su poco tránsito. Para no levantar sospechas nos transportaremos en nuestros caballos e iremos pocas personas, tu, Moy, algunos soldados y yo. Todo debe ser llevado en total discreción, iremos encapuchados para que no nos reconozcan. No te preocupes por nada, no es la primera vez que hago este tipo de cosas, las hice miles de veces cuando mi padre vivía y cuando tú eras aún muy pequeño. Te aseguro que todo saldrá bien. Nos hospedaremos en la cabaña de nuestra familia, la misma que utilizaste en tu luna de miel.

- Está bien papá, haré lo mejor que pueda para apoyarte en esta misión.

- Partiremos mañana antes del amanecer, así que te sugiero que te duermas temprano.

Padre e hijo se quedaron en silencio unos minutos pensando en la misión que tenían que realizar. Lo que el príncipe no sabía es que el duque tenía otro pensamiento rondando en su cabeza.

- Bueno papá, si no tienes nada más que decirme me ret…

- Espera, también te he citado por otro motivo. – dijo en tono serio.

- ¿Cuál es ese motivo? – preguntó confundido.

- Me he enterado que has seguido con tu alter ego del héroe enmascarado. ¡Pensé que habías abandonado esa absurda costumbre de salir a luchar contra la delincuencia! – reclamó enojado.

- Me imagino que fue el rey quien te avisó sobre eso y la verdad me siento ofendido y traicionado de que le hayas contado algo tan íntimo de mi vida, pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, inicialmente si lo había abandonado sin embargo empezaron a ocurrir cosas muy extrañas en el reino como asaltos, emboscadas y asesinatos. Entiende que no me podía quedar con los brazos cruzados, sabes que no me gusta que la vida de personas inocentes peligre.

- Sé que hice mal en revelar tu secreto, pero en ese entonces me sentía desesperado y necesitaba hablar con un buen amigo…además deberías estar agradecido de que él lo sepa, pues se perfectamente que en tu vida privada eso ha traído serios problemas, y conociendo a Daphnes me imagino que ahora está resolviendo esa cuestión de la cual el único culpable eres tú.

- Pero como sabes que…

El duque puso encima de la mesa uno de los volantes en los cuales se dispersaron los rumores de la infidelidad de su esposa con el héroe enmascarado.

- Este volante me llegó días antes de que te enviara la carta pidiéndote que vinieras. No tengo idea de quien se ha atrevido a hacérmelo llegar de forma anónima, pero eso ahora es lo de menos. ¿Cómo es posible que tu esposa se haya visto enredada en este lio? – preguntó exaltado.

- Lo que pasa es que… en una de mis salidas un delincuente estuvo a punto de asesinarme, Zelda me rescató y luego de eso… no besamos. Pienso que en ese momento alguien nos vio y pensó que ella estaba con otro hombre. Semanas después vinieron esos rumores… - admitió avergonzado.

El duque se sobresaltó al escuchar cada palabra que le relataba su hijo y luego de eso le alzó la voz con extrema firmeza.

- ¡Eres un irresponsable! Te advertí que tu terquedad solo traería problemas, no solo arriesgaste tu propia vida sino que también manchaste el honor de tu esposa, ¿acaso no te he enseñado que a las mujeres hay que protegerlas y cuidarlas? ¿qué hay que evitar que cualquier cosa dañe su prestigio? ¡Te he dicho miles de veces que eres un príncipe y debes guardar tu lugar! Los guardias y soldados son los encargados de eso, no te metas en lo que no te compete. ¡No tienes perdón por semejante deshonra!

Link solo se limitó a guardar silencio, las palabras de su padre lo habían herido en lo más profundo, pues no creyó que sus actos terminarían lastimando a lo que más amaba en el mundo.

Lo que no sabía ninguno de los hombres es que en ese momento la princesa había dejado de conversar con su suegra y escuchó lo que el duque le reclamaba a su hijo, causando que se preocupe enormemente.

El duque escuchó que la puerta de su despacho estaba sonando y cuando dio la orden de pasar grande fue su sorpresa al ver ahí a su nuera.

- Zelda…

- Escuché sin querer la discusión que tenían y solo vengo a pedirle que no regañe a Link. Su hijo es un joven maravilloso, ha hecho cosas extraordinarias por el reino y también ha salvado muchas personas por medio de su secreta identidad y entre esos a mí misma…y referente a nuestra relación es el mejor de los esposos, incluso cuando aún no me había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por el. En la época donde solo nos llevábamos como amigos me cuidaba con extrema dedicación y cariño, muchas veces me defendió de las hostigosas preguntas de los ministros quienes a veces me ofendían con ciertos temas, ha estado a mi lado en todos los momentos...y ahora que hemos empezado a amarnos puedo asegurarle que ha crecido y madurado tanto como gobernante como persona. Confié en él por favor. – suplicó apenada.

El duque solo se limitó a guardar silencio ante las palabras de su nuera, estaba impresionado con la vehemencia que defendía a su esposo.

- Agradece el buen corazón de la mujer que tienes a tu lado, espero que eso te ayude a darte cuenta de los errores que estas cometiendo. Ahora me retiro…

Una vez que el duque se retiró del despacho la princesa abrazó a su esposo para consolarlo.

- No estés triste, tu padre solo quiere protegerte…

- Pero él tiene razón, por mi culpa ahora están hablando cosas feas de ti, soy el único culpable de todo lo que está ocurriendo en Hyrule. – contestó apenado.

- No me interesa lo que piensen los demás de mí, solo me importa la opinión de las personas que quiero…entre esos tú. – le indicó dulcemente.

Link le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a su esposa por sus palabras de ánimo, se sentía calmado con la calidez con la que lo trataba, pero había otra cosa que lo tenía incómodo y tenía que confesárselo.

- Mi amor, mañana temprano partiré de viaje con mi padre a la región de Farone.

Zelda se impresionó al escuchar la noticia de su esposo, no tenia deseos de separarse de él.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Cuántos días te iras? – preguntó con tristeza.

- No lo sé, espero que solo sean quince días. Mi padre no desea que lo comente, pero contigo no puedo tener secretos. Hay algunos problemas, al parecer están comercializando sustancias ilegales de Farone a Ordon. Hemos solicitado una audiencia con el ministro de comercio de allá para descubrir que trama, pues creemos que él es el culpable de todo lo que está pasando.

- ¡Es peligroso lo que me cuentas! Por favor no vayas. – exclamó preocupada.

- Debo ir preciosa, mi presencia es indispensable en esta misión.

- Entonces iré contigo, no quiero separarme de ti.

- ¡No pienso permitirlo! Este viaje es muy peligroso, el atajo que tomaremos es diferente al que tú conoces y está lleno de monstruos, si algo te llega a pasar no me lo perdonaría. Además iremos pocos hombres, entre ellos mi padre, Moy y algunos soldados. Como te mencioné es algo muy discreto y no debemos llamar la atención.

- Pero…

- Por favor no insistas ni tampoco te resientas conmigo por no llevarte, solo quiero protegerte, espero que me entiendas.

La princesa estaba muy triste y preocupada por la lejanía de su príncipe, sin embargo no le quedó otra que aceptar lo que le pedía.

- Está bien mi amor, solo te pido que tengas cuidado…

Link se limitó a acariciar el rostro de su princesa con dulzura, a él también le dolía separarse de ella de forma tan abrupta, pero tenía que cumplir su misión de forma exitosa.

Mientras la miraba con afecto pudo notar que su esposa en sus manos tenía un abanico, en ese momento se dio cuenta que el clima la estaba afectando más de lo que pensaba.

- No me gusta que aun reprimas las cosas que sientes, se nota que tienes mucho calor y no me lo dices. Qué lástima que no trajiste ropa adecuada para este clima.

- No te preocupes, con lo que traje puedo estar cómoda. – respondió calmada.

- De ninguna manera, le diré a las doncellas que te tomen las medidas para que te compren unos vestidos más ligeros, en serio no quiero que te sofoques.

- No es necesario que te molestes mi amor, de verdad puedo…

- No es molestia, eres mi esposa y mi deber es velar lo que necesites. Vamos donde las doncellas en este momento…

* * *

><p>El día transcurrió de la mejor forma, a pesar que Link aún se sentía incómodo por la conversación con su padre las asperezas se limaron un poco entre ellos. Pasaron una tarde agradable en familia y al llegar la noche fueron honrados con una gran cena donde se pusieron a conversar sobre cómo se habían enamorado el uno del otro y sobre las cosas muy enriquecedoras que han hecho los príncipes por Hyrule, en si fue un día tranquilo para todos.<p>

* * *

><p>Al llegar la noche la joven pareja se disponía a dormir cuando una de las doncellas tocó la puerta de sus aposentos, pues traían todo el encargo que el príncipe les había pedido.<p>

- Aquí esta lo que ordenó su majestad.

- Muchas gracias, ya puedes retirarte. Buenas noches.

Una vez que la doncella se retiró, el joven le entregó a su esposa las cosas que había comprado. Zelda no pudo evitar sorprenderse con lo que había en el paquete, habían muchos vestidos de varios colores hechos con las más finas sedas, a pesar de ser livianos no perdían la elegancia que toda princesa debía tener, también habían unos cuantos frascos de perfumes que aparte te brindar un agradable aroma eran refrescantes, algo favorecedor para el caluroso clima.

- Gracias mi amor, me gusta mucho todo lo que me estas regalando. Pero creo que te excediste un poco. – dijo sonrojada.

- Nada es exceso cuando se trata de ti, mañana puedes usar el que más te guste. – dijo acariciándole el cabello.

- Así lo haré…voy a alistarme para dormir.

- Espera Zelda, aún tengo algo que darte.

Link metió la mano a su bolsillo y sacó de ahí una especie de pulsera de oro unida a un anillo del mismo material, y la unión entre estos formaba un triángulo con finos diamantes decorándolo.

- Quiero que también uses esto, de esta forma podrás quitarte esos molestosos guantes, pues esta joya cubrirá el signo de la Trifuerza.

- Es muy bonita, otra vez me has sorprendido…muchas gracias por tantos detalles para conmigo.

- Solo quiero complacerte en todo lo que pueda. Eres el amor de mi vida. – dijo juntando su frente con la de ella.

Después de darse un apasionado beso se fueron a preparar para dormir, pues tenían que levantarse temprano para despedirse…

* * *

><p>Al amanecer la princesa ya estaba lista para despedirse de su esposo y estaba usando una de las ropas que le había regalado. Había optado por usar un vestido color celeste con un delicado cinturón de piedras preciosas debajo de su pecho, también decidió deshacerse de su habitual peinado y realizarse una larga trenza espiga a un lado de su hombro decorando la punta de la misma con un delicado broche en juego con el cinturón, y finalmente perfumó su cuerpo con una de las esencias refrescantes. Definitivamente se sentía más relajada utilizando este tipo de ropa.<p>

Estaba terminando de retocarse frente al espejo cuando su príncipe salió del baño…la imagen que tuvo frente a ella la dejó pasmada a pesar de haberlo visto muchas veces en esa situación, no había duda que ver su rubio cabello desordenado y goteando era una imagen excitante para ella, pero lo que más le llamó la atención es que estaba utilizando una camisa liviana color verde oscuro con un pantalón negro…en ese momento se acordó del último sueño que había tenido, definitivamente el verde le daba una imagen muy especial para ella y no entendía la razón de eso…

- Te ves muy hermosa arreglada así…

El príncipe no pudo evitar besar el cuello de su mujer provocando que ella lance un pequeño gemido de estremecimiento.

- No Link…tus padres pueden estar cerca, que vergüenza. – dijo con voz jadeante.

- Nuestro cuarto está lejos del de ellos, así que no tienen por qué enterarse si lo hacemos… - respondió de forma seductora.

- Lo sé, pero de todas formas hay que ser cuidadosos, en unos momentos te tienes que ir…

- Tienes razón, perdona mi aceleramiento. – dijo apenado.

El joven pudo notar que ella lo miraba con verdadera atención, no entendí porque estaba tan curiosa con su atuendo.

- Ese color…la verdad te ves muy apuesto usándolo. – dijo sonrojada.

- Gracias, el verde siempre ha sido mi color favorito, pero no lo uso mucho porque de pequeño mi padre me decía que solo quería usar el mismo y que debía variar. Por suerte por este viaje pude vestirme de forma más liviana, de esa forma no llamaremos la atención.

- Prométeme que te cuidarás mucho y que tratarás de regresar lo más pronto posible.

- Te lo prometo, créeme que no te vas a aburrir estando sola. Mi mamá será una excelente compañía para ti.

- De eso no hay duda, ayer conversamos un rato y me sentí a gusto haciéndolo.

- Me alegra escuchar eso…bueno creo que es mejor ya bajar a desayunar, pues después tendré que partir rápidamente.

Los jóvenes salieron de su habitación camino al comedor teniendo en cuenta la tristeza que les provocaría despedirse.

* * *

><p>Ya todo estaba listo para la partida de los hombres, en ese momento se encontraban afuera del palacio alistando sus caballos.<p>

- Por favor tengan cuidado y no se arriesguen tanto. – pidió la duquesa.

- No te preocupes cariño, regresaremos victoriosos de todo esto.

La princesa pudo notar la afectuosa forma en la que se despidieron sus suegros, eso la hizo emocionarse.

- Se ve que tus padres se quieren mucho. – indicó sonriendo.

- Puede ser que mi padre parezca frío, pero sé que cuando nadie lo ve es muy cariñoso con mi mamá.

- Espero que así seamos con el pasar de los años…

- Así será preciosa, cada día que pase te amaré más.

Luego de una indeseada despedida, los hombres partieron de Ordon y en ese momento la duquesa y la princesa solo pidieron a las Diosas que su viaje sea bendecido y sin contratiempos.

* * *

><p>Para tratar de evadir la tristeza de haberse separado de su esposo, la princesa decidió leer un libro en la biblioteca, estaba tan centrada en su lectura hasta que llegó la duquesa a interrumpirla.<p>

- Disculpa que te interrumpa, pero hay algo que quiero darte…

La madre de Link le entregó a su nuera un viejo libro color marrón y una vez que la princesa lo abrió pudo notar que este contenía varios artilugios de magia que jamás habría practicado, todo estaba escrito en el idioma hyliano antiguo, uno que ya no se hablaba actualmente, pero lo que más le sorprendió es que estaba su nombre escrito en el.

- ¿Un libro de magia? ¿Por qué tiene mi nombre? – preguntó extrañada.

- Porque ese libro perteneció a una antepasado tuya. Como sabrás todas las mujeres nacidas de tu familia deben tener tu nombre, ya sea que se las llame por su segundo pero siempre el primero debe ser Zelda. Sería bueno que lo utilizaras, de esa forma perfeccionaras tus técnicas de magia.

- Pero como usted sabe que…

- Siempre lo supe y tu madre también, pero no tienes de que alarmarte. A pesar que ella sabía que practicabas magia en secreto, jamás le comentó nada a tu padre, pues entendía que él no estaba de acuerdo…por mi parte tampoco te preocupes, no pienso contarle a nadie sobre esto.

- De verdad le agradezco este detalle, jamás creí que tendría algo tan valioso de un antepasado mío. Prometo darle un buen uso. – dijo aliviada.

Mientras la princesa ojeaba el libro de forma dedicada, la duquesa se sentó a su lado.

- Me alegra tanto que tú y mi hijo se amen intensamente. Qué bueno que la seriedad que tenías con él se haya desvanecido.

- Link es el amor de mi vida y soy muy feliz a su lado…de verdad me disculpo por mi seriedad ante él, pero todo era nuevo y desconocido para mí cuando nos vimos por primera vez.

- No tienes de que apenarte, me recuerdas mucho a mi cuando tenía tu edad, yo me portaba de la misma forma con Demetrio.

- ¿En serio? Pues veo que el amor que se tienen pudo también derribar esa barrera…pude notar que se aman mucho. – expresó sonriente.

- Él es el amor de mi vida y siempre luchamos por nuestro amor, sobre todo porque al principio nuestra unión no fue bien vista por sus consejeros.

La princesa se sorprendió en sobremanera al escuchar la confesión de la duquesa, no creyó que había pasado por ese tipo de dificultades.

- Veo que te sorprende lo que te digo, pero pienso contarte algunas situaciones por las que ha pasado mi vida y la de mi familia. Link las conoce hasta cierto punto, pero me gustaría compartirlas contigo pues como te dije me he identificado con tu personalidad.

Zelda se puso en una posición atenta para escuchar las cosas que su suegra le iba a contar.

- Mi unión con Demetrio no fue del todo aceptada por varias razones, entre ellas que en ese entonces yo solo era su institutriz y también porque somos de edades diferentes.

- ¿Edades diferentes?

- Así es, soy dos años mayor que él.

- En serio me sorprende lo que me cuenta, yo estaba segura que él era mayor que usted, a pesar que a los dos se los ve muy bien conservados, el serio semblante del duque lo hace parecer de más edad.

- Te agradezco por tus halagos, pero en ese entonces los ministros no creían lo mismo, no estaban de acuerdo que una plebeya se case con el príncipe de su nación. El único que estaba de acuerdo con nuestra unión fue mi suegro, el duque de Ordon en ese entonces.

- Me alegro que hayan tenido el apoyo del duque, eso fue algo muy importante.

- Lo sé, pero aun así hubo cosas por las que me siguieron cuestionando, incluso después de casada con Demetrio.

Zelda pudo notar que los ojos de la duquesa se habían vuelto vidriosos, eso la hizo sentir terriblemente mal.

- No tiene por qué contarme si le incomoda, por favor no lo haga. – expresó preocupada.

- Ya todo es pasado, a pesar que aún me duele quiero que te enteres de algunas cosas, primero deseo contarte como nos conocimos Demetrio y yo y luego como fue la venida de Link al mundo, pues todo eso está relacionado con mis penas.

- ¿La venida de Link?

- Mi hijo es lo más hermoso que he tenido en la vida…pero la etapa donde estuve embarazada no fue la más agradable. Mi embarazo fue considerado de alto riesgo, los médicos no encontraban la razón de todos mis malestares…solo una persona pudo ser capaz de indicarme el origen de mi problema, sin embargo en ese entonces me costó creerle.

- ¿Quién fue esa persona que la diagnosticó?

- Fue una sabia originada del templo del bosque, ya murió hace muchos años...pero lo que me dijo aún me sigue incomodando.

- ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo?

- Dijo que mis malestares eran producto de una energía maligna…algo que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que mi hijo no nazca…

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios finales:<strong>

Espero que les parezca interesante este capítulo, en el siguiente se relatarán más detalles sobre las difíciles situaciones que tuvieron que pasar los duques de Ordon y también ocurrirá algo sorprendente relacionado con el destino del príncipe. Saludos cordiales :)


	17. Heridas del alma

**Capítulo 17: Heridas del alma**

Zelda estaba impactada por la reciente confesión de su suegra, jamás se imaginó que ella pasaría por situaciones tan lamentables con su familia.

- Demetrio es un hombre con un gran corazón y ama a nuestro hijo con toda su alma, pero hay varios motivos por los que a veces es muy estricto con él.

La princesa decidió guardar silencio no quería interrumpir por ningún motivo el relato de la duquesa.

- La razón por la que me convertí en su institutriz fue por petición de su padre, pues en ese entonces su joven hijo se le estaba saliendo de control...

**_Flashback_**

_El príncipe Demetrio en ese entonces tenía 18 años, siempre se había caracterizado por ser un joven bondadoso y responsable con su reino...pero a partir de la muerte de su madre, la duquesa Oriana, su conducta cambió radicalmente…_

_Se convirtió en un muchacho rebelde e irrespetuoso, evadía cada una de las responsabilidades que le competían y siempre ahuyentaba a sus maestros con extrema insolencia._

_El padre de Demetrio, el duque Genaro, se sentía desecho con la muerte de su esposa, sin embargo no podía permitir que ese dolor lo derrumbe, pues no solo tenía que velar por el bienestar de su reino sino también por el comportamiento de su hijo que estaba provocando serios problemas en su vida personal._

_..._

_Padre e hijo se encontraban en una fuerte discusión en uno de los estudios la biblioteca del palacio y por más que el gobernante quisiera evitarlo, los gritos de ambos eran desorbitados._

_- ¡Basta Demetrio! Es el quinto maestro que ahuyentas en este mes. Tu insolencia ha rebasado todos los límites. ¿Cómo pretendes reemplazarme algún día con semejante actitud que has tomado? - reclamaba exaltado el duque._

_- Todos los mentores que eliges para mí son unos viejos insoportables._

_- ¡Cuida tu boca! ¿Qué manera de hablar es esa?_

_- ¡Es la verdad! no dejan de cuestionarme por cada cosa que hago y me repiten a cada instante que sería una deshonra para Ordon tener un duque con mi forma de ser. Estoy harto de tener tantas presiones por parte de ellos. ¡Quiero que todos me dejen en paz!_

_- Desde que tu madre murió hace dos años te has vuelto intratable, sé que su muerte fue un golpe muy duro para ti, para mí también lo fue, pero créeme que ella no se sentiría nada orgullosa con tu conducta actual, ¿dónde quedó el joven noble y gentil que tenía un intachable honor con el deber? _

_- ¡No quiero tener más maestros! no pienso tolerar sus hostigosas cátedras y reproches. Ya estoy lo suficientemente grande para decidir mi propia vida._

_-¡Tu harás lo que yo ordene! soy tu padre y me debes respeto. Vas a prepararte como es debido para algún día obtener el ducado, te guste o no ese es tu destino y debes enfrentarlo. Yo no viviré para siempre y el reino dependerá solamente de ti y con tu rebeldía llevarás todo a la ruina. No pienso soportar ni un día más de tu indebida conducta, por eso en este momento está esperando afuera una nueva institutriz a la que acabo de contratar ¡y quieras o no la obedecerás! Ella es graduada de la mejor universidad del reino, gracias a una beca de estudios que obtuvo por sus excelentes notas ha llegado muy lejos y aparte de poseer amplios conocimientos en el comercio, también ha puesto en cintura a rebeldes nobles como tú gracias a su estricto método de enseñanza. Espero que ella sea capaz de regresar a la persona que antes era mi hijo, pues el joven que tengo frente a mí, es todo lo contrario a él._

_- Puedes traer a una universidad entera si así lo deseas, pero no pienso permitir que ninguna vieja retrograda me diga q hacer. _

_- ¡Mocoso arrogante! – gritó enfurecido_

_El duque se retiró de la biblioteca ofuscado para ir a hablar con la persona que estaba esperando afuera en una sala de estar..._

_..._

_Aitana, una joven de 20 años se encontraba sentada a la salida de la biblioteca, al parecer fue citada por el duque para un importante deber, tomar las riendas de la conducta del joven príncipe de Ordon y regresarlo al camino de la rectitud._

_A pesar de ser prudente en todas las cosas que realizaba, no pudo evitar escuchar la discusión que se estaba llevando dentro, pues los gritos del duque y el príncipe eran lo suficiente sonoros..._

_ Una vez que el escándalo cesó, pudo observar al duque saliendo del lugar totalmente consternado._

_- Lamento tanto que haya escuchado semejante escándalo, pero como podrá darse cuenta, mi hijo ha acabado con mi paciencia. – indicó avergonzado_

_- No se preocupe su majestad, no tiene por qué explicarme nada. – respondió calmada._

_- Creo que es mejor que entre de una vez a trabajar con él. Solo le pediré una cosa, si él se llega a portar irrespetuoso con usted tiene mi total autorización para reprenderlo de la manera que crea conveniente, ¡no tolere ni una falta de respeto! Yo le juro que antes no se comportaba así, la muerte de mi esposa lo afectó más de lo que creía._

_- Pierda cuidado y deje todo en mis manos, le aseguro que el joven príncipe retomará el camino por el que se perdió. – contestó sonriendo._

_..._

_Cuando Aitana entró al estudio de la biblioteca encontró al príncipe de espaldas bufando un montón de palabras inentendibles, en ese momento el joven percibió su presencia y mientras se daba la vuelta le habló de manera impropia._

_- ¡Es mejor que sepa de una vez que no pienso soportar ninguno de sus...!_

_El príncipe se quedó callado ante la mujer que tenía frente a él, no era la típica institutriz entrada en edad a las que estaba acostumbrado, esta era una hermosa joven que solo transmitía encanto y atracción pero a la vez respeto y distancia por el serio semblante que mostraba._

_- Buenos días príncipe Demetrio... – saludó con una reverencia._

_-Bu...buenos días..._

_- Mi nombre es Aitana, desde el día de hoy seré su nueva institutriz. Espero que las cosas entre nosotros se manejen de la manera más cordial posible y cumplamos nuestro trabajo de forma eficiente._

_El príncipe estaba enmudecido y sonrojado, no fue capaz de cuestionar nada de lo que la joven le indicó._

_- Tomemos asiento de una vez para empezar las clases, quiero evaluar su nivel académico para de esa forma saber que debemos reforzar..._

_Demetrio sin cuestionar nada se sentó junto a su maestra y comenzaron su actividad de forma tranquila hasta llegar la noche._

_..._

_Una vez finalizada la clase, Aitana salió de la biblioteca para encontrarse con un ansioso duque caminando de un lado a otro. Una vez que el hombre notó su presencia se le acercó a hablar con voz nerviosa._

_- Algo le hizo ese muchacho ¿verdad? ¡Dígame y en este momento lo voy a...!_

_- Pierda cuidado majestad. Con todo respeto, creo que usted se ha preocupado más de lo debido, la verdad trabajar con el príncipe fue muy gratificante._

_- !¿Qué?! – exclamó sorprendido._

_ - Ha acatado cada una de mis órdenes sin quejarse e incluso me ha impresionado con sus amplios conocimientos. Al parecer las cosas no están tan mal como piensa usted y los demás miembros del consejo._

_- P...pero..._

_- Ha llegado la hora de retirarme, en dos días regresaré a continuar con mi trabajo. Buenas noches._

_Luego de una reverencia, la institutriz se fue dejando al duque totalmente anonadado con lo que acabó de escuchar. Luego de un rato salió el príncipe de la biblioteca con una gran sonrisa en los labios._

_- Buenas noches papá, esta joven maestra no es como los demás, me ha gustado mucho su método de enseñanza. Definitivamente ha sido la mejor clase que he tenido en años..._

_El joven se retiró del lugar de forma animada, pero lo que no sabía es que su padre lo analizó de forma atenta... pudo notar que su hijo tenía un brillo especial en los ojos, algo que no había visto en él desde hace mucho tiempo. Indudablemente esa joven traería cosas buenas a la vida del príncipe, incluso más de las que se imaginaba._

_..._

_Pasaron los meses y las clases del príncipe empezaron a dar buenos frutos, todos en el palacio estaban sorprendidos por el abrupto cambio que había tenido tanto a nivel académico como conductual. Paso de ser un joven desobligado e irrespetuoso a otro totalmente educado y responsable, todos se sentían felices por su mejora, especialmente su padre quien sabía perfectamente cuál era la razón de ello..._

_Por otra parte entre maestra y alumno se estaba formando algo más allá de la relación académica...en todo el tiempo que se trataron empezaron a conocerse mejor en el ámbito personal, encantándose de las cosas que caracterizaba al otro. Un ejemplo de ello era que ambos tenían las orejas puntiagudas, pues resulta que así como el príncipe era descendiente de Hylianos, Aitana había nacido en Hyrule, era hija de unos fallecidos comerciantes venidos de la ciudadela, que empezaron una nueva vida en las afueras de Ordon._

_Esa comodidad que sentía la joven al hablar con el príncipe la hacía sentir a gusto, pero al mismo tiempo la asustaba, pues no quería llegar a sentir algo más que aprecio por su estudiante. Sabía perfectamente que una relación amorosa como la suya no sería aceptada por ser de distintas clases sociales y aparte de eso, el tabú donde una mujer no debía ser mayor a su pareja aún estaba vigente, por eso decidió tomar la mayor distancia posible de él y centrarse únicamente en su trabajo, sin esperarse que eso provocaría que el interés del joven por ella crezca aún más..._

_Hubo momentos en los que el príncipe abrió su corazón con ella, derramando dolorosas lágrimas recordando a su difunta madre, eso provocó que ella deje a un lado su barrera y cometa un acto atrevido e impropio, consolarlo por medio de abrazos e indicarle que ella también lo entendía, pues perdió a sus padres de pequeña y tuvo que salir adelante por si sola para llegar hasta donde se encontraba actualmente._

_..._

_Uno de esos días los jóvenes se encontraban en una de sus clases, Aitana se sentía orgullosa de que su alumno haya evolucionado de forma óptima._

_- Me siento muy contenta de los cambios que ha mostrado, su padre está demasiado satisfecho con los resultados de su mejoría._

_- Todo eso es gracias a usted, desde que empezó a darme clases mi perspectiva cambió completamente...en todo sentido. – indicó sonriendo._

_- Yo solo he cumplido con mi trabajo, todo el esfuerzo ha sido de tu parte._

_- Entonces si es así, creo que merezco una recompensa por mi esfuerzo..._

_- ¿Recompensa? – preguntó extrañada._

_- Así es…y ya tengo en mente que es lo que quiero._

_El príncipe tomó la mano de su maestra de la forma más descarada, provocando que ella se ponga nerviosa al extremo._

_- Deseo dos cosas...la primera es que nos hablemos de manera más informal, somos jóvenes así que podemos tutearnos sin ningún inconveniente, y la segunda es que... acepte salir a cenar conmigo esta noche... – le propuso sonrojado._

_- Yo no..._

_- Por favor, por una vez deja de ser distante conmigo, solo será una salida entre maestra y estudiante. Si no aceptas mi invitación me sentiré muy ofendido..._

_Aitana se quedó en silencio asimilando la situación, sin embargo no veía bien hacerle una descortesía a Demetrio._

_- Esta bien...gracias por la invitación príncipe. – respondió ruborizada._

_- De nada, dame tu dirección para pasarte recogiendo esta noche... ¡y ya deja de llamarme príncipe...!_

_..._

_Esa primera salida se convirtió en varias más donde los jóvenes no pudieron evitar enamorarse el uno del otro. Aitana era la más callada y reservada con el asunto, por eso el príncipe fue el primero en dar el primer paso, tanto en robarle su primer beso como declararle su amor de forma directa. Ella sabía que no iba a ser aceptada por el consejo del reino, sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse inmensamente feliz al ser correspondida por su alumno...pero un día llego a su vida una propuesta que la puso entre la espada y la pared._

_- ¿Casarnos? – preguntó sorprendida._

_- Si Aitana...acepta este anillo como símbolo de mi amor, quiero que seas mi esposa._

_- Eso es imposible... – indicó tajante._

_- ¿No quieres estar conmigo? - preguntó apenado._

_- ¡Claro que quiero! Sabes que te amo..._

_- Entonces no le veo el problema... – indicó con firmeza._

_- Nuestras diferencias sociales y de edades, sabes que jamás me aceptaran a tu lado._

_- ¡Pues tendrán que aceptarlo! Tu eres la mujer que amo y solo eres mayor a mí un par de años, ni que fueras una anciana… ¡vamos a hablar con mi padre!_

_- No, por favor..._

_- ¡Dije vamos! – ordenó con ímpetu._

_El príncipe obligó a su amada a ir donde el duque, estaba dispuesto a encararlo y comunicarle la decisión que había tomado..._

_..._

_- Tu y Aitana..._

_- Si papá, hemos sido novios en secreto, nos amamos y..._

_- No Demetrio, por favor..._

_- ...queremos casarnos..._

_El duque se sorprendió en sobremanera por la declaración de su hijo y pudo notar que Aitana estaba muy angustiada con la mirada apuntando al suelo. Ella tenía deseos de salir corriendo, pero Demetrio la tenía fuertemente agarrada de la mano para evitar que se fuera..._

_- Su majestad déjeme explicarle, la verdad es que..._

_El duque empezó a reírse a carcajadas mientras que los jóvenes se quedaron perplejos ante su actuar y una vez calmado se dirigió a hablar con su hijo._

_- ¿Acaso creíste que tú me ibas a engañar? Hace tiempo que se sobre su relación y jamás te dije nada, pues esperaba pacientemente que vengas a revelármelo..._

_Ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron enormemente al saber que su secreto era conocido por el duque._

_- Aitana ha cambiado tu vida enormemente. Desde que nos dejó tu madre ella ha sido la única capaz de hacerte sonreír después de mucho tiempo. Gracias a ella has mejorado notoriamente y retomaste el prestigio que siempre te caracterizó…gracias a ella recuperé al hijo que siempre tuve... ¿cómo no podría aceptarla como nuera?_

_- Es decir que... – preguntó impactado._

_- Acepto y bendigo que ustedes se casen, para mí no hay mejor mujer para ti que ella..._

_La pareja se puso muy feliz ante la autorizaron del duque, sin embargo la joven quitó su semblante alegre ante un pensamiento que la perturbaba._

_- ¿Pero y el consejo? Usted sabe lo que piensan sobre los plebeyos… y aparte mi edad..._

_- ¡No te preocupes por eso! aquí se hace lo que yo ordeno. Sé muy bien que los ministros piensan de esa forma porque en el fondo desean emparentar a sus hijas con mi hijo, pero yo no pienso matrimoniarlo con alguien a quien no ama, y referente a tu edad, eso es lo de menos. Lo que importa es que se amen y sean conscientes que también una vez casados, tú pasaras a ser la princesa de este reino y las responsabilidades que se vienen para ti son de peso. – dijo en tono serio._

_- No le temo a eso, mientras pueda estar junto a su hijo sé que lograré cumplir con todo lo que se me encomiende. - respondió sonriente y segura._

_- Eso es lo que siempre he esperado escuchar de los labios de la futura esposa de mi hijo. ¡No se diga más! empezaremos los preparativos de su boda lo más rápido posible…_

_..._

_La boda de los jóvenes se llevó a cabo entre algunas alegrías y muchos disgustos, pues los ministros y consejeros estaban totalmente en desacuerdo con la unión del príncipe con su institutriz, sin embargo el duque le restó importancia a su opinión y celebró por todo lo alto el matrimonio de Demetrio y Aitana._

_Lamentablemente, al poco tiempo de casados ocurrió una tragedia, el duque Genaro falleció de un ataque al corazón, dejando a su hijo sumido en una profunda depresión, pues en muy poco tiempo perdió a su madre y a su padre...pero su pena fue más llevadera con su esposa a su lado, quien le brindó consuelo y le indicó que juntos siempre cargarían con las tristezas del otro._

_A las pocas semanas de la muerte de su padre, Demetrio fue coronado como Duque de Ordon y para disgusto del consejo, Aitana también tuvo que ser coronada como Duquesa, pues el reino no podía pasar tanto tiempo sin un gobernante a su cargo._

_Fue un año lleno de dificultades donde el joven duque tuvo que olvidarse de su pena para tomar las riendas de un reino entero. Las responsabilidades y exigencias para él aumentaron desorbitadamente, al punto que había momentos en los que no podía dormir tranquilo ni pasar junto a su esposa momentos agradables, quien de la misma forma lo apoyaba trabajando arduamente a su lado por los habitantes de Ordon._

_La única alegría que recibió después de tanto tiempo fue enterarse que iba a convertirse en padre. Los duques no cabían en la felicidad al saber que llegaría una criatura a bendecir sus vidas y que junto con ella formarían la familia que hace tiempo habían perdido._

_Pero las cosas empezaron a complicarse, a partir de los primeros meses de embarazo, la duquesa empezó a sentirse mal. Experimentaba fuertes dolores de cabeza acompañados por nauseas insoportables. No había alimento que tolerara, por más que se esforzaba en comer todo lo rechazaba, solo consumía agua y unas cuantas frutas para tratar de tener algo en el estómago, sin embargo había momentos en que tampoco los aceptaba. Todos esos malestares la incapacitaron totalmente provocando que su marido caiga en la desesperación y envié a llamar a los mejores médicos tanto de Ordon como extranjeros, pero ninguno encontraba la razón de sus males, todos indicaban que eran síntomas normales del embarazo…esas palabras no dejaban tranquilo al gobernante._

_Una de las doncellas del palacio le contó al duque sobre una sabia originada del antiguo templo del bosque de la región de Farone, el nombre de la joven era Saria, llamada así en honor a una antigua sabía líder de una comunidad de niños llamada Kokiris, quienes vivieron en la tierra hace miles de años y eran recordados por mantener el equilibro entre el hombre y la naturaleza._

_El duque estaba tan preocupado por la salud de su mujer que envió a traer a la joven para que de una vez por todas le indique que tenía su esposa._

_…_

_A la habitación que la duquesa compartía con su esposo entró una joven alta de largo cabello verde y ojos azules, usando un vestido largo ajustado al cuerpo con los hombros descubiertos y de una tonalidad más oscura que su melena. _

_En el momento que entró al lugar se entristeció enormemente al ver a la joven mujer en un estado tan lamentable y también estaba preocupada por la salud del bebé que esperaba._

_- Le pido que por favor atienda a mi esposa, quiero saber qué es lo que tanto la aqueja. - suplicó preocupado_

_- No se preocupe duque, primero la revisaré y luego de eso le indicaré el motivo de su enfermedad._

_La joven se acercó a la cama y en ese momento la duquesa le sonrió débilmente, pues por su estado no podía ni siquiera saludarla debidamente._

_- No se esfuerce por favor, permítame palpar su vientre…_

_La joven cerró los ojos, puso una mano en el vientre de la duquesa y la mantuvo en ese lugar por varios minutos sin decir una palabra. El duque estaba impaciente esperando que termine de revisarla, sobre todo porque pudo notar que mientras tenía cerrados los ojos, su semblante calmado inicial cambió por uno desagradable y consternado._

_Luego de varios minutos de espera, Saria retiró la mano del vientre para luego explicarles a los duques que es lo que estaba pasando sin rodeos_

_- Seré breve…un hechizo maléfico está provocando sus malestares._

_- ¿Qué es lo que ha dicho? - pregunto alarmado._

_- Lo que me escuchó alteza, alguien ha maldecido a la soberana…más bien al hijo que ella espera._

_- ¡Eso es imposible! No creo que nosotros tengamos enemigos._

_- El enemigo no los busca a ustedes…busca la muerte del bebé que se está formando. No le conviene por nada del mundo que la criatura nazca._

_La duquesa no pudo evitar derramar amargas lágrimas al escuchar lo que la sabia le estaba informando, por otra parte el duque se sentó en la cama para abrazarla igual de dolido que ella._

_- Sé que lo que les digo es duro y difícil de creer, pero la prueba de ello es que ningún médico ha podido ayudarla. No deberían descartar lo que les estoy diciendo._

_En ese momento la duquesa se sentó en la cama y con dificultad y le dirigió unas palabras a la sabia._

_- Mi hijo es una bendición, es un regalo maravilloso que llegará a nuestras vidas. Me parece impropio que diga que está maldito...lo siento, pero no puedo creer en sus palabras. – reclamó indignada respirando con molestia._

_- Yo no he dicho que su hijo esta maldito mi señora, lo que usted ha dicho es una gran verdad, el bebé que espera es una bendición directa de las Diosas. No tiene idea de quien está acogiendo en su vientre…_

_- ¡Yo si le creo! estoy tan desesperado que estoy seguro que alguien quiere hacernos daño lastimando a nuestro hijo. ¿Indíqueme que hacer para que mi esposa se sienta mejor y que esa maldición se vaya de la vida de nuestro bebé?_

_- En mis manos no está la cura, solo en las de ustedes. Lo que deben hacer es pedirles a las Diosas con todo el corazón que bendigan a su hijo, sé que es difícil usar ese recurso pues en momentos desesperados uno quiere soluciones rápidas, pero háganme caso, yo sé porque les digo que las Diosas desean más que nadie que esta criatura venga al mundo, y referente a los malestares enviaré con sus sirvientes varias botellas de agua sagrada del manantial del templo del bosque, al beber esa agua los síntomas no desaparecerán, pero si se reducirán notoriamente a ciertas horas del día, pero sean pacientes pues su efectos se verán después de un tiempo. El agua sagrada es muy poderosa, pero para esta clase de maleficios es muy poco efectiva, también debe guardar absoluto reposo, pues cualquier descuido puede atentar contra la vida de la criatura y la de su esposa._

_- Seguiremos cada una de sus indicaciones, gracias por su ayuda. Le aseguro que será recompensada con una buena cantidad._

_- En casos distintos si cobro por mis servicios, pero en esta situación no pienso hacerlo. Después de lo que acabo de sentir, sería como una blasfemia a las Diosas cobrarles…hasta pronto._

_..._

_El duque siguió todas las indicaciones de la sabia, por las mañanas junto con su esposa le pedía a las Diosas por la sanación de ella y la bendición de su bebé para que esa maldición se disipe para siempre. La duquesa estaba llena de fe ante sus oraciones, a pesar que aún seguía incrédula de la maldición que la aquejaba._

_Por otra parte el agua sagrada provocaba cierto alivio de forma parcial en la soberana, por las noches se sentía algo mejor pero al llegar el amanecer las cosas empeoraban, los síntomas aun la aquejaban y había perdido demasiado peso debido a la poca ingesta de alimentos._

_Los consejeros y ministros no estaban del todo contentos con la situación, no les preocupada en lo absoluto la salud de la duquesa, sino que les molestaba que ella no podía cumplir con sus obligaciones con el reino y que talvez no sería capaz de traer al mundo a un heredero sano...una vez más sacaron el tema de que fue un completo error permitir que el duque se case con una plebeya tan enfermiza._

_…_

_El duque Demetrio fue citado a una audiencia de última hora, tenían que hablar urgentemente sobre la situación que estaba pasando su esposa._

_- Se ha llamado a los mejores médicos del reino y del exterior para que traten el mal de la duquesa, pero las cosas cada vez van de mal en peor, por las noches se siente ligeramente mejor, pero por las mañanas y tardes cuando más se necesita de su presencia, está incapacitada de cumplir con sus deberes. – indicó uno de los consejeros._

_- El embarazo de mi esposa es delicado, entiendan que necesita descansar para que tanto ella como mi hijo estén en buenas condiciones. – explicó angustiado._

_- ¿Buenas condiciones? ¿Acaso no se da cuenta que su esposa es una mujer enfermiza? ¡Le advertimos que casarse con una plebeya no le traería nada bueno! ¿Quién sabe qué tan mal estaba de salud antes de unirse a usted?_

- _¿Qué quiere decir con eso? – preguntó con firmeza._

- _¡Que su esposa no será una mujer capaz de traer hijos sanos al mundo! Hemos hecho esta audiencia para que tome una decisión al respecto. Sospechamos que esa criatura nacerá con defectos, así que lo mejor que se puede hacer es interrumpir ese embarazo y de una vez anular su matrimonio para que se case con una mujer sana capaz de darle hijos, pues un heredero es sumamente importante para..._

_El consejero fue interrumpido en su frase, pues el duque se lanzó encima de él golpeándolo en la cara sin piedad, la furia se había apoderado de él incontrolablemente pues se habían metido con lo que más amaba, su esposa quien en su vientre llevaba al sagrado lazo que los unía, su hijo._

_- ¡Repítelo bastardo! Repite lo que acabas de decir para terminar de matarte…_

_- ¡Sáquenme a este tipo de encima! – suplicó a gritos._

_Los ministros y consejeros separaron al enfurecido duque de su ensangrentado compañero, quien con dificultad apenas podía mantenerse en pie._

_- ¡Todos en este momento se largan de mi palacio! Son unos malditos desleales que se olvidan con quien están tratando. Permití que abusen de su autoridad cuando mi padre vivía, pero ahora las cosas son diferentes, nadie se va a meter con mi esposa y con mi hijo ¡Nadie!_

_- ¡Cálmese majestad! todo lo hemos dicho por su bien y por el del reino._

_- ¡No quiero seguirlos escuchando! todos serán enviados al exilio, nunca les perdonaré el haber hecho esta audiencia para semejante bajeza. No quiero en mi reino personas tan crueles y despiadadas al juzgar con dureza a una vulnerable madre enferma._

_- ¡No nos puede destituir! estaría cometiendo una locura._

_- Locura es lo que cometeré al matar a este tipo sino lo quitan de mi camino. ¡Guardias! Llévense a esta basura a los calabozos y libérenlo cuando a mí me dé la gana… y referente a ustedes ¡Largo! ¡Largo de aquí y no regresen más! ¡Lárguense todos! - ordenó descontrolado._

_Los ministros y consejeros salieron despavoridos del lugar mientras que los guardias se llevaron a los calabozos al irrespetuoso consejero que le sugirió al joven semejante atrocidad._

_Una vez que todos se fueron el duque no aguanto más y estalló en llanto, ya eran demasiadas cargas que tenía encima de sus hombros a su corta edad, la muerte de su madre, el rechazo a su matrimonio con la duquesa, la súbita muerte de su padre, las fuertes responsabilidades que se le impusieron al ser coronado… y ahora el embarazo complicado por el que estaba pasando su amada y donde temía perderlos tanto a ella como a su hijo._

_Lo que él no sabía es que uno de los soldados no se retiró de la sala, pues estaba apenado por todo lo que su gobernante estaba pasando. El joven no pudo evitar acercase al duque y ponerle una mano en su hombro para tranquilizarlo._

_- No te angusties, te aseguro que las cosas van a resolverse antes de lo que se imaginas._

_- Gracias por tu apoyo Moy, eres el único honesto entre tantos mal nacidos…en serio estoy desesperado. ¡Ya no puedo más! – lloraba desgarradamente._

_- ¡No puedes derrumbarte! Tu señora y tu bebé te necesitan…llora hoy, solo hoy, pero mañana y más adelante no vuelvas a llorar. Aférrate a la esperanza que las cosas mejorarán, no olvides que así estés rodeado de traidores yo jamás te abandonaré, eres como mi hermano._

_- También te considero mi hermano, aparte de Daphnes eres uno de los amigos más valiosos que tengo…tengo tanto miedo, si algo les pasa a Aitana y a mi hijo me quedaré completamente solo, ¡Son lo único que tengo y no quiero perderlos!_

_- Ellos estarán bien, confía en mis palabras…_

_El duque siguió llorando hasta que se le secaron los ojos, por lo menos ese día necesitaba desahogarse de tantas penas que lo aquejaban desde hace tiempo…_

_…_

_Antes entrar a su habitación pudo escuchar el llanto incontrolable de su esposa, eso le rompió el corazón enormemente y abrió la puerta enseguida para ayudarla._

_- ¿Qué sucede mi amor? ¿Te duele algo? - preguntó preocupado._

_- ¡Mi dolor viene del alma! Escuché por detrás de la puerta la audiencia que tuviste…y luego de eso pude ver que lloraste amargamente, pero fui tan cobarde que no fui capaz de acercarme para abrazarte._

_- ¡No debiste levantarte! Debes guardar absoluto reposo…No te preocupes por mí, solo fue un mal momento._

_- ¡No! Ellos tiene razón, no debiste casarte conmigo y por mi culpa nuestro bebé está sufriendo, no soy una mujer fuerte._

_- ¡No digas eso! Casarme contigo fue lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida. Eres muy fuerte, lo que dicen ese montón de idiotas no tiene importancia, a pesar que hay personas que no nos aprecian, aún hay otros que nos apoyan ya sea cerca o a la distancia, Moy, Daphnes, su esposa Celine…y nuestros padres, que sé que aunque no están presentes desde donde están nos protegen… ¡No pierdas la fe! vas a ver que pronto nos reiremos de estos malos momentos._

_- ¿Y si nuestro hijo nace enfermo? No quiero que eso pase. - exclamó entre espasmos._

_- ¡Eso no pasará! Algo me dice desde el fondo de mi corazón que este bebé es muy especial y que viene con un importante propósito, no sé porque, pero eso es lo que siento...por eso no debemos rendirnos, debemos luchar para traer a nuestro hijo junto a nosotros. Recuerda lo que me dijiste el día que mi padre murió, que aprenderíamos a cargar con las tristezas del otro, eso es lo que tenemos que seguir haciendo. No te rindas por favor… al final de todo esto, nuestro sufrimiento será recompensado._

_El duque secó las lágrimas del rostro de su esposa para luego acostarse a su lado, estaba seguro que todo lo malo por lo que estaban pasando llegaría a su fin con la llegada de su hijo..._

_…_

_Después de tantas dificultades y desagradables momentos, finalmente llegó el día del nacimiento del heredero de Ordon, el trabajo de parto duro largas horas, varias doncellas, enfermeras y médicos estuvieron rodeando la gran habitación de la duquesa. El duque no se separó de su lado en ningún momento y le brindó su apoyo en la difícil tarea._

_Y de esa forma llegó al reino el bebé más sano, hermoso y fuerte del mundo, cuyo cabello rubio cenizo brillaba con la fuerza del sol y su blanca piel se asemejaba a los reflejos de luna. Los soberanos no pudieron evitar llorar de la felicidad al ver que después de tan difícil etapa, su hijo hubiera nacido en tan perfectas condiciones…_

_Era un niño nacido con un maravilloso propósito, que ellos tardarían unos cuantos días en descubrir…pero los que les demostró inicialmente que su bebé era especial, es que desde el momento que su madre se lo puso en su pecho para abrazarlo todos los malestares que tenía desaparecieron, como si la cura estuviera dentro del espíritu de su hijo…y lo más curioso que también ocurrió, fue que a medida que se iba sintiendo más aliviada, la manito de su pequeño titilaba constantemente y de esa forma descubriendo un conocido símbolo para ellos, haciendo que en ese instante se pregunten si eso era obra del destino…_

**_Fin del flashback_**

Zelda no pudo evitar llorar a medida que escuchaba cada palabra que le contaba la duquesa, era una mezcla de tristeza por todas las penas que pasaron y al mismo tiempo de felicidad al ver que el nacimiento de su esposo trajo bendiciones a la vida de sus padres en todo sentido.

La duquesa también había derramado algunas lágrimas a medida que iba relatando la historia de su vida y se sentía feliz de compartirla con una persona amada y valiosa para su hijo.

- Ver a mi hijo convertido en lo que es ahora me hace no sentirme mal por el pasado, y si fuera necesario, volvería a pasar lo mismo cientos de veces con tal de verlo tan lleno de vida y sonriendo. Esta es la historia de mi familia Zelda, te agradezco tanto que me hayas escuchado, aparte de tu madre eres la única persona a la que se la he contado de forma tan íntima, ni si quiera a Link se la he revelado completa, pues no deseo que piense que sufrimos por su culpa, él es muy sensible y no desea que nadie se incomode por su causa.

- La que tiene que agradecerle soy yo por haber compartido conmigo algo tan valioso de su vida, lo único que ha logrado es que mi cariño por ustedes crezca más y sobre todo me hace sentir feliz y orgullosa del valioso hombre que tengo a mi lado.

- No es porque sea mi hijo, pero Link es un hombre maravilloso, tanto como tú lo eres. Por eso decidimos comprometerlos desde que naciste, pues personas especiales deben estar juntas siempre.

- Muchas gracias por sus palabras. Le aseguro que me dedicaré a hacer muy feliz a su hijo…y referente a su esposo, ahora entiendo porque es tan serio, tuvo que aprender a madurar y hacerse fuerte abruptamente para poder soportar tanto sufrimiento.

- El dolor de Demetrio lo hizo el buen hombre que es ahora, como el carbón pulido de la manera más extrema para al final convertirse en un hermoso diamante. Mi esposo no es alguien perfecto y sé que a veces es duro con Link, pero lo hace porque piensa que de esa forma el no pasará por las mismas cosas que el sufrió. Gracias a él pude seguir luchando por mi vida y la de mi hijo, y valió la pena pues después de haber dado a luz me indicaron que lamentablemente no podría volver a embarazarme por los riesgos que corrí en el proceso, por lo que agradezco tanto a las Diosas el haberme permitido tener la dicha de ser madre por una sola vez.

- Han sido unos padres maravillosos, son admirables… Por lo que ha contado me he dado cuenta que Link y el duque son tan parecidos, muchas veces él me defendió con vehemencia ante los ministros y consejeros que nos presionaban por varios motivos parecidos a los de ustedes.

- La vida de la realeza no es fácil, lo que importa es saber enfrentarla y no frustrarse por el daño que quieran hacernos otros, no debemos permitir que comentarios insanos acaben con nuestra tranquilidad y con nuestro deber para con nuestro pueblo.

- Tiene razón, una vez más gracias por confiar en mí y guardaré total discreción en lo que me contó.

- Talvez algún día Demetrio y yo le contemos la verdad a nuestro hijo, eso entre otras cosas…Bueno, ahora me retiro para que leas el libro de magia que te acabo de dar, me alegra que sepas leer el idioma hyliano antiguo, así que no te será muy difícil entenderlo. Nos vemos más tarde.

- Hasta luego duquesa…

Cuando la duquesa cruzó la puerta de la biblioteca sacó de su bolsillo la carta que su amiga Celine le envió.

- _Ya no tienes nada de qué preocuparte amiga, tu hija retomará lo que por derecho siempre le perteneció… _- pensó para sí misma.

* * *

><p>Luego de tres días de viaje por la región de Farone, Link llegó a la cabaña de su familia junto con su padre, Moy y los soldados. Durante el trayecto se vieron acorralados por varios monstruos, pues el atajo que tomaron era famoso por esos peligros, sin embargo gracias a las habilidades de los hombres en el uso de la espada pudieron defenderse y salir ilesos de cualquier ataque. En ese tiempo también les tocó acampar en medio del bosque y aun así siempre estaban alerta por cualquier problema que les pudiera molestar...<p>

Ahora que habían llegado a la cabaña, se sentían más tranquilos pues los monstruos casi no pasaban por ahí y podrían dormir más cómodos en las camas en vez de las tiendas de campaña.

* * *

><p>Esa mañana el príncipe se encontraba con su padre desayunando, estaban conversando sobre las estrategias que ejecutarían para la primera reunión con el ministro de comercio de Farone.<p>

- Mañana temprano nos espera en su despacho, observa cada uno de sus movimientos, desde la manera de hablar hasta como nos mira, aunque no lo creas de esa forma sabremos si está siendo honesto.

- No solo hay que fijarse en eso, también hay que ver su manera de enlazar las palabras, a la primera incoherencia o irregularidad que diga sabremos que…

Las palabras del joven fueron interrumpidas por un extraño sonido, algo que estaba lejano de donde ellos se encontraban.

- ¿Escuchaste eso? – preguntó extrañado.

- No escuché nada… - respondió el duque.

- Qué raro…debió ser mi imaginación…

De repente el sonido regresó, pero ahora parecía que estaba formando una canción.

- ¡Lo volví a escuchar!

- Debes estar cansado por el viaje, te juro que yo no escucho nada.

- ¡La escuche muy bien! es una canción, y parece que una trompeta la esta entonando.

- ¿Una trompeta?

- Si…y viene de allá.

El joven señaló el punto de donde él escuchaba que la canción provenía…

- ¿Sabes que hay ahí?

- Está el templo del bosque, pero actualmente está cerrado pues la sabia que lo habitaba murió hace años. – indicó apenado.

- Algo está pasando ahí, pueden ser enemigos. Creo que es mejor ir a averiguar de qué se trata antes que encuentren la cabaña y nos ataquen.

- Tienes razón, vamos tu yo a ver qué pasa. Dejemos a Moy y a los soldados descansar, la verdad ellos son los que menos han dormido por estar atentos a nosotros.

- Es cierto, tomemos nuestras espadas y vamos a ese lugar de una vez…

* * *

><p>Padre e hijo se trasladaron caminando a la zona que rodeaba el templo del bosque, Link se quedó sorprendido del largo puente que llevaba hacia el inmenso árbol que conformaba dicha construcción, donde antes parecía que hubo un gran portón, ahora todo estaba cubierto por ramas y raíces envejecidas y por el paso del tiempo parecían difíciles de derribar.<p>

- ¿Este gran árbol es el templo del bosque, papá?

El joven esperó que su padre le responda, pero este no dijo nada. Cuando volteó a verlo pudo ver que el duque observaba el templo con demasiada atención, con una mezcla de nostalgia y consternación.

- ¿Papá? Te estoy hablando…

El duque seguía enmudecido, al parecer aun no notaba que su hijo le estaba hablando.

- ¡Padre!

- ¿Ah? ¿Dijiste algo hijo?

-Te he estado hablando todo este tiempo, te he preguntado cosas sobre este lugar. ¿Por qué no me respondías?

- Estaba distraído, disculpa por no estar atento. - respondió calmado.

- Por lo que veo no hay nada peligros por aquí, es mejor que nos…

El sonido de la trompeta volvió a hacerse presente y esta vez el duque pudo escucharlo con sus propios oídos.

- ¿Eso es lo que escuchaste Link?

-Sí, ese sonido, pero al parecer no viene del templo…viene de más allá.

El joven se colocó encima de un tronco cortado, que antaño fue un árbol de gran tamaño y se sorprendió mucho al ver que las ramas de este formaron un delgado camino, como una especie de puente que llevaba a un sitio en especial.

- Esto nos servirá como puente papá, vamos a cruzarlo y a ver dónde nos lleva.

- Se ve muy peligroso hijo, mejor regresemos.

- ¡No podemos arriesgarnos! ¿Y si es algún delincuente que nos quiere hacer algo mientras nos descuidamos? mejor es detenerlo antes que algo pase.

- Es cierto, pero cruza tu primero, temo que ese puente no nos aguante a los dos juntos.

Ambos hombres cruzaron la rama de forma pausada, solo de ver el oscuro abismo que estaba debajo de ellos les daba escalofríos, sin embargo ya era tarde para detenerse, habían avanzado bastante camino y lograron llegar a unos viejos puentes que al parecer se movían de un lado a otro por medio de una hélice que funcionaba con el viento. Los puentes estaban totalmente envejecidos, pero la calidad de su madera aun seguía siendo buena.

Se subieron a los puentes y cruzaron del uno al otro hasta que llegaron a una gran cueva…en ese lugar se escuchaba muy claramente la canción de la trompeta, pero esa melodía entonada por algún ser desconocido era desgarradoramente triste.

- Esa canción suena tan deprimente, como anunciando alguna triste noticia. – indicó el joven apenado.

- La verdad me hace sentir lo mismo, pero entremos de una vez. Tanto misterio me está volviendo loco.

Los hombres se adentraron a un oscuro bosque conformado por varias cuevas, todo parecía un laberinto muy confuso, la única forma en la que pudieron guiarse es por medio de la triste canción de la trompeta, gracias a ella pudieron saber que puerta adentrar y a medida que se iban acercando también pudieron escuchar el sonido de un lloriqueo, una voz chillona acompañaba el triste sonido de la trompeta por medio de un desgarrador llanto.

- ¿Alguien está llorando? Al parecer es un niño, no podemos dejarlo aquí papá.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Vamos a rescatarlo de lo que lo esté molestando inmediatamente.

El príncipe y el duque continuaron su camino dejándose llevar por el sonido y a medida que se hacía más cercano sabían que se estaban acercando a su destino…

Al llegar a la última puerta del extraño bosque sus ojos se desorbitaron en sobremanera a lo que tenían frente a ellos. Una gran espacio abierto rodeado de árboles y por varios tipos de construcciones, parecía que tuvieran miles de años de antigüedad, pero lo que sí pudieron notar es que todo estaba destruido y al parecer todo eso fue provocado no hace más de 30 años. Los arboles estaban totalmente destrozados y separados de la tierra donde al parecer pertenecían, un par de estatuas que parecían escoltaban una entrada cubierta por ramas estaban partidas por la mitad. Todo ese lugar estaba destruido, provocando un ambiente tétrico y desolador.

- ¡Diosas! Todo está destrozado. ¿Quién habrá hecho semejante cosa? Al parecer esto no paso hace mucho, las construcciones sí parecen tener varios siglos, sin embargo estas destrucciones no se ven del todo milenarias.

El duque observaba cada rincón del lugar petrificado, tenía un mal presentimiento de todo lo que los rodeaba, algo en su mente lo estaba incomodando pero no sabía exactamente qué.

El joven príncipe se dirigió a la puerta en medio de las estatuas destruidas, tenía curiosidad por saber que estaba detrás de aquellas ramas, pero fue interrumpido por el la llegada de un extraño ser.

Una especie de duende se puso frente a él con la mirada perdida, utilizaba un gorro puntiagudo color naranja y ropas de la misma tonalidad decorado por hojas verdes y amarillas; tenía el aspecto de un pequeño espantapájaros pero al mismo tiempo su mirada le recordaba a un niño travieso. Curiosamente pudo notar que en las manos llevaba una pequeña trompeta dorada.

El pequeño ser lo miraba a los ojos con sorpresa y consternación, hasta que de la nada empezó a llorar para luego ir corriendo a abrazarse a las piernas del príncipe.

- ¡Volviste! Después de tanto tiempo has regresado. - expresó con desahogo.

- ¿Ah? ¿Quien eres tu pequeño amigo? – preguntó acariciándole la cabeza.

- ¿No me recuerdas? Soy yo, Skullkid...

- ¿Skullkid? Lo lamento pero no te recuerdo, es la primera vez que te conozco.

- ¿Cómo que no me recuerdas? Siempre me gustaba hacerte bromas con mis amigos del bosque. La primera vez que nos vimos eras un lobo y te montaba a esa extraña criatura, la segunda vez fue cuando viniste a abrir las puertas del templo de la parte de arriba y la tercera fue cuando viniste a devolver la…

De repente el pequeño Skullkid se quedó en silencio y se soltó bruscamente de las piernas del príncipe. Luego de eso empezó a llorar descontroladamente provocando que el príncipe, y su padre observando todo a la distancia, se preocupen.

- ¿Qué te sucede? Porque estas llorando.

- ¡No! Te juro que no fue mi culpa, yo hice lo que pude para protegerla, las Diosas me encomendaron vigilarla, pero ese hombre malo vino y destruyó todo, ¡arrasó con todo! - explicó sollozando.

- ¡Tranquilo! ¿De qué hombre malo me hablas?

- El que destrozó todo este lugar, él es muy malo, destruyó a muchas de mis marionetas, asesinó a….a ¡Perdóname! No pude protegerla, a ninguna de las dos pude salvarlas.

El pequeño ser se desapareció del lugar llorando a gritos, dejando al príncipe totalmente confundido.

El duque Demetrio estaba totalmente pálido a lo que acabó de escuchar, varias ideas empezaron a invadir su cabeza con cada palabra que dijo Skullkid.

- Pobrecito, estaba tan consternado que hasta me confundió con alguien más. Al parecer alguien muy malo destrozó este lugar y eso le afectó mucho… ojala pronto se recupere…

El duque ni si quiera presto atención a las palabras de su hijo, tenía la mirada ida como si estuviera recuperándose de alguna impresión.

- Voy a seguir recorriendo este lugar, quiero saber que hay detrás de estas enredaderas. - indicó calmado.

El duque en su ensimismamiento solo le asintió con la cabeza a su hijo para que siga recorriendo el lugar. Su mente estaba en un proceso de encajar varios cabos sueltos, cosas que tenía guardadas desde hace tiempo pero que no comprendía…

Link logró destruir las enredaderas de la misteriosa puerta custodiada por los restos de los guardianes de piedra, para inmediatamente entrar y visualizar otro espacio abierto con paredes cubiertas de hierbas y a lo lejos un objeto inidentificable cubierto por niebla.

El duque seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, ni si quiera pudo notar que su hijo ya había entrado por la puerta frente a ellos.

- _¿Sera posible?… este lugar…las ruinas, las palabras de esa pequeña criatura, todo lo destrozado a nuestro alrededor…este lugar es_…. ¡Link! – gritó impactado.

El duque salió de su trance y corrió rápidamente a donde su hijo había entrado…

Luego de que entró por la puerta anteriormente cubierta por las enredaderas, encontró a su hijo frente a un irreconocible objeto, estaba frente a un pedestal…destruido y vacío.

El soberano cayó de rodillas al suelo debido a la incapacidad de poder mantenerse de pie y en ese momento se puso a recorrer con la mirada el lugar…

Todo estaba destruido de forma más grotesca que la parte de afuera, había manchas de sangre coaguladas por el suelo y muchas más ubicadas en el pedestal roto frente al príncipe, era una imagen desolada y aterradora, como si en ese lugar se hubiera llevado a cabo una masacre sin fin.

El duque se sentía demasiado asustado, quería salir de ese lugar cuanto antes, así que inmediatamente tomó el brazo de su hijo para sacarlo de ahí, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el príncipe no se movió ni un solo centímetro...

- ¡Vámonos! No tenemos nada que hacer a…

- ¿Por qué el pedestal está roto?

El duque pudo notar que su hijo tenía la mirada perdida en el destruido pedestal, parecía espantado viendo cada hueco y grieta que este tenía

- ¿Qué dices? - preguntó confuso.

- El pedestal papá… ¿No debería estar la espada ahí?

- No entiendo que ha pasado aquí, pero no es nuestro problema. ¡Salgamos de aquí de una vez!

- ¡No! No pienso irme hasta saber por qué no está la espada, ¡debería estar ubicada aquí! – respondió alarmado.

El duque percibió que su hijo empezaba a alterarse, incluso pudo notar que sus ojos se habían vuelto vidriosos y sus manos temblaban sin control. Eso lo preocupó en sobremanera.

- ¿Qué te pasa hijo? - preguntó angustiado.

- ¡La espada! ¿Dónde está la espada? ¿Quién destruyó el pedestal? ¡Nadie puede tomar esa espada! - gritaba con histeria.

- ¡Cálmate! Has perdido la cordura - le pidió mientras lo agarraba por los hombros.

El príncipe se soltó bruscamente de los brazos de su padre para luego agarrarse la cabeza con fuerza mientras iba retrocediendo observando el pedestal vacío horrorizado… estuvo caminando en ese sentido hasta que perdió el conocimiento y cayó al suelo desplomado.

El duque entró en desesperación al ver a su hijo en ese estado, no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

- ¡Link! Despierta por favor. - pidió suplicante.

El príncipe no mostraba signos de despertarse, eso provocó que su padre entre en pánico, así que inmediatamente lo cargó en su espalda y salió rápidamente del lugar a buscar ayuda.

Mientras el duque se retiraba cargando a su hijo, a lo lejos una extraña criatura entonaba una triste canción por medio de su trompeta, y una vez que detuvo el sonido, recitó unas palabras en medio de sollozos.

- Lo lamento…no pude hacer nada, no pude salvar la espada maestra…no pude salvar a mi amiga… ¡ese villano acabó con ellas!… ¡no pude defenderlas!

* * *

><p>Ahora que saben por todas las dificultades que pasaron los duques, podrán entender la razón de la estrictez de Demetrio con su hijo. Por otra parte ¿Qué habrá pasado con Skullkid? ¿Qué es lo que tanto lo perturba? ¿Cómo es posible que la espada maestra haya desaparecido si solo su legítimo portador puede sacarla del pedestal? ¿Será posible que ese mal hombre la haya destruido después de miles de años que estuvo esperando la llegada de su dueño? Todo tiene una explicación lógica (al menos relacionada a esta historia). Las dos partes de este capítulo están relacionadas, más los secretos serán revelados más adelante a medida que todo esto avance.<p>

Haré lo posible por subir el siguiente capítulo antes de que se acabe el año y si eso no pasa, a principios del 2015 lo tendrán publicado.

Una vez más gracias a todos los que comentan y siguen mi historia y a los que no lo hacen les agradezco por los follows y el estar atenta a ella siempre. Les deseo a todos una feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo, que su vida solo se llene de bendiciones y cumplan sus anhelados sueños.

Saludos cordiales,

ZELINK91


	18. Descubrimientos misteriosos

**Capítulo 18: Descubrimientos misteriosos**

Moy y sus soldados se habían despertado hace poco de su sueño, la verdad el descanso había sido de gran ayuda para ellos pues necesitaban urgentemente reponer energías por los pesados días de viaje.

El general recorrió la cabaña entera y las afueras de la misma buscando al duque y a su hijo, pero no encontró rastro de ninguno de ellos.

- _¿Qué extraño? ¿Dónde habrán ido Demetrio y Link?_ – se preguntó a sí mismo en sus pensamientos.

De repente pudo escuchar que unos pasos se aproximaban hacia él y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a su amigo cargando a su hijo en su espalda totalmente inconsciente.

- ¡Demetrio! ¿Qué le paso a Link? – preguntó alarmado.

- No lo sé, simplemente se desmayó. Diles a los soldados que por favor vayan al pueblo por el médico. ¡Mi hijo no reacciona! – rogó desesperado.

- ¡Muchachos! El príncipe se ha desmayado, vayan al pueblo inmediatamente a traer el médico. ¡Rápido!

Mientas los soldados preocupados se apresuraron a buscar al médico, el general ayudó al duque a llevar al joven a su habitación.

* * *

><p>Ya una vez que Link estuvo acostado en su cama, el general pudo notar que el duque estaba demasiado angustiado, entendía que estaba preocupado por el príncipe, pero presentía que había algo más que lo perturbaba.<p>

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

El duque empezó a recordar con detalle lo que pasó antes del desmayo de su hijo, tenía en mente algunas posibles hipótesis sobre la razón de ello, pero por nada del mundo podía revelarle a su amigo las cosas que él sabía.

- No lo sé…salimos a caminar un poco y se desmayó. Me imagino que no ha descansado lo suficiente.

- ¿Estás seguro que es por eso? Siento que no me estás diciendo toda la verdad.

- ¡Eso fue lo que pasó! Link se desmayó de la nada. ¿Qué más quieres que te diga? – respondió defensivo.

Moy estaba totalmente seguro que el duque no le estaba siendo sincero, se conocían desde pequeños y sabía perfectamente cuando él ocultaba algo.

El general estaba dispuesto a refutarle una vez más, pero en ese momento llegó el medico a la cabaña.

- Aquí está el medico su majestad. – indicó uno de los soldados.

- Buenos días su majestad, les pido de favor que todos se retiren de la habitación para examinar al príncipe. Apenas tenga un diagnostico se los haré saber inmediatamente.

Los hombres salieron de la habitación y dejaron al médico solo con el príncipe para que lo revise, y mientras la espera se hacía eterna, el duque no dejaba de pedirle a las Diosas que su hijo se recupere lo más rápido posible…

* * *

><p>Después de una hora, el medico salió de la habitación del joven y en ese momento su padre y el general se acercaron a él ansiosos a preguntar el motivo de su malestar.<p>

- Dígame doctor ¿qué le pasa a mi hijo? – preguntó preocupado.

- Físicamente el príncipe está muy bien, pero al parecer su malestar es debido a un fuerte shock emocional.

- ¿Shock emocional?

- Así es, al parecer sufrió un impacto grave, algo debe haber alterado en sobremanera sus emociones. ¿Qué es lo que el joven estaba haciendo antes de caer inconsciente?

- Nosotros…estábamos caminando por el bosque, solo eso… - respondió nervioso.

- ¿Solo eso? Pues es muy extraño, los síntomas que el presenta son señal de haber recibido una fuerte impresión, como si alguna situación indeseada lo haya perturbado enormemente, no podrán notarlo a simple vista, pero el príncipe está sumamente consternado.

El duque sintió que en ese momento el también caería desplomado con cada palabra que decía el médico.

- Por el momento es mejor dejarlo descansar y no permitir que pase por situaciones estresantes, dejaré unas pociones relajantes para que el príncipe las beba una vez que se despierte, pues es muy posible que se levante alterado. Esta medicina es a base de valeriana y pasiflora, son naturales, así que no le causaran ningún daño a nivel orgánico.

- Gracias por su ayuda doctor…Moy, por favor encárgate de pagarle sus honorarios, mientras tanto yo iré a ver a mi hijo… - indicó cabizbajo.

El general se quedó con el médico arreglando la cancelación de sus servicios, mientras que el duque entró a la habitación del príncipe.

* * *

><p>Efectivamente como el médico indicó, el semblante de Link estaba perturbado. A simple vista se podía ver que no se encontraba nada cómodo en su actual situación, eso provocó que su padre se angustie en extremo, no sabía de qué manera podía ayudar a su hijo.<p>

Mientras él seguía observando la triste imagen del príncipe inconsciente, Moy entró a la habitación empujado por los mismos motivos que su amigo.

- Espero que despierte pronto, en serio me preocupó lo que el médico dijo. ¿De verdad no ocurrió nada? Por qué en serio…

- Ya te dije que solo estábamos caminando y de repente se desmayó, solo eso ocurrió… - contestó impaciente.

Los hombres estuvieron callados varios minutos, hasta que el duque decidió pedirle un favor a su amigo.

- Moy… ¿podrías quedarte con Link un momento? Voy a salir.

- ¿A salir? ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó extrañado.

- Lo que pasa es que… dejé olvidada mi espada por la zona donde caminé con mi hijo, voy a ir a buscarla.

- ¿Quieres que alguno de los soldados te acompañe?

- ¡No!...no te preocupes, no me voy a tardar mucho…

- Está bien, pierde cuidado que yo estaré atento al muchacho.

- Gracias…ya regreso.

El duque se retiró de la habitación con urgencia dejando confundido al general debido a su comportamiento…

* * *

><p>En la zona más oculta y escondida del bosque se encontraba una pequeña criatura llorando encima de un pedestal roto, su llanto era incontrolable y se escuchaba sonoramente por todo el lugar.<p>

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar todo esto? ¿Por qué no fui capaz de protegerlas?…por mi culpa mi amigo se desmayó… ¿Por qué tuvo que…?

Las palabras de Skullkid fueron interrumpidas al sentir que alguien le tomaba su pequeño hombro y al darse la vuelta se sorprendió al ver al responsable de ello.

- Tú eres…

- Necesito que me expliques… ¿qué fue lo que pasó aquí?

- ¿Cómo está el héroe? por mi culpa él se puso triste y se desmayó ¡Todo es mi culpa!

- ¡No es tu culpa! nada de lo que pasó aquí te hace responsable, de eso estoy seguro. Mi hijo está dormido en su cama, no te preocupes por él.

- ¿En serio?

- En serio, ahora te ruego que por favor me cuentes algunas cosas… ¿Quién destrozó este lugar? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo ocurrió todo esto? – le preguntó de manera calmada.

- ¡No recuerdo! 20 o 30 años, no sé exactamente cuando vino ese villano a destruir todo.

- ¿Por qué hay sangre por todos lados? ¿Acaso ella…?

- La sangre es de mi amiga, de la sabia que vivía en el templo…por mi culpa ese hombre malo asesinó a…

- Saria…

- ¡Si, a ella!... Saria murió tratando de defenderme a mí y a la espada, porque ese villano quería… ¡no recuerdo! todo es tan confuso, no me acuerdo de nada.

El duque se entristeció mucho al ver a la pequeña criatura frente a él tan perturbada, pero necesitaba saber urgentemente lo que ocurrió en el lugar donde se encontraba…así que con cuidado lo tomó por los hombros y lo agitó despacio para que se tranquilice.

- ¡Tranquilízate! Debes calmarte para explicarme todo.

- Lo siento, pero en serio no puedo hacerlo, todo esta tan confuso, no puedo acordarme de muchas cosas.

- Te pido que hagas un esfuerzo y trates de recordar. Cuéntame… ¿qué sucedió aquí?… este es el templo del tiempo ¿verdad?

- Así es, este es el templo del tiempo y desde hace miles de años se me ha encargado impedir que cualquier persona entre a profanar este sagrado lugar, pues aquí descansa la legendaria espada maestra, única arma capaz de repeler el mal y el único que puede sacarla es el héroe elegido por las Diosas, el mismo niño que vino con contigo hace un momento. No entiendo como ese mal hombre logró entrar aquí, no pude sentir su presencia en la arboleda sagrada y sobre todo como pudo romper el pedestal y remover la espada de ahí…él dio unas razones muy extrañas, todo está tan poco claro en mi mente…

**_Flashback_**

_Skullkid se encontraba jugando en la arboleda sagrada con sus algunas de sus marionetas de un lado a otro, estaban tan animados saltando y corriendo por los árboles, que sin darse cuenta adentraron al templo del tiempo para finalmente llegar al pedestal donde la espada maestra se encontraba descansando._

_En el momento que Skullkid se puso frente al arma, empezó a recordar a antiguo héroe dueño de la misma. Le daba nostalgia pensar en él y se preguntaba qué habría sido de su vida desde hace años. No tenía muy claro cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que lo vio, pues por su condición de criatura del bosque, él podía vivir indefinidamente hasta que las Diosas lo designaran._

_Cara a cara solo se habían visto tres veces, eso fue en los momentos en los que tenía que desafiarlo para que logré llegar al templo del tiempo de forma exitosa, aunque reconoció que cuando vino a devolver la espada a su pedestal lo hizo únicamente para divertirse con las caras de frustración que el héroe ponía al no encontrar al ser que lo molestaba con su trompeta y marionetas…pero a pesar que no se habían visto frente a frente, escondido desde las sombras del bosque pudo verlo a lo lejos un par de veces que regresó al templo. La primera ocasión fue cuando vino a visitar el lugar junto con una hermosa joven de cabello castaño y la segunda fue unos años más tarde que regresó junto con la misma persona a contemplar las espada, solo que ahora ambos estaban acompañados de unos pequeños, que observaban animados la sagrada arma mientras el joven los tomaba en brazos afectuosamente y les relataba unas historias que algunas eran conocidas por él…esas fueron las últimas veces que lo volvió a ver._

_Recordar eso para Skullkid era gratificante, pues en su milenaria vida no había conocido a nadie como él…en ese momento empezó a conversar con las marionetas sobre sus recuerdos._

- _¿Se acuerdan del chico vestido de verde que se podía convertir en lobo? Me pregunto qué habrá sido de…_

_De repente sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por una fuerte explosión que se dio en la parte de afuera del templo, podían escuchar como todo estaba siendo destrozado. Las criaturas del bosque decidieron ir a averiguar que estaba ocurriendo y sintieron un escalofrió recorrerles al ver al maléfico ser que estaba destruyendo todo. Arrancó cada uno de los árboles del templo de raíz para aventarlos por los aires, cortó por la mitad el par de estatuas que custodiaban la entrada a la espada maestra, entre otros daños que provocó por el lugar._

- _¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo es posible que haya sobrevivido? ¿En qué rayos fallé? – refutaba irascible._

_Skullkid se llenó de terror al ver que el villano se dirigía hacia ellos, más bien hacia la espada...no podía permitir que se acerque a ella._

- _¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo pudiste entrar a este lugar sagrado? – preguntó amenazante._

- _¡Este lugar dejó de ser sagrado desde hace miles de años! ¿Acaso eres tan estúpido que no te has dado cuenta? Han pasado tantos siglos que ha perdido gran cantidad de sus poderes, lo mismo pasa con esa espada, pues hace mucho que su dueño no viene a portarla. Por esa razón pienso destruirla pues de esa forma ese maldito mocoso, que debió morirse junto con su madre, no podrá hacer nada para detener mis planes, sin la espada estará tan vulnerable que aniquilarlo será muy fácil y solo así podré extraer el increíble poder que late dentro de él. Ya nada podrá impedir que conquiste este mundo y consiga el poder divino de las Diosas._

_Skullkid se aterró enormemente con esas palabras, como es posible que la espada haya perdido sus poderes sagrados._

- _¡No creo en nada de lo que dices! La espada jamás perdería sus poderes._

- _¿No me crees? Si es así… ¡es mejor que lo verifiques con tus propios ojos! – exclamó amenazante._

_El villano alzó una de sus manos para formar una esfera de energía oscura y una vez que esta tomó un tamaño considerable, la lanzó directo al pedestal provocando que este se rompa y la espada vuele por los aires para quedarse clavada en el suelo._

_Tanto Skullkid como las marionetas observaron la imagen con pánico, no podían creer que la espada pudo ser sacada de su pedestal._

- _¿Ahora te convences maldito duende? La única manera que la espada recupere su poder es que su portador la reclame, y ya que mi plan de aniquilarlo fue un fracaso, por el momento… ¡destruiré la espada ahora que ha perdido su esencia!_

- _¡No pienso permitirlo! No dejaré que la destruyas._

_Skullkid tocó su trompeta y de esa forma invocó a una gran horda de marionetas, debía impedir a toda costa que el mal hombre logre tocar la espada._

- _¿Te estas burlando de mí? ¡Fíjate como acabo con cada una de estas basuras! - indicó arrogante._

_A pesar que el número de marionetas era considerable, ninguna pude ser capaz de detener al villano, poco a poco acabó con ellas y de esa forma se aproximó a la espada pausadamente sin la mayor de las dificultades._

_Skullkid se puso delante de la espada para impedir que el villano se acerque, estaba muy asustado pero tenía que intentar alejarlo. Una vez que el mal hombre estuvo con la espada a sus pies, tomó a la criatura por la cabeza y lo observó con verdadero odio._

- _¡Despídete de tu patética vida!, no pudiste impedir que yo…_

_Las palabras del villano fueron calladas por un violento golpe que recibió, la fuerza del impacto fue tal, que cayó directo a una pared y esto le causó considerables heridas._

_Cuando el mal hombre visualizó al responsable de tal agresión, pudo ver que frente a él se encontraba una mujer con una esfera de energía verde en su mano._

- _¡Saria! – gritó Skullkid espantado._

- _¿Cómo osas a golpearme de esa manera? – reclamó enervado._

- _¡Cómo te atreves tú a invadir este lugar sagrado! Los seres del mal no son bienvenidos aquí…y ahora que percibo tu aura maligna, he descubierto que eres el responsable del mal que sufrió la soberana de Ordon. ¡Tú intentaste matarla a ella y a su hijo! – reclamo indignada._

- _¡Por supuesto que fui yo! Desde que percibí la esencia del alma de ese maldito entrometido dentro de esa mujer, tenía que impedir a toda costa que regrese al mundo, ese fue mi mayor error en el pasado, simplemente esperar a que el venga a mí para enfrentarnos, por eso decidí acabar con el problema de raíz, pero todo me salió mal y pienso que parte de la culpa es tuya._

- _Yo no soy responsable de nada, las Diosas junto al esfuerzo de sus padres impidieron que la criatura muera. Tú no puedes contra él, ahora es indefenso pero más adelante te dará tu merecido como siempre lo hizo. ¿Y si tanto querías impedir que nazca por qué no te acercaste a la madre directamente a aniquilarla?... ¿sabes la razón de ello?_

_El hombre simplemente se quedó en silencio, no pudo responder a las intrigas de la sabia._

- _La energía que late dentro de ese pequeño impidió que te acerques, por eso decidiste atacarlo desde la distancia. Así como la espada maestra y este lugar han perdido sus poderes por el paso implacable del tiempo, tú también has renacido menos poderoso, pues en tu última batalla perdiste el fragmento que te otorgaba tu energía maligna, por eso como un cobarde te atreviste a meterte con la vida de una criatura inocente, incluso desde antes que nazca._

- _¿En serio crees que no tengo el fragmento en mi poder? Es cierto que lo perdí en mi última batalla, pero eso no quiere decir que no sé dónde está. Mis poderes se han reducido, pero eso no me impedirá cumplir con mis planes, pues más adelante llegará el camino por el cual recuperaré mi fragmento, y cuando eso pase ¡todo este mundo estará a mis pies!_

_El villano se acercó a tomar la espada, pero grande fue su sorpresa que al tocarla sintió un intenso ardor en las manos._

- _La espada no acepta ser tocada por seres de mal corazón como tú, y si fuera lo contrario, tampoco podrías manipularla pues sería demasiado pesada para ti._

- _¡Maldita! – gritó enfurecido._

_El villano creó otra esfera de energía maligna y la lanzó directo a la sabia, ella logró esquivarla con rapidez, pero el villano empezó a perseguirla tratando de impactarla de nuevo._

_Saria no se dio por vencida, por medio de su magia empezó a atacarlo de la misma manera y a pesar que era consiente que su fuerza no se comparaba a la del villano, tenía que hacer lo posible para que el no destruyera la espada._

_Fue una pelea demasiado fuerte, donde Saria terminó con graves heridas y con dificultad empezó a arrastrarse hacia el pedestal para luego dirigirse a la espada desvainada, sentía que las fuerzas se le agotaban, ya no había esperanzas de nada…_

_Skullkid observó aterrado toda la pelea, temía por la vida de su amiga, pero su pánico aumento al ver que el villano caminaba lentamente hacia ella para darle el golpe al final, mientras se burlaba sarcásticamente como la joven protegía la espada._

- _¡Saria! – gritó llorando._

- _¡No te acerques! Huye de aquí rápido. – le pidió hablando con dificultad._

_La criatura no escuchó la petición de la joven, así que corrió con todas sus fuerza acercándose al villano para tratar de agredirlo, pero el hombre con un simple movimiento del brazo lo lanzó al suelo dejando a Skullkid tumbado sin poder moverse y poco a poco perdiendo el conocimiento._

- _Ahora si…tú y la espada maestra… ¡despídanse de este mundo!_

_Lo único que Skullkid pudo notar antes de caer en la inconciencia, fue una esfera de energía maligna aproximándose a Saria…también pudo escuchar como la joven decía sus últimas palabras, no las entendió con claridad en ese momento, pero hubo un nombre que ella mencionó que si se le quedó grabado en su memoria, uno que le llenaba de escalofríos el cuerpo simplemente con decirlo... Ganondorf._

_…_

_Skullkid despertó después de varias horas con un intenso dolor de cabeza y una vez que visualizó el lugar donde se encontraba se horrorizó en sobremanera. La espada y su amiga habían desaparecido y las manchas de sangre por el lugar eran muy evidentes. Ver esa aterradora imagen lo hizo entrar en la desesperación, lloraba desgarradamente mientras la culpa lo consumía al ver que no fue capaz de salvar al objeto de su responsabilidad ni a la amiga que lo acompañaba en el bosque…y de esa forma esa tragedia marcó su vida para siempre…_

**_Fin del flashback_**

Los ojos del duque se humedecieron ligeramente al escuchar la historia de la criatura frente a él, ahora conocía la razón por la que Saria perdió la vida.

- ¡Me siento tan mal! ese día me puse como loco a buscarla por todos lados, incluso fui a su templo a ver si se encontraba pero todo estaba cerrado, ramas y troncos demasiado fuertes cubrían la entrada. ¡Es mi culpa! ¡La espada y ella desaparecieron por mi culpa! – gritaba entre espasmos de llanto.

- ¡Cálmate! Necesito que me…

Skullkid no pudo soportar más su pena, así que dio un salto hacia atrás y se desvaneció del lugar dejando al duque totalmente impactado.

El padre del príncipe se sentía terriblemente mal, ahora que conocía con detalle los hechos, varias cosas que tenía guardadas en su mente encajaban, las dudas que tuvo por años por fin fueron disipadas…

* * *

><p>El duque regresó a la cabaña totalmente consternado, aun no salía del impacto de todo lo que Skullkid le había revelado. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar a la habitación de su hijo, fue interrumpido por el general hablándole.<p>

- ¿Encontraste tu espada?

El duque en ese momento recordó la mentira que le dijo a su amigo para salir, rápidamente inventó algo para salir del problema.

- Lamentablemente no, deben habérsela robado pues como sabes es una buena…

El soberano enmudeció al ver su espada en las manos de su amigo, ahora si no sabía que excusa iba a poner

- ¿Ah sí? Pues que raro porque…yo si la encontré, siempre estuvo en la entrada de la cabaña. – indicó con ironía.

- Moy, lo que pasa es que…

- Demetrio, no me preocupa que me mientas, lo que me preocupa es que tú estas ocultando algo y estoy seguro que eso te mortifica enormemente. ¿Tiene que ver con Link y esa salida que tuvieron verdad?

- Si… tiene que ver con eso…

El general se acercó hacia el duque y le puso una mano en su hombro para tranquilizarlo.

- Somos amigos desde siempre, hemos estado juntos en las buenas y en las malas. Confía en mí… ¿Dime lo que te ocurre?

El duque se quedó en silencio varios minutos dudando en contarle a su amigo la verdadera historia de su hijo, pero se dio cuenta que necesitaba hablar con alguien, además Moy era alguien de confianza, por esa razón decidió revelarle toda la verdad…

Moy escuchó por el lapso de una hora o más todo lo que le relataba el duque, desde el nacimiento del príncipe, la razón de haber arreglado su matrimonio con la princesa de Hyrule, hasta su conversación con Skullkid y como lo que este le confesó encajó con ciertos retazos de su memoria. El general por fin entendió porque por tantos años su amigo se había obsesionado un poco con la educación y seguridad de su hijo, hasta en prepararlo físicamente con la espada…ahora entendía todo.

- Esa es toda la historia Moy…ahora sabes que mi hijo no es un muchacho común, él ha venido con una importante misión a este mundo.

El duque observó el semblante serio de su amigo y sintió extraño al notar que no parecía sorprendido con nada de lo que le contó.

- Con lo que me has contado, simplemente despejaste algunas dudas que tenía…porque yo ya sabía perfectamente quien era tu hijo en realidad.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó sorprendido.

- Yo ya sabía que tu hijo es el héroe elegido por las Diosas

- ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo es posible que…?

- ¿Recuerdas la época donde estabas junto con tu esposa arreglando el tratado de paz con el reino de Nortus?

- ¡Claro que lo recuerdo! No pudimos estar con nuestro hijo en todo ese tiempo. Cuando nos íbamos al amanecer él dormía y cuando regresábamos al anochecer ya estaba dormido de nuevo. Un mes demasiado difícil para mi esposa y para mí. En ese entonces, Link tenía 5 años. – recordó entristecido.

- Bueno…como recordarás desde el momento que nació tu hijo, me ascendiste de soldado a escolta personal de él y en todo ese tiempo entre Link y yo nació una relación especial, como la de un padre hacia un hijo... Fue en esa época que sin quererlo, descubrí algo de él que me llamó mucho la atención…

**_Flashback_**

_En ese entonces Moy era el escolta personal de príncipe de Ordon, aparte de encargarse de velar por su seguridad, lo entrenaba en el manejo de la espada y supervisaba que asista a todas las clases con sus tutores. Desde hace unas semanas sus padres no podían pasar mucho tiempo con él, pues las reuniones con el consejo del reino de Nortus los tenían muy ocupados._

_Una tarde Moy se encontraba buscando a Link, lo había buscado por todas partes de forma desesperada, hasta que lo encontró dormido encima del suave pasto de uno de los jardines del palacio._

- _¡Este niño me va a matar de un susto un día de estos! Despierte príncipe, no es bueno que duerma aquí._

_El príncipe no respondió al llamado de su escolta, estaba profundamente dormido._

- _¡No puedo creer que puedas dormirte donde sea! Me tocará llevarte cargado hasta tu habitación… - dijo entre risas._

_Moy tomó al pequeño niño en brazos y lo llevó hasta sus aposentos para que descanse de forma más adecuada._

_…_

_Una vez que llegaron a la alcoba, acostó al príncipe en su cama y cuando se disponía a retirarse, se dio cuenta que algo le faltaba por hacer._

- _Es mejor quitarle el cinturón, las botas y los guantes para que duerma más cómodo. – se dijo a sí mismo._

_El hombre se acercó al pequeño para retirarle el cinturón y las botas, luego de eso pasó a hacer lo mismo con sus guantes, fue en ese momento que sus ojos se sobresaltaron en sobremanera, observó que en su mano derecha se encontraba el símbolo de la Trifuerza. Él sabía perfectamente que en Ordon no era muy conocido ese símbolo, sin embargo él lo reconoció perfectamente._

- _¿Esta marca?... ¿Sera posible que…? – se preguntó impactado._

_En ese momento prefirió retirarse la habitación, ya al llegar la noche iría a su casa a salir de las dudas que lo aquejaban en ese momento._

_…_

_Cuando Moy llegó a su hogar, la misma que estaba ubicada en uno de los rincones del palacio, saludó a su esposa Juli de forma afectiva y luego de eso entró a un pequeño estudio que poseía._

_En el escritorio tenía un cajón bajo llave, lo abrió y de ahí sacó un viejo libro, un diario que perteneció a un antepasado suyo que vivió en Ordon hace miles de años, donde relataba una historia donde un joven hyliano, portador de unas de las reliquias divinas de las Diosas, fue criado por él y por su esposa cuando los padres del mismo murieron en un accidente cuando era muy pequeño… y de cómo más adelante se convirtió en el héroe más reconocido de todos los tiempos…_

**_Fin del flashback_**

El duque estaba totalmente pálido ante la historia de su amigo, no tenía palabras para describir las emociones que invadían su ser.

- No te dije nada en ese entonces porque no lo creí prudente, ahora entiendo porque siempre estabas atento a que Link no se quitara los guantes y te obsesionaste tanto con su educación y lo comprometiste con la que ahora es su esposa. Eso último fue lo que más me sorprendió, pues precisamente tú, que te casaste enamorado y no obligado, presionaste a tu hijo para que se case con una desconocida, ahora ya tengo muy clara la razón de tu decisión.

- Las almas de Link y Zelda siempre han estado destinadas a estar juntas, en su anterior vida se casaron y fueron muy felices. Es gracias a los descendientes del héroe de esa época que nuestra tierra es un reino grande actualmente, pues fue precisamente su hijo, el primer duque de Ordon oficialmente nombrado, quien decidió por amor a su padre trabajar arduamente para mejorar la calidad de vida de nuestro pueblo.

- Lo sé perfectamente, todo eso consta en la historia de nuestra tierra.

- Así es…y referente a mi estrictez para con mi hijo, tenía que comportarme de esa manera con él, pues tener en mis manos la vida de portador de alma del héroe elegido por las Diosas no era nada fácil. Tenía que hacer de él un hombre de bien y correcto en todo sentido, para que de esa forma realice exitosamente la misión por la que vino a este mundo y también cumpla su deber como príncipe de nuestra nación.

- Lo sé, con el pasar de los años entendí todo eso. Desde que tu hijo nació sentí con él una conexión muy peculiar, como si no fuera la primera vez que nos conocíamos, por eso lo quiero como si fuera otro de mis hijos. Tengo una inferencia sobre eso, talvez yo soy la reencarnación de aquel hombre que vivió hace muchos años en Ordon y cuidó a ese pequeño niño, pues hay muchas situaciones que me han hecho visualizar mentalmente momentos relacionados con él, que actualmente no he vivido. ¿Has oído hablar de los Déjà vu? Pues pienso que eso es lo que pasa, pero es solo una hipótesis. – relató emocionado.

- Si he oído hablar de eso y lo que más me entristece es que ni Aitana ni yo hemos experimentado esa sensación. La única vez que lo sentimos fue cuando nació nuestro hijo, pero de ahí no hemos tenido ni un vago recuerdo de vidas pasadas. – indicó triste.

- Eso ha de ser porque en todas las vidas de tu hijo ustedes no pudieron estar a su lado, recuerda que el héroe siempre fue huérfano.

- Le agradezco a las Diosas que por esta vez hayan permitido que la vida de Link no sea tan dura y que pueda tener a sus padres con él.

- Así es, no eres perfecto pero me consta que has sido un excelente padre, has educado a tu hijo de la mejor manera y por eso ahora es un joven de bien, noble y dispuesto a defender lo que ama con vehemencia.

- Gracias, tu sabes que mi familia es lo más valioso que tengo, desde que perdí a mis padres, son lo único que me ha permitido seguir adelante.

Los hombres se quedaron en silencio varios minutos hasta que al general se le ocurrió hacerle una confesión a su amigo.

- Actualmente aún tengo ese diario en mi poder, y no solo eso…también tengo todos los textos que hablan sobre la leyenda del héroe del ocaso, entre otras más.

- ¡Yo ordené que todo eso sea incinerado! ¿Por qué aun lo tienes contigo? – preguntó alarmado.

- Discúlpame, pero a pesar que no te refuté nada en esa época, jamás podría acabar con algo que también tuvo que ver con mi familia. No sabes el orgullo que es saber que uno de ellos acogió al héroe elegido por las Diosas de antaño, no es algo que se ve todos los días. Pierde cuidado, te juro que nadie sabe que lo tengo, ni mi esposa ni mis hijos.

- Está bien, de todas formas no eres el único que guarda secretos de esa forma…además hay veces que me arrepiento de haber tomado esa decisión, pero en ese momento lo único que quería es que mi hijo tenga una vida normal, por lo menos hasta que llegue el momento en que se deba enfrentar a su destino.

- Gracias por haberme contado todo esto y te juro por nuestra amistad que nadie se enterará de lo que hablamos. Has sido un buen amigo para mí en todo sentido, jamás olvidaré que gracias a ti fui ascendiendo poco a poco en el ejército de Ordon hasta convertirme en general de la guardia real y de esa forma mi calidad de vida y la de mi familia prosperó enormemente.

- No me agradezcas nada, tú te ganaste eso con tu esfuerzo y sobre todo con tu enorme lealtad, demostraste ser así cuando mi padre vivía hasta ahora conmigo, por esa razón pienso ascenderte al generalísimo cuando terminemos esta misión.

- No es necesario…

- ¡De ninguna manera! Ya es tiempo que subas de categoría, tu fidelidad en este y muchos momentos de desesperación me han demostrado que lo mereces. Eres un buen ciudadano de Ordon…y un buen amigo para mí.

- Gracias… - respondió conmovido.

Los dos amigos se abrazaron luego de haber conversado de forma tan desinhibida, definitivamente el duque se sentía más aliviado de ver que aun podía contar con amigos para apoyarlo.

* * *

><p>Una vez que el duque terminó de conversar con Moy, entró al cuarto de su hijo para ver cómo se encontraba.<p>

Pudo observar que el príncipe tenía el semblante más perturbado que antes, eso lo preocupó mucho y decidió acercarse a él para tranquilizarlo.

- Hijo… tranquilo… - le pidió apenado.

- La espada…

El duque se sorprendió al escuchar a su hijo hablar, pudo notar que estaba teniendo delirios.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó preocupado.

- La espada…yo dejé la espada en su lugar… ¿Quién se atrevió a tomarla? Ten... tengo que recuperarla…

…

_¿En qué momento llegué a este gran cielo? ¿Por qué me siento tan cansado y lleno de heridas por todo mi cuerpo? Puedo notar que estoy usando una extraña túnica verde y al parecer está un poco estropeada. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?_

_¿Y ese sonido? Alguien frente a mí, a quien no puedo visualizar bien, está respirando agitadamente, al parecer está igual de cansado que yo…aunque más que agotado, parece agonizante. Después de tomar un poco la compostura, puedo notar que sus intensos ojos rojos me observan con verdadero odio, a pesar que no puedo ver su cuerpo, esos ojos carmesí se ven muy claramente._

- _¡Me has vencido! Tu fuerza es increíble... Te felicito... Pero te lo advierto... Esto no acaba aquí. Yo... te condeno... a la maldición de los demonios... te perseguirá para siempre en un círculo sin fin. ¡No lo olvides! ¡La nuestra será una lucha eterna! Ustedes, los poseedores de la sangre de la Diosa y el alma del Héroe... nunca escaparán a este ciclo interminable al que yo los condeno. Mi odio resurgirá y los perseguirá una y otra vez. ¡Esta batalla seguirá por toda la eternidad!"_

_¿Y esas palabras? ¿A qué Diosa y a que héroe maldijo? Escucharlas me hace tener una sensación incomoda, como si eso hubiera causado un cambio letal en mi vida...y la voz que las produce, me hace sentir una mezcla de miedo y desprecio hacia el autor de las mismas. ¿Me pregunto quién será ese ser?_

_Puedo notar que a mi lado está una extraña criatura flotante, parece una mujer… su físico es realmente extraño, no parece tener ojos y su color de piel es celeste y púrpura metálico, mientras que su ropa también es bastante peculiar._

_Lo que más me sorprende es que a pesar que parece un ser etéreo sin sentimientos y emociones, me observa de una manera deprimente, como si algo malo le estuviera ocurriendo en ese momento. Cuando deseo preguntarle que tanto la aqueja, pega un salto y se desvanece en mi espalda...más bien en un objeto que tengo en esa parte de mi cuerpo._

_Cuando giro mi cabeza para ver qué es lo que tengo ahí, descubro que es una espada y cuando la tomo en mis manos para visualizarla mejor todo el cielo que me rodea se oscurece y del arma empiezan a salir tres llamas de colores distintos, verde, rojo y azul...en ese momento la espada se desvanece en mis manos y sin entenderlo caigo en la desesperación... ¿por qué me afecta tanto haberla perdido? ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió para que desaparezca en mis manos? Tengo unas ganas incontrolables de llorar a gritos al no tenerla conmigo. No sé porque siento que sin ella no podré salvar a las personas que quiero…entre ellos a mi esposa, Zelda, la única mujer a la que he amado hasta perder la cabeza, a la que considero mi amante y mi mejor amiga…la única por la que sería capaz de dar mi vida entera sin pensarlo, pues si ella no está a mi lado, amándome espiritual y físicamente, prefiero la muerte…ese sería mi único consuelo para soportar el dolor de perderla…_

…

- No...No... ¡No! No puedo perderla, ¡no puedo! Necesito la espada… ¡No!

El príncipe empezó a gritar desesperadamente por la pesadilla que lo estaba mortificando, eso provocó que su padre se angustie enormemente al verlo así.

- ¡Cálmate hijo! despierta por favor. – rogó asustado.

El duque empezó a agitar a su hijo bruscamente para que se despierte cosa que resulto efectiva, pues el joven abrió los ojos de inmediato, sin embargo de todas formas seguía muy alterado.

- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué me pasó? me duele mucho la cabeza... – dijo entrecortado.

- Estamos en la cabaña...sufriste un desmayo...

- ¿Me desmayé?...estábamos en ese lugar...el templo del tiempo.

El soberano se impactó en sobremanera al escuchar que su hijo conocía aquel lugar.

- ¿Cómo sabes que eres lugar es el templo del tiempo? – preguntó exaltado.

- ...No lo sé...no sé porque mencione ese nombre, simplemente se me ocurrió...

- Link... ¿qué estabas soñando?

- ¿Soñando?... no lo recuerdo, no puedo acordarme que estaba soñando…lo único que recuerdo es un espada desapareciendo en mis manos.

El duque estaba impactado, no sabía que decirle a su hijo, las palabras simplemente se había anulado de sí mismo.

- Papá ¿qué ocurrió con el pedestal del templo? ¿Por qué la espada no estaba ahí? – preguntó angustiado.

- Por favor tranquilízate, no sé porque te sientes tan afectado por eso...

- ¡No lo sé! no sé pero tengo una sensación horrible en el pecho, como si hubiera perdido algo valioso para mí… algo que forma parte de mi esencia.

El duque sentía que ya no podría soportar más tanta presión, por un momento tuvo la violenta necesidad de confesarle a su hijo toda la verdad.

- _¿Qué hago?... ¿le digo la verdad? ¿Le revelo la verdadera razón por la que vino a este mundo? Le confieso que...no...aun no es tiempo, además sería muy peligroso si se entera, eso solo provocaría que... _pensaba consternado.

- Papá...

- Hijo, ya deja de sentirte mal, si ese pedestal está destruido no es tu culpa, no te lamentes por algo que no tiene que ver contigo. – le dijo con firmeza.

- Tienes razón, sin embargo no sé porque siento que si tiene que ver conmigo...no entiendo por qué…pero eso siento…

- Debes descansar pues aun sigues enfermo…por eso he decidido que mañana temprano regreses a Ordon, estar aquí no te hará nada bien.

- ¡Que! ¡de ninguna manera! Mañana tenemos la reunión con el ministro de comercio, debemos descubrir si ese tipo tiene que ver con el contrabando.

- ¡No estás bien! tienes que descansar y alejarte de este lugar, ir a ese templo te ha afectado demasiado. – le ordenó enojado.

- ¡Basta papá!…ya no soy un niño. Me estas ofendiendo, quiero ayudarte y no me lo permites. No pienso regresar a Ordon, mi deber es estar a tu lado apoyándote. Así que ya lo sabes, no pienso regresar y si eso provoca que te enojes conmigo al extremo. ¡No me importa! No pienso dejarte solo.

- ¡Muchacho insolente! ¿Qué manera de hablarme es esa? Tú harás lo que yo ordene…Soy tu padre y tu obligación es…

- ¡Deja que el muchacho vaya!

Padre e hijo se dieron la vuelta y se sorprendieron al encontrarse con Moy en la entrada de la alcoba.

- Deja que Link vaya contigo mañana a la audiencia.

- ¿Te has vuelto loco? El regresará a Ordon y punto. ¡No permitiré que haga lo que se le dé la gana!

- ¡El único que hizo lo que se le dio la gana en su juventud fuiste tú Demetrio! ¿O acaso has olvidado la razón por la que el duque Genaro, que en paz descanse, contrató a la señora Aitana?

El duque se puso totalmente rojo ante la pregunta de su amigo y por otra parte Link se sintió confundido por el tema.

- Moy…no te atrevas a… - le advirtió amenazante.

- Moy ¿Por qué estas mencionando eso? Mi papá me dijo que mi abuelo contrató a mi mamá como su institutriz porque tenía problemas en algunas asignaturas.

El general empezó a reírse a carcajadas ante la inocencia del príncipe al defender la versión que su padre lo había dado.

- ¿Eso te dijo? Pues es un mentiroso, la razón por la que tu abuelo contrató a tu madre fue porque tu padre era un mocoso rebelde que siempre hacia lo que se le daba la gana y ahuyentaba a sus maestros…tu madre fue la única que pudo domarlo, porque el resto casi no vivió para contarlo, con lo insolente que era nadie quería darle clases. No tienes idea los dolores de cabeza que le provocó a tu abuelo.

- Yo…yo no era tan mal educado, solo fue un par de veces que le pedí a mis maestros que se retiraran porque no me sentía cómodo con ellos– gritó avergonzado.

- ¿Les pedías que se vayan? Con tu horroroso carácter los espantabas del lugar, no quieras ocultar las cosas porque esa era tu realidad…ya después que conociste a tu esposa te hiciste un hombre responsable y educado hasta el punto de a veces exagerar con tus deberes.

El príncipe no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas al escuchar la confesión del general, jamás creyó que un hombre tan estricto como su padre haya sido un rebelde sin causa, por otra parte el duque estaba totalmente rojo e indignado.

- Vaya, vaya…Así que fuiste un chico osado e insolente, no puedo creer que detrás de esa firmeza haya un pasado tan contrario a lo que eres ahora. – indicó burlón.

- Yo…yo… era un chiquillo inmaduro en ese entonces y en esa época tuve algunos problemas, pero lo que importa es que retomé el camino de la rectitud y la obediencia, solo espero una cosa de ti… ¡No re atrevas a perderme el respeto solo porque conociste esa parte oscura de mí! No pienso permitir…

- ¡Papá! No te enojes, solo estaba bromeando, sabes perfectamente que no me gusta desobedecerte…pero esta vez haré una excepción, no pienso dejarte solo en esto.

- Pero Link…

- Si ves Demetrio, tu hijo no es ni la sombra del muchacho rebelde que eras en tu juventud…él quiere quedarse a tu lado y no te ha perdido el respeto a pesar de haberse enterado lo de vándalo que eras…

- ¡Cállate! – gritó sonrojado.

- Ya papá relájate, deberías recordar esa época con humor, sobre todo porque ahí conociste a mi mamá. – le dijo riéndose sonoramente.

- Ay Link, era que veas la cara de bobo que ponía al ver a tu madre, como se arreglaba frente al espejo antes de que llegara, como se perfumaba para deleitarla cuando se sentaba cerca de ella y si algún otro maestro entraba a la biblioteca y tenía una atención con ella, él le reclamaba histérico con la excusa que no interrumpan la clase y obvio posterior a eso, tu madre lo regañaba por su falta de respeto. – recordó ahogándose de la risa.

Ambos hombres se rieron de forma burlona mientras que el duque no sabía dónde esconderse debido a la vergüenza que sentía…

Ya después reírse por un buen rato el príncipe retomó con seriedad el tema por el que iniciaron la conversación.

- Por favor papá, déjame quedarme contigo. Yo no hago esto por el soberano de Ordon…lo hago por mi padre, porque quiero ser leal a él.

El duque no pudo evitar conmoverse ante las palabras de su hijo, definitivamente su nobleza iba más allá de la educación que él le dio, esto estaba totalmente relacionado con su esencia.

- Está bien hijo…pero la única condición es que descanses todo el día, para que mañana estés repuesto y listo para ir conmigo a ver al ministro de comercio.

- Te lo prometo… - le indicó sonriente.

El duque se acercó a la mesita junto a la cama y de ahí tomó uno de los frascos que el médico le recetó.

- Bebe esto para que no estés tan nervioso, de esa forma dormirás plácidamente y no tendrás pesadillas.

- Está bien, gracias.

Una vez que el príncipe bebió la medicina empezó a invadirlo el sueño, pero antes de dormirse su padre se acercó a él para abrazarlo, de la misma forma que lo hacía como cuando él era un niño.

- Descansa hijo…y referente a lo que soñaste, olvídalo.

- Si papá… - dijo somnoliento.

Una vez que el príncipe quedó profundamente dormido, el general y el duque salieron de la habitación dispuestos a conversar sobre la audiencia que tendrían mañana con el posible culpable del contrabando.

* * *

><p>En Ordon el atardecer estaba llegando a su fin para darle la bienvenida al ocaso. Zelda se encontraba contemplando la caída de sol por la terraza principal del palacio, se sentía a gusto con tan magnifico panorama, pero inexplicablemente en ese momento se acordó de su esposo, desde hace días lo relacionaba con nostalgia en esa etapa del día.<p>

A pesar que solo habían pasado pocos días, extrañaba al joven enormemente. Desde que se entregaron por primera vez a los brazos del otro, dormían juntos y esta era la primera vez que lo hacían separados por la distancia. Necesitaba tenerlo cerca, contemplar sus hermosos ojos azules en los que ella se perdía con cada mirada de ternura por parte de él, añoraba cada abrazo y palabra de amor que él le dedicaba…y aunque le diera un poco de vergüenza, extrañaba las ardientes noches de pasión que pasaban juntos. Como la besaba, como la tocaba, como la acariciaba con verdadera devoción en cada rincón sensible de sí misma. Había momentos en los que él estaba tan apasionado en el acto que a veces, sin llegar a lastimarla, era un poco brusco y salvaje con ella, como por ejemplo las ocasiones en las que tiraba de su cabello con locura y delicadeza mientras se movía con vehemencia encima de ella o cuando los papeles estaban invertidos, no le dolía en absoluto que lo hiciera, al contrario era muy placentero, o algunas veces en las que el sin querer le dejaba ligeras marcas en la piel, sobre todo en las zonas más íntimas de su cuerpo. Le enternecía la culpabilidad que sentía su esposo al haberla lastimado, ella solo se le reía ante aquello, pues en primer lugar porque ella hacia lo mismo con él algunas veces que no sabía dónde reprimir tanto placer, y en segundo lugar porque la ropa y un buen maquillaje camuflaban las marcas de la pasión.

Recordar aquello para la princesa era emocionante y excitante, jamás se imaginó que en toda su vida recatada y llena de principios haría ese tipo de cosas con un hombre, talvez antes de enamorarse eso le hubiera parecido impropio, pero ahora que era tan feliz con su esposo, le encantaba que su relación se basara en un inmenso amor combinado con erotismo. Amar de esa forma para ella era maravilloso, pero lo era más que Link fuera parte de esa increíble sensación.

Zelda estaba tan centrada en sus pensamientos que no sintió pasos venir detrás de ella.

- ¿Es hermosa la puesta de sol verdad?

La joven se sobresaltó increíblemente al escuchar la voz de la duquesa detrás de ella.

- ¡Duquesa! Si…toda la vista es hermosa. – respondió nerviosa.

- ¿Te sientes bien? Estas totalmente roja. – preguntó extrañada.

- Claro que me siento bien, ha de ser el calor. – fingió incomodidad.

- Pues a esta hora el calor no molesta tanto…

- Bueno, es que yo…

- No tienes por qué avergonzarte, me imagino que pensabas en mi hijo. – le indicó emocionada.

Ahora si Zelda estaba totalmente nerviosa, tenía vergüenza que la intuitiva mujer que tenía frente a ella descubriera los íntimos pensamientos que la estaban invadiendo.

- Puedo ver en tus ojos un brillo muy especial, entre mujeres nos lo podemos reconocer inmediatamente.

- Bueno…si pensaba en su hijo, es que lo extraño mucho. – indicó entristecida.

- Ya somos dos que extrañamos a nuestros esposos, pero muy pronto estarán de regreso sanos y salvos. – respondió calmada.

- Así es, solo que el tiempo pasa demasiado lento para mí.

- ¿Por qué mejor no sales a dar un paseo por la ciudadela?

- ¿En serio?

- ¿De pequeña no te escapabas del palacio a pasear por la ciudadela de Hyrule? Tu madre me contó que lo hacías. – dijo con voz divertida.

- Si lo hacía, pero a veces a escondidas, pues mi padre se enojada y además a Link tampoco le gusta que salga sola, teme que me pase algo.

- Los hombres a veces son muy sobreprotectores, recuerdo que muchas veces para salir de la rutina del palacio y cuando no teníamos hijos, Demetrio y yo totalmente encapuchados nos escapábamos, pues necesitábamos despejarnos de tantas presiones, nos gustaba comer cosas diferentes a las del castillo y también visitar bares con música agradable. Ya cuando tuvimos a Link, yo era la que me escapaba con él, lo llevaba a los parques para que se divierta o también nos íbamos a la fuente de Latoan a mojar nuestros pies en el agua. A Demetrio le disgustaba eso pues temía que nos pase algo, pero ya después empezó a compartir esos momentos con nosotros, aunque sea unas pocas veces, pues como entenderás las presiones que él tenía eran demasiadas. Yo tenía un poco más de libertad por tener que estar atenta a mi hijo, pues de ninguna manera quisimos que tenga una nodriza de recién nacido o una tutora a la que vea más como su madre que a mí, fue difícil combinar el ducado con la paternidad para ambos, pero poco a poco lo logramos, y eso que Moy, sus maestros y algunas doncellas también ayudaron mucho en su crianza.

- Me alegra saber que hacían lo posible para que Link tenga una infancia satisfactoria a pesar de las presiones del reino. Mi mamá también me llevaba de pequeña a jugar por la ciudadela, pero la diferencia es que solo se nos permitía salir con un montón de escoltas, pues mi papá siempre se preocupaba por nosotras, si me divertía, pero hubiera preferido tener un poco más de libertad en ese entonces.

- Es normal, los padres con las niñas se vuelven más obsesivos con su seguridad…pero ahora ni tu padre ni mi hijo están aquí, así que te sugiero que vayas a dar un paseo por la ciudadela. Sería interesante que conozcas todo el lugar, solo te recomiendo que vayas encapuchada para que nadie te reconozca, pues si eso pasa no te sacarás de encima a las personas. Disculpa que no te pueda acompañar, pero en un momento tengo una reunión con el ministro de educación.

- No se preocupe y gracias por la sugerencia, en este momento me iré a preparar para salir.

* * *

><p>Zelda cubierta por su capucha empezó a pasear por la ciudadela, definitivamente la hermosa vegetación bajo el ocaso formaban un ambiente encantador. En su recorrido se maravilló por todos los negocios que había y no pudo evitar comprar algunos chocolates artesanales rellenos de licor para llevarlos al palacio y comerlos con su suegra, pero hubo un local que le llamó la atención de forma especial, decidió entrar y de esa forma saciar su curiosidad…<p>

* * *

><p>La princesa salió satisfecha del lugar que acabó de descubrir, hace tiempo estaba pensando hacerle a su esposo un regalo muy especial por las atenciones y el cariño que ha tenido con ella, por esa razón le envió a hacer un objeto que estaba segura le encantaría…<p>

Luego de recorrer un montón de lugares y ver las actuaciones de algunos músicos y artistas urbanos, decidió preguntar a algún transeúnte donde se encontraba la fuente de Latoan y una vez que le indicaron como llegar, inmediatamente se dirigió hacia allá.

* * *

><p>Cuando llego a la maravillosa fuente, no pudo evitar estremecerse por lo cristalina y pura que se veía, inmediatamente se quitó los zapatos para mojarse los pies ante tan maravillosas aguas.<p>

Luego que terminó de refrescarse, se colocó los zapatos y se puso a recorrer los otros rincones de la fuente. Empezó a caminar de manera tan obnubilada observando todo el terreno alterno a la fuente que sin darse cuenta se tropezó y cayó dentro de una unas ramas que antes creía era una pared cubierta por finas hiervas.

Sus ojos se abrieron desorbitadamente al descubrir al lugar que había llegado, era un lugar totalmente cerrado pero en medio del mismo había un gran árbol que en su parte superior tenía una vieja y destartalada casita.

La princesa tuvo una sensación extraña al ver ese lugar, por un instante tuvo la idea de que ya lo conocía y lo que más le sorprendió es que su príncipe le vino a la mente en ese momento.

Cuando se acercó al árbol pudo ver que habían unas desgastadas escaleras que direccionaban a la casa…no pudo resistir la curiosidad y con cuidado subió para conocer la casita más de cerca.

Para su sorpresa la casa estaba sin puerta y con cuidado entró fijándose donde pisar para no caerse. Pudo notar que dentro de la casa había unos cuantos libros comidos por las polillas, todos escritos en hylian antiguo…pero lo que más le sorprendió fue encontrar un cofre color marrón entre abierto.

Al abrir el extraño baúl pudo ver que había un montón de cartas escritas en el mismo idioma de los libros viejos. Al principio creyó que era incorrecto abrirlas si no eran suyas, pero su curiosidad pudo más y al revisarlas no pudo evitar impactarse a lo que sus ojos leían…todas esas cartas estaban firmadas por una mujer con el mismo nombre que ella…

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios finales:<strong>

Gracias a Dios pude subir este capítulo antes de que se acabe el año, así que con este cerraré el 2014. Espero que sea de su agrado algunos secretillos que se han descubierto aquí, unos deprimentes, otros cómicos y finalmente unos impactantes. Les deseo un feliz año nuevo 2015, festejen a lo grande y nos vemos en Enero. Hasta la próxima…


	19. Enfrentamiento mortal

**Comentarios iniciales:**

En el capítulo anterior nos quedamos en que Zelda descubría unas curiosas cartas en la casita del árbol abandonada.

En la primera parte de este capítulo relataré cada una de ellas (son pocas), que ya se pueden imaginar a quien iban dirigidas, pero como saben tienen miles de años, así que no estarán en las mejores condiciones por lo que algunas letras y frases estarán borrosas a los ojos de la princesa. Ella no va a entender todas las palabras, pero si va asociar más o menos el contenido, pero les aseguro que ustedes si las entenderán, pero de todas formas el que desee leer las cartas completas avísenme para enviárselas.

En la segunda parte relataré la misión para la que Link fue a Farone, algunos pensaran que esto no tiene mucho que ver con la trama, bueno si tiene que ver y a futuro se darán cuenta porque. Espero todo sea de agrado y les deseo un feliz año. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 19: Enfrentamiento mortal<strong>

La princesa estaba sorprendida por una de las cartas que tenía en sus manos, le parecía extraño que estas estuvieran firmadas por su nombre en el idioma antiguo.

- Estas cartas al parecer las escribió alguien con mi mismo nombre, que curioso. - se dijo a si misma riéndose.

Cuando se disponía a leer su contenido, pudo ver que algunas palabras estaban borrosas debido al paso del tiempo y la humedad, sin embargo pudo entender un poco lo que decían…

...

_Estimado hé… elegido:_

_Una vez más le agradezco por haberse ofrecido a traerme de regreso a mi pal… cuando estábamos en el des…, pero lo que más agradezco es haber resc… a mi pueblo de las garras de la osc... _

_El motivo de esta ca… es porque de la manera más cordial, solicito su presencia para hablar del asunto de su recompensa por haber salv… a mi…blo, a pesar que mi cast… está parcialmente destruido, tengo al alcance los medios para cumplir con sus deseos y aparte de eso quiero que me dé el honor de nombrarlo caballero de… de mi rei…_

_Espero que eso sea suficiente para agradecer debidamente por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros y si acaso no lo es, quiero que me in… que es lo que más desea y se lo concederé de inmediato. _

_Lo espero en mi despacho en dos días para hablar de dicha cuestión._

_Atentamente,_

_Zelda, pr… rule…_

...

A pesar que la carta tenía muchas palabras incompletas y borrosas, pudo entender más o menos de que se trataba. Al parecer eran dirigidas a un joven que hizo algo extraordinario por algunas personas.

- ¿Recompensa? ¿a quién querría recompensar? ¿Para qué? Mejor leeré las demás carta a ver que más dicen… - se indicó decidida.

...

_Estimado Sir L…:_

_Ha pasado una sem… desde nuestro encuentro y aun aún sigo sorprendida por la bondad de su alm... Aceptó con orgu.. su nombramiento pero no aceptó la recompensa que le estaba ofre… Me impactó que me haya pedido que esos fondos los destine a su pequeño pue… y que aparte de eso le permita ayudarme a reconstruir mí p...cio. No tengo palabras para describir la gran admir… que siento hacia su persona, hombres como usted son los que necesita este superfluo mundo para ser mejor, por esa razón me atrevo a pedirle que venga a vivir a mi… y acepte ser nombrado como Ge… de la Gua.. re…, realizará sus actividades todo el mes y dispon… de una semana libre para ir a visitar a los suyos en Ordon. Si acaso usted desea formar parte de mi con…, venga inmediatamente a comunic…, y si no es así, entenderé que no desea este p…_

_Saludos cordiales,_

_Zelda, pr…_

...

_Estimado Li...:_

_Esta es la primera vez que me atrevo a llamarlo solamente por su nom…, pero después de lo que ocurrió hace días, siento que tengo la libertad de hacerlo. Gracias por haberme defendido ante los mi…Desde que la gue… acabó se han dedicado a culpabilizarme por la misma, pues no entendían que si me rendí ante el tirano de… fue por salvar a mi pueblo…usted ayer mostró una lealtad hacia mi inigualable, no me gustan los conflictos, pero estoy muy agradecida por haberlo tenido de mi lado…sobre todo en el momento que no aguanté más y llore incontr… en su hombro. Sé que fue un gesto atrevido de mi parte ese acercamiento, pero inexplicablemente usted me inspira confianza y lo que más me hizo sentir cómoda de aquello, es que usted secó mis lágr… y me abrazó para consolarme. Muchas gracias por tan hermoso gesto._

_Desde este momento más que el caballero de … o el general de la g…, lo considero mi amigo. Espero que usted también me vea de esa forma y por eso me atrevo a pedirle que nos hable… como tal, es decir de manera más informal. Espero esta propo… no haga que usted piense mal, pues para mí sería un honor tenerlo a usted como mi primer amigo..._

_Saludos cordiales,_

_Zelda…_

_…_

_Querido...:_

_Esta semana que transcurrió fue maravil…, me siento muy feliz de ver cómo han avanzado las repar...del…p… y sobre todo porque nuestra amistad se ha fortalecido enormemente. Sé que no te gustó que te haya obligado a regresar a Ordon, pero noto desde hace tiempo que tu interés por ir a tu pueblo se ha redu… y eso me hace sentir culp…, pues sé que te quedas ayudándome en mis tareas en vez de tomarte tu semana libre y visitar a tu gente. Espero que el tiempo que estarás ahí descanses como es debido._

_Me siento un poco apenada por las atenciones que tienes conmigo, siento que no las merezco. Gracias a ti mi tobillo está mucho mejor, pues tus masajes logr… sanarlo, prometo la próxima vez fijarme por donde camino. También gracias por las perfu… rosas que me traes cada vez que regresas de tu descanso semanal y por nuestros paseos clandest…por los rincones del reino, en sí, gracias por devolverme la sonrisa que hace tiempo perdí…_

_Eres el primero que ha hecho esto por mí desde que murieron mis padres, lo valoro enormemente…espero que las cosas entre… siempre sean así y que a tu regreso podamos seguir conver… y jugando como un par de niños, pues gracias a ti he recobrado esa etapa de mi vida, que creí jamás regresaría a mí._

_Con cariño,_

_Zelda…_

_…_

_Querido L…:_

_No tienes idea lo impact… y dichosa que me siento…nunca creí que un hombre de mundo, libre como tú, se podría enamorar de una mujer aburrida como... Sé que te molesta que hable así de mi mis…, pero es la verdad. El beso que me diste fue incre… maravilloso, una agradable caricia en los labios que me hizo llorar de la feli…, pues hace mucho tiempo que no siento tanto amor y calidez inundando mi coraz…_

_Estoy inmensamente feliz de saber que sientes lo mismo que yo, pues creí que estabas inte… en aquella joven de tu pueblo, quien se nota a simple vista que mi persona no le agrada en lo abso…, pero ahora no tengo dudas, con ese beso y tus hermosas palabras de amor, sé que puedo sentirme segu…_

_Me alegro que hayamos decidido estar juntos y a pesar que nuestra relación será en sec…, estoy dispuesta a darte todo el amor que he reprimido por años. Te amo…y te amaré siempre._

_Zelda…_

_…_

La princesa se sentía muy conmovida al leer tan hermosas cartas, a pesar que no tenía idea de quien se trataba esa pareja, no pudo evitar emocionarse con cada palabra pasmada en las viejas páginas.

- Que hermoso, al parecer ella es una mujer de noble estirpe que se enamoró de un chico de diferente clase social y a pesar de las palabras borrosas, puedo entender que decidieron estar juntos en secreto. Me alegro que entre ellos haya nacido este amor tan puro y valioso. – se dijo a si misma maravillada.

A pesar que Zelda ya había leído algunas de las cartas, aun le faltaba una más por leer, así que en ese momento la tomó para seguirse deleitando con tan hermosa historia de amor…

_Amado mío:_

_Estoy destrozada con todo lo que pasó, por favor perdóname. Te juro que no quise herirte el coraz… Hace dos semanas que no se de ti, sé que estas dolido y ofendido porque te oculté que estaba comprometida… con el heredero del r…Oeste, pero quiero que sepas que la razón por lo que no te lo dije, fue porque le resté importancia pues desde que Za… invadió Hy… no lo volví a ver, además temía que si te enteraras te ibas a alejar de mí… y al final eso fue lo que pasó…_

_Yo no amo a ese hom…, estoy comprometida con él por simple obligación de mis cons…. Yo no siento nada por él, pues el único hombre al que amo con devoción es a ti. _

_Entre él y yo no ha habido absolutamente nada, tú eres el primero del que me he enamo…, con el que me he besado y con el que me he dado caricias más allá de las permitidas…eres el primero y el único en todo._

_No quiero perderte, no quiero casarme oblig…, quiero que el hombre con el que comparta mi vida seas t…Desde que me pediste matrim… y me regalaste este hermoso anillo, decidí firmemente ya no ser una cobarde y te anuncié el momen… que usaría para comunicar nuestro compr…_

_Espero que regreses a mí, pues de esa forma no solo volveríamos a estar ju…, sino que también me librarías de este mat… indeseado del que lucharé incansablemente para librarme, contigo o sin ti…pero contigo, las cosas serían más sencillas pues tu posees el va… que a mí me falta para enfrentar a los superficiales min… y s…_

_Espero que vuelvas y retomes el plan que tenías para conmigo, antes de que te enteraras de tan lamentable noticia._

_Recuerda que te amo con toda mi alma y mi corazón siempre te pertenecerá, sea cual sea la decisión que tomes…_

_Por siempre tuya,_

_Zelda…_

…

Las lágrimas del rostro de la princesa caían sin control al leer aquella última carta, no entendía la razón por la que sentía un enorme dolor en su corazón. La sensación que tenía era extraña, una especie de culpa invadiéndola, como si ella fuera la responsable de los tristes párrafos escritos.

En ese momento se preguntó ¿Qué habrá pasado con aquella pareja? ¿El lastimado joven la habrá perdonado? ¿Habrá vuelto a su lado? ¿Ella habrá podido cumplir con la promesa que le hizo?...eso por el momento, no lo sabría.

Zelda guardó las cartas en el viejo cofre y luego de eso se dispuso a regresar al castillo, esperando que la tristeza que la invadía se desaparezca de su alma.

* * *

><p>Ya una vez en el palacio trató de dejar de lado el impacto que le causó la última carta y se dirigió donde su suegra para comer los chocolates que había comprado.<p>

Después de contarle las cosas que conoció en la ciudadela, exceptuando el descubrimiento de la casa del árbol, se despidió de ella y se fue a su habitación a descansar.

* * *

><p>Ya en su habitación abrió una de las puertas del balcón y empezó a contemplar la luna, no entendía porque se sentían tan triste al haber leído aquella carta, por más que se mentalizara que era una historia antigua, sentía una pena infinita al recordarla, incluso inconscientemente se puso a visualizar los hechos como si ella los hubiera vivido, cosa que la extrañó un poco, pues ella no puede saber que pasó en realidad o los escenarios donde ocurrieron sus vivencias. Prefirió dejar esos pensamientos a un lado y enfocarse en otro tipo de cosas.<p>

- _Creo que esa historia me gustó tanto que me metí de lleno en ella…mejor es dejar de pensar en eso y centrarme en cosas más importantes, como seguir con el entrenamiento de mi magia usando ese interesante libro…y ahora que lo pienso, el nombre escrito en mi libro de magia tiene la letra muy parecida a la de las cartas… ¿será posible que…? ¡No! ¿pero qué tonterías estoy pensando? Es imposible que se trate de la misma persona… mejor empiezo a practicar de una vez…_

* * *

><p>En la cabaña del bosque de Farone todos se estaban preparando para la audiencia con el ministro de comercio de la región, para esa ocasión el príncipe y su padre se vistieron de forma más elegante para el encuentro, pues no querían que el ministro sospeche que estaban en una misión especial.<p>

- ¿Estás seguro que no deseas que los escolte algún soldado? Puede ser peligroso. – indicó el general preocupado.

- Preferible que sea así para no levantar sospechas, tú sabes que en este lugar han escuchado hablar de nosotros pero físicamente pocos nos conocen. Si ven un a un soldado escoltándonos llamaremos la atención, además en plena luz del día no creo que pase nada malo. Por lo pronto ustedes vístanse de transeúntes normales y empiecen a investigar los alrededores, puede ser que encuentren algo sospechoso. – ordenó el duque.

- Haremos eso en seguida, por favor tengan cuidado.

- No te preocupes Moy, espero que regresemos pronto de esta reunión.

* * *

><p>Luego de haber llegado al ministerio de comercio, lo primero que hicieron Link y su padre fue presentarse hacia un secretario y él al enterarse de quienes tenía en frente, se levantó enseguida, hizo una reverencia y fue a avisarle a su jefe que sus visitas habían llegado.<p>

- Hasta ahora todo se ve normal. – indicó el príncipe.

- No te confíes, percibí muchos nervios por parte de ese joven…

Luego de esperar unos minutos, el secretario salió a indicarles que pasen al despacho.

- Perdonen la espera altezas, el ministro Ingo indica que pasen.

- Gracias…

* * *

><p>Cuando padre e hijo entraron al despacho encontrándose de frente con un hombre de estatura media, parecía tener aproximadamente 40 años y usaba un peculiar y asimétrico bigote. Estaba vestido con una camisa de seda blanca y un pantalón negro. El hombre se acercó a ellos, les estrechó la mano para saludarlos y los invitó a sentarse para empezar a hablar.<p>

- ¡Que honor! Es muy agradable contar con la presencia del duque de Ordon y a su hijo en mi humilde despacho. – exclamó muy animado.

- Le agradezco que me haya concedido esta audiencia, pues como verá estoy preocupado por esos rumores que se han llegado a mi reino, pues se dice que las sustancias ilícitas que están llegando a Ordon son provenientes de aquí. – indicó el duque.

- Así es, lamento decirle que han utilizado una famosa planta de nuestra región llamada Baniscapi. Esta especie de flora posee peligrosos efectos alucinógenos que en exceso pueden causar la muerte del que la ingiera.

- En mi reino no ha habido muertos, pero si muchos jóvenes que han caído en ese inmundo vicio y eso ha provocado que sean hospitalizados. Todo esto está perjudicando Ordon, necesitamos descubrir al culpable de todo esto.

En ese momento el príncipe percibió que el sociable hombre que tenía frente a él se puso ligeramente nervioso, pero inmediatamente el mismo respondió de la manera más segura.

- ¡No tienen nada de qué preocuparse!…he atrapado al culpable de todo esto. Se trata de un reconocido botánico del pueblo que ha sido el responsable de vender las plantas para realizar dichas atrocidades.

El príncipe y el duque enmudecieron ante la revelación del ministro, pero el más sorprendido era el soberano, pues él estaba seguro que el culpable de todo era Ingo junto con el ministro de comercio de Ordon, en ese momento pensó que talvez cometió un error al sospechar de él.

Link por otra parte no le creyó del todo sus palabras y aparte de eso presintió que cosas muy extrañas ocurrían con Ingo, por ejemplo cuando estrechó su mano para saludarlo pudo notar que estaba muy áspera y de un color amarillento, las pupilas de sus ojos estaban totalmente dilatadas mientras que los globos oculares estaban ligeramente enrojecidos y eso sin descartar el exceso de "animo" que tenía, definitivamente no estaba actuando de la manera más normal. En ese momento el príncipe tomó la palabra y decidió seguirle el juego hasta llegar a las últimas consecuencias de esta confusión.

- Me alegro que lo haya atrapado, es usted muy eficiente…pero me gustaría que por favor nos llevé hacia él.

- ¡Por supuesto! se encuentra en la prisión del pueblo. Voy a pedir a mis sirvientes que preparen la carroza, espérenme aquí por favor.

Aprovechando que Ingo se retiró de su despacho, Link le indicó a su padre las cosas que lo tenían intranquilo.

- ¿Lo notaste papá?

- Sí, creo que he cometido un error al sospechar de este hombre.

- Pues yo pienso que nos ha mentido…pero a lo que me refiero es que si no lo notas extraño. Creo que está totalmente alucinado.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Obsérvalo bien, sus manos están amarillas, sus ojos totalmente rojos con sus pupilas dilatadas y ese exceso de "alegría y amabilidad" para con nosotros. Todos esos son síntomas que ha consumido sustancias ilícitas.

- No me fije en eso, pero la verdad yo lo veo muy normal.

- Yo no lo vi nada normal, no me da buena espina ese sujeto.

En ese momento Ingo regresó a su despacho y les indicó al príncipe y al duque que se dirijan a la carroza.

* * *

><p>Una vez que los tres hombres llegaron a la prisión, unos guardias los escoltaron hacia la celda donde se encontraba el culpable.<p>

Ahí se encontraba un hombre de cabello castaño con algunas canas, sus ojos eran color amarillo y estaban cubiertos unos lentes con una pata rota. El pobre hombre mostraba una imagen totalmente descuidada y tenía varios moretones por el cuerpo. Cuando vio al duque y al príncipe los miró con recelo, no entendía porque lo estaba visitando... pero cuando vio a Ingo, reaccionó de una manera muy violenta mientras apretaba con furia los barrotes.

- ¡Maldito! ¡Lárgate de mí vista!

- ¡Cálmate! ¿Qué manera es esa de comportarte delante de tan importantes visitas? – preguntó irónico.

- ¡Desgraciado!, tú deberías estar encerrado en mi lugar. ¡El único delincuente eres tú!

- Ya estas delirando Aurelio, sé que te molestó que te haya descubierto, pero debes pagar por lo que hiciste.

- ¡Yo no hice nada! Todo fue planeado por ti, fui engañado por ti. Por tu culpa mi hijo tuvo que huir del pueblo pues también lo desprestigiaron por tu culpa.

- Da las gracias que no he enviado a buscar a tu hijo para encarcelarlo, pues él es tan culpable y basura como tú.

- ¡Con mi hijo no te metas! Las Diosas harán que pagues por lo que hiciste.

Link y su padre pretendían hablar con el responsable de la venta de las plantas alucinógenas, pero en cuanto vieron a ese hombre no pudieron evitar sentir pena por él y aparte de eso les sorprendía la vehemencia de como se defendía a sí mismo. Eso los impactó tanto que decidieron no hacerle ninguna pregunta.

- Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos, ya se dieron cuenta que este hombre no piensa reconocer que hizo. - Indicó el ministro.

Cuando los tres hombres se disponían a retirarse, Aurelio le habló desesperadamente al duque.

- ¡Su majestad! Yo le juro que yo no hice nada, se lo juro por mi hijo. El culpable de todo es ese maldito que esta con ustedes, yo fui engañado por él y todo tiene una explicación.

El duque y el príncipe observaron consternados al hombre encarcelado, estuvieron a punto de acercarse a él para conversar, pero Ingo los detuvo.

- No le hagan caso, esta perturbado por el encierro. Vámonos de una vez altezas.

- Pero es que…

El duque ni si quiera pudo terminar la frase, pues por la insistencia de Ingo tuvieron que salir rápidamente.

* * *

><p>Ya una vez de regreso al despacho del ministro, se despidieron de él y empezaron a caminar buscando a Moy y a los soldados. Padre e hijo se sentían muy consternados por lo que se acabaron de enterar y en ese momento empezaron a hablar del tema.<p>

- Ingo está mintiendo… - aseguró el príncipe.

- No lo creo, además el mismo atrapó al culpable de todo este escándalo.

- Pienso que ese hombre, el tal Aurelio dice la verdad. Pude ver sinceridad y desesperación en sus ojos.

- La verdad yo percibí lo mismo, pero de todas formas es mejor no dejarse llevar por esas sensaciones.

- Pero papá…

Las palabras del joven fueron interrumpidas por la llegada de Moy y los soldados, al parecer estaban ansiosos por revelarles una noticia.

- Hemos escuchado sigilosamente unos rumores, todo indica que al parecer por la zona oeste del bosque es en donde se reúne la mercadería para trasladarla a Ordon.

- ¿La zona oeste? Justo el atajo para llegar a Ordon más rápido. ¿Cómo pudiste enterarte de eso?

- Al parecer el hijo de la mujer que escuché decir eso está hospitalizado por consumo excesivo, estaba tan angustiada que a una amiga le comentó esa cuestión.

- Ya veo, esta noche iremos a esa zona a investigar.

* * *

><p>El príncipe, junto a su padre, Moy y los soldados llegaron a la zona donde se rumoreaba que se reunía las sustancias ilícitas para transportarlas. Pudieron ver que a los lejos se encontraban varias carrozas negras y junto a ella varios encapuchados.<p>

- Esos extraños sujetos deben ser los que transportan la mercadería a Ordon. – indicó el soberano indignado.

- ¡Ya ataquémoslos de una vez! Impidamos que sigan contrabandeando esa basura. – ordenó el príncipe furioso.

- ¡Espera! Hoy solo vinimos a comprobar si era cierto que este lugar era el punto de encuentro, ahora que lo hicimos hay que llamar refuerzos. Enviaré a uno de los chicos de regreso a Ordon para que vengan más soldados, estoy seguro que los necesitaremos. Pues este tipo de organizaciones nunca se encuentran desarmados.

- Tienes razón, es mejor que regrese…

De repente el príncipe escuchó un ruido detrás de unos arbustos, pudo visualizar que una sombra estaba detrás de los mismos que inmediatamente huyó al ser descubierto.

Link rápidamente persiguió a dicha sombra, provocando que su padre y el resto de sus acompañantes se alarmen.

- ¡Link! Regresa aquí ahora mismo. – ordenó el duque enojado y en voz baja.

El joven no escuchó el llamado de su padre, simplemente se puso a perseguir al sujeto por un largo camino hasta que finalmente de un solo salto logró caer encima de él.

Los dos empezaron a forcejear y golpearse con los puños, la verdad el príncipe a pesar de ser fuerte y tener buen estado físico pudo notar que su contrincante era de contextura más fortalecida que la de él, sin embargo eso no le iba a impedir luchar…estuvieron golpeándose hasta que de esa forma la capucha que cubría el rostro del individuo cedió, mostrando ante los ojos de Link que se trataba de un hombre…en ese momento Link le empezó reclamar manera enérgica.

- ¿Por qué nos espiabas?

- ¡Eso no te importa imbécil! ¿Quién te has creído tú en ponerme una mano encima?

- ¡Te hice una pregunta estúpido! Tú también debes ser uno de esos contrabandistas.

- ¡Cómo te atreves! Yo no tengo nada que ver con esos mal nacidos. – reclamó indignado mientras se acercaba al joven.

A medida que se iba acercando hacia Link, él pudo analizarlo con detenimiento, en ese momento se dio cuenta que ya había visto antes a esa persona.

- ¡Espera un momento! Yo te he visto antes, tus eres... eres el amigo de Zelda…

- ¿Zelda? ¿La princesa de Hyrule? – preguntó ansioso.

- Si, ella es mi esposa, te vi el día que te encontraste con ella en el pueblo. Si no me equivoco tu nombre es Vilan.

- Ya recuerdo el día que me encontré con Zelda, ese día nos saludamos y la felicité por su matrimonio y si tú eres su esposo, eso quiere decir que tú eres el príncipe de Ordon.

- Así es, y no puedo creer que mi esposa tenga de amigo a un delincuente que se dedique al contrabando.

- ¡Yo no soy ningún delincuente! por más príncipe que seas no pienso permitir que me insultes, ¿acaso no te has visto en un espejo? ¡Soy el gran Vilan! , soy el doble de musculoso que tú, no puedo creer que una mujer tan hermosa como Zelda se hubiera casado con un flacucho insípido. No sabes con quien te estas enfrentando, si yo quisiera te plantó en el suelo de un solo golpe.

- ¿Flacucho? Casi te desarmo con mis golpes, hasta tu horroroso peinado lo desbaraté, y si estas tan seguro de vencerme ¡qué esperas para acercarte!

- ¡Niñito arrogante!

En ese momento ambos jóvenes volvieron a pelear con los puños, por una parte Link estaba enojado por la manera en que Vilan los espió y por las groseras palabras que le dijo, aunque muy en el fondo también peleaba porque aun sentía un poco de celos de que él haya sido el hombre que Zelda abrazó antes que él, sabía que era una actitud infantil, pero de todas formas quería sacarse esa espina que lo molestaba.

Mientras se estaba llevando la pelea, el duque llegó exhausto junto con el general y los soldados, y cuando observó que el príncipe se estaba peleando con un hombre, corrió junto con Moy inmediatamente a separarlo.

- ¡Suéltalo Link! – le gritó exaltado.

Por otra parte Moy estaba sosteniendo a Vilan, quien aún seguía furioso por las palabras del príncipe.

- ¿Esa fue toda la pelea que diste? Definitivamente Zelda merece a un hombre de verdad a su lado.

- ¡Cállate!

- ¡Ya Basta! Dejen de estar peleando. ¡Soldados! Agarren a este sujeto y llevémoslo a la cabaña para interrogarlo. ¡Rápido! – ordenó el duque exasperado.

Los soldados obedecieron la orden del soberano y se llevaron a Vilan, a pesar de los esfuerzos que hacia el mismo pasa soltarse.

* * *

><p>Una vez en la cabaña, los solados llevaron al joven al sótano de la misma, ahí lo sentaron en una silla y lo ataron para que se esa forma no intente escapar.<p>

- ¡Suéltenme! – exclamó enfurecido.

Link, junto a su padre y Moy se encontraban observando al alterado joven frente a ellos, ese ese momento el duque empezó a interrogarlo.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó con firmeza.

- Con todo respeto gran duque…eso no es de su incumbencia.

- ¡Altanero! Estas hablando con el duque de Ordon, córtate la lengua antes de hablarle así. – reclamó el general enojado.

- ¡Déjalo Moy! está muy alterado. Escúchame bien muchacho, nosotros no queremos hacerte daño, si cooperas te dejaremos en libertad, pero te pido de favor que me respondas lo que te pregunté.

- Yo…me llamo Vilan…

- Ya veo…explícame como es que conoces a la princesa Zelda.

En ese momento Vilan iba a responder, pero el príncipe interrumpió la conversación poniéndose frente a frente al amarrado joven y de esa forma discutiendo una vez más.

- La conoce desde niños, y al parecer tiene bastante interés en ella. Eso lo pude ver cuando la abrazaste de forma tan cariñosa el día que se encontraron. – respondió celoso.

- ¡No digas estupideces! Yo soy un hombre casado y soy padre de una bebé.

- ¡No tiene nada que ver que seas casado! He conocido a muchos hombres mujeriegos como tú que no les importaría fijarse en otra mujer, sea está casada o soltera. ¿Quién sabe si es que mi esposa te gusta?

- ¡Sí que eres idiota! No voy a negar que Zelda es muy bella tanto física como espiritualmente, pero yo la quiero como una hermana y no tiene nada de malo que la haya abrazado. Puedo notar que estás enfermo de celos por ese abrazo que le di… pobre de mi amiga, casada con un demente como tú. – indicó sarcástico.

- ¡Cómo te atreves a…! - le reclamó agarrándole la camisa.

En ese momento el duque ya harto de las inmadureces de su hijo, tomó uno de los mechones del cabello del joven se haló con fuerza, como si de una criatura se tratara.

- ¡Deja de comportarte como un mocoso inmaduro!, ¿Por qué te pelaste con él? ¿Por qué nos estaba espiando o por la amistad que tiene con tu mujer? Irte de golpes con este joven por no poder controlar tus malditos celos ¡Te pasas! Te hago esto para ver si de esa forma aprendes a comportarte como un adulto. ¡Eres un príncipe!, no eres un vándalo callejero que se anda peleando con todo el mundo. ¡Aprende a controlar tus emociones, que para eso fuiste educado! – reclamó sin poder controlar su enojo.

- ¡Ya papá! Suéltame que me estas avergonzando delante de este tipo y si hablamos de celosos es mejor que no digas nada. No creas que no me he dado cuenta las caras que pones cuando algún hombre observa detenidamente a mi mamá.

- ¡Eres un….!

- ¡Guarden silencio los dos! Estamos aquí para interrogar a este muchacho y ustedes peleando por cosas sin sentido. ¡Por una vez en su vida dejen sus diferencias a un lado! ¡Diosas! – gritó el general exasperado.

Luego de que padre e hijo dejaron de discutir, el duque volvió a interrogar al confundido joven.

- ¿Por qué no estabas espiando?

- ¡Yo no los estaba espiando a ustedes!…estaba vigilando a esos sujetos. – contestó desviando la mirada.

- ¿Para qué? ¿Acaso tú trabajas para ellos?

- ¡Me está ofendiendo! Yo jamás trabajaría para esas basuras, lo que pasa es que quiero delatarlos con la autoridades por el contrabando de estupefacientes y de esa forma hacer que pague ese maldito hombre.

- ¿A qué hombre te refieres?

- ¡A Ingo! Al ministro de comercio, él es el culpable de todo eso, es el cabecilla de esa sucia organización. ¡Por su culpa mi padre está preso!

- ¿Tu padre? ¿Eso quiere decir que tu padre es ese tal Aurelio?

- ¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿Acaso lo conoce? – preguntó extrañado.

- Lo vimos hoy en la prisión del pueblo, Ingo nos dijo que él se encargaba de vender esa extraña planta alucinógena. ¡Por esta razón lo envió a encarcelar!

- ¡Eso no es cierto! Él es inocente, ese infeliz de Ingo nos engañó a todos. Es cierto que mi padre vendía esas plantas, pero no para los usos que usted se imagina. La Baniscapi es una planta medicinal muy poderosa, es buena para reducir los síntomas de la depresión y la ansiedad, pero si se la procesa de manera diferente puede ser un alucinógeno letal. Ingo con engaños le pidió a mi padre que le comercialice esa planta, diciéndole que era para una supuesta fundación que querían crear para personas con enfermedades mentales. Mi padre y yo nos dedicamos a cultivarla de forma dedicada pues eso estaba trayendo varias ganancias a nuestra familia, pero en el momento que mi padre descubrió a Ingo en sus corruptas acciones, dejó de venderle la Baniscapi y lo amenazó con reportarlo a las autoridades. Entonces Ingo se adelantó a los hechos y culpó a mi papá como el responsable de comercializar la planta como estupefaciente en vez de como medicina. En ese momento todo el pueblo nos dio la espalda, insultaron a mi padre con las peores palabras y lo tacharon de delincuente y a mí me amenazaron de muerte, incluso humillaron a mi esposa que en esa época estaba en sus últimos meses de embarazo. Tuve que salir huyendo del pueblo y por el momento nos estamos quedando en la casa de una tía de ella en la región de Eldin. ¡Tengo que detener a ese tipo y devolverle la dignidad a mi padre!

Todos los presentes se quedaron enmudecidos ante la historia de Vilan, a pesar que no mostró la mejor de las actitudes al principio, en sus ojos se veía sinceridad. Podía verse que todo lo que relató era cierto.

- ¡Sabía que mis sospechas hacia Ingo no estaban del todo equivocadas! Es lamentable todo lo que has pasado, al principio me costó un poco creerle, pero pude ver en tu padre una mirada sincera cuando me indicó que era inocente.

- Él es un buen hombre, y ese negocio que teníamos era nuestro sustento y desde que lo perdimos hemos pasado por grandes dificultades económicas. ¡Estoy desesperado! El dinero se me está acabando y no sé cómo voy a mantener a mi familia y aparte de eso me duele que mi papá este preso, estoy seguro que en ese lugar no lo están tratando bien. – indicó entristecido.

- No voy a mentirte, tu padre físicamente no está saludable, se lo ve muy demacrado.

Vilan agachó la cabeza apenado por las palabras del duque, por otra parte Link no pudo evitar conmoverse con su historia, a pesar que el joven no le había caído nada bien, no pudo evitar sentirse mal por su situación.

- Por favor suéltenlo. – ordenó el príncipe.

Los soldados siguieron la orden del príncipe y soltaron al joven, después de eso Link se acercó a él para hablar con seriedad.

- Deseo que nos ayudes en esta misión, al igual que tú, nosotros tenemos deseos de detener a ese mal hombre. Te juro por mi reino que cuando todo esto acabe le devolveremos a tu padre el respeto y el prestigio que perdió y de esa forma podrás regresar al pueblo y rehacer tu vida con tu familia. ¿aceptar ayudarnos?

Link estiró la mano hacia Vilan para de esa forma cerrar el trato que le propuso. El joven al principio dudo en formar esa alianza con el príncipe, pero luego de analizar cada una de sus palabras le estrechó la mano y de esa forma aceptó ayudarlo.

- Acepto… te agradezco que vayan a limpiar el nombre de mi padre, pues será un honor que junto con tu padre le informen a mi pueblo quien es Ingo en realidad.

- De eso no te preocupes, pienso desenmascarar a ese tipo públicamente y al mismo tiempo devolverle a tu padre su libertad y su honor. – aseguró el duque.

- Muchas gracias…

- Creo que es mejor que por el momento te quedes aquí, pues si te ven por el pueblo vas a tener problemas.

- Gracias por su hospitalidad alteza, también de esa forma aprovecharemos en planear una estrategia. Antes de que ustedes llegaran escuché hablar a esos tipos de que la próxima mercadería la van a trasladar a Ordon en dos semanas, tenemos todos estos días para planear como atraparlos.

- Me parece muy bien, de esa forma contaré con el tiempo suficiente a traer más refuerzos. Mañana mismo uno de mis soldados regresará a Ordon a traer a mas compañeros. – indicó el general.

- Bueno es mejor que vayamos a descansar, le diré a uno de los sirvientes que te prepare una habitación y te consiga ropa. Ya a partir de mañana hablaremos del asunto de forma más calmada. – añadió finalmente Link.

* * *

><p>Ya a altas horas de la noche el príncipe no podía conciliar el sueño, así que decidió salir un momento a respirar aire puro afuera de la cabaña.<p>

Al salir se sentó en una de las bancas ubicadas por la entrada y en ese momento vino a su mente su esposa y lo mucho que la extrañaba. Desde que se declararon su amor, estar separado de ella era algo difícil de asimilar, deseaba tanto poder besarla y abrazarla y sentir como ella acaricia su rostro mientras lo mira con afecto.

- ¿Tampoco puedes dormir? – dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de él.

Los pensamientos del príncipe fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de su nuevo huésped.

- No y por lo que veo tú tampoco puedes dormir. – respondió serio.

- No…yo quisiera… disculparme contigo, es decir con usted… pues no debí pelearme y hablarle de manera tan informal. Pero estaba asustado y muy nervioso.

- No es necesario que me hables con formalidad, ambos somos jóvenes y prefiero que me llames por mi nombre…también te pido una disculpa por mi actitud infantil para contigo. Yo también estaba muy nervioso por toda esta situación.

Luego de haberse pedido disculpas mutuamente se quedaron en silencio varios minutos, hasta que Vilan decidió iniciar una charla.

- ¿Cómo esta Zelda?

- Ella está bien, se está quedando en mi palacio.

- Ella es una buena amiga. Lamentablemente, a diferencia nuestros otros amigos, no pude crecer con ella, pues juntos con mis padres tuvimos que partir a esta región para que puedan agrandar su negocio de botánica, pues como sabrás en la región de Lanayru no hay tanta vegetación como aquí. Después de eso no volví a saber de ella ni de los demás. – recordó entristecido.

- Cocu me habló que también es amigo tuyo.

- Así es, él y su esposa Gracielle se conocen desde niños y cuando me enteré por Zelda que se casaron me contenté pero no me sorprendí, pues siempre se notó que se gustaron…

- Ellos son un matrimonio feliz, ahora están esperando a su primer hijo.

- Me alegro mucho por ellos y espero algún día volver a verlos.

- También son amigos míos, desde que me los presentó Zelda nos hemos llevado muy bien. – relató sonriendo.

- Me hiciste recordar cuando Zelda también me los presentó… ¿Sabes una cosa? lo que más admiro en tu esposa es la humildad que posee en su corazón, pues a pesar que no poseo ningún título noble como Cocu y Gracielle, ella me incluyó entre sus amigos, incluso el rey estaba de acuerdo con nuestra amistad pues él apreciaba a mi padre que trabajó para el palacio por un tiempo.

- Me alegra saber que a pesar que no viviste mucho tiempo en la ciudadela, pudiste cultivar una bonita amistad con ella.

- Si, es una buena chica y no te voy a negar que de niños estuve encantado con ella, pero luego me di cuenta que la quería más como una hermana menor…por eso más te vale que la hagas muy feliz, porque si me entero que la haces llorar te encontrarás con mis puños. – lo indicó amenazante.

- ¡Cálmate! Yo la amo con toda mi alma y solo vivo para hacerla feliz, así que descuida, que yo jamás la lastimaría. – respondió seguro.

Al final los jóvenes se terminaron riendo luego de su conversación y luego de eso se despidieron y se fueron a descansar a sus habitaciones.

* * *

><p>Las dos semanas transcurrieron más rápido de lo pensando y con eso el tiempo para atacar a los contrabandistas había llegado. Moy logró invocar a una buena cantidad de soldados, mientras que el duque, Link y Vilan se habían dedicado a entrenar con las espadas y a planear una buena estrategia para derrocar a los maleantes.<p>

* * *

><p>Esa noche como Vilan lo avisó, estaba un gran grupo de hombres encapuchados embarcando los estupefacientes, también se podía visualizar a otro de igual forma cubierto dándoles órdenes, dando a entender que era el líder de los mismos.<p>

En el momento que estaban a punto de embarcarse y salir de la región, Moy salió junto con los soldados a detenerlos.

- Pero que…

- ¡Alto ahí!

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿¡Cómo se atreven a presentarse frente a nosotros!? – reclamó el líder.

- ¡Están arrestados por contrabando de estupefacientes!

- ¿Cómo es posible que nos hayan descubierto?

- Los hemos estado investigando todo este tiempo y sabemos perfectamente a lo que se dedican. Entréguense por las buenas o tendrán que vérselas con los soldados.

- ¡No puedo permitir que mi amo pierda ganancias!

De repente, el líder de los contrabandistas sacó un silbato y una vez que lo usó, de los alrededores salieron varios hombres armados.

- En este clandestino mundo, el que entra no sale jamás. ¡Así que por habernos descubierto no saldrán vivos de esta!

Los delincuentes se abalanzaron hacia los soldados quienes se defendieron inmediatamente, en ese momento el duque salió junto con Vilan y Link de su escondite para ayudarlos en la batalla.

- Yo me encargaré del líder de los mismos, esa voz la reconocí de inmediato, ¡es el miserable de Ingo! Mientras le doy su merecido, ustedes ayuden a los demás y rompan las ruedas de la carroza para evitar que se escapen.

- ¡Papá, déjame a mí encargarme de Ingo!

- ¡Yo deseo hacerlo! tengo que hacerle pagar el haberme querido ver la cara de tonto, es una cuestión de honor. ¡Obedece y anda a destruir las ruedas!

Link deseaba ser quien se encargue de Ingo, él sabía que su padre era un hombre fuerte, pero también era consiente que en habilidad con la espada lo superaba en sobremanera, pero no quiso refutarlo, así simplemente se dedicó a obedecerlo.

Tal y como el duque lo había ordenado, Link y Vilan destrozaron las ruedas de la carroza provocando que el líder se ponga furioso y ordene a más de sus hombres que los ataquen.

Mientras Link y Vilan se defendían de los ataques, el duque se estaba enfrentando a líder de la organización.

- ¡Ya no tiene caso que te sigas ocultando! se perfectamente que eres Ingo y que has estado detrás de todo esto.

- De verdad me sorprende encontrarlo aquí su majestad, creí que se había convencido desde nuestra última conversación.

- No me convencí en lo absoluto, por eso es que te seguí investigando. Vas pagar caro las atrocidades que has hecho, entre esas encarcelar injustamente a ese pobre hombre.

- ¡Eso lo harás sobre mi cadáver! – amenazó irascible.

Ingo se abalanzo encima de Demetrio para atacarlo, pero él enseguida se defendió con la espada.

Entre todos se llevó a cabo una ardua pelea, donde los hombres de Ordon, que estaban con múltiples heridas por el cuerpo, lucharon incansablemente hasta que varios de los malhechores fueron derrotados y amarrados para llevarlos a prisión.

Link y Vilan aún seguía luchando con unos cuantos maleantes, se sentían exhaustos y adoloridos pero de igual manera que los soldados apresaron a los hombres y los amarraron.

En el momento en que Link buscó con la mirada a su padre pudo observar que aún seguía peleando con Ingo. Al igual que el ministro, el duque tenía varias heridas y eso preocupó a su hijo enormemente.

- ¡Papá! – gritó angustiado.

El príncipe pudo observar que Ingo tumbó a su padre en el suelo y como rápidamente este se dirigía a asesinarlo.

- ¡Ahora si "su alteza", pagarás caro el haber intervenido en mis negocios!

El duque cerró los ojos esperando su muerte, pero se extrañó al no sentir ningún signo de dolor…

Abrió los ojos lentamente y pudo ver que su ropa estaba manchada por una sangre que no era de él, y cuando descubrió a quien pertenecía sintió que su alma de destrozaba…su hijo se había interpuesto entre él y la espada para salvarlo…


	20. Efímera tranquilidad

**Capítulo 20: Efímera tranquilidad**

_¿Dónde me encuentro? ¿Por qué estoy encerrada en esta urna de cristal? Me siento angustiada y desesperada al estar aquí. ¿Y esa música? Al parecer es un órgano el instrumento que la entona…es la canción más espantosa y tétrica que he escuchado en mi vida. _

_Agacho la mirada para observar al autor de dicha melodía y puedo ver que se trata de un hombre cuya aura percibo oscura y maligna…tengo la ligera sospecha de que lo he visto antes… ¿me pregunto quién será?_

_De repente, veo que se abren unos grandes portones dando paso a un apuesto joven vestido de verde acompañado de un hada azulada._

_¿Ese joven?... ¿Es Link?... ¿Se trata de mi esposo? Es idéntico a él, solo que su peinado y la tonalidad de su cabello han cambiado un poco, pero es él, de eso no hay duda._

- _¡Link!_

_No puedo llamarlo, mis labios están paralizados al igual que el resto de mi cuerpo, ¿qué me ha sucedido? Pero a pesar que no puedo valerme por mi misma puedo observar que Link se alarma en sobremanera al verme encerrada en este extraño cristal… en ese momento las notas del órgano se detienen y ese malévolo sujeto se pone de pie frente a mi esposo._

- _"Los fragmentos de la Trifuerza resuenan. Vuelven a unirse…" – recitó con voz tétrica._

- _¡Suéltala! Tu pelea es conmigo._

_No puedo oír muy bien lo que están discutiendo, lo único que pude escuchar es que ese sujeto mencionó a la Trifuerza ¿Porque menciona a la reliquia sagrada de las Diosas? No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando._

_Veo que mi mano izquierda empieza a brillar, también pasa lo mismo con mi esposo y con ese extraño hombre… ¿por qué la mano de él también brilla?_

_De repente ese ese sujeto se ve rodeado de una oscura energía y de esa forma pretende alejar a Link y a la pequeña criatura que lo acompaña. Lamentablemente las ondas alejan al hada, y de esa forma deja a mi esposo completamente solo…_

_El villano empieza a levitar frente a Link y en ese momento empiezan a pelear…ese hombre le lanza unas esferas de energía mientras que Link se defiende con su espada y unas flechas luminosas, que para mí horror no producen ningún efecto en su rival._

_¿Por qué no logra dañarlo ni una sola vez? ¡No quiero que nada malo le pase a mi esposo!_

_Puedo escuchar un desgarrador grito por parte de Link, pues una de las esferas de energía maléfica lo hirió profundamente. ¡Estoy desesperada! Quiero ayudarlo y no puedo mover ni uno solo de mis músculos._

_El malévolo ser aparece en sus manos una enorme y afilada espada, poco a poco se aproxima hacia hacía Link, y una vez que está cerca de él empieza a herirlo y a golpearlo sin piedad._

- _¡No! Por favor, no lo lastimes ¡Suéltalo!_

_No sé qué es más ensordecedor, si los gritos que salen de la boca de mi esposo al ser impactado de tan brutal forma, o mis desgarradores alaridos de dolor al ver como lo lastiman frente a mis ojos. A pesar que no puedo ni si quiera moverme, por dentro puedo escucharme a mí misma llorando desconsoladamente por las heridas del amor de mi vida… ¿Cómo es posible que ese hombre sea tan cruel y despiadado? ¿Qué tanto gana haciéndole daño a un joven tan noble y puro como él? ¿Cómo puede ser tan desalmado y arrebatarle poco a poco a una mujer enamorada al hombre que la hace feliz?... ¡Maldito cobarde! Sin conocerlo ya lo desprecio y lo odio con todas mis fuerzas. No puedo evitar asquearme ante la sonrisa sádica que pone con cada daño que le produce. ¡Deseo acabarlo con mis propias manos por estar torturando al ser que más amo!_

_¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Si él llega a morir ¿Cómo concebiré la vida sin él? ¿Dónde guardo todo este inmenso amor y pasión que me transmite en cuerpo y alma? Ese canalla me está arrebatando mi felicidad entera ¡nunca le perdonaré el estar acabando con la vida de ambos! pues en el momento que lo hiere a él… a mí me hace lo mismo._

_No puedo ni quiero vivir, si él no está a mi lado…_

_…_

- ¡No!... ¡No! Link, no le hagas daño… ¡No me dejes mi amor! ¡No!

La princesa se levantó muy exaltada y llorando desconsoladamente por la horrorosa pesadilla que acababa de tener, inexplicablemente algunas cosas que visualizó se le hicieron conocidas, como si alguna vez lo hubieran vivido anteriormente.

Se sentía muy nerviosa, pensaba en su esposo con verdadera angustia pues tenía una mala corazonada... como si algo grave le estuviera pasando en ese momento.

- Espero que Link este bien, ya han pasado más de dos semanas y no ha regresado… Por favor Diosas, que regrese sano y salvo. – suplicó entre lágrimas.

En ese momento la puerta de su cuarto empezó a sonar, provocando que la joven se sobresalte con el ruido.

- ¿Zelda? ¿Puedo pasar?

- Si...si duquesa, pase por favor.

La duquesa entró inmediatamente al cuarto de la princesa, pues desde afuera pudo escucharla llorar y eso la preocupó en sobremanera.

- Te escuché gritar de forma angustiosa. ¿Te sientes bien?

- Si estoy bien, no se preocupe. Solo tuve un mal sueño…creí que estaba dormida.

- Lo estaba, pero de repente me desperté y no pude volver a dormirme. Decidí caminar un poco y me alarmé al escucharte llorar.

- Lo que pasa es que…creo que Link y los demás ya debieron haber regresado.

- Es cierto, pero te pido que te llenes de paciencia. Estoy segura que muy pronto regresaran.

- ¡Ya quiero que regrese Link! esa misión en la que está es muy peligrosa. Debieron haber vuelto hace días. ¿Por qué se tardan tanto? – preguntó alarmada.

- No lo sé querida, pero trata de estar calmada. Estos días no te has sentido bien, has estado muy débil y decaída.

- Eso es debido a la magia que he estado practicando, este nuevo libro tiene varios artilugios increíbles, pero debo aprender a dominarlos de forma correcta, por eso es que me siento débil.

- De todas formas ten cuidado al usar la magia, aprende despacio sin presionarte… y ya deja de angustiarte, te aseguro que muy pronto van a regresar. Recuerda que el soldado que el general Moy envió por refuerzos nos informó que todos estaban muy bien.

- Ya lo sé, pero no me conformo con eso. ¡Ya quiero que vuelvan! Quiero ver a mi esposo, solo de esa forma estaré tranquila.

La duquesa abrazó a su nuera mientras ella lloraba en su hombro, pudo notar que en realidad la joven estaba muy alterada, así que se separó de ella para poder hacer algo para que se calme.

- Voy a prepararte un té relajante. Con eso podrás volver a dormir tranquila. – indicó sonriendo.

- Se lo agradezco y por favor disculpe mi indebido comportamiento. – pidió avergonzada.

- No pidas disculpas por favor, me tranquiliza ver que te desahogas conmigo pues eres como la hija que Demetrio y yo siempre quisimos tener. Como te comenté antes después de mi difícil embarazo no pude tener más hijos, por eso nos sentimos felices de tener una nuera tan maravillosa como tú.

- Gracias…todos ustedes también son personas maravillosas y se han portado muy bien conmigo. Una vez que regrese a Hyrule le contaré a mis padres el buen trato que recibí por parte de ustedes.

- Lo hacemos con mucho cariño…ahora recuéstate mientras yo regreso con el té, no me tardo…

Mientras la duquesa se retiraba de la habitación su semblante calmado cambió por uno perturbado. Lo disimuló a la perfección delante de su nuera para no preocuparla, pero la verdadera razón por la que se le fue el sueño se debía a que ella también tenía un mal presentimiento sobre su esposo e hijo.

- _Espero que Demetrio y Link se encuentren bien._ – pensó angustiada.

* * *

><p>El duque estaba totalmente impactado al haber descubierto que la persona que se interpuso entre él y la espada de Ingo era su hijo.<p>

- ¡Link! – gritó espantado.

Gracias a las Diosas Ingo no logró perforarle el corazón al príncipe, solo lo lastimó haciéndole una profunda herida en el brazo izquierdo, provocando que la sangre empiece a salir de ahí sin control.

- ¡No pienso permitir que asesines a mi padre! Eres un poco hombre… - reclamó enojado.

En ese momento el joven tomó su espada del suelo y empezó a enfrentarse a Ingo, definitivamente el villano no pudo defenderse del príncipe, pues a pesar de estar herido su habilidad como espadachín era superior a la de su padre.

Ingo trató de atacarlo y defenderse el mayor tiempo posible, pero estaba tan agotado por el cansancio y adolorido por las múltiples heridas de su cuerpo que se le estaba haciendo muy difícil mantenerse de pie. Link aprovechó esa situación y de un solo golpe envió su espada al suelo para inmediatamente apuntarle con la suya al cuello y de esa forma derrotándolo.

- ¡Chicos, encadenen a este miserable! En ese momento lo llevaremos al pueblo a desenmascararlo frente a todos.

Los soldados, quienes ya habían apresado a la mayoría de los maleantes, se acercaron a Ingo y lo encadenaron a pies y manos.

Link se acercó rápidamente a ayudar a su padre a levantarse, quien enseguida se abrazó a él a punto de llorar por todo lo que acabó de ocurrir.

- Creí que ese mal nacido te había asesinado. ¡No debiste interponerte!

- No podía permitir que te haga daño, era mi deber salvarte.

- ¡Mi deber como padre es velar por ti, no al revés! …pero te agradezco tanto el haberme salvado. Tenemos que curarte esa herida, estás perdiendo mucha sangre.

El duque sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo amarró al brazo de su hijo para que de esa forma se detenga la hemorragia.

- No te preocupes, primero vamos al pueblo a despertar a todos. No debemos esperar más tiempo para desprestigiar a Ingo y de esa forma liberar al padre de Vilan.

Por otra parte Vilan, quien había terminado de atar al último maleante, se acercó rápidamente a donde se encontraban el príncipe y su padre.

- ¡Estás herido! Debemos ir al médico rápido.

- Descuida, lo que importa es que dejó de sangrar. ¡Vamos al pueblo a liberar a tu padre!

- ¡Gracias a los dos! gracias a todos ustedes mi padre y yo por fin recuperaremos la tranquilidad… - indicó conmovido.

* * *

><p>Una vez que llegaron al pueblo, los soldados empezaron a armar un alboroto para despertar a todos. Muchas familias y el alcalde salieron de sus casas debido al escándalo que estaban escuchando.<p>

- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿No se han dado cuenta la hora que es? – reclamó el alcalde enojado.

- Su majestad, el duque Demetrio de Ordon, solicita la presencia de todos inmediatamente en la plazoleta central.

- ¿El duque de Ordon? ¿Cómo es posible que se encuentre aquí? – preguntó extrañado.

- El duque tiene un importante anuncio que hacer. ¡Vengan inmediatamente!

* * *

><p>El pueblo se reunió en la plazoleta central tal y como el duque ordenó y todos pudieron notar que tanto él como sus acompañantes no estaban en buenas condiciones, tenías heridas en el cuerpo y sus ropas totalmente sucias y ensangrentadas. Eso hizo dudar a varias personas quienes empezaron a murmurar que era imposible que un hombre de su categoría se viera en un estado tan deplorable, pero el alcalde si conocía perfectamente al duque así que inmediatamente silenció a los presentes.<p>

- ¡Silencio! Él si es el duque de Ordon. ¡Saluden con el debido respeto!

Todos hicieron una reverencia ante el duque y sus acompañantes quienes respondieron de la misma manera, pero una vez que terminaron de saludarlo pudieron notar que Vilan estaba escondido detrás de los soldados, en ese momento se armó un alboroto y empezaron a insultarlo.

- ¡Que hace ese delincuente aquí! Por su culpa mi hijo sigue hospitalizado. – gritó un anciano.

- ¡Sí! El junto con su padre le vendieron esa basura a mi esposo. – gritó una mujer.

Todos vociferaban palabras ofensivas hacia Vilan, provocando que el mismo se sienta humillado ante la situación, pero en ese momento el duque los envió a callar de forma energía.

- ¡Silencio! No pienso permitir que hablen mal de este joven. – ordenó enojado.

- Pero alteza, usted no conoce a ese chico, el junto con su padre se encargaron de vender sustancias ilícitas, él tiene la culpa de… - indicó el alcalde.

- ¡Por esa razón los he invocado! Este joven y su padre son inocentes, fueron vilmente engañados por el verdadero causante de tan turbios negocios… ¡Ingo, el ministro de comercio es el culpable! Con engaños hicieron que Vilan junto con su padre comercialicen una planta medicinal indicándoles que sería usada para fines honestos, cuando en realidad la utilizaron como estupefaciente y para no manchar su nombre, prefirió desprestigiar a Aurelio y que de esa forma pague por su crimen.

Todo el pueblo quedó enmudecido ante las palabras del duque, en ese momento el príncipe siguió con la revelación.

- ¡Lo que dice mi padre es cierto! Ingo es el culpable de todo. Pude escuchar que muchos de ustedes se preguntaban porque estamos en este estado tan deplorable, la razón de ellos es porque acabamos de apresar a Ingo junto con sus maleantes. ¡Soldados! Traigan los vándalos responsables de todo esto.

Los soldados trajeron al encadenado ministro, detrás de él a todo el grupo de hombres que trabajaban para él y junto con ellos los estupefacientes requisados.

El pueblo entero se quedó boca abierta ante lo que sus ojos veían, esa era la mayor prueba que las palabras del duque y el príncipe eran verdaderas.

- ¡Ingo traidor! – gritó el pueblo irascible.

Todos los presentes se pusieron a gritar histéricos el nombre del ministro, incluso hubo algunos con intenciones de acercarse a golpearlo, pero Moy impidió que eso pase, pues eso solo podría complicar la investigación.

- ¡Cálmense todos! Trasladaremos a este criminal a Ordon, ahí pagará caro por las fechorías que ha hecho. – indicó el general.

- ¡Eso es cierto! Pasará hasta el fin de sus días encerrado en las mazmorras, pues como saben esto que ha realizado es totalmente ilegal y atenta contra la vida. – afirmó el duque.

El pueblo entero volvió a guardar silencio ante las palabras del duque y el general, luego de eso el príncipe volvió a tomar la palabra.

- ¡Pido encarecidamente que liberen al señor Aurelio de prisión! Tráiganlo aquí inmediatamente y exijo que se le otorgue tanto a él como a su hijo una merecida disculpa pública, pues es lamentable que estén pagando por un crimen que no cometieron.

Los guardias del pueblo se dirigieron rápidamente a la prisión a traer a Aurelio ante el duque y mientras llegaba, el pueblo no dejó de vociferar insultos contra Ingo.

* * *

><p>Luego de un buen tiempo, los guardias trajeron a Aurelio encadenado. El señor estaba muy asustado pues no tenía idea para que lo habían sacado de prisión, incluso se imaginó horrorizado que posiblemente lo ejecutarían públicamente, pues al ver tanta gente reunida eso fue lo que temió…pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que los guardias lo liberaban de sus cadenas y una vez que estuvo libre pudo escuchar la voz de su hijo llamándolo y posterior a eso corriendo a abrazarse a él rápidamente.<p>

- ¡Eres libre papá! – exclamó sollozando.

- ¡Vilan! Pero que…

Todo el pueblo empezó a aplaudir al padre y al hijo recién reunidos, Aurelio no comprendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando, hasta que el alcalde pidió silencio y dirigió unas palabras hacia ellos.

- En nombre de este pueblo, pido encarecidamente que nos perdonen. Por todos estos meses hemos creído que ustedes han sido los responsables de aquellas bajezas que se cometieron, pero gracias los miembros reales de Ordon hemos logrado abrir los ojos y descubrir que el verdadero culpable de todo es Ingo. Pido una vez más que nos perdonen e inmediatamente les daremos una indemnización por los daños causados a su familia…y está de más decirles que son bienvenidos de regresar a este pueblo, pues ahora su nombre se encuentra libre de toda mancha.

El pueblo hizo una reverencia ante Vilan y Aurelio, quien no pudo evitar llorar de la felicidad ante lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Por fin las penas para ellos habían acabado, volverían a reunirse con su familia y a retomar la vida que habían perdido.

- Ya todo acabó papá…

- ¡Doy gracias a las Diosas que hayas conocido al duque y a su hijo! Gracias a ellos recuperamos la dignidad. – exclamó entre lágrimas.

- No agradezcas, te dije que haría lo que sea para sacarte de prisión y devolverte el respeto y es gracias a ellos que pude lograrlo.

- Eres muy valiente, desde que murió tu madre ha sido un pilar fundamental en mi vida. Por fin podrás traer de regreso a mi nuera y a mi nieta para poder vivir unidos como la familia que siempre hemos sido.

Luego de su conmovedora conversación, Vilan llevó a su padre ante el duque y el príncipe, quien no pudo evitar reverenciarlos exageradamente causando que padre e hijo lo detengan, pues no era necesaria tanta solemnidad.

- ¡Nunca dejaré de estar agradecido con ustedes! Fueron meses de verdadero sufrimiento sin ver a mi hijo y saberme odiado por todos. Gracias a ustedes he vuelto a nacer.

- No agradezca nada, nosotros debemos ser los agradecidos, pues gracias a su hijo pudimos esclarecer todo este asunto y ahora Ingo pagará por sus fechorías. – indicó el duque.

- Así es, es gracias a Vilan que…

De repente el príncipe detiene sus palabras al desvanecerse lentamente, producto de la pérdida de sangre que tuvo. Su padre lo toma en brazos antes que impacte contra el suelo, preocupándose enormemente por su estado.

- ¡Link! Hijo responde…

- ¡Déjeme revisarlo! – pidió el botánico.

- Papá en la pelea él fue atravesado por la espada e Ingo y perdió mucha sangre. ¿Habrá algo que puedas hacer?

Aurelio revisó al joven quien estaba a punto de llegar a la inconciencia y en ese momento se le ocurrió una idea para ayudarlo.

- Vilan, llevémoslo a nuestra casa rápido, si es que tenemos suerte las plantas apropiadas para tratar esto seguirán vivas…

- ¡Se lo ruego! Ayude a mi hijo por favor.

- No se preocupe su majestad, su hijo estará muy bien en un par de horas luego de mi tratamiento.

Vilan cargó al príncipe en su espalda y rápidamente se dirigieron a su hogar para tratarlo adecuadamente, mientras que Moy y sus soldados llevaron a los apresados a la prisión del pueblo e iban a estar encerrados ahí hasta extraditarlos a Ordon.

* * *

><p>Efectivamente como Aurelio predijo, las plantas adecuadas para tratar el malestar del príncipe aún estaban con vida. Inmediatamente las pulverizó junto con otros ingredientes para preparar una poción que ayudaría al príncipe cicatrizar su herida y a provocar que su cuerpo empiece a producir más sangre.<p>

Una vez que estuvo lista se la hizo beber al joven, quien estuvo dormido un par de horas…luego de eso se despertó totalmente renovado.

- Muchas gracias por su ayuda Aurelio, me siento mucho mejor. – indicó aliviado.

- No agradezca nada príncipe, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de cómo se han portado con nosotros. Esta pócima es muy poderosa, bébala hasta que se terminé pues de esa forma estará mejor con los días.

- Gracias por haber salvado a mi hijo Aurelio, de no ser por usted quien sabe qué habría pasado con él.

- Ni lo mencione alteza, usted ayudó a mi hijo y yo le devuelvo ese gesto auxiliando al suyo.

Una vez que las cosas estuvieron más tranquilas entre todos, se pusieron a conversar sobre los hechos que ocurrieron esa noche y parte de la madrugada.

- Mañana mismo regresaremos a Ordon, volveremos a tomar el atajo más corto para llegar más rápido. Necesito que se inicien más investigaciones hacia Ingo, ahora que se encuentra acorralado, revelará que ha estado en complicidad con Gorman, el ministro de comercio de allá.

- Estoy seguro que si es así su majestad, pues el día que lo descubrí en sus corruptas acciones, él mencionó que trabajaba en conjunto con alguien en Ordon.

- Disculpe si lo incomodo Aurelio, sé que han pasado demasiadas cosas, pero viendo que ustedes estuvieron involucrados por mala suerte en todo esto, me atrevo a pedirles que tanto usted como Vilan vengan con nosotros a Ordon y declaren lo que saben.

- ¡Por supuesto! Estamos dispuestos a aclarar toda esta situación y hacer pagar a ese miserable.

- Muchas gracias a los dos, con eso evitaremos que cosas como estas se vuelvan a repetir en el futuro. - contestó el príncipe.

Link se sentía inmensamente feliz por todo lo acontecido en las últimas semanas, habían capturado a los culpables de tan inmundas actividades, lograron liberar a Aurelio y a reunirlo con su hijo después de meses de sufrimiento…y lo que más contento lo ponía, es que en solo días volvería a ver a su esposa, a quien extrañaba enormemente.

* * *

><p>Luego de tres días de viaje por fin el príncipe junto con los demás retornaron a Ordon. Trataron de no llamar mucho la atención sobre su regreso pues no querían que el pueblo se entere que tenían prisioneros entre ellos, antes necesitaban realizar las investigaciones debidas y de esa forma continuar con el caso.<p>

* * *

><p>La duquesa se encontraba sentada en uno de los jardines bebiendo una taza de té mientras leía un libro, en ese momento la interrumpió una de las doncellas anunciándole una gran noticia.<p>

- ¡Su majestad, el duque y el príncipe han regresado!

La duquesa no respondió con palabras su felicidad, simplemente sonrió y fue rápidamente a buscar a su esposo e hijos a la entrada del palacio.

* * *

><p>Cuando la duquesa Aitana vio a su esposo e hijo no pudo evitar correr hacia ellos y abrazarlos y besarlos con afecto luego de haber estado separados tanto tiempo.<p>

- ¡Por fin han regresado! Gracias a las Diosas han regresado sanos y salvos…Estos días fueron eternos para Zelda y para mí.

- Te extrañé mucho mi amor, créeme que han pasado demasiadas cosas, pero por fin pudimos resolver este crimen y ahora seguiremos con las investigaciones aquí. – contestó el duque emocionado.

- Estoy muy feliz de verte mamá, las extrañé muchísimo a ti y a Zelda… ¿Dónde se encuentra ella? – preguntó ansioso.

- Está en su habitación hijo, ve a verla rápido que ha estado impaciente esperando tu regreso.

Link no dudo en obedecer a su madre, rápidamente corrió a su habitación a reencontrarse con su mujer. Se sentía ansioso por abrazarla y besarla desde hace tiempo.

* * *

><p>Una vez que Link llegó a la habitación que compartía con su esposa, abrió la puerta rápidamente para encontrarse con ella…pero su rostro de felicidad cambio a uno horrorizado al ver a su esposa sentada con la cabeza apoyada en el escritorio, respirando con dificultad y sudando frio.<p>

- ¡Zelda!

El príncipe tomó en brazos a su esposa y la acostó en la cama, con delicadeza empezó a darle palmadas el rostro para que reaccione y poco a poco la joven fue recobrando el conocimiento.

- ¿Link?

- ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? ¿Te sientes mal? – preguntó entristecido mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

- ¿No estoy soñando?... ¿De verdad has regresado? – preguntó emocionada.

- Si preciosa, por fin regresé y no pienso separarme de ti.

La joven acercó su rostro al de su esposo para besarlo suavemente, como por arte de magia ese tan esperado beso la reanimó de inmediato, provocando que la pareja se empiece a besar de forma más apasionada y desesperada mientras las manos de ambos se tocaban mutuamente. Sus cuerpos y corazones se necesitaban con verdadera locura, pues hace tiempo que no se tenían tan cerca el uno al otro.

- No te preocupes por mí, gracias a ti me siento mejor. – indicó acariciándole el rostro.

- Vamos a ver al médico, en serio me preocupa que te hayas desmayado.

- No es nada, todo es debido a la magia que he practicado.

- Te he visto practicar unas pocas veces y jamás te había pasado esto.

- Esta vez es diferente…tu madre me regaló un libro de magia que perteneció a una antepasada mía, y este contiene varios artilugios poderosos que para aprender a dominarlos correctamente debo pasar por estas cosas. Descuida, con el tiempo ya no me pasarán nada.

- ¿Mi madre? Entonces ella sabe que…

- Mi mamá también lo sabía, pero para mi sorpresa nunca se lo comentó a mi papá…ellas guardaran mi pequeño secreto.

- Me parece bien que estés practicando otro tipo de magia, pero te pido de favor que no te excedas, si algo te pasa me moriría del dolor. – indicó mientras se abrazaba a su pecho.

- Tranquilo, ahora que estas a mi lado, nada malo me pasará…

- Vamos a ver a los demás…ahí abajo hay alguien que espera verte. – indicó sonriendo.

- ¿En serio? ¿Quién?

- Ya lo sabrás ¿Segura que si puedes caminar? ¿No prefieres que te lleve cargada? – preguntó con voz juguetona mientras juntaba su frente con la de ella.

- ¡Cómo crees! Pensarían que estamos locos. – respondió sonrojada.

- Yo si estoy loco…pero loco por ti, sobre todo en este tiempo que no he dormido a tu lado.

- Yo también me he sentido muy sola en las noches…pero ahora todo es diferente, por fin estamos juntos…

La pareja se abrazó con fuerza luego de haber intercambiado esas palabras, durante el abrazo, Link aspiró el cabello de su princesa deleitándose con el maravilloso aroma que emanaba, hace días que extrañaba sentirla cerca…eso entre otras cosas…

* * *

><p>La princesa salió de su habitación de la mano de su esposo para encontrarse con los recién llegados, quienes estaban en la sala principal. Saludó al duque después de no verlo por bastante tiempo e hizo lo mismo con el general Moy…pero grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir quiénes eran las personas que los acompañaban.<p>

- ¡Vilan! – exclamó sorprendida.

El joven se abrazó rápidamente a su amiga haciendo que ella le corresponda con afecto, pero en ese momento vino a su mente la situación parecida que vivió en el pueblo de Farone, donde Vilan la abrazó y eso provocó que su esposo se enoje. Zelda inmediatamente observo a Link, tenía miedo de verlo enojado por ese acercamiento, pero al notar que él solo le sonreía supo que no le molestaba en lo absoluto esa muestra de cariño hacia su amigo, así que cálidamente le siguió correspondiendo sin ningún temor de que su esposo se moleste.

- Me alegra verte tanto Zelda. – indicó el joven.

- A mí también me alegra verla princesa.

- ¡Señor Aurelio! No puedo creer que usted también este aquí. – dijo mientras lo saludaba.

- La última vez que la vi usted era tan solo una niña, ahora se ha convertido en toda una señorita, más bien señora pues ahora es una mujer casada.

- Muchas gracias, en serio estoy muy feliz de verlos a los dos. Muchos recuerdos bonitos de mi infancia me han regresado al tenerlos frente a mí…pero no entiendo porque están aquí en Ordon.

- Creo que es mejor que nos sentemos conversar, debes enterarte de algunas cosas mi amor…

Todos se sentaron en la sala a conversar de lo sucedido en este último tiempo fuera de Ordon, a medida que Link, el duque y Moy relataba todo lo contado la duquesa y la princesa se sorprendían en sobremanera, jamás se imaginaron todas las dificultades por las que pasaron sus esposos y de como Vilan y su padre se vieron involucrados en tantas dificultades.

Luego de varias horas de conversación la duquesa organizó una comida para celebrar el éxito de la misión encomendada y de que Vilan y su padre se hayan reunido de nuevo. Todos pasaron una tarde amena después de mucho tiempo de angustia.

* * *

><p>Al llegar el anochecer las situaciones divertidas se pusieron más serias, Moy se encontraba en una de las salas de las mazmorras dispuesto a interrogar a Ingo. Junto con el general se encontraban el duque, el príncipe, Vilan y su padre, estaban dispuestos a obligarle a revelar toda la verdad de la corrupta situación en la que estuvieron involucrados.<p>

- No pienso preguntarte porque actuaste de esa forma, sería absurdo pues tus ambiciones te obligaron a delinquir. Pero necesito que me digas quien más es tu cómplice en todo esto. – preguntó Moy con seriedad.

Moy estaba sorprendido mientras interrogaba a Ingo, pues el sujeto parecía muy tranquilo a pesar de que sabía que estaría condenado de por vida al encierro.

- Creo que ustedes ya lo saben, sé muy bien que desde el inicio sospechaban que Gorman, el ministro de comercio de este reino, estaba en complicidad conmigo. Si yo voy a pasar mi vida en estas rejas que por lo menos él venga acompañarme. – respondió riéndose.

- ¿Entonces estas aceptando que Gorman es tu cómplice en todo esto?

- Efectivamente, junto con él armamos esta organización y pudimos hacer un plan para engañar al imbécil de Aurelio y que nos venda la Baniscapi.

- ¡Bastardo! No hables así de mi padre. – reclamó el joven histérico.

- ¡Es la verdad! Verla la cara de tonto fue lo más sencillo del mundo, es tan ingenuo que tarde se dio cuenta de que él me estaba ayudando a obtener ganancias.

Vial encolerizado estuvo a punto de golpear a Ingo, pero Link lo detuvo pues la violencia solo empeoraría las cosas en la investigación

- ¡No le hagas caso Vilan! Solo lo hace para molestarlos.

- Es cierto hijo, nada de lo que diga este miserable me afecta. Ahora que todos comprobaron mi inocencia, no hay nada que me perturbe.

- ¡Ilusos!... Bueno, que esperan para ir a ver a Gorman, me parece injusto que yo sea el único encarcelado. ¡Vayan a apresarlo!

- ¡Silencio! Las órdenes aquí las doy yo... ¡Soldados! Redacten una orden de captura, vayan al hogar del ministro Gorman y tráiganlo inmediatamente aquí. Veamos si al igual que Ingo, se atreve a confesar sus culpas sin dificultad. – ordenó el general.

Los soldados obedecieron a Moy y rápidamente fueron a apresar al ministro Gorgan…mientras tanto, el general continuaba con la interrogación.

- Te escuché mencionar en el enfrentamiento que tuvimos, que no permitirías que tu amo se quede sin sus ganancias…me imagino que te referías a Gorman.

Ingo empezó a reírse a carcajadas debido a la pregunta de Moy, eso provocó que el duque se enfurezca y con un fuerte golpe en la mesa lo obligó a callarse.

- ¡Cállate! Deja de reírte y responde lo que el general te está preguntando.

- Efectivamente, tenemos un líder y no es Gorman…se trata de otra persona que nos ha asesorado en todo esto.

- ¿Quién es tu líder? ¿Cuál es la razón para que les haya pedido que contrabandeen?

- Por un pacto de fidelidad, no puedo decirles quien es mi líder, el simplemente nos dijo que necesitaba ganar dinero rápidamente para culminar algunos planes que tenía estancados y que si nosotros lo ayudábamos nos tocaría gran parte de las ganancias…

- ¿Por qué él no se involucró en esto de forma directa?

- No tengo idea, solo dijo que por el momento él debía permanecer al margen de la situación, pero en sí, eso es lo que menos nos importó a Gorman y a mí con tal de ganar algún dinero.

- ¡Te exijo que nos digas quien es tu líder! – ordenó el príncipe.

- ¡No pienso hacerlo! pueden hacer lo que deseen, incluso torturarnos a Gorman y a mí, pero estoy seguro que él nos sacará de este lugar inmediatamente.

- ¡Jamás saldrás de este lugar! Te quedarás encerrado aquí por el resto de tu vida.

- Eso lo veremos…él no nos abandonará…

En ese momento llegaron los soldados junto con el ministro Gorman, quien curiosamente era muy parecido a Ingo físicamente. Estaba enojado e indignado por la falta de respeto que cometieron al invadir su hogar.

- ¿Qué clase de abuso es este? ¿Cómo es posible que…?

Sus palabras fueron calladas al ver a su compinche encadenado, en ese momento supo que había sido descubierto por sus corruptas acciones.

- Ingo…

- Ya no tiene caso que te esfuerces en mentir…aquí los presentes descubrieron a lo que nos dedicábamos. – respondió calmado.

- Ya veo…pero no pienso preocuparme, esto seguro que nuestro jefe nos sacará de esto.

- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Por qué crees que estoy tan tranquilo?

- ¡Cierren la boca! Ya que no están dispuesto a cooperar y a revelar quién es el líder de su organización se quedarán encerrados en la celda a base de pan y agua…espero que el hambre les haga tener cargo de conciencia y confiesen de una maldita vez. – indicó el general ofuscado.

- Pueden matarnos de hambre general, pero no confesaremos pues no será necesario…muy pronto estaremos libre. - respondió Gorman riéndose a carcajadas.

- ¡Soldados! Encierren a estos sujetos inmediatamente…y en cuanto a ustedes, entérense que no pienso dejar de interrogarlos hasta que confiesen la verdad de una vez por todas.

Los soldados tomaron a los prisioneros para llevarlos a las celdas, pero antes e duque los interrumpió.

- ¡Soldados! Vigilen muy bien las celdas de estos prisioneros y estén atentos si es que llega a ocurrir algo sospechoso.

Los soldados obedecieron la orden del duque y llevaron a los maleantes a las celdas de mayor seguridad, solo las que se utilizaban para los delincuentes más peligrosos. Demetrio tomó esa decisión pues se quedó preocupado por las palabras de Ingo y Gorman, de que alguien podría venir a liberarlos…por esa razón pidió que los vigilen constantemente.

* * *

><p>Una vez que el interrogatorio terminó, todos se fueron a sus habitaciones a descansar después del pesado día transcurrido.<p>

Link decidió en ese momento meterse a la bañera relajarse después la misión tan estresante en la que estuvo involucrado…estaba tan ensimismado disfrutando del momento, hasta que sintió unas manos acariciando su pecho.

- Zelda…

La princesa le sonrió tiernamente mientras enjabonaba su pecho con delicadeza, pero su rostro calmado cambió al verle una enorme cicatriz en su brazo izquierdo.

- ¿Qué te pasó ahí? – preguntó preocupada.

- Fue en la pelea que tuvimos contra Ingo, el me atravesó la espada en el brazo, pero gracias al padre de Vilan mi herida está casi curada.

- Aún no está del todo curada…

- Lo sé, pero por lo menos…

El joven se quedó enmudecido al ver lo que su esposa estaba haciendo, pudo ver como ella con sus manos, envueltas en una cálida luz, iba desapareciendo la herida…y en solo cuestión de segundos no había rastro de aquella marca.

- Como lo…

- Lo aprendí en mi libro de magia, es un hechizo para poder sanar heridas.

- Muchas gracias por haberme curado, pero no quiero que te agotes. – respondió preocupado.

- Esta herida en si no es muy grande y ya estaba parcialmente curada, por eso no me siento agotada.

- Cada día me sorprendes más…

- ¿En serio? Pues espero que con esto pueda hacerlo aún más…

La princesa se abrazó al cuello de su esposo para luego lamer y morder su oreja, provocando que él se deleite con la tan excitante caricia que le estaba dando su mujer.

- Zelda… - la llamó entre jadeos.

- No digas nada…

Rápidamente el príncipe se puso de pie para encontrarse de frente con su esposa, pero se quedó con la boca abierta al verla vestida con una atrevida, sensual y muy corta bata color roja con negro, cuyo pronunciado escote estaba rodeado de un fino encaje y sus voluptuosas piernas se veían tremendamente maravillosas a sus ojos.

El joven estaba totalmente sonrojado al verla vestida de forma tan provocativa, no importa las veces que haya estado con ella íntimamente, cada vez era una sensación nueva y excitante para él deleitarse con el cuerpo de su mujer. Por otra parte Zelda estaba ruborizada y encantada de ver como su esposo no le quitaba la mirada de encima, se sentía feliz de provocar esas sensaciones en el joven.

- Estas muy bella… - habló con dificultad.

- Que bueno que te guste como me veo, me compré esto cuando salí a pasear a la ciudadela en una tienda para novias… y antes de que te pongas celoso, salí cubierta por mi capucha, así que no te preocupes que nadie me reconoció.

- Me alegro que así haya sido, no quiero que ningún mal nacido se deleite imaginándose contigo…Tu eres solo mía. – dijo en tono serio.

- Creo que esa no es la manera correcta en la que un príncipe debe hablar. – le regañó con voz dulce.

- Lo sé, pero cuando estoy contigo me olvido de mis modales y mi compostura, solamente pienso en ti y en los intensos momentos que pasamos juntos…está muy bonito lo que tienes puesto, pero es una lástima que no puedas seguirlo luciendo, porque pienso quitártelo de una vez por todas… - indicó arrogante.

En ese momento Link bajó los tirantes de la bata de su esposa y de esa forma la dejó completamente desnuda frente a él. Inmediatamente la cargó, entró en la bañera con ella y la sentó encima de sus piernas.

El joven empezó a acariciar el rostro de su amada mientras la miraba a los ojos totalmente hipnotizado, luego de eso con una de sus manos empezó a acariciar sus pechos.

- No tienes idea cuanto te he extrañado, cuanto he necesitado besarte y tocarte…sentir tu piel y embriagarme con tu aroma…te amo y te anhelo inmensamente. – dijo el príncipe con voz ahogada.

- Yo también te amo y te he extrañado mucho mi amor…hazme tuya… ya no puedo esperar más… necesito que me toques… - indicó en susurros.

Luego del intercambio de palabras los jóvenes se besaron despernadamente mientras sus manos se tocaban sin control. El príncipe hechizado por el cuerpo de su esposa en sus brazos empezó a besarle el cuello para luego descender a sus pechos para lamerlos y morderlos con delicadeza, provocando que ella se incline hacia atrás extasiada por el inmenso placer que la recorría.

Ella por su parte empezó a acariciar con la lengua su cuello con desesperación, fue bajando poco a poco para morder su pecho y luego siguió saboreando más rincones del cuerpo de su marido. El joven se sentía totalmente excitado, al igual que ella arqueaba la espalda y elevaba su cuerpo debido el intenso placer que estaba sintiendo, le gustaba mucho sentir como su esposa lo poseía. Fue tanto el placer que lo recorrió, que inmediatamente la puso de espaldas a él y empezó a besarle el cuello y los hombros, mientras la acariciaba con frenesí deleitándose con los gemidos que ella lanzaba con cada roce que el hacía en los puntos más íntimos de su cuerpo.

Se besaron, se acariciaron, se tocaron y todo eso iba acompañado por palabras, unas eran de amor, otras eran fuertes y subidas de tono, pues el placer que sentían ambos era incontrolable, tanto así que entre ellos tiraban del cabello del otro mientras los gemidos se apoderaban del lugar. En esos momentos agradecían que su habitación este apartada de las demás y que nadie a esa horas los podía escuchar en su tan ferviente entrega.

Esta vez él se puso encima de ella, cuidando de que el agua no la moleste, y sin delicadeza entró en ella provocando que su mujer se estremezca del placer. Los movimientos entre ambos eran fuertes y desesperados, sus cuerpos se reclamaban el uno al otro resentidos debido a la separación que tuvieron.

Estaban tan centrados entregándose el uno al otro que no notaron que el agua de la bañera estaba regándose por todo el suelo debido a los bruscos movimientos de ambos, pero ahora eso no les importaba, lo único que había en sus mente era el amor y la pasión que sentían el uno por el otro.

Finalizaron su erótico acto con una explosión de éxtasis recorrerlos de pies a cabeza mientras los cuerpos de ambos temblaban en los brazos del otro incontrolablemente, los gemidos saliendo de sus bocas los enloquecían y como siempre lo hacían, finalizaban su entrega llenándose de besos y miradas afectuosas.

* * *

><p>Esta vez se encontraban en la cama de ambos repitiendo una vez más lo que habían hecho en la bañera, en ese momento se encontraban culminando su entrega, que fue tan o más intensa que la anterior… posterior a eso se quedaron abrazados, mientras el joven acariciaba el cabello de su esposa con verdadero cariño a medida que sus respiraciones se normalizaban.<p>

- Te amo…

- Yo también te amo preciosa…definitivamente no volveré a separarme de ti.

- No lo hagas nunca más…te he extrañado mucho.

- Yo mucho más…

Se quedaron en silencio abrazados varios minutos, hasta que la princesa se puso de pie y se cubrió con las sabanas para ir al armario a buscar algo.

- ¿Qué buscas mi amor? – preguntó confuso.

- Espera…ya lo verás.

La princesa volvió a la cama junto a su esposo y le puso en las manos una gran caja de madera con forma rectangular.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Es un regalo para ti, lo envié a hacer a los pocos días que te fuiste. – respondió sonriendo.

- No debiste molestarte preciosa, sabes que a mí no me tienes que regalar nada.

- No digas eso, quiero tener este detalle contigo…espero te guste.

- Gracias…sé que me gustará.

El joven abrió la caja y cuando vio lo que estaba dentro de ella sus ojos se sobresaltaron en sobremanera, había una espada idéntica a la que había visto en sus sueños, solo que esta en vez de tener la empuñadura color purpura con líneas verdes decorándolo, la tenía color verde esmeralda con líneas negras y la joya que tenía en el guardamano en vez de ser una citrina, era una espinela blanca.

Link tenía una mezcla de felicidad pero a la vez de nostalgia al verla, en ese momento se acordó de lo que vivió en el templo del tiempo al no ver una supuesta espada en su pedestal. En ese momento se preguntó porque reaccionó de esa forma, que había en ese lugar que tanto lo había afectado.

Zelda se preocupó al ver esa reacción en él, por un momento creyó que no le habría gustado su regalo.

- ¿No te gusta? – preguntó entristecida.

En ese momento el joven salió de su trance y le respondió a su esposa sonriéndole.

- ¡Claro que me gusta! Solo que la estaba observándola detenidamente. Es una hermosa espada.

- Qué alivio, por un momento creí que no te habría gustado.

- Me encanta y lo que más me llama la atención es que es diferente a las demás…el lugar donde la enviaste a hacer es el mismo donde nosotros enviamos a forjar las espadas de los soldados, incluidas las que mi padre y yo usamos…pero esta es diferente. ¿Cómo es posible que sea de mejor calidad?

- El señor que me atendió me dijo que ese es un material nuevo que ha estado trabajando por años y finalmente le dio resultado, quiso probarlo con esta espada y al parecer le quedó muy bien. Le pedí que la hiciera con los mejores materiales por eso utilizó su nueva técnica, así que esta espada es única, pues me dijo que soy la primera clienta a quien le forjó una espada con estas características.

- ¿Y el modelo? ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?

- Vi varias ilustraciones y tome partes de varias espadas, no sé porque pero me llamaron la atención esos detalles, por eso le pedí que haga una espada con los fragmentos de otras.

- Muchas gracias mi amor…mañana mismo entrenaré con ella.

- Entrenaremos, pues aun debes seguir ayudándome a perfeccionarme.

- Claro que si, por ti haré lo que sea…es mejor que ya durmamos preciosa.

La pareja se despidió con un beso en los labios para luego entregarse al sueño, mientras sus brazos se rodeaban afectuosamente el uno al otro.

* * *

><p>En los calabozos Ingo y Gorman se encontraban dormidos, hasta que una voz los despertó de manera abrupta.<p>

- _Despiértense…_

Los hombres se sentaron inmediatamente para saber quién les estaba hablando, en ese momento se dieron cuenta que no había nadie y que esa voz venia de sus mentes…

- ¿Lo escuchas, Ingo?

- Sí, es nuestro amo comunicándose con nosotros telepáticamente.

- Lo escuchamos amo…no es la primera vez que se comunica con nosotros de esta forma. – indicó Ingo.

- _¡Son unos inútiles! ¿Cómo pudieron dejarse atrapar de la manera más estúpida? – _reclamó irascible.

- No se preocupe por eso amo, pues ahora que usted conoce nuestra situación, vendrá a rescatarnos inmediatamente.

- _¿Estás loco? No cumplieron con lo que quería, se quedarán refundidos en esa celda._

- ¿Qué es lo que ha dicho? Hemos hecho todo lo que nos ha pedido. Gracias Nosotros ahora posee el dinero que necesita para levantar a su nación caída.

- _Es cierto, ustedes me han servido para obtener el dinero que necesitaba, pero aparte de eso también debían acabar con el príncipe de Ordon._

- ¿Acabar con el príncipe? Pero eso no era parte del trato, usted nos dijo que solo iniciemos este negocio. – dijo Ingo extrañado.

- _Sí, pero aparte de las ganancias esto tenía otro fin… ¿Cómo creen que el duque se enteró de toda esta situación? A ver, piensen por una vez en su vida…_

Los hombres se quedaron en silencio por varios segundos, hasta que Gorman entendió la situación de forma impactante.

- ¡Tú! Tú fuiste el que inicio los rumores del contrabando para hacérselos llegar a oídos de Demetrio. – reclamó Gorman enojado.

- _¡Bingo! ¿Cómo así eres tan inteligente?_

- Pero como es posible que nos hayas vendido, ¿acaso no sabes que eso te perjudicaría a ti también? – preguntó Ingo.

- _Cuando conseguí el dinero que necesitaba me di cuenta que ya no los necesitaba, así que envié rumores a oídos del duque sobre lo que estaban haciendo con el fin que los detengan, estaba seguro que el llamaría a su hijo para tal misión, en ese momento me di cuenta que ustedes podrían acabar con ese idiota… ¡Pero son tan inútiles que no pudieron hacerlo!_

- Es…espera un momento, ¿quieres decir que hiciste esto para obtener ganancias y previo eso asesinar al príncipe? ¡Nos manipulaste!

- _Veo que ya se están dando cuenta de la situación, el honor de ese mocoso es tan grande que no dudaría en entregar su vida entera por el bien de su pueblo…por eso supe inmediatamente lo que haría para detener todo esto._

- ¡A mí no me metas! Aquí Ingo es el culpable de todo. Él debió asesinar a al príncipe junto con su padre. ¡Fue el quien luchó contra ellos!

- ¡No te excluyas de la culpa Gorman!

- Tú me vendiste ante Demetrio, eres un maldito traidor.

- _¡Cállense los dos! Gorman tiene razón, tuviste en tus manos a ese chico y su padre y no pudiste matarlos._

- ¡Eres un imbécil! solo me utilizaste como marioneta para asesinar al príncipe, aprovechaste lo del contrabando para realizar otro de tus planes… ¡en este momento llamaré al guardia a confesar quien eres en realidad!

Cuando Ingo se disponía a llamar al guardia sintió como un extraño dolor lo invadía por dentro, cayó al suelo agarrándose el cuello mientras se esforzaba por respirar…estuvo así por varios minutos hasta que su cuerpo cayó al suelo sin vida…Gorman vio esa imagen aterrado mientras escuchaba en su mente la macabra voz de su líder.

- ¿Q…que le hiciste? – preguntó espantado.

- _Simplemente lo silencié…y ahora es tu turno._

- ¡Pe…pero por qué yo! Yo no fui el que falló en la misión.

_- Lo se…pero no puedo arriesgar que menciones mi nombre._

- Maldito G….

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente el duque se encontraba en su despacho conversando con Vilan y Aurelio sobre el asunto de Ingo y Gorman, pero su charla fue interrumpida por un soldado tocar la puerta alarmado.<p>

- Disculpe la interrupción su majestad, pero tenemos terribles noticias… ¡los prisioneros han amanecido muertos!

- ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó impactado.

En ese momento el duque, Aurelio y Vilan corrieron hacia los calabozos y una vez que llegaron comprobaron que efectivamente los ministros estaban muertos…pero lo extraño es que no mostraban ningún rasgo de agresión, incluso el botánico los revisó y no encontró ni un signo de envenenamiento.

Las razones de la muerte de ambos hombres eran totalmente extrañas y desconocidas…

* * *

><p>Link y Zelda salían contentos de su habitación felices debido a la hermosa noche que habían pasado juntos, pero de la nada la sonrisa del rostro de la princesa se borró de su mente y empezó a agarrarse la cabeza alterada.<p>

- ¿Qué te ocurre Zelda? – preguntó preocupado.

- Nada, solo que sentí una sensación aterradora. – respondió consternada.

- ¿Qué clase de sensación?

- Espero no creas que estoy loca, pero un aura maligna estuvo en este lugar hace poco… y al parecer provocó algo totalmente desastroso…

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios finales:<strong>

Ahora ya saben quién estuvo detrás de esta situación y como siempre manipulando a otros para que hagan el trabajo que él no puede…y mucho más ahora que sus poderes se han debilitado y por eso no puede acercarse al príncipe.

Espero que les guste este capítulo, no solo porque finalizó la investigación, sino también porque nuestros protagonistas volvieron a reunirse y de la forma tan romántica y apasionada que nos gusta.

Me siento muy feliz de que mi historia este teniendo tanta aceptación, prometo seguir esforzándome en escribir capítulos más interesantes para ustedes. Hasta la próxima…


	21. Almas unidas

**Capítulo 21: Almas unidas**

El príncipe se quedó pasmado con las palabras de su esposa, no entendía como ella podía percibir una fuerza maligna a así a la ligera.

- ¿Una energía maligna aquí? ¿En el palacio? – preguntó confundido.

- Ya no está presente, pero si lo estuvo hace unas horas pues ha dejado ciertas secuelas.

- ¿Cómo puedes percibir eso de manera tan sencilla?

- Recuerda que soy una hechicera mi amor, es algo normal que pueda percibir este tipo de cosas, además desde que practico estos nuevos hechizos inexplicablemente me vuelto más sensible.

Luego que la joven le respondiera a su esposo, llegó la duquesa mostrando un semblante lleno de preocupación.

- ¡Ha ocurrido algo terrible! Ingo y Gorman amanecieron muertos en sus celdas.

- ¡Qué! – exclamó el príncipe impresionado.

- Tu padre, el señor Aurelio y Vilan están con los investigadores averiguando las causas de lo mismo.

- ¡Voy enseguida! – indicó el joven.

Mientras el príncipe se retiraba rápidamente a los calabozos, la duquesa pudo notar que su nuera se sentía incomoda.

- ¿Te sientes bien?

- Sí, es solo que me ha impactado lo que nos acabó de contar.

- Entiendo y lo más extraño es que uno de los soldados me comentó que las causas de sus muertes son desconocidas, pues no tienen ninguna lesión ni muestran signos de envenenamiento.

Las palabras de su suegra perturbaron en sobremanera a la princesa, en ese momento llegó a su mente una idea, que posiblemente la muerte de esos sujetos tenía que ver con la energía maligna que percibió salir del castillo…

* * *

><p>Una vez que Link llegó a los calabozos, lo primero que escuchó fue al general Moy gritando como desaforado a un grupo de soldados.<p>

- ¡Son unos irresponsables! El duque y yo les ordenamos que vigilen de manera estricta las celdas de esos sujetos. ¿Cómo es posible que no hayan notado que alguien entró a asesinarlos? – reclamó descontrolado.

- Le juramos por las Diosas que estuvimos atentos mi general, no escuchamos ningún ruido sospechoso. – respondió uno de los soldados asustados.

- ¿Entonces cómo se explican que estén muertos? ¡Me están viendo la cara de tonto! ¿Acaso desean que los destituya de su cargo?

En ese momento el príncipe se acercó a Moy y le puso una mano en su hombro para calmarlo.

- Tranquilo Moy, hasta ahora los soldados han hecho bien su trabajo, deberías creerles lo que te dicen.

- ¿Entonces como murieron esos sujetos? Alguien debe haber entrado a aniquilarlos. ¡No pueden haber muerto de la nada!

- ¿Ya los revisaron los médicos?

- En este momento lo están haciendo, espero que ellos encuentren la causa de sus muertes, pues Aurelio los revisó y no encontró ninguna lesión física o signos de envenenamiento. También los investigadores están buscando huellas o señales que indiquen que alguien entró aquí en la madrugada. – explicó el duque preocupado.

Luego de esperar por el lapso de una hora, los médicos e investigadores se acercaron al duque a comentarle lo sucedido. Por una parte informaron que las causas de la muerte de los prisioneros eran desconocidas, no mostraban signo de haber sufrido algún ataque, y por otra no encontraron ninguna señal de huellas o pisadas extrañas en la celda o los alrededores de la misma.

Luego de revelar su informe se retiraron del lugar dejando a todos totalmente confundidos.

- Hay que ordenar que entierren estos cuerpos, por más criminales que hayan sido vamos a darles una digna sepultura. – indicó el general.

- Arregla ese trámite por favor, la verdad estoy impactado, después de todo no pudimos sacarles la información sobre su líder. – dijo el duque frustrado.

- Estoy seguro que su líder tuvo que ver con la muerte de ellos. – afirmó el príncipe.

- ¿Tú crees?

- No es coincidencia que esto haya pasado a los pocos días de haberlos capturado y más aún si se resistían a revelar el nombre del cabecilla de toda esa organización.

- Por el momento, es mejor cerrar este caso. Lo más importantes es que ya no volverá a realizarse el contrabando y que Aurelio estó libre. – indicó Demetrio resignado.

- Es cierto, vámonos de aquí…

* * *

><p>Link y Vilan junto con sus padres fueron al despacho del duque para seguir hablando del recién ocurrido asunto, estaban sumamente consternados, sobre todo el príncipe y Demetrio, pues temían que la persona que asesinó a los prisioneros intente regresar y lastimen a algunos de los suyos.<p>

- Voy a maximizar la seguridad a los alrededores del palacio, temo que ese sujeto regrese y quiera hacernos daño.

- No te preocupes papá, estoy seguro que no volverá pues al parecer su único objetivo era asesinar a Ingo y a Gorman.

- Así es majestad, ese tipo de criminales son tan astutos que no regresan a los mismos sitios donde cometieron sus fechorías.

Todos se quedaron en silencio varios minutos con demasiadas ideas rondándole la cabeza, hasta que Aurelio decidió hablar.

- Ya es mejor que mi hijo y yo nos retiremos, debemos ir a la región de Eldin a ver a mi nuera y junto con ella y mi nieta regresar al pueblo de Farone. Agradecemos tanto la ayuda que nos brindaron y la hospitalidad que han tenido con nosotros, jamás olvidaré que gracias a ustedes estoy en libertad. - indicó emocionado.

- Yo tampoco olvidaré eso, gracias a ustedes recuperé la vida tranquilad que creí perdida. – agregó Vilan.

En ese momento el duque sonrió cortésmente por las palabras, abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y sacó de ahí una bolsa que luego se la puso a Vilan en las manos.

- ¿Qué es esto duque? – preguntó extrañado.

- Es un reconocimiento para ustedes por habernos ayudado en nuestra misión.

Vilan abrió la bolsa y tanto sus ojos como los de su padre se desorbitaron al ver la cantidad de rupias que había en ella, definitivamente jamás se esperó tener tanto dinero en sus manos.

- ¡No podemos aceptarlo! es más que suficiente que me hayan liberado de la prisión.

- ¡De ninguna manera! Siempre he sido agradecido con las personas que me ayudan, gracias a Vilan pudimos lograr que se detenga esta barbaridad y tampoco olvidaré que salvó a mi hijo de morir desangrado, eso es algo que el dinero jamás podrá reemplazar.

- Pero…

- Por favor acepten lo que mi padre les está ofreciendo, de esa forma podrán levantar su negocio por todo lo alto y mejorar su calidad de vida.

Tanto Aurelio como su hijo se sentían conmovidos por el gesto del duque, en ese momento se dieron cuenta que habían conocido a personas maravillosas después de haber estado rodeados de traidores por tanto tiempo.

- Muchas gracias…

- No hay nada que agradecer, en este momento ordenaré que preparen una carroza para ustedes y que los lleven a la región de Eldin.

- Gracias una vez más, jamás olvidaremos que por a ustedes recuperamos nuestra vida.

* * *

><p>Una vez que la carroza estuvo lista Vilan y su padre se despidieron de los duques y los príncipes. Fue un poco triste separarse después de las cosas que habían vivido en esas últimas semanas, pero se marcharon con la satisfacción de saber que pudieron ayudarse mutuamente en hacer justicia sobre las causas injustas.<p>

Cuando la carroza se vio más alejada, la duquesa le dirigió unas palabras a su esposo.

- Es mejor que vayas a descansar, necesitas calmarte después del estrés que viviste el día de hoy.

- Es cierto, ¿podrías acompañarme? Es que ayer debido al cansancio no pude contarte algunas cosas del viaje.

Una vez que los duques se despidieron de su hijo y de su nuera, Zelda aprovechó su ausencia para hacerle una petición a su esposo.

- Mi amor…quiero ir a los calabozos.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó impactado.

- Necesito ir a ese lugar, quiero saber si de ese sitio vino la energía maligna que percibí.

- ¡No permitiré que vayas! ese lugar peligroso, no es para que vayan las mujeres. Ni si quiera mi padre ha permitido que mi mamá baje a ese sitio en todos estos años.

- Por favor, solo quiero verificar si la muerte de los prisioneros tuvo que ver con eso…

- Pero Zelda…

El príncipe se quedó pensativo varios segundos, para él era inquietante la causa de la muerte de los ministros, talvez su esposa podía ayudar a esclarecer un poco ese crimen.

- Está bien, pero no pienso dejar que vayas sola, yo iré contigo. – dijo preocupado.

- Muy bien, vamos allá de una vez.

* * *

><p>Cuando la pareja llegó a los calabozos se dirigieron rápidamente a la celda donde estuvieron los ministros encerrados y cuando la princesa puso un pie dentro de ese lugar sintió un escalofrió recorrerla entera, era una sensación muy desagradable. No quiso comentárselo a su esposo, pero la energía que percibía era similar a la que tuvo en su pesadilla, donde aparecía ese extraño sujeto tocando el órgano de manera tétrica. El joven vio tan incomoda a su esposa que inmediatamente la tomó del brazo y la sacó de ahí.<p>

- Te dije que fue mala idea venir a este lugar, por eso te sientes mal.

- No te preocupes, ya me siento mejor. – respondió sonriendo.

- ¿Lograste sentir algo?

- Si, siento como un aura malévola estuvo presente en este lugar.

- ¿Crees que eso tuvo que ver con la muerte de los ministros?

- No lo sé, pero hay una gran posibilidad de eso. Es mejor ir a decírselo a tu padre, talvez él pueda…

- Mejor no le digamos nada, conociendo como es dudo que nos crea, además eso sería riesgoso porque se enteraría de que te dedicas a practicar magia. Él es muy amigo de tu padre y le contaría enseguida lo que estás haciendo.

- Tienes razón…

- Mejor olvidemos esto, de todas formas ya no podemos hacer nada para revertir la muerte de ellos. Mejor vamos a practicar con nuestras espadas, tengo muchas ganas de estrenar la que me regalaste.

- Es una buena idea, pero será mejor que te rindas de una vez. En tu ausencia aparte de practicar la magia e irme de paseo, entrené arduamente, así que ya comprobarás que he mejorado bastante. – advirtió riéndose.

- ¿Ah sí? Eso ya lo veremos…

Link tomó a su esposa por la cintura y le dio un dulce beso en los labios, luego de eso se agarraron de la mano y fueron al campo de entrenamiento a practicar con sus espadas.

* * *

><p>En la habitación de los soberanos, se estaba llevando una seria conversación entre la pareja. El duque le contó a su esposa el incidente que ocurrió con su hijo en el templo del tiempo al ver que la espada no estaba en su pedestal, también todo lo que le relató Skullkid sobre la muerte de Saria y como eso se enlazó a varios acontecimientos que tenían guardados en el fondo de su memoria. Todo eso provocó que la duquesa derrame unas cuantas lágrimas, pues después de mucho tiempo pudo entender varias cosas relacionadas con su hijo.<p>

- No puedo creer que Saria se sacrificó de esa manera. Fue muy valiente.

- Lo sé, según lo que me relató esa criatura, luchó incansablemente hasta el final.

- Pobre Link, debe haberse sentido muy mal al no ver la espada, sabes muy bien que él es su legítimo dueño, su vida siempre ha estado relacionada con esa arma.

- Incluso después de que se desmayó, tuvo una pesadilla donde deliraba palabras sueltas sobre la espada.

- No crees que es mejor revelarle la verdad de una vez, es mejor que él sepa que…

- Mejor no, estuve a punto de hacer lo mismo ese día que se desmayó…pero recuerda que eso sería peligroso y no solo para él.

- Tienes razón, pero me da una enorme impotencia ver a mi hijo confundido y no poder hacer nada. – indicó frustrada.

- Tranquila, por ahora no recuerda nada de eso, pero después de ese acontecimiento, estoy seguro que poco a poco su memoria irá regresando. – dijo preocupado.

- Es cierto y estoy segura que muy pronto sucederá lo mismo con Zelda.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ¿Has visto algo extraño en ella? – preguntó confundido.

Para nada… solo es intuición. – respondió sonriendo y fingiendo calma.

El duque solo se levantó de la cama a mirar por la ventana para despejarse y en ese momento sus ojos se desorbitaron al ver a su hijo entrenando con su esposa.

- ¡Pero que…! – exclamó sobresaltado.

- ¿Qué sucede cariño?

- Este muchacho insensato está luchando contra Zelda, están en un duelo de espadas. ¿En qué momento ella aprendió a pelear de esa forma? ¡Es toda una experta!

- Talvez él le enseño, yo no le veo nada de malo. – contestó calmada.

- ¡Daphnes jamás estuvo de acuerdo que su hija aprenda esas cosas! – exclamó indignado.

- Es cierto, pero ahora su hija ya es una mujer casada y puede hacer lo que crea conveniente.

- Pero Aitana…

- Espero que no se te ocurra contarle a su padre sobre esto, te juro que si lo haces me enojaré contigo enormemente. – advirtió enojada.

El duque iba a refutar en ese instante, pero sabía que su mujer era de carácter fuerte y prefirió no contradecirla, así que lleno de frustración tuvo que aceptar su orden.

- Está bien, sabes que no me gusta que estemos peleados. – dijo apenado.

- Qué bueno que harás lo que te pedí, sé que Daphnes ama con obsesión a su hija y quiere evitarle todo dolor, pero es tiempo que ella entrene y se prepare para la llegada de ese fatídico día, pues no me gustaría que solo mi hijo cargue con ese peso sobre sus hombros, pues la única manera de que ellos salgan triunfantes es luchando juntos. Ellos están enlazados desde siempre y no solo por el amor, también por el deber…no hay que olvidar eso.

- Tienes razón…

Aitana se sintió más tranquila al ver que su esposo había recapacitado en su absurda idea, por lo menos de esa forma permitía a los jóvenes prepararse para para su destino.

* * *

><p>Al llegar la hora del almuerzo los príncipes estaban con los duques en la mesa conversando animadamente y una vez que se disponían a retirarse, una sirvienta llegó a interrumpirles el momento.<p>

- Disculpen la interrupción, pero es que estoy muy preocupada. Fui a limpiar la habitación de los príncipes y cuando entré al baño me espanté al ver todo el suelo empapado, incluso revisé la bañera a ver si tenía alguna fuga, pero lo raro es que no encontré nada. ¿Paso algo ahí?

Link empezó a toser nervioso debido a las palabras que la sirvienta mencionó, mientras que la princesa se quedó enmudecida con la cara totalmente roja, pues ellos sabían perfectamente la razón de ese desastre.

Los duques miraron extrañados a los jóvenes, no entendían porque de pronto cambiaron de actitud. En ese momento la princesa trató de responder lo más calmada posible.

- Bueno…lo que pasó es que…

- ¡Me caí!... ¡Sí! Ayer me resbalé por no darme cuenta por donde caminaba. Soy muy torpe. – respondió riéndose.

- ¡Así es! Eso fue lo que pasó, es que mi esposo no se dio cuenta por donde pisaba. Pobrecito… - contestó igual de nerviosa.

- ¡Qué pena hijo! ¿estás bien? – preguntó la duquesa acercándose a abrazarlo.

- Si mamá, solo fue un resbalón…pero ya estoy mejor….

- Lamento que se haya caído príncipe, en este momento iré a arreglar este desastre.

Una vez que la sirvienta se retiró, los duques hicieron lo mismo, pero antes Demetrio se quedó mirando fijamente a su hijo para luego reírse ligeramente en la cara de él mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, eso causó que Zelda se ponga más nerviosa de lo que estaba.

- ¡Tu padre ya lo sabe! ¡Qué vergüenza! – afirmó cubriéndose el rostro.

- ¡No! Tranquila, estoy segura que no se ha dado cuenta. – respondió sonrojado.

- ¿Entonces porque se quedó observándote así?

- Lo hizo porque le debe haber dado gracia mi caída, pienso que es por eso.

- Todo es tu culpa, si no me hubieras seducido yo no hubiera caído en tus redes.

- ¿Perdón? ¿Ahora es mi culpa lo que sucedió ayer? – preguntó burlón.

- Por supuesto, ¡por acelerado! Yo solo quería mostrarte lo que me había comprado y nada más, no quería que me arrastres a la bañera. – reclamó fingiendo enojo.

- Pues eso no parecía por la manera que temblabas en mis brazos a medida que te acariciaba. Es tu culpa por ser tan hermosa e irresistible, sabes que no me puedo contener cuando me provocas. – dijo tomándola de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él.

- Es cierto, creo que solo por esta vez tendré que asumir parte de la culpa… pero solo una pequeña parte. – respondió abrazándolo y riéndose.

Luego de su cómica "discusión" se dieron un tierno beso en los labios para luego juntar sus frentes y mirarse con cariño.

- Vamos a dar un paseo con Epona, ya pronto será otoño, así que el calor ya no estará tan insoportable.

- Está bien, gracias por la invitación.

* * *

><p>Los jóvenes pasearon junto con la yegua por los campos alrededor de la ciudadela de Ordon, sentir la brisa rozar sus rostros era una sensación muy agradable y más aún si sus cuerpos estaban tan juntos, pues la princesa estaba abrazada a la espalda de su esposo mientras que él tenía las riendas del corcel.<p>

Estuvieron cabalgando por mucho rato, hasta que la caída de sol se hizo presente. Los jóvenes decidieron sentarse a admirarla en una pequeña loma, mientras que la yegua se quedó a un lado comiendo pasto.

La princesa notó que su esposo arrancó una pequeña rama del suelo, esta tenia forma de arco, una que jamás había visto.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Es una rama silbato. ¿Quieres saber para que se usa?

El príncipe se colocó la rama en la comisura de los labios y en ese momento produjo un peculiar sonido con la misma, luego de eso, a lo lejos se pudo visualizar que venía un ave hacia ellos. Eso asustó enormemente a la princesa, pero su esposo la calmó y le indicó que no pasaría nada malo.

Una vez que el ave descendió a la altura de la pareja, Link estiró el brazo y esta se colocó en el mismo. Zelda pudo notar que se trataba de un hermoso halcón color rojo con pico amarillo, una especie que jamás había visto.

- Hola Nebu, hace tiempo que no nos vemos. Quiero que conozcas a alguien, te presento a la princesa Zelda, mi bella esposa. – habló con cariño al ave.

La joven estaba admirada por la belleza del animal, pero al mismo tiempo le infundía miedo por su gran tamaño.

- Acarícialo mi amor, te juro que es inofensivo. No te dejes llevar por su apariencia.

- ¿Seguro?

- Confía en mí…

La princesa con algo de duda, acarició al majestuoso animal y al darse cuenta que este reaccionó manso, se sintió más tranquila.

- Qué lindo, se nota que es amigable. ¿Es tuyo?

- Si es mío, somos amigos desde que yo era niño.

- ¿Entonces porque no lo trajiste contigo a Hyrule?

- Porque no hubiera sobrevivido al clima de allá, es un alma libre. Además tiene una pareja, una halcón parecida a él, solo que es color azul.

- Entiendo, pero que bueno que aún se acuerde de ti.

- Claro que se acuerda, él fue mi primer amigo animal, aunque ahora que tengo a Epona puedo decirte que a los dos los quiero por igual.

De repente el halcón empezó a comportarse de una forma extraña, cosa que alarmó a los jóvenes en sobremanera.

- ¿Qué le pasa? Parece nervioso. – preguntó preocupada.

- Creo que intenta decirme algo.

El ave tomó vuelo y empezó a gritar, como queriendo indicarle al príncipe que lo siga.

- Vamos a seguirlo, creo que nos quiere llevar a un lugar.

Los jóvenes se treparon a la yegua y siguieron al halcón hasta un bosque rodeado de árboles y arbustos.

* * *

><p>Una vez que llegaron al lugar donde el halcón los guió, pudieron descubrir lo que estaba sucediendo, había un pequeño cachorro de lobo acostado en el suelo que tenía una gran herida en su pata y estaba desangrándose a montón.<p>

- Es un lobito… y está muy herido. – indicó el joven apenado.

- Tráelo aquí para curarlo, usaré el mismo hechizo con el que te sané tu brazo.

Con cuidado el joven tomó al lobito y se lo llevó a su esposa para que lo sane…pero de repente, de unos arbustos salió un gran lobo parecido al cachorro, al parecer era su madre, quien observó a los jóvenes con mirada fiera y mostrando sus afilados colmillos.

- Ahí hay otro lobo Link, al parecer es la madre del cachorro. Nos quiere atacar porque piensa que hemos lastimado a su cría. – dijo asustada.

- Iré a calmarla, mientras tanto tú cura al pequeño.

- Pero…

El príncipe se ubicó en una distancia prudente a la altura de la loba, en ese momento empezó a mirarla fijamente a los ojos y para sorpresa de su esposa, el animal cambió su semblante fiero a uno más calmado…

Después de unos minutos de espera, el cachorro estaba totalmente curado.

- Ya puedes irte pequeño amigo, ten cuidado por donde caminas la próxima vez. – dijo la princesa mientras lo acariciaba.

El pequeño lobo corrió animado hasta donde se encontraba su madre y luego de eso rápidamente se retiraron del lugar.

La princesa se sentía sorprendida de como su esposo pudo calmar a un animal tan peligroso solamente con mirarlo a los ojos, necesitaba que él mismo despeje sus dudas de cómo logró hacerlo.

- ¿Cómo lograste calmarla? – preguntó sorprendida.

- Solo la mire a los ojos, los lobos son muy perceptivos a los sentimientos de las personas. Si ellos sienten que alguien tiene malas intenciones los atacan enseguida.

- Hoy me has impresionado en todo sentido, parece que pudieras comunicarte con los animales, sobre todo con unos tan peligrosos.

- Desde que conocí a mi maestro, el que me enseñó las técnicas de la espada, le perdí el miedo a los lobos. Ha de ser porque él tenía la capacidad de convertirse en uno, pero esto de comunicarme con los animales puedo hacerlo desde pequeño, no es que entiendo perfectamente lo que me dicen, pero si puedo percibir que es lo que ellos desean transmitirme. No sé de quién heredé esto, pues mis padres no poseen ese don.

- Talvez al igual que yo, naciste con un don especial.

- Ha de ser por eso, quien sabe…ya se está haciendo tarde, es mejor regresar al palacio. – dijo sonriéndole mientras le tomaba la mano.

Los jóvenes se subieron a Epona y partieron pausadamente al palacio, mientras el ocaso daba la bienvenida al anochecer.

* * *

><p>Con el pasar de los días, en el reino de Ordon se celebró un gran acontecimiento, el festival de otoño, cuyo fin es darle la bienvenida a dicha estación. Los duques y el príncipe decidieron aprovechar ese día para homenajear en público a sus soldados por haberse involucrado en la misión de detener el contrabando en Farone y de la misma forma, ascender a Moy al Generalísimo por su lealtad al reino por tantos años de servicio.<p>

Todos en la ciudadela estaban extremadamente contentos por el éxito de dicha hazaña y eso incluía a la esposa de Moy, quien junto con sus dos pequeños hijos se sentía orgullosa del logro del general y del ascenso que recibió.

Una vez que acabó la condecoración, Demetrio y su esposa dieron inicio a la festividad.

* * *

><p>A la llegada del ocaso la pareja decidió ir a disfrutar de los eventos del festival, como el clima ya no estaba caluroso, volvieron a vestirse con las ropas que siempre utilizaron.<p>

Link llevó a su esposa a todos los juegos que eran típicos de la festividad y a probar la comida que vendían en cada puesto. A ninguno de los dos les importaba ser vistos por las demás personas, sobre todo a la princesa pues al lado de su esposo se sentía cómoda y no tenia deseos de estar cubierta.

Mientras estaban caminando observando todo a su alrededor, descubrieron un gran espacio abierto donde habían un montón de parejas bailando animadamente. La joven estaba encantada viéndolos bailar y de observar como los enamorados se miraban afectuosamente unos a otros.

- ¿Bailamos?

- ¿En serio? No te importa que haya tantas personas.

- La verdad no, cuando era soltero me gustaba salir por aquí a ver que había de nuevo, pero siempre lo hacía cubierto para que nadie me reconozca, pero ahora que estoy contigo no me incomoda que las personas me observen.

- A mí me sucede lo mismo…

- Entonces no se diga más…

Link le ofreció la mano a su esposa mientras que ella inmediatamente se la tomó y luego de eso se dirigieron a la pista de baile…

La joven pareja ya había bailado antes el día de su boda, pero esta vez todo era diferente, pues era la primera vez que se movían al compás de la música mientras se miraban a los ojos completamente enamorados. Sentirse rodeados por los brazos del otro era una sensación cálida y maravillosa, estaban tan centrados en sí mismos que ni si quiera notaron las miradas curiosas y enternecidas con que los demás los observaban, mientras murmuraban lindas palabras acerca del amor que se transmitía la joven pareja.

La princesa después de unos minutos, notó como los demás los miraban, eso la hizo sonrojar enormemente.

- Nos están observando…

- ¿En serio? No lo había notado, lo único que me importa en este momento es tenerte entre mis brazos y deleitarme con tus hermosos ojos.

- ¡Qué cosas dices! – exclamó sonrojada.

- Eres hermosa, por fuera y mucho más por dentro. Eres simplemente maravillosa…ya mismo anochece, cuando eso pase vámonos de aquí porque tengo planeada una sorpresa para ti.

- ¿Más sorpresas? Hoy has tenido demasiados detalles y atenciones conmigo. – dijo apenada.

- Nunca será suficiente para lo que mereces. Solo espera, sé que te gustará lo que verás esta noche.

- Si viene de ti, claro que si… - afirmó sonriéndole.

La joven pareja se quedó bailando por un buen rato y cuando los demás terminaron de obsérvalos ensimismados, decidieron acompañarlos de la misma forma.

* * *

><p>Al llegar la noche, Link llevó a su amada a la fuente de Latoan y una vez que llegaron, la invitó a sentarse en una banca que estaba ubicada a los pies de la fuente.<p>

- No recuerdo haber visto esta banca cuando vine a conocer la fuente.

- Eso es porque ordené que la pongan aquí, solo por hoy. – contestó el príncipe.

- ¿Esto es parte de la sorpresa?

- Puede ser…

La princesa le sonrió de manera cariñosa a su esposo y luego de eso desvió su mirada a cierto lugar…a las ramas que camuflaban el pasadizo a la casita del árbol donde leyó las cartas que la impactaron.

- ¿Te ocurre algo mi amor?

La princesa seguía sin responder, estaba hipnotizada observando dicho lugar.

- ¿Zelda?

- Ah… ¿me decías algo?

- Te noto preocupada viendo a ese punto. ¿Hay algo ahí que te interese?

Por un instante tuvo deseos de enseñarle a su esposo la vieja casa del árbol, pero después se arrepintió pues no le vio caso llevarlo a un sitio tan viejo y leerle unos escritos que no tenían nada que ver con ellos.

- No es nada, solo estaba distraída.

Después de su conversación se quedaron callados unos segundos, hasta que la joven notó que su esposo sacó un peculiar objeto debajo de la banca.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Es un farol flotante, vamos a encenderlo para que veas como se aleja volando por el cielo.

El príncipe metió su mano al bolsillo para sacar unos fósforos, pero su rostro contento cambió drásticamente al notar que no los traía consigo.

- ¡No puede ser! Olvidé los fósforos… ¿ahora cómo vamos a…?

Los ojos del joven se desorbitaron enormemente al ver que su esposa creó una esfera de energía roja en sus manos y de esa forma encendió el farol.

- Zelda…como…

- Es otro de los hechizos que aprendí en mi libro. Se llama fuego de Din, en honor a la Diosa del mismo nombre. Este hechizo es mucho más poderoso de lo que estás viendo ahorita, pues en este momento solo estoy utilizando el mínimo para poder encender el farol.

- ¿Habrá algún día en que dejes de sorprenderme? – preguntó encantado.

La joven solo rio a carcajadas a la pregunta de su amado y luego le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla…

Una vez que el farol estuvo listo, el príncipe lo liberó al cielo y de esa forma maravillando a la princesa de ver como se iba alejando sin perder la intensidad de su brillo.

- Está muy bonito, muchas gracias por esta sorpresa.

- De nada…pero la sorpresa no está completa.

- ¿Ah no? Entonces…

La princesa enmudeció al ver que el cielo se empezó a llenar poco a poco de miles de faroles parecidos al que su esposo lanzó y todos tenían diferentes formas y colores. El oscuro firmamento cubierto por todos los objetos luminosos daban una vista impactante y hermosa, tal era la intensidad de la luz que la misma se reflejaba en las puras aguas de la fuente.

La joven estaba maravillada ante dicho espectáculo, mientras que su esposo estaba extasiado viendo la sonrisa que formaban sus labios debido a la sorpresa.

- ¡Que hermoso! No sabía que esto hacían en cada festival de otoño.

- Nunca hacemos esto en los festivales que Ordon celebra.

- ¿No?

- No, es la primera vez que se da esta situación…porque todo esto fue hecho especialmente para ti.

- Link… - mencionó sonrojada.

- Dicen que si lanzas un farol al cielo y pides un deseo, este se cumplirá, pero en este caso lancé muchos...porque al tenerte conmigo has cumplido miles de ellos.

El príncipe tomó las manos su esposa y los dos ensimismados observaron como las luces del cielo se reflejaban en los ojos de cada uno.

- Definitivamente tú y yo estábamos destinados desde siempre. – afirmó el joven.

- ¿Eso crees?

- Claro que sí, no sé porque pero eso siento desde el fondo de mi corazón. Sé que cuando nos conocimos hubo desconfianza entre nosotros, pero te confieso que desde que te vi por primera vez, sentí que te conocía de toda la vida e inconscientemente te amé en ese mismo instante sin haberme dado cuenta. – contestó tomando uno de los mechones de la joven.

- Yo sentí lo mismo, solo que por mi orgullo no lo quise reconocer.

- Creo que empiezo a creer con firmeza lo que dijeron nuestros padres ese día que nos presentaron, que así como esa princesa y ese joven se amaron, nosotros nos amamos de la misma manera, aunque yo pienso que mucho más…pues siento que este gran amor que tengo por ti no tiene límites. Incluso mi padre me dijo una frase un momento antes de entrar al altar, en ese entonces no la comprendí del todo, pero ahora que te tengo en mi vida la entiendo perfectamente... "el amor no es solo un sentimiento, también es una decisión de vida"…Te amo Zelda, y lo hago no solo porque lo sienta sino porque mi mente, mi cuerpo y mi corazón así lo han decidido. Eres y serás el amor de mi vida por toda la eternidad y estoy seguro que si las Diosas nos conceden otra vida más adelante, volveremos a estar juntos… porque tú y yo somos almas unidas.

Los ojos de la princesa se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad con las hermosas palabras de su esposo, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan feliz y amada. Definitivamente se arrepentía de haber pensado alguna vez que el amor era una mentira y que nadie tenía la capacidad de amar desinteresadamente, pero después de todo lo que había vivido junto al príncipe se dio cuenta que el amor era una maravillosa realidad y que lo estaba viviendo intensamente hasta el punto de sentirlo en lo más profundo de su alma.

- Yo también te amo y agradezco a las Diosas el haberte puesto en mi vida. Eres la persona más pura y noble que he conocido, me siento muy afortunada por tenerte a mi lado, pues fuiste el único que fue capaz de enseñarme la grandeza del amor, sobre todo en la época en la que estaba cerrada al mismo. Juro por lo que siento por ti, que viviré para hacerte feliz y al igual que tú, te amaré por toda la eternidad y todas las vidas que tenga más adelante…pues ahora tengo muy claro, que tú y yo somos almas unidas…

Link acarició el rostro de su esposa para luego acercarse a ella y besarla apasionadamente mientras la abrazaban con inmenso cariño. Ese día había sido uno de los más felices de su vida, donde ambos se juraron con total sinceridad amor eterno.

Luego de separarse, siguieron abrazados observando los faroles flotantes, cuyo brillo era opaco, comparado con la luz que iluminaba sus vidas…

* * *

><p>Después de un par de días que terminó el festival de otoño, los jóvenes con tristeza tuvieron que despedirse de Ordon, pues ya era tiempo de regresar a Hyrule a cumplir con sus responsabilidades.<p>

En ese momento se encontraban afuera del palacio despidiéndose de los duques, quienes también estaban muy apenados debido a la partida de su hijo.

- Espero que regresen pronto, fue muy agradable tenerlos entre nosotros. – dijo la duquesa apenada.

- Los visitaremos más seguido y una vez que llegue les enviaré una carta a ti y a mi papá.

- Gracias por haber venido Link, aparte de que me ayudaste con la misión fue muy gratificante compartir momentos juntos, hace tiempo que no hacíamos eso.

- No tienes nada que agradecer papá, sabes que por siempre contarás con mi apoyo.

Luego de ese intercambio de palabras, el joven se abrazó a sus padres con cariño. El duque estaba muy triste debido a la separación mientras que su esposa no pudo evitar llorar debido a lo mismo.

Luego de eso, la princesa se acercó a ellos a despedirse de la misma afectuosa manera, también se sentía apenada por la separación.

- Gracias por todas sus atenciones, espero que también vengan a visitarnos en Hyrule. Mis padres estarían felices si vinieran.

- Una vez que resolvamos algunos asuntos por aquí, iremos a verlos. – respondió el duque sonriendo.

- La carroza ya está lista…creo que ya es hora de irnos. – indicó el príncipe apenado.

- Hasta pronto hijo, recuerda siempre cuidar a tu esposa y sigan siendo el matrimonio feliz que los caracteriza.

- Link, recuerda que te queremos mucho y lo mismo a ti Zelda. Los queremos a los dos. – dijo Aitana conmovida.

- Nosotros también los queremos, cuídense mucho. Hasta pronto… – contestó la princesa apenada.

Luego de la triste despedida, los jóvenes se subieron a la carroza y con pesar observaron a los duques hasta que estuvieron bastante alejados del palacio de Ordon…

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en Hyrule, en una descuidada casa, se estaba llevando a cabo una conversación entre una joven y un misterioso sujeto encapuchado.<p>

- ¡Ya se tardaron demasiado en regresar! ¿Acaso piensan quedarse a vivir en Ordon para siempre? – preguntó impaciente.

- ¡Cálmese Ilia! Ellos estarán muy pronto de regreso y en ese momento empezará la segunda fase del plan para separarlos.

- ¿Y tú crees que eso funcione?

- Claro que si, como le dije antes, vamos a atacar al más vulnerable de los dos y una vez que eso pase siéntase victoriosa, pues dependiendo de lo que haga el príncipe…su esposa puede pasar de amarlo intensamente a odiarlo con todas las fuerzas de su alma…


	22. Dudas angustiantes

**Capítulo 22: Dudas angustiantes **

Después de una semana de viaje, la pareja llegó al reino de Hyrule sin ningún percance. Se sentían felices de regresar a su hogar, pero al mismo tiempo tristes por haber dejado Ordon, pues a pesar que pasaron pocos días alegres debido a la misión del príncipe, estos fueron maravillosos y enriquecedores para su relación.

Una vez en el palacio, fueron recibidos por los reyes, quienes se sentían contentos de volver a ver a los príncipes después de tanto tiempo de ausencia.

Los soberanos se abalanzaron a abrazar a su hija, a quien extrañaron enormemente debido a la distancia y luego de eso, se acercaron a su yerno para saludarlo con el mismo afecto.

- ¡Por fin han regresado! Se tardaron demasiado tiempo, ya me tenían preocupado. – exclamó el rey emocionado.

- Nos alegramos mucho que por fin hayan vuelto. – dijo la reina emocionada.

- Nosotros también estamos felices de volver a verlos papá y mamá. – indicó la princesa sonriente.

- Cocu y Gracielle también iban a venir a recibirlos, pero tuvieron que ir a una consulta médica para verificar que todo esté en perfecto estado con el bebé que esperan.

- Entiendo, lo más importantes es la salud de ella y su bebé. Les invito que pasemos a nuestro hogar para almorzar juntos y pasar la tarde, de esa forma les podremos contar con detalle todo lo que sucedió en este viaje. – pidió el joven educadamente.

Los reyes aceptaron gustosos la invitación de los jóvenes e inmediatamente se dirigieron a la mansión de ellos.

* * *

><p>Los gobernantes pasaron una tarde amena en la mansión de los príncipes, donde hablaron temas agradables como cuan hermoso era el reino de Ordon y lo animado que fue su festival de otoño; como también temas ya más serios, como la misión por la que el duque Demetrio envió a llamar a su hijo.<p>

Link les relató a sus suegros todo lo que ocurrió entre Ordon y la región de Farone, de cómo pudieron detener esa sucia organización y de esa manera, devolver la tranquilidad a varias familias.

- Me alegro que la misión haya resultado exitosa y que Vilan junto con su padre hayan podido colaborar con dicha causa. Conozco a Aurelio desde hace muchos años, te puedo asegurar que es un hombre intachable y sería incapaz de cometer semejantes actos.

- Mi padre y yo inconscientemente sabíamos que él era inocente, por eso luchamos incansablemente no solo para acabar con toda es inmundicia, sino también para liberarlo y permitirle regresar al pueblo con su familia.

- Me hubiera gustado que Demetrio me haya pedido ayuda para esto, junto con mis soldados hubiésemos ido a apoyarlos.

- Lo sé y se lo agradezco, pero mi padre no estaba muy seguro si es que el ministro estaba en malos pasos y ya cuando descubrió que sus sospechas eran acertadas, tuvimos que planear una estrategia rápida con lo que teníamos a la mano.

- Me has hecho recordar que hice una misión parecida cuando aún era un príncipe, junto con mi padre y varios soldados fuimos a detener a una banda de "médicos" clandestinos que vendían medicina totalmente expirada y que lamentablemente causaron la muerte de muchas personas. Esas misiones son peligrosas pero a uno le dejan un enorme aprendizaje. – recordó nostálgico.

- Así es mi rey, créame que todo lo que aprendí junto a mi padre fue demasiado importante para mi vida…

Luego de seguir conversando de los hechos, la princesa le hizo una petición a madre.

- Mamá, ¿podrías acompañarme a mi habitación?, es que traje algunas cosas de Ordon para mi papa y para ti.

- Gracias hija, pero no debiste molestarte.

- No es molestia, Link y yo se las trajimos con cariño. Acompáñame para que las veas. – le pidió tomándole la mano.

Después que los reyes agradecieron a la pareja por los presentes, madre e hija se retiraron del comedor, oportunidad que el príncipe aprovechó para hablar con su suegro de un tema que lo incomodaba desde hace tiempo.

- Mi rey, me gustaría que me cuente…

- Ya sé de qué quieres hablar hijo, sobre el problema que hubo con los volantes ¿cierto? – preguntó serio.

- Así es, ese tema aún me tiene preocupado. ¿pudo detener la circulación de esos rumores?

- Si los pude detener, lo primero que hice una vez que se fueron, fue realizar una audiencia con los ministros para expresar mi indignación ante aquel hecho. Les indiqué que tenían que hacer lo que sea para detenerlos, que no era cuestión mía que harían, pero que resolvieran ese problema inmediatamente, pues con lo que ocurrió con Simón, ya sabían perfectamente que no estaba jugando con mis advertencias. Luego de varios días pude notar que de las calles desparecieron estos indeseables volantes, pero no por eso me quedé tranquilo, así que envié a un investigador a averiguar a todas las imprentas del reino, para que verifique de cuál de ellas salieron esos papeles, pero con el pasar del tiempo, descubrió que al parecer ninguna de ellas fue la responsable de crear dichos escritos, pues revisando las facturas de los últimos días, ninguna incluía la compra de volantes o algo parecido.

- ¿Entonces no encontró al culpable?

- Lamentablemente no. – contestó apenado.

- ¡Maldición! – exclamó irascible.

- Créeme que me siento tan frustrado como tú, pero ninguna de las imprentas mostró ser la productora de dichos papeles, incluso mientras se investigaba, encarcelé a los dueños de las mismas hasta descubrir si eran culpables, pero el investigador por medio de un sigiloso control determinó que esos papeles no salieron de sus negocios, así que no tuve más remedio que liberarlos…pero aparte de todo eso, hubo algo que me confundió enormemente. Verificó que la letra que utilizaron para semejante calumnia no fue realizada en una imprenta, fue hecha a mano.

- ¿A mano?

- Si hijo y todas las copias tenían la letra exactamente igual, sin estar duplicadas.

- Eso es imposible, ninguna persona podría escribir tantos escritos sin que la letra difiera un poco.

- Yo también creí lo mismo, pero ocurrió y el mismo investigador estaba perplejo.

- Que extraño es todo esto. ¿Quién se habrá tomado la molestia de escribir miles de páginas en tan poco tiempo?

- No lo sé, parece brujería todo esto, pero lo más importante es que todo esto se detuvo, ya nadie se atreverá a hablar mal de mi hija. Por suerte ese inmundo rumor solo se prolongó entre la nobleza, pues en el pueblo casi no hablaban de eso según el investigador y créeme que eso no me sorprende. No voy a generalizar, pero algunos de los de clase alta son un montón de hipócritas que creen que sus riquezas y poder los hace personas valiosas, por un lado se dan golpes de pecho creyéndose intachables y por otro hacen las peores barbaridades, en cambio los del pueblo son más llanos y demuestran respetar y querer a mi hija sinceramente, así que estoy seguro que así les haya llegado esos volantes, no creerían en esas cosas en lo absoluto.

- Es cierto, en todo este tiempo he conocido nobles amables y otros que no hacen honor a su puesto. De verdad le agradezco por la ayuda que nos brindó y espero que nunca más se repita algo como esto.

- No tienes que agradecer, la felicidad de mi hija y la tuya son lo más importante, pierde cuidado que no volverá a pasar. Los ministros saben que yo no amenazo en vano, así que cualquier cosa que hablen de mi hija o de ti, soy capaz de enviarlos a la horca si se me da la gana. Un padre es capaz de cualquier cosa y lo sabes.

El príncipe se sintió mas aliviado de ver que los rumores referentes a su esposa se habían detenido, sin embargo aún se seguía preguntando quien fue capaz de levantar esos falsos en contra de ella…

* * *

><p>La joven se encontraba en su habitación con su madre entregándole las cosas que le había traído, en ese momento inició una conversación con ella.<p>

- Mamá… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que sabias que yo practicaba magia? – preguntó con voz calmada.

La reina Celine se quedó observando a su hija en silencio con su pregunta, hasta que con una sonrisa decidió responderle.

- Querida, una madre sabe todo sobre sus hijos, y más si tú y yo hemos estado conectadas. Siempre lo supe desde que eras pequeña, pero jamás te corregí como tu padre, porque pienso que es una tontería reprimir algo que es parte de ti, por eso me hice la ciega por muchos años y estoy feliz de que ahora podamos hablar de este tema con naturalidad.

- Gracias por no haberle dicho a mi papá y me imagino que la carta que le enviaste a mi suegra fue pidiéndole que me dé el libro cierto.

- Así es…

La princesa sacó el libro de hechizos de su maleta para mostrárselo a su madre, quien se lo quedó observando fijamente.

- La duquesa me dijo que este libro perteneció a una antepasada mía.

- Si, ella vivió hace miles de años aquí en Hyrule, la reina Zelda de ese entonces.

- Todas las mujeres que han nacido en la familia real de este reino se han llamado igual que yo… ¿porque precisamente de ella heredé este libro y no de mi abuela o mis otros antepasados?

- Porque esa joven en especial, fue la poseedora del alma que tienes actualmente, las demás mujeres con tu nombre no heredaron el fragmento de la sabiduría de la Trifuerza que posees, ni tampoco la capacidad de ser una hechicera. Es cierto que todas se llamaron Zelda, pero solo pocas fueron llamadas con ese nombre como principal, pues a algunas de ellas se las llamó por sus segundos nombres.

- Entiendo, entonces este libro siempre me ha pertenecido, por así decirlo.

- Claro que si hija, tú tienes total derecho sobre el mismo.

- Tengo otra pregunta… ¿Por qué el libro estaba en Ordon y no aquí?

- Cuando tu padre empezó a prohibirte muchas cosas, se lo envié a Aitana por correo, de esa forma evité que lo descubra y se deshaga del mismo.

- La verdad es un excelente libro y poco a poco he aprendido a manejar los hechizos… - indicó emocionada.

- No me sorprende, pues como te dije eso es parte de ti…al igual que manejas el arco y la flecha.

- ¿También lo sabias? – preguntó sorprendida.

- Si hija y eso también se lo oculté a tu padre, así que pierde cuidado.

- Nunca entendí porque mi papá me prohibió tantas cosas. – indicó apenada.

- Lo hizo para evadir lo inevitable.

- ¿Lo inevitable? No entiendo.

En ese momento de indiscreción por parte de la reina, sus los ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, causando una gran preocupación en la joven, quien fue a abrazarla inmediatamente.

- Mamá ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó entristecida.

- Nada… solo que a tu padre le cuesta aceptar algunas cosas, como que ya eres no eres una niña y…

- ¿Y qué más?

- Que eres ya una mujer, solo eso…

Las mujeres se quedaron en silencio varios minutos, hasta que la reina le hizo una petición a su hija.

- ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

- Claro que si mamá, pídeme lo que desees. – le contestó tomándole las manos.

- Prométeme que no dejarás de hacer nada de lo que te caracteriza y de que pase lo que pase, tomes los retos de esta vida con valentía…

- Pero… ¿Por qué me pides eso?

- ¡Solo prométemelo!... por favor. – suplicó al borde de las lágrimas.

Zelda no entendió del todo la petición de su madre, pero la vio tan triste que decidió hacerle caso a sus palabras.

- Está bien mamá…te lo prometo. – respondió sonriendo.

- Gracias…es todo lo que quería escuchar de ti. Lo que tu padre y yo hemos hecho hasta ahora, equivocado o no, ha sido porque te amamos con el alma. Ten siempre presente eso.

- Yo también los amo y sé que siempre han buscado mi felicidad. Nunca olvidaré que por haberme obligado a casarme con Link, ahora soy muy feliz a su lado. Estoy tan agradecida con ustedes.

- Yo una vez te dije que él era el hombre para ti…así ha sido siempre y así será…

Luego del intercambio de palabras, madre e hija se abrazaron. Definitivamente esa conversación ayudó a fortalecer los lazos entre ellas, a pesar que aún quedaban muchas cosas por confesar…

* * *

><p>A la llegada del ocaso, los reyes se despidieron de los jóvenes para dirigirse a su hogar y una vez que la puerta fue cerrada, el príncipe tomó a su esposa de la cintura y se acercó a su oído par susurrarle unas palabras.<p>

- Por fin solos…

- Ya lo sé… ¿y eso significa?

- Eso significa…que puedo adorarte como te mereces…

Cuando la joven se disponía responder, ya estaba siendo cargada por su esposo hasta la habitación de ellos.

* * *

><p>Ya una vez en el lecho que compartían, lanzaron sus ropas por los aires para poder disfrutar del cuerpo del otro. Las intensas caricias que se otorgaban provocaban que inmensas oleadas de placer los recorran de manera intensa para que luego se deleitaran con el dulce canto de sus gemidos, mientras enloquecían con el vaivén de sus caderas. Una noche llena de amor y pasión, que les quedó marcada en la piel…una vez más…<p>

* * *

><p>La joven se encontraba acostada sobre el pecho de su marido, agotada después de tan increíble encuentro. Sentir la cálida piel de su amado era para ella una sensación exquisita y embriagante. No importaba las veces que se haya entregado a él sin limitaciones, cada encuentro amoroso era una sensación nueva y maravillosa.<p>

En ese momento la princesa se sentó en la cama y abrió uno de los cajones de su velador…de ahí sacó una fotografía donde salían ella y su esposo el día de su boda. El joven observó encantado la imagen y en ese momento vinieron varios recuerdos de ese día.

- Sales tan hermosa vestida de novia. – indicó maravillado.

- Gracias…tú también sales muy apuesto, ese día por lo menos te peinaste un poco.

- ¿Insinúas que siempre ando despeinado? – preguntó sorprendido.

- No insinuó nada, solo que tú estilo es un poco desordenado. – contestó riéndose.

- Eso es lo que me caracteriza… ¿acaso no te gusta? - preguntó resentido.

- ¡Claro que me gusta! Te ves muy atractivo con ese peinado y no quiero que lo cambies nunca, solo te hice una pequeña broma.

- Está bien, al menos lo que me alegra de esa foto, es que salimos tomándonos de la mano y sonrientes.

- Yo también estoy feliz por eso, pues me sentiría muy arrepentida que ahora que nos amamos tanto, saliéramos con una expresión triste…

- Tienes razón mi amor.

- Mañana mismo pondré esta foto en un porta retrato en la sala, quiero que siempre que nos visiten vean lo felices que somos.

- Me parece una buena idea… - indicó mientras la abrazaba.

La pareja se quedó abrazada observando la fotografía ensimismados, fue entonces que la princesa decidió contarle algo a su esposo.

- Mi amor…

- Dime preciosa…

- Muy pronto… cumpliremos un año de casados.

- ¿En serio?

- ¿No lo sabias? – preguntó apenada.

El joven se enterneció con la voz entristecida que mostró su esposa, inmediatamente la tomó delicadamente del rostro y la besó en los labios.

- Claro que sé que pronto será nuestro aniversario, jamás olvidaría una fecha como esa. – respondió sonriéndole.

- Eres malo, ¿Por qué te gusta burlarte de mí?

- Fue una pequeña broma. – le indicó juntando su nariz con la de ella.

- Ese día, quiero que sea especial para los dos….

- Será muy especial, porque vengo planeando desde hace tiempo algo para ese día…

- ¿En serio? ¿Qué es lo que harás?

- Eso no se dice, es sorpresa… - respondió susurrándole al oído.

- Está bien, seré paciente entonces…

- Preciosa…voy a salir a revisar los alrededores.

- ¿En serio? ¿El héroe enmascarado hará su regreso? – preguntó sorprendida.

- Así es, debo verificar que todo esté en perfecto orden. Tú descansa, ya que el viaje de regreso fue un poco pesado.

- Está bien, te esperaré entonces, pero prométeme que serás cuidadoso y regresarás enseguida, sano y salvo. – le pidió acariciándole el rostro.

- Te lo prometo…

El joven arropó con cariño a su esposa y se despidió dándole un beso en los labios, luego de eso fue a prepararse para realizar sus heroicas hazañas…

* * *

><p>Link se dedicó a revisar la ciudadela y por suerte pudo darse cuenta que todo estaba en perfecto orden. Recorrió cada uno de los rincones de manera mesurada, pues debía regresar a casa completamente seguro de que nadie estaba en peligro…<p>

Una vez que se disponía a retirarse y se trepó a uno de los techos para de esa forma pasar desapercibido, sintió una pequeña punzada en los ojos que le hizo estremecerse ligeramente.

- ¡Auch! ¿Qué fue eso?

Luego de unos minutos, el dolor fue desapareciendo paulatinamente, pero inexplicablemente se empezó a sentir más cansado de lo normal.

- _Es mejor que regrese a casa a descansar, creo que la falta de sueño me está provocando este malestar._ – pensó para sí mismo.

El joven se retiró rápidamente a su mansión…sin saber que desde la sombras, estaba siendo observado sigilosamente…

* * *

><p>Pasaron las semanas y el joven se siguió sintiendo extremadamente cansado por las noches. En las mañanas y tardes realizaba sus labores de manera óptima y sin complicaciones, pero al anochecer el cansancio venía con una fuerza extrema, habiendo algunas veces en las que ni si quiera podía salir a combatir el crimen.<p>

La princesa empezó a preocuparse enormemente por la salud de su marido, incluso fueron a ver al médico para que lo revise, sin embargo este le indicó que todo estaba bien y que talvez se debía al estrés del momento…

Pero lo que más extrañó a la joven, era que su esposo se dormía rápidamente una vez que estaban juntos íntimamente. El príncipe no dejaba de ser apasionado y cariñoso con ella, pero cada día que pasaba los encuentros entre ellos se reducían, hasta el punto que en una ocasión que ella tomó la iniciativa para iniciar el acto, se quedó completamente dormido, sin si quiera haber notado que su esposa estaba teniendo demostraciones de afecto con él.

La joven se sentía angustiada, no tenía idea que era lo que estaba causando el cansancio y desinterés de su esposo…

* * *

><p>Una mañana, los príncipes se dirigieron a realizar sus respectivas labores, por un lado Link fue invocado por los consejeros del reino para analizar algunos cambios que se realizarían en la logística del palacio, mientras que la princesa fue citada por el ministro de cultura para planear unas nuevas estrategias para mejorar el desarrollo y diversidad del pueblo hyliano.<p>

Unos momentos antes de entrar al despacho del ilustre hombre, la joven fue interrumpida por una voz desconocida.

- Buenos días princesa…

Inmediatamente se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con un encapuchado e inidentificable hombre.

- Buenos días, en que puedo ayudarle, buen hombre.

- En nada especial, soy un hechicero que se gana la vida leyendo cartas y el oráculo, me gustaría que me permita revelarle su futuro.

- Le agradezco por ofrecerme su servicio, pero honestamente no estoy interesada, pues no creo en nada de eso. – respondió seria pero educada.

- Me es irónico que una joven hechicera como usted, no crea en ese tipo de cosas.

La princesa se quedó impactada con las palabras del hechicero, no entendía como conocía un secreto tan íntimo de ella, pero manteniendo la calma que la caracterizaba, no se mostró impresionada por sus palabras.

- No entiendo de que está hablando…

- Usted lo sabe mejor que yo, pero no es por ese tema por el que yo me he acercado a usted…quiero advertirle que tenga cuidado con su marido, debe estar muy atenta a él.

- ¿Qué sucede con mi esposo? – preguntó alarmada.

- ¿No lo ha notado extraño últimamente?

- ¿Extraño? ¿A qué se refiere?

- Cambios en su personalidad que haya sufrido últimamente y aparte de eso estoy seguro que el joven es de los que suelen salir a altas horas de la noches, usted aparentemente puede conocer la razones, pero hay una posibilidad de que le esté mintiendo al respecto y los motivos de sus salidas sean otros.

- ¡No le permito que hable así de mi esposo! Le exijo que se aleje de mí si no quiere que llame a los guardias por venir a molestarme. - exclamó enojada.

- No se ponga así princesa, solo soy un humilde anciano que no tiene razones para mentirle.

- ¡No pienso seguirlo escuchando!, regrese por donde vino y no se me acerque más.

Inmediatamente la joven se alejó enojada de aquel misterioso hombre, pero pudo escuchar que el sujeto le habló una vez más.

- Hágame caso, no todo lo que brilla es oro…

* * *

><p>Luego de la reunión con el ministro, la princesa decidió ir a visitar a Gracielle, tenia deseos de ver a su amiga, pues por Cocu se enteró que el médico le envió algunos días de reposo debido a algunos malestares típicos de su condición…también se esa forma despejaría su mente un poco, debido a las extrañas palabras del hechicero.<p>

Una vez en la mansión de los marqueses, fue recibida por una sirvienta quien la escoltó a la habitación donde la futura madre descansaba.

- Gracias por venir a visitarme, ya me estaba aburriendo de estar encerrada aquí.

- Yo te prometí que vendría a visitarte, pero sabes que con tantas cosas que hacer es difícil.

- Entiendo perfectamente, solo espero recuperarme pronto para poder ayudarte.

- Descuida, lo que importa es tu salud en estos momentos… ¿Cómo te has sentido? – le preguntó mientras le acariciaba el vientre.

- Hoy no he tenido tantas nauseas, el médico dijo que eso es normal los primeros meses, ya después me sentiré mejor.

- Me alegra oír eso…

La marquesa pudo notar una expresión de tristeza en los ojos de su amiga, eso la preocupó en sobremanera.

- Zelda… ¿te pasa algo?

- No es nada…no te preocupes. – contestó agachando la mirada.

- Si me preocupo, te conozco y sé que algo te perturba. ¿Podrías contarme?

- Bueno...está bien, te contaré…

La princesa decidió confesarle a su amiga el extraño cambio que había mostrado su esposo las últimas semanas y sobre todo como las palabras del hechicero la consternaron enormemente. A medida que relataba todo, no pudo evitar llorar desconsolada, pensando que su matrimonio estaba empezando a tener problemas.

- ¡Debiste enviar a encarcelar a ese estúpido! ¿Cómo se pudo atrever a decirte esas cosas?... Por favor, ya no llores ni creas en sus palabras. Ya no saben ni que hacer para ganarse algo de dinero. – indicó enojada.

- Pero es que Link si está muy extraño, ya casi no me toca y las veces que hemos estado juntos íntimamente han sido muy limitadas, por no decir nulas. – expresó entre lágrimas.

- ¿En qué lo ves extraño? ¿Acaso ya no es cariñoso contigo?

- Si lo es, no ha dejado de ser amoroso, pero al llegar la noche parece que no deseara hacer el amor conmigo, se queda dormido de inmediato y parece desinteresado.

- No pienses cosas que no son, por favor. Me consta enormemente que él te ama con locura. Debe estar sumamente estresado y por eso se queda dormido.

- ¿Tú crees que solo es eso?

- ¡Claro que sí! Te lo digo yo, que tengo más tiempo de casada que tú, son etapas normales que vive un matrimonio de vez en cuando. Pienso que sería mejor que hables con él y le comentes lo mal que te sientes, creo que de esa forma las cosas mejorarían. – le dijo mientras le tomaba las manos.

- Tienes razón, apenas llegue a casa, hablaré con él…

* * *

><p>Al llegar el anochecer, la joven estaba en sus aposentos esperando a que su marido regrese y una vez que eso ocurrió, el príncipe saludó a su esposa con inmenso cariño mientras la llenaba de besos y abrazos.<p>

- Buenas noches preciosa, perdona la tardanza, pero esta reunión sí que fue muy pesada. – indicó hostigado.

- Buenas noches mi amor… ¿Podemos hablar?

- Claro… ¿Qué deseas decirme? – le preguntó besándole la mano.

- Tu… ¿Aun me amas? – preguntó angustiada.

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Claro que te amo, eres mi vida entera. – respondió sorprendido.

- ¿Entonces por qué ya no quieres estar conmigo? Cada noche que me acerco a besarte y a acariciarte te quedas dormido. ¿Acaso ya no te gusto? ¿Ya no soy una buena compañera íntima para ti? – preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¡No digas eso! Tú eres una mujer hermosa y me vuelves loco cuando estamos en la cama, pero en serio no me he dado cuenta que me he quedado dormido, el cansancio me ha ganado enormemente y eso me desespera. Por favor perdóname, te juro que no lo he hecho apropósito. – pidió desesperado mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

La joven pudo ver sinceridad en los ojos de su marido, a pesar de sentirse insegura, esa fue la prueba de que todo estaba bien en su matrimonio.

- Tus palabras me tranquilizan…discúlpame por haberte hecho este tipo de preguntas.

- No te disculpes mi amor, pero por favor no vuelvas a dudar de mi amor por ti… eso me lastima. – indicó entristecido.

- Lo siento…te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer – le dijo sonriéndole.

Luego de su conversación, Link abrazó con fuerza a su amada, se sentía dolido solo de verla derramar lágrimas por su causa, así no haya sido su intención. La princesa se sentía aliviada de saber que las dudas que la aquejaban, simplemente fueron tontas ideas sin sentido.

- Sabes una cosa preciosa, milagrosamente hoy me siento de maravilla. – le indicó sonriéndole.

- ¿En serio?

- Si, al parecer ese cansancio desapareció de la nada, así que ya no me quedaré dormido y… podemos continuar lo que se ha postergado… - dijo con voz seductora.

El joven se acercó a su esposa para besarla apasionadamente, mientras lentamente se perdían entre las sábanas de la cama que compartían…

* * *

><p>Ya a altas horas de la madrugada, el joven se despidió delicadamente de su esposa para salir a su habitual vigía, pues por causa de su malestar, no había podido salir tan seguido como antes.<p>

Estaba tranquilo de ver que su amada se había dormido con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios, se sintió arrepentido de que por su culpa su esposa se haya entristecido, pero al mismo tiempo no entendía cómo era posible que su extraño cansancio se haya ido de la misma forma que llegó, de manera inexplicable…

Ya una vez que estuvo listo, salió de su casa rumbo a la ciudadela y a los alrededores de la misma…

* * *

><p>En una de las casas más viejas del pueblo, se encontraban dos inescrupulosas personas conversando.<p>

- Vamos a dar inicio a la primera parte del plan, mi querida Ilia… ¿quisiera ver al príncipe ahora?

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! Pero… a estas horas de la noche, dudo que pueda verlo.

- ¿Eso cree? ¿Por qué mejor no se dirige a la parte Norte de la ciudadela?, ahí encontrará una grata sorpresa.

- ¿En serio? ¿Qué tiene que ver mi ida allá con ver a Link? – preguntó extrañada.

- Solo confíe en mis palabras y haga lo que le digo…

* * *

><p>El heroico príncipe había terminado de ahuyentar a unos delincuentes que trataron de robar un puesto de antigüedades, gracias a su admirable manejo con la espada, pudo vencerlos sin dificultades.<p>

Ya se disponía a regresar a casa, cuando de pronto empezó a sentir una horrible punzada en los ojos, incluso más intensa que la que había sufrido semanas atrás…

El dolor se había tornado tan insoportable que empezó desatarse el antifaz, para de esa forma tener menos presión en los alrededores de sus ojos…

* * *

><p>Por otra parte, Ilia había llegado a la parte Norte de la ciudadela como le hechicero le había indicado. Mientras caminaba, se preguntaba porque ese misterioso hombre le había ordenado que se dirija a ese lugar.<p>

- _No entiendo que le pasa a ese tipo, me pide que venga aquí y no hay nada que pueda interesarme, me pregunto qué…_

Los ojos de la joven se desorbitaron en sobremanera al ver que frente a ella estaba el conocido héroe enmascarado, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al descubrir que una vez que el antifaz fue retirado del rostro del mismo, se reveló su verdadera identidad.

- _No…No puedo creerlo…el héroe enmascarado…es… ¡Link!..._

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios finales:<strong>

A partir de aquí, las cosas van a ponerse sumamente dolorosas, pues ahora que Ilia descubrió la identidad del príncipe, tendrá en sus manos el arma necesaria para lograr sus más bajas aspiraciones…

¿Qué se les ocurre que podría hacer la indeseable joven ahora que descubrió la verdad?... Saludos cordiales...


	23. Corazones destrozados

**Capítulo 23: Corazones destrozados**

Ilia no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, frente a ella estaba el famoso héroe enmascarado revelando su verdadera identidad, quien no era más que el mismo príncipe de Ordon y también actual soberano de Hyrule, Link.

- _Jamás me hubiera imaginado que el dichoso héroe, era nada más y nada menos que Link…pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados, en este momento iré a…_

La joven no pudo lograr su cometido de ir a desenmascarar al príncipe, pues una vez que este estuvo recuperado de su malestar, se colocó su antifaz y se esfumó…

Ilia se sintió frustrada al no haber podido encarado, así que no tuvo más remedio que regresar a la casa del hechicero, pues definitivamente, ese hombre le debía una gran explicación…

* * *

><p>El hechicero se encontraba observando su oráculo meticulosamente, estubo muy concentrado hasta que violentamente fue interrumpido por la joven con quien compartía su humilde y tétrico hogar.<p>

- ¡Cómo pudiste ocultarme la verdad todo este tiempo! Tu sabias perfectamente que Link era el héroe enmascarado, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, anciano?

El hombre solo se dedicó a reír, no se podía diferenciar si era una risa de burla o de maldad, pero en sí, la misma era sumamente extraña y penetrante.

- Tranquilícese, por favor. Con todo respeto, no le confesé nada porque usted es muy impulsiva, pues si no me equivoco, hace un momento tenía todas las intenciones de encarar al joven príncipe sin medirse.

- Es cierto, pretendía encararlo, pero al final se retiró de donde nos encontrábamos.

- ¿Se da cuenta? Ahora que por sus propios ojos descubrió la verdad, llegó a usted el momento perfecto para separarlo de su esposa.

- ¿Y cómo diantres los voy a separar? Después de todo, la mustia de la princesa sabe que el héroe enmascarado es su esposo. Fue inútil que hayas creado esos volantes para desprestigiarla, pues de todas formas, el hombre con el que se besaba era su marido.

- Solo debe esperar unos días, unos cuantos más para que logre su cometido, pues en muy poco tiempo las oportunidades llegarán a sus propias manos como una cascada. Sabe perfectamente que puedo adelantarme a ciertas cosas del futuro, así que se muy bien en que momento usted cumplirá con lo propuesto.

- Pues espero que así sea, porque esto de la hechicería no ha sido algo en lo que he confiado siempre…

El hechicero volvió a reírse a carcajadas debido a las palabras de la joven y luego que se calmó, le habló de manera airada.

- Por favor, deje de mentir. No es la primera vez que usted acude a este tipo de trabajos, ¿o acaso ha olvidado la razón por la que el joven, que estuvo relacionado con usted, abandonó a su futura esposa?

Esas palabras provocaron que Ilia sienta una molestosa punzada en el pecho, estaba impactada por lo que había escuchado.

- Yo no…

- Cuando vivía en villa Kakariko, conoció a ese chico por casualidad, usted sabía perfectamente que iba casarse y que estaba muy enamorado de su prometida, pero al notar que era de buena familia y tenía mucho dinero, fue a donde una bruja para que provoque que él se apasione por usted y deje a la mujer con la que estaba…él no estaba consiente en ese momento de lo que hacía, pero desde que lo abandonó, el día que le ofrecí venir a mi casa, ha ido recobrando la cordura poco a poco y está sufriendo terriblemente por el error que cometió…él no es el culpable de la desdicha que sufrió esa joven…la única culpable es usted.

- Bueno, es cierto...yo acudí a una bruja para que me ayude a atraparlo y por lo visto funcionó, pues inmediatamente dejó a esa mujer. Es mejor no tocar ese tema, pues de nada vale recordar el pasado. Esa tal Salma está muerta y ya nada se puede hacer.

- Puedo ver que se cree muy segura de lo que habla, no debería pensar así, pues a veces las cosas que uno cree pueden ser muy erradas. Yo la conozco más de lo que piensa, y sé muy bien que usted no siempre tuvo ese envidioso corazón…

- ¡Deja de meterte en mi vida! ¿Acaso ya te arrepentiste de ayudarme?

- ¡Por supuesto que no!, yo también estoy muy interesado en separar a los príncipes, pero no por eso dejo de reconocer que es una persona sin escrúpulos. No pienso mencionar de quien heredó ese aprendizaje, pues eso usted lo sabe mejor que yo, pero por si no se acuerda, le ayudaré a hacerlo por medio de una premisa que dijo un antiguo diplomático, que vivió hace unos 600 años aproximadamente en la tierra… "El fin justifica los medios"

En ese momento, a Ilia empezaron a venirle un montón de recuerdos a la mente, esas pocas palabras fueron suficientes para activar varias escenas que yacían dormidas en lo más profundo de su inconsciente.

- Creo que ya recordó quién le enseñó a aplicar esa frase…ahora con su permiso, me retiro a descansar.

El hechicero se retiró del lugar donde se encontraba, dejando a la joven encolerizada y con los ojos ligeramente vidriosos.

* * *

><p>Con el pasar de los días, en una mañana habitual, los príncipes fueron convocados por el rey a su despacho. Al parecer una importante visita había llegado al palacio y quería que los jóvenes la saluden cordialmente.<p>

- Preciosa, ¿sabes a quien nos quiere presentar tu papá?

- No lo sé, pero es mejor apresurarnos para salir de dudas…

Una vez que los jóvenes llegaron al despacho, el rey se encontraba afuera del mismo.

- Buenos días chicos, entren de inmediato para que saluden a alguien.

- Buenos días papá… ¿de quién se trata?

- Solo entren y lo verán, hija… - indicó forzando una sonrisa.

- Mi rey… ¿le ocurre algo? Lo noto un poco incómodo.

- ¿Incomodo? ¡Tonterías muchacho!, estoy perfectamente. Regreso en un momento.

Los jóvenes se sintieron sorprendidos al ver la extraña actitud del rey, pero decidieron restarle importancia y entrar al despacho para saludar a la visita.

Una vez que pudieron descubrir quién los esperaba, Zelda se sorprendió enormemente, pues ella conocía perfectamente a la persona que estaba frente a ellos.

- ¡Seños Auru! – exclamó emocionada.

- ¡Princesa, que alegría me da volver a verla!

Auru, fue el maestro de la princesa parte de su niñez y adolescencia, era un hombre que tenía al alrededor de unos 60 años, pero con una enorme fortaleza física y espiritual.

- Me da tanto gusto verlo de nuevo, hace años que no se de usted.

- Desde que me jubilé, me dediqué a viajar por el mundo con mi esposa. Aprovechamos para visitar a nuestros hijos y conocer nuevos e interesantes lugares. Me da tanta nostalgia observarla, ¡ya es toda una mujer!...pero aún conserva esa inocencia en su mirada.

- Muchas gracias…quiero presentarle a alguien, él es Link, el príncipe de Ordon y mi esposo.

- Buenos días Auru, es un placer conocerlo. – le dijo estrechándole la mano.

- Buenos días joven príncipe, el placer es mutuo. Tuve la oportunidad de conocer Ordon hace años y déjeme decirle que son unas tierras preciosas.

- Muchas gracias, que bueno que le hayan gustado. – agregó con una sonrisa.

- Señor Auru, ¿va a quedarse a vivir en Hyrule?

- Claro que sí, junto con mi esposa acabamos de comprar una casa en el lago Hylia, sabe muy bien que desde siempre me ha gustado ese lugar. La casa tiene una enorme torre que me permite visualizar el desierto, es una vista maravillosa, así que me siento contento de poder vivir ahí.

- Lo felicito, estoy seguro que ahí se sentirá muy bien.

Luego de que la pareja haya saludado al jubilado mentor, el rey Daphnes entró al despacho.

- Si ves hija, te dije que la visita era muy grata.

- Así es, no me esperaba que se tratara del señor Auru y me ha dado un enorme gusto volver a verlo, pero lamento que mi esposo y yo tengamos que retirarnos, pues tenemos una reunión con los consejeros del palacio.

- Pierdan cuidado jóvenes, vayan a realizar sus labores y cuando haya otra oportunidad, nos reuniremos a seguir conversando.

- Así será, señor Auru. Hasta luego. – se despidió el príncipe.

Una vez que los jóvenes se retiraron, Auru y el rey se quedaron conversando, al parecer estaban tocando un tema de suma importancia.

- ¿Era él, verdad?

- Si, Auru…es él.

- Espero que se sienta mejor después de haberme contado todo.

- Gracias por haberme escuchado y disculpe si le incomodé con mis problemas, pero desde que el duque de Ordon me envió esta carta, comunicándome lo que pasó con mi yerno en el viaje que hicieron a Farone, me alarmé enormemente y tenía que desahogarme con alguien. Sé que debí haberle revelado la verdad sobre mi hija y su esposo antes, pero siempre lo mantuve en secreto por las razones que ya conoce.

- Ahora entiendo porque envió a destruir todas las evidencias de las leyendas, no pienso juzgarlo por eso, también soy padre y por el bien de nuestros hijos podemos tomar equivocadas o acertadas decisiones.

- Sí, pero con el pasar de los días, estoy empezando a arrepentirme por eso.

- Con todo respeto, pienso que debería decirle la verdad a los muchachos.

- ¿Y de qué forma? Ahora que todo este secreto se ha ido de las manos ¿cómo lo hago?

- Pienso que debe analizar profundamente que es lo que va a hacer, pues su hija no puede pasar toda la vida ignorando la razón por la que vino a este mundo.

- Le prometo que hablaré con mi esposa para encontrar el momento y las palabras necesarias para revelárselo.

- Quien diría, el héroe elegido por las Diosas y la princesa del destino han vuelto a renacer…y aparte de eso, están juntos como en su vida pasada.

- Sí, eso es lo único que me tiene contento entre tanto misterio…

- Piense las cosas con calma, le aseguro que muy pronto encontrará el momento apropiado para revelar la verdad que ha ocultado por tanto tiempo…

Los hombres se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos, definitivamente las noticias recibidas eran muy difíciles de asimilar para ellos.

* * *

><p>Una vez que la pareja salió de la reunión que tuvieron con los consejeros, el príncipe le dirigió unas palabras a su esposa.<p>

- Tengo que irme…

- ¿A dónde vas, mi amor?

- Tengo una reunión con el ministro de comercio en su casa.

- Pero aún falta una semana para que te reúnas con él. – indicó confundida.

- Lo que pasa es que…es una reunión de suma urgencia. Regreso en la tarde, nos vemos y que te vaya bien en tus labores.

El joven se despidió dándole un beso en los labios a la princesa para luego retirarse inmediatamente, dejando a Zelda muy confundida con su actitud.

* * *

><p>Gracielle se encontraba leyendo un libro en el jardín de su mansión, se sentía contenta porque el médico ya le había dado el alta y podía retomar sus actividades cuando ella deseara. Estaba tan concentrada leyendo, hasta que una de las sirvientas la interrumpió.<p>

- Disculpe que la interrumpa, pero el príncipe Link ha venido a visitarla.

- Dígale que pase, por favor.

Luego de la orden de la joven, la sirvienta hizo pasar al príncipe, quien saludó a su amiga de manera cordial.

- Hola Gracielle, ¿cómo estás?

- Hola Link, ya estoy mucho mejor. A partir de mañana retomaré mis labores.

- Me alegro mucho...entonces si tienes este día libre ¿podría pedirte un favor? –preguntó nervioso.

- Claro que sí, ¿Qué deseas?

- Bueno…como su sabrás, Zelda y yo no nos casamos en las mejores circunstancias, nuestros padres nos obligaron y tuvimos demasiados problemas para adaptarnos a nuestra etapa.

- Lo sé perfectamente, pero gracias a las Diosas todo eso quedó atrás y actualmente se aman mucho.

- Así es, y ya que pronto cumpliremos un año de casados, quiero hacerle un regalo especial, algo que debí darle desde antes de casarnos, pero no lo hice por las situaciones que ya conoces…un anillo de compromiso.

- ¿Un anillo?

- Un anillo de compromiso, es algo más que una bonita joya, simboliza el amor, el respeto y el apoyo que yo me comprometo a tener con ella. Como sabrás, el diamante que los decora es un mineral indestructible, y con eso le demuestro que quiero que lo nuestro sea una relación sólida e inquebrantable.

- Me has conmovido enormemente con tu gesto y pienso que si me buscas, es porque quieres que yo te ayude a elegirlo.

- Si, por favor... No tengo idea de que elegir uno y quiero que sea el más hermoso, el que ella merece.

- ¡No se diga más! Vamos de inmediato a la carroza para que nos lleve a la joyería, te aseguro que juntos elegiremos un hermoso anillo para Zelda.

* * *

><p>A la llegada del ocaso, la princesa estaba entrando al palacio para dirigirse a su casa y en el momento que se disponía a cruzar la puerta, se encontró con el ministro de comercio.<p>

- Buenas tardes, princesa. – saludó con una reverencia.

- Buenos tardes, ministro. – respondió de la misma forma.

- Dígale al príncipe que no se olvide de nuestra reunión la semana próxima.

- ¿Qué ha dicho? ¿Acaso usted no lo vio hoy? – preguntó extrañada.

- No princesa, hoy he pasado todo el día aquí en el palacio y no lo he visto.

- Entiendo…

- Bueno, con su permiso…

La joven se quedó totalmente impactada con las palabras del ministro, no entendía porque razón su esposo le había mentido…

* * *

><p>Al llegar a su mansión, se encontró con Link sentado en la sala esperándola, inmediatamente el joven se puso de pie y fue a saludarla de la manera cariñosa que siempre lo caracterizaba. La princesa tenía muchos deseos de interrogarlo y de preguntarle porque le mintió, pero lastimosamente, el valor le faltó en ese momento.<p>

- Hola mi amor, ¿cómo te fue hoy?

- Hola…me fue bien… ¿y a ti?

- Fue in día complicado, ya sabes el ministro hace que sus reuniones sean…una eternidad. – respondió nervioso.

- Ya veo…

- ¿Te pasa algo?

- Nada…solo estoy cansada. Hoy dormiré temprano, buenas noches… - indicó fingiendo tranquilidad.

Zelda se retiró de la sala dejando al príncipe totalmente confundido por su actitud, pero luego su rostro serio, cambió a uno de alegría infinita. Metió su mano al bolsillo y de ahí sacó una caja negra de terciopelo, que en su interior tenía un hermoso anillo de oro con un reluciente y gran diamante con forma cuadrada.

- _Solo unos días más, mi amor…espero te guste lo que escogí para ti…_ - pensó emocionado.

...

Los siguientes días, Zelda siguió consternada después de haber descubierto que su esposo le había mentido. Por más que se lo proponía, no encontraba el valor para encararlo y preguntarle la razón de su actuar, porque en el fondo temía escuchar una devastadora respuesta. Reprimir tantos sentimientos negativos, la estaba incomodando en sobremanera, así que fue donde su amiga Gracielle a contarle lo ocurrido.

* * *

><p>Ya en la casa de la marquesa, le confesó la razón por la que se sentía tan mal, estaba sumamente dolida de saber que su esposo le mentía y le ocultaba las cosas que hacía.<p>

- Por favor, no llores Zelda. Debe haber una razón por la que te mintió de esa forma.

- ¡Nada justifica las mentiras! Entre nosotros ha habido mucha confianza en todo este tiempo, primero fue ese desinterés que mostró al estar conmigo íntimamente, y ahora esto. ¿Por qué me está engañando? Talvez…ya me ha dejado de amar, porque desde hace días está actuando muy extraño.

Gracielle se sintió triste al ver a su amiga llorar desconsoladamente, así que en ese momento, decidió confesarle a la princesa la razón del actuar su esposo.

- Zelda…cometeré una indiscreción al revelarte esto, pues le prometí a Link que no te diría nada, pero viéndote tan mal, no tengo opción.

- ¿Tú sabes algo? ¡Dímelo, por favor!

- Lo que pasa es que…Link te compró un anillo de compromiso para regalártelo en tu aniversario, que es en dos días.

El rostro de la princesa cambió de estar entristecido a uno totalmente sorprendido debido a las palabras de Gracielle.

- ¿Es en serio…?

- ¡Claro que es en serio! Yo misma lo acompañé para ayudarlo a elegirlo. ¡Así que ya deja de pensar cosas equivocadas!

Zelda seguía enmudecida, se sintió arrepentida de haber desconfiado de su esposo de esa manera, pero al mismo tiempo, no pudo evitar sentirse inmensamente feliz de saber que recibiría tan hermoso detalle por parte del príncipe.

- Que tonta he sido…no debí desconfiar de esa manera. – dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.

- Pensé que ya habías dejado de lado tus miedos pasados, Link está muy enamorado de ti y sería incapaz de lastimarte. Ahora ya conoces la razón por la que te ha mentido. – le indicó tomándole la mano.

- Tienes razón, te agradezco por haberme dicho la verdad, pero ahora me siento mal por haber arruinado su sorpresa.

- Mientras no sepa que tú sabes, no hay problema. Además no ha dejado de ser sorpresa después de todo, pues no has visto el anillo, que por cierto es el más hermoso que he visto en mi vida.

- Me lo imagino, si viene de Link, debe ser así. – dijo sonriendo.

- Ahora que sabes la verdad, quédate tranquila y siéntete feliz, en cuestión de días cumplirás un año de casada y debes celebrarlo con él.

- Yo también he planeado algo especial para ese día, voy a hacerle una cena para los dos yo sola. Ahora que se cocinar, estoy segura que le encantará lo que le prepararé.

- Me gusta la idea, verás que será una velada inolvidable…

Zelda se quedó muy tranquila después de haber conversado con la marquesa, definitivamente las confusiones que tenía en su cabeza estaban totalmente disipadas.

* * *

><p>Dos días después de la conversación que tuvo con su amiga, la princesa se dedicó a planear la cena que le iba a preparar a su esposo para su aniversario. Ya tenía casi todo listo, solo esperaba que llegue la noche para que el joven salga a realizar sus heroicas hazañas y así encargarse en ultimar algunos detalles.<p>

* * *

><p>La joven se encontraba acostada en su cama, observando como su esposo se alistaba para salir, estaba muy emocionada por la hermosa velada que iban a pasar juntos.<p>

- No te tardes, mi amor…

- Tranquila preciosa, no me demoraré mucho. Por suerte estos días y noches que he revisado la ciudadela han sido sumamente tranquilos, así que por hoy me dedicaré a rastrear los alrededores de la pradera a ver si algún monstruo quiera hacer de las suyas.

- Te estaré esperando. Te amo…

- Yo también te amo…ya regreso.

Los jóvenes se despidieron afectuosamente sin decirse absolutamente nada por su aniversario, pues planeaban tenerlo todo en secreto y de esa manera sorprenderse el uno al otro…

* * *

><p>En uno de los rincones más refundidos de la ciudadela, se encontraban Ilia y el hechicero. La joven estaba ansiosa por escuchar la noticia que el hombre tenía que darle, pues al parecer se iba a continuar con la segunda fase del plan.<p>

- Creo que es mejor que vaya a dar un paseo por la pradera.

- ¿Por la pradera? ¡Te has vuelto loco! A esas horas todo está infestado de monstruos, ¿quieres que me maten? – preguntó enojada.

- El príncipe se está dirigiendo para allá…completamente solo. Es su oportunidad para encararlo.

- ¿En serio? Quiero ir a verlo y desenmascararlo, pero tengo miedo de ser atacada.

- No se preocupe, nada malo pasará…además esta es su oportunidad perfecta para separarlo de su esposa.

El hechicero se puso de pie y le colocó a Ilia en las manos una bolsa llena de un extraño polvo.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Es un polvillo que debe lanzarle al joven soberano una vez que descubra su identidad, de esa forma el caerá directo en sus manos.

- ¡Perfecto! Muchas gracias, en seguida iré a aplicárselo.

* * *

><p>Una vez que Ilia llegó a la pradera, buscó a Link por todos los alrededores, pero lamentablemente no lo encontró y eso provocó que se llene de frustración.<p>

- ¡Ese idiota me engañó! He buscado a Link por todos lados y no lo he encontrado. ¿Me pregunto dónde…?

De repente, un grupo de Moblins armados se acercaron sigilosamente a la joven con plenas intenciones de atacarla, eso la asustó enormemente y en esos momentos la única reacción que tuvo debido al inmenso terror, fue gritar desorbitadamente.

* * *

><p>Link se encontraba recorriendo la pradera y pudo notar que toda esa área estaba en paz, pero su tranquilidad fue interrumpida al escuchar los desgarradores gritos de una joven.<p>

El príncipe se apresuró hasta el lugar de donde provenían los gritos y pudo ver como tres Moblins estaban acorralando a una persona, inmediatamente sacó su espada y los atacó.

La pelea al principio fue sencilla, pero luego se fue tornando más complicada por la desventaja que tenía él solo ante un grupo de monstruos, tanto que uno de ellos estuvo a punto de perforarle el cuello con su gran espada, acción que el joven esquivó victorioso gracias a sus ágiles reflejos…para finalmente, después de mucho esfuerzo, lograr acabar con ellos.

Cuando terminó su labor, se disponía a ir a ver a la persona que estaba en peligro, pero grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que se trataba de Ilia, quien rápidamente se acercó a él, lo tomó por el cuello y lo besó a la fuerza…

La joven sintió que el príncipe la iba a separar de su agarre, así que inmediatamente le arranchó el antifaz, revelando su identidad, para luego caer de manera brusca al suelo.

- ¿Qué es lo que haces? – preguntó enojado cubriéndose los ojos.

- Ahora si serás mío, Link.

La joven sacó el polvo que el hechicero le entregó y lo lanzó directo al rostro del príncipe, provocando que el joven se queje debido al ardor de los ojos y luego caiga inconsciente al suelo.

Ilia se asustó en sobremanera al ver al joven desplomado, se imaginó lo peor al verlo en este estado.

- No puede ser… ¿Lo maté? – se preguntó espantada.

La joven estaba tan asustada de ser encarcelada por asesinato, que lo primero que hizo fue arrastrar a Link hacia unos arbustos para que nadie lo vea y durante ese trabajo, notó que de los bolsillos del príncipe se cayó un peculiar objeto…una pequeña caja color negra aterciopelada, a la cual tomó del suelo y la abrió para darse cuenta que se trataba de un hermoso anillo…

Ilia se sintió tan maravillada por dicha joya, que la guardó en su bolsillo junto con el antifaz y salió huyendo suplicando que nadie la haya visto esconder el cuerpo que ella mismo acabó de aniquilar…

* * *

><p>Ilia llegó extremadamente asustada y enojada a la casa del hechicero, estaba dispuesta a reclamarle que por su culpa, el príncipe haya muerto.<p>

- ¡Maldito hechicero! ¿Cómo pudiste engañarme y decirme que de esta forma Link sería mío? ¡Le lancé este polvo y lo acabo de matar!

- Tranquila…eso solo lo dejará dormido por poco tiempo, lo que importa es que logró obtener unos importantes objetos para él y gracias a ellos lo separaremos de la princesa definitivamente.

- ¿En serio? ¡Qué alivio que no esté muerto! ¿pero qué tienes en mente hacer con estas cosas? – preguntó extrañada.

- Tome asiento y escuche cada una de mis palabras…

* * *

><p>Zelda ya tenía todo listo para recibir a su esposo y celebrar su aniversario, para esa ocasión se había puesto un vestido corto color rojo y se había dejado el cabello totalmente suelto.<p>

Decidió sentarse en la sala a esperar que regrese, al principio estaba muy tranquila, pero después empezó a ponerse nerviosa debido a la tardanza del mismo.

- _¿Por qué se tardará tanto? Creo que mejor saldré a buscarlo, talvez esté en peligro._ – pensó atemorizada.

La joven subió la escalera a buscar su capucha y su florete, para inmediatamente dirigirse a buscar a su esposo.

* * *

><p>La joven se encontraba caminando por la pradera buscando desesperadamente a su esposo, se sintió sumamente angustiada de no encontrarlo por ningún lado, tanto que en un momento empezó a llorar en silencio debido a imaginarse que algo malo le pudo haber pasado.<p>

Lo buscó por todos lados hasta el cansancio y al no tener éxito, decidió regresar a su casa para ver si por casualidad había regresado.

* * *

><p>Lamentablemente, la princesa se dio cuenta que su marido no se encontraba en la mansión de ellos, los nervios empezaron a traicionarla solo de pensar que podía estar en algún peligro, pero al mismo tiempo trató de calmarse pues sabía que no era la primera vez que su esposo se tomaba toda la madrugada para acabar con el crimen que amenazaba a la ciudad, así que trató de componerse y esperarlo pacientemente, rogándole a las Diosas que regrese sano y salvo junto con ella…<p>

* * *

><p>Al llegar el amanecer, Ilia ya se encontraba lista para ejecutar el plan que le había comunicado el hechicero, se sentía segura y confiada de que esta vez no iba a fallar y que definitivamente el príncipe se separaría de su esposa.<p>

- Espero que todo esto funcione.

- Si funcionará, recuerde lo que le comenté de la princesa, ella se ha sentido tan insegura que no tendrá mente y ojos para ver más allá de las cosas.

- Bueno, ya me voy y espero traerte buenas noticias…

* * *

><p>Zelda se despertó en el sofá de su sala totalmente consternada, pues pudo notar que su esposo no regresó a la casa. Decidió que no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, así que desesperada fue a buscar a Cocu y a Gracielle para que la ayuden en estos momentos de desesperación…<p>

* * *

><p>La princesa llegó a la casa de los marqueses sin poder contener las lágrimas, no tuvo más opción que revelarles a los jóvenes la verdad sobre Link y su alter ego. Supo que no era correcto contar algo tan privado sobre su esposo, pero tenía que hacerlo para que de esa forma encontrarlo sea más sencillo.<p>

Por su parte, los marqueses estaban sorprendidos con la confesión de su amiga, pero decidieron no hacer preguntas por el momento e ir a buscar al príncipe inmediatamente.

- Creo que es mejor que le avisemos a los guardias sobre esto. – indicó la marquesa.

- No creo que sea prudente, primero vamos a buscarlo por la ciudadela de la manera más discreta posible, pues no podemos arriesgar la identidad de Link, pues si esto se hace público, se descubriría en seguida que él es el héroe enmascarado.

- Cocu tiene razón, busquémoslo por nuestra cuenta, estoy segura que él no desearía que se arme un escándalo sobre esto.

- Muy bien, entonces salgamos a la ciudadela inmediatamente...

* * *

><p>Los tres jóvenes salieron del palacio y se pusieron a recorrer los alrededores buscando al príncipe, pasaron por varios rincones pero no hubo evidencia de que él haya estado ahí.<p>

Estaban tan centrados revisando meticulosamente cada lugar, que la princesa no se dio cuenta que chocó con una persona y provocó que las cosas que tenía en sus manos caigan al suelo.

- Lo lamento, no fue mi inten…

Zelda se sorprendió al descubrir que la persona con la que se había chocado se trataba de Ilia, quien la vio a los ojos con profundo recelo debido a la cercanía.

- Sea más cuidadosa "princesa". – indicó irónica.

- Disculpa, no te vi… - dijo de manera seria.

Mientras la princesa le colocaba las cosas en las manos a Ilia, pudo percibir que Ilia estaba actuando un poco nerviosa a pesar de su ironía para hablarle, también notó que en su dedo índice izquierdo tenía colocado un hermoso anillo, eso provocó que observe el objeto confusa, sin embargo, Gracielle se alarmó en sobremanera al ver la joya, pues inmediatamente reconoció que se trataba del mismo anillo que el príncipe había elegido para su esposa.

- ¿De dónde sacaste ese anillo? – preguntó la marquesa.

- ¿Esto?... yo…

- ¿Dime, de donde sacaste este anillo? – volvió a preguntar impaciente.

- Me lo regaló mi pareja… ¿Qué tiene de malo?

- ¡Es imposible que tú tengas un anillo de esa categoría! ¿Quién es tu pareja?

- ¡Mi pareja tiene dinero!, no tienes por qué ofenderme, además no puedo decírtelo, porque le prometí que mantendría su identidad en secreto ya que nadie más que yo la conoce. Ahora ya me voy porque él ahora me está esperando en casa y debo llegar antes de que se despierte.

Ilia salió corriendo antes de que le hicieran más preguntas…en ese instante, del bolso que ella llevaba, cayó un extraño objeto.

Zelda se acercó a ver el objeto que cayó al suelo y pudo verificar que se trataba del mismo antifaz de su esposo…en ese momento insanas ideas empezaron a invadir su cabeza, por más que quería alejarlas de su mente, no dejaban de mortificarla y lastimarla en lo más profundo de su alma…pero solo con una pregunta, despejaría esas dudas que tanto la estaban torturando.

- Gracielle… el anillo que tenía Ilia… ¿fue el que Link compró contigo, verdad?

La joven ni si quiera pudo responder a la pregunta de su amiga, pues en ese momento sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos. Ese silencio provocó que la princesa pierda la poca calma que le quedaba y la agite de forma brusca por los brazos.

- ¡Respóndeme! ¿ese es el anillo, verdad? ¡Dímelo! – preguntó descontrolada con lágrimas en los ojos.

Gracielle ya no pudo callar más ante las exigencias de su amiga, así que con dificultad, le respondió.

- Si Zelda…ese es el anillo…

La princesa se sintió devastada ante las palabras de la marquesa y las lágrimas empezaron a salir por su rostro de forma acelerada. Era tanto el dolor que presionaba su pecho que inmediatamente perdió el conocimiento y cayó desmayada.

Cocu pudo detener su caída antes de que se impacte contra el suelo y junto con su esposa estaban muy preocupados por el estado en el que se encontraba su amiga.

- ¡Zelda, reacciona! – exclamó alarmado.

- Llevémosla al médico, ¡Rápido!

Los jóvenes llevaron a la joven al palacio para que la atienda el médico, estaban muy asustados debido a la situación de ella, pues después de lo que vieron, varias ideas extrañas invadieron sus confusas mentes…

* * *

><p>Ilia regresó a la casa del hechicero riéndose a carcajadas, pues a escondidas pudo ver que la princesa se había desmayado debido a la impresión de ver que ella tenía el antifaz de su esposo.<p>

Se dispuso a abrir la puerta emocionada para contarle al hombre lo ocurrido, quería darle las gracias, ya que por él, su plan había salido a la perfección.

- Ay hechicero, tu plan salió mejor de lo esperado, en estos momentos la estúpida esa acaba de…

Las palabras de la joven se detuvieron debido la imagen que tenía frente a ella, la casa se encontraba completamente vacía, no estaban los viejos muebles ni el oráculo que utilizaba el misterioso hombre…

Es como si en ese lugar, nadie hubiera vivido…

* * *

><p>Al llegar la noche, Link despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente y fue en ese momento que poco a poco recordó el incidente que tuvo con Ilia y de cómo esta le robó el antifaz que su maestro le había dado.<p>

- _Tengo que encontrar a Ilia y exigirle que me devuelva mi antifaz. ¡No puedo creer que me haya descubierto!…pero antes debo volver a casa, Zelda debe estar muy preocupada por mi tardanza…_

* * *

><p>Había pasado poco tiempo de que la princesa había despertado de su inconciencia, Cocu y Gracielle decidieron llamar al médico sin que los reyes se enteren, pues no creían prudente el decirle la razón por la que su hija se había desmayado, así que todo lo manejaron con la mayor discreción posible.<p>

Los marqueses se encontraban con ella a su lado, estaban muy apenados por el estado de la joven y en ese momento empezaron a hablar con ella.

- Zelda… ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó la joven preocupada.

La princesa no respondió ante las palabras de su amiga, estaba con la mirada fija al antifaz que tenía en sus manos.

- Zelda, por favor primero debes hablar con Link, no creo que él…

- No es necesario que lo sigas justificando Gracielle, ahora entiendo porque no regreso a dormir anoche y esos extraños comportamientos que ha tenido las última semanas… porque ya se entendía con esa mujer.

- Yo no creo que…

En ese momento las palabras de la joven fueron interrumpidas por la llegada del príncipe, quien se alarmó en sobremanera al enterarse por la sirvienta que su esposa había llegado desmayada a casa. Inmediatamente, Link se acercó a ella para abrazarla.

- Mi amor, Elvira me dijo que te desmayaste, dime como…

Las manos de Link fueron retirados de forma brusca por parte de su esposa, reacción que extrañó enormemente al joven.

- Zelda…

- Creo que es mejor que converses con ella…nosotros nos retiramos para que hablen con más calma. – indicó Cocu de manera seria.

Los marqueses se retiraron de la habitación de los príncipes para dejarlos solos y una vez que cerraron la puerta, Link volvió a preguntarle a su esposa la razón de su actuar.

- Mi amor, que te ocu…

Zelda selló las palabras de su esposo con una bofetada, eso alarmó de manera impactante al joven, quien no entendía que es lo que estaba pasando con su mujer.

- Zelda… ¿por qué? – preguntó dolido

- ¡Eres un maldito canalla! Ahora entiendo el supuesto cansancio que tenías y el poco deseo de intimar conmigo que mostrabas, pues ya tenías con quien saciar tus deseos. ¡Ayer te espere como una estúpida para celebrar nuestro aniversario y mira cuando te apareces!, pero es obvio que no debe extrañarme eso, pues debes haber pasado muy bien al lado de esa mujer. – reclamó entre lágrimas e histeria.

- ¿Qué cosa? ¿De qué hablas, Zelda? No entiendo. - preguntó espantado.

- ¡Deja de mentir! Hoy estuve en la ciudadela buscándote con Cocu y Gracielle, estaba aterrada pensando que algo malo te había pasado. Me cruce con Ilia y ella tenía esto en sus manos.

Zelda le lanzó a su esposo el antifaz del héroe enmascarado, cosa que sorprendió enormemente al príncipe.

- ¿Vas a decirme que Ilia no lo tenía?

Link ni si quiera podía articular palabra, estaba impactado con las fuertes palabras de su esposa, la observó detenidamente y la mirada que la joven transmitía estaba llena de odio y resentimiento, no era la misma que mostraba en la época que era distante con él, esta transmitía un profundo desprecio e indignación.

- ¡Te hice una pregunta, respóndela de una vez!

- Es cierto…ella lo tenía, pero… - contestó nervioso.

- Entonces… ¿si estuviste con ella anoche?

- Yo…si estuve con ella anoche, pero no por las razones que tu...

La joven volvió a darle otra cachetada, se sintió brutalmente herida al escuchar que su esposo sí estuvo con esa mujer la noche anterior.

- ¡Descarado! No solo te atreviste a revelarle tu secreto y fingir que ella era la única que lo sabía, sino que también le regalaste un anillo.

- ¿Qué anillo?

- ¡El anillo que compraste con ayuda de Gracielle y que iba a ser supuestamente para mí!

El príncipe metió la mano a su bolsillo buscando el anillo que iba a regalarle a la princesa, pero grande fue su sorpresa al percatarse que no se encontraba ahí.

- Mi amor, no sé qué es lo que ha pasado, pero las cosas no son como te las imaginas. Ilia descubrió mi identidad sin saber porque y ahí me arrebató el antifaz, pero yo hubiera sido incapaz de mostrarme ante ella y mucho menos regalarle tu anillo, aparte de mis padres y el rey eres la única con la que he compartido mi secreto, créeme por favor. – le suplicó desesperado.

- ¡Ya de nada sirve que me mientas!… yo ingenuamente creí que era algo especial compartir ese secreto contigo, pero ahora lo has compartido con alguien más y por lo que escuché de ella, al parecer desconoce que yo sé sobre tu identidad, ahora entiendo porque se puso nerviosa al verme, porque en esos momentos estaba contigo, ¡estabas en su casa!

- ¡No es cierto! Yo no estaba con ella, estaba inconsciente en otro lugar. ¡Yo sería incapaz de traicionarte porque te amo con mi vida entera! - exclamó con la voz quebrada.

- ¡Cállate! No te atrevas a hablarme de amor después de la puñalada que acabas de darme en el corazón. Te entregué mi vida entera, mi cuerpo, mi alma y solo me utilizaste para al final desecharme con la más vil de las traiciones, eres un cobarde… - indicó llorando descontrolada.

- ¡Ya basta! No puedo creer que no me creas, que olvides todo lo hermoso que hemos vivido por un maldito mal entendido. ¡Ese anillo iba a ser para ti, solamente para ti y no entiendo como esa mujer lo tenía en sus manos!

- ¡No quiero seguir escuchando tus excusas!…quiero que te vayas y me dejes sola.

Link sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos escuchando las palabras de Zelda, por un momento creyó que lo que estaba viviendo era una pesadilla, pero lamentablemente todo era una horrorosa realidad.

- ¡Cálmate, por favor!, te juro que yo no hice nada, por favor Zelda, tienes que creerme. – le suplicó llorando mientras la abrazaba.

- ¡No me toques! Nunca más me vuelvas a tocar, fui una estúpida al haberme entregado a ti en todo sentido. Jamás debí enamorarme de la manera en que lo hice, pues ese fue el peor error de mi vida y ahora lo estoy pagando caro. Creí que eras alguien especial con el que pasaría el resto de mi vida, pero ahora que te he conocido de cuerpo entero, no quiero que seas parte de ella. ¡Fuera! ¡Largo de aquí! ¡No quiero verte nunca más!

Zelda empujó a su esposo de manera brusca hasta sacarlo de la habitación, para luego encerrarse en la misma y echarse a la cama a llorar desgarradamente.

Mientras tanto, Link lloraba de la misma manera tocando la puerta como un descontrolado, rogándole a su amada que por favor ya no llore y que no se separe de su lado por un mal entendido…

**_*Continuará…_**

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios finales:<strong>

Finalmente, Ilia se salió con la suya y logró separar a los príncipes, provocando que en el corazón de ellos se abra la más profunda y dolorosa de las heridas. ¿Cómo hará la pareja para sobrellevar esta situación?... y referente al hechicero… ¿Por qué habrá desaparecido?

**PD:** La frase "el fin justifica los medios" viene del diplomático Nicolás Maquiavelo, quien la plasmó en su libro titulado "El príncipe".


End file.
